Comatose
by animechick999
Summary: A horrific accident has left Tea in a comatose state and trapped in her own mind for over two years. After seeing her lifeless form, Kaiba decides to create a virtual reality that will wake her up. When her mind refuses to awaken, Kaiba chooses to go in after her. Will his mind become trapped in her comatose state as well, or will he be able to bring her home? Tea/Kaiba, Tea/Yugi.
1. Comatose

It was the day the world came crashing down, and when they all realized they were not invincible. Eighteen months later and they were still astounded by the incident. Nothing had been the same. Their lives drastically changed. Especially Yugi Muto's….

"I promise, she'll be fine. My brother's technology is state of the art. Seto and I will be able to get Tea out of her coma in no time!" Mokuba Kaiba, the young vice president of Kaiba Corporation explained. He remained optimistic as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan fought the cloud of depression that loomed over them.

Yugi's face sunk. He hadn't spoken much since Tea's accident. Joey and Tristan rarely left his side. Yugi had been head over heels for Tea, and the two had just begun dating prior to the events leading up to Tea's accident. She was his best friend and he felt absolutely lost without her.

"Mokuba, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean don't ya think the doctor's will be able to take care of her better?" Joey asked. His voice was soft and filled with concern, a characteristic that was uncommon in the spunky young man.

"Yeah, and won't she need medical care? Tristan contributed.

"Of course! That's why Kaiba Corp. has it's own medical team!" Mokuba piped up, "Besides, I want Tea out of this as much as you guys do. She's been in a coma for far too long, and I miss my friend."

"We all do," Tristan said, glancing down at Yugi. Yugi's face stayed downcast. He hadn't looked up the entire time.

The three conversed in the hallway outside of Tea's hospital room while Tea's parents, the Chief of Medical Staff, and Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., signed papers, filled out documents, and discussed medical emergencies on the other side of Tea's door.

Mokuba tried to smile encouragingly, "This'll be great you guys. Tea's in good hands, trust me. My brother has developed virtual reality software that will help her mind ease back into reality. It's truly an amazing concept!"

The door burst open and Kaiba walked through.

"Let's go, Mokuba," was all he said as he strode toward the hospital's elevators.

Mokuba instinctually trailed behind his brother leaving the group behind.

"Kaiba…." A small voice spoke up. It was Yugi. His vocal chords felt strained from little use.

Kaiba turned around and faced the short young man. He hadn't heard Yugi's voice in an amazingly long time.

"Please, take care of her for me."

Kaiba rarely made promises, but Yugi was different. "I promise you, Yugi, I will."

* * *

 _*Six Months Later*_

Stone cold blue eyes pierced through the thick glass surrounding the control room to Tea's virtual reality pod. Kaiba glared at Tea's lifeless body, mentally screaming at her to open her damn eyes. She never did.

Within the control room were Kaiba Corp. technicians, physicians, analysts, and medical doctors who worked around the clock monitoring the young woman, performing brain tests, medical treatments, and various other processes in order to wake her up. Over the last six months since her arrival at Kaiba Corp., they were only able to process minor brain activity, but not enough to send her mind from the virtual reality into the real world.

"Mr. Kaiba," One of the M.D.'s approached the young CEO, "I know we've had this discussion before, but I feel it's time we discuss with her parents about taking her off of life support. From previous tests, the damage to her brain is minimal, but unfortunately, I feel as though keeping her on life support could further damage her central nervous system. I believe it's time we bring her parents in and let them make a decision."

Kaiba stared blankly ahead. He took in every word the doctor said. He had done the math, analyzed the situation before, knowing that the chances of Tea recovering were so slim.

"Sir, she's been here long enough…."

Six months at Kaiba Corp. Eighteen months in the hospital. Two years total. Two years since the accident.

Kaiba inhaled deeply and closed his eyes while pitching the bridge of his nose. If it weren't for Mokuba, he wouldn't be in this situation. He didn't have the vigor to be in control of another person's life. A life he didn't even know….

Yes, Kaiba had known Tea Gardner. Sure, he'd spoken to her when she was with Yugi and his friends, and yes, he'd even saved her life before, but all in all he had never _known_ Tea. They had never become close friends like she was with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and even Mokuba, but somehow _he_ was the one looking after her. She was his burden now.

Kaiba mentally cursed himself for caving into Mokuba's pleas. He couldn't deny that Kaiba Corp. technology was top notch, even better than most hospitals or labs, but that sure as hell didn't mean he needed to take on this so called 'science project.' Yet, somehow Tea became his encumbrance and everything he engrossed himself in these past six months.

"Sir?"

He wasn't about to give up on her now. There had to be a way, he just _knew_ it.

"Sir, would you like me to phone her parents?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and fixed his gaze back on Tea's unmoving body. He held up a hand to hush the doctor. "That won't be necessary."

"But, sir, I'm afraid there's no other way…."

Kaiba turned to the doctor and practically hissed, "There is _always_ another way."

He strode out of the control room, his thick, white trench coat billowing behind him. His feet felt heavy, his mind drained from the exhaustion of this whole ordeal, but he wasn't about to give up. There was one thing they hadn't tried yet….

"Mr. Kaiba, wait! Where are you going?" The doctor shouted from behind him, but Kaiba refused to listen, heading briskly toward the door that unlocked Tea's virtual reality room.

"Mr. Kaiba, you can't go in there! Wait!" The doctor's pleading grew more frantic. He spun around and shouted at a nearby employee, "Get Mokuba down here right now!" He turned back to chasing after Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, please wait! You cannot interrupt the environmental balance of the room-"

"Don't you think I know that!?" Kaiba spat, spinning around to face the doctor, "I created this technology. I know what I'm doing." He rotated back around to face the door, working quickly on getting the locks to open.

"But sir you could harm the patient. The room is pressurized." The doctor's eyes widened when he heard the hiss of the door's unlocking system grant entrance to his employer.

Kaiba narrowed his eye, "Lecture me one more time on the technology I've created and you'll be searching for a new job." With that Kaiba whipped open the door, a blast of dry, sterilized air hit him with such a force that it almost took the breath right out of his lungs. He took a rapid step into the room to avoid being chased by the doctor once again.

"Mr. Kaiba, please wait-" The door slammed shut in his face.

Kaiba peeled off his trench coat and left it in a heap on the floor while he made his way over to Tea's pod. He took a few moments to examine her lifeless figure. The breathing tube connected to her nose, the dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin and brittle, outgrown hair, Kaiba was sick and tired of seeing her this way, and he knew this decision was for the best. Tea didn't deserve to miss out on anymore of her life. No one did.

Passing by her pod, Kaiba marched over to a miniature control board, frantically typing in a code. The floor next to Tea's pod began to open, a sliding trap door revealing a second virtual reality pod. The pod rose to match the level of Tea's.

Kaiba closed his eyes. He needed a moment to evaluate his position. There he was, trying to rescue a girl he'd barely known, again…. Of course he had tested out his virtual reality technology before and things didn't always run so smoothly, but there were times when he'd succeeded. Here and now his triumphs mattered more than his failures and he needed to trust in what he'd created. If not, he'd never come back….

Kaiba had tweaked the virtual reality system to specifically mimic a mind that was in a comatose state. If Tea was a vegetable like the doctors were saying, and Kaiba uploaded his mind into the system, a system warped around her reality, a reality that could very well not exist anymore, then Kaiba's mind would be lost, and he'd possibly end up in a state of comatose as well. All in all, it was a risk worth taking. Watching Tea waste away for two years was enough to convince him that if he didn't try to bring her mind back now, he never would.

Taking one last glance at Tea to assure himself was all it took to get him into the second pod.

"Seto, NO!" He heard Mokuba's screams through the loud speaker. His eyes shifted towards the glass wall. Mokuba was behind that control room but Kaiba couldn't see him, it was a one-way glass.

Kaiba lied down in the pod and let his technology do the rest of the work for him. Metal wrist, ankle and waistbands locked his body into place. An eye shield shifted across his gaze, bringing his head to where it needed to be. The glass lid of the pod closed with a click. Mokuba's frantic cries were the last thing Kaiba heard before his mind was thrust into the virtual reality.

When he woke up her heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. All was numb. Silent. Invisible. Kaiba felt his mind slip into a black hole he'd never escape from. He could feel his mind wanting to rest, allowing the nothingness to engulf him and lose himself to a comatose state. Consciousness began to fade fast, like the falling of a sunset, but Kaiba suddenly realized why his mind was here in the first place.

 _Tea_ ….

She had to be here, right? His mind would've been consumed into her empty one by now, or was this the slow process of being swept away into oblivion? Was he becoming like her? Was he about to become comatose? His mind wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness, and something inside Kaiba told him he needed to fight the urge to rest, to close his eyes and never wake up.

There was nothing, and that's all that Kaiba knew. He knew he had failed and made the wrong decision. Uploading his mind had ultimately caused his demise. He'd sacrificed his own life to save someone he didn't even know, risking his mind for someone who was already long gone. He would never get time with Mokuba again. He gambled with his life and lost.

 _Mokuba…. I'm so sorry…._

Like a barely audible whisper, the stifling of his slight sob was almost tranquil. Then, he _felt_ it, like a spark rolling down the side of his face instead of a teardrop. Hot liquid burned his cheek and he reached up a hand to touch the side of his face. The soft caress of his own hand assured him that he was indeed beginning to come to his senses.

Black nothingness created an instant gradient into outlines and forms that started to take shape before Kaiba's eyes. Stars and a full moon speckled across a deep, dark blue sky. Tall pine trees littered the horizon until Kaiba recognized he was standing in a clearing of a rich, green, thick forest.

A breeze blew by, giving Kaiba goose bumps. He looked down to examine himself. He was wearing a three-quarter sleeved V-neck shirt; it appeared to be a shade lighter than black, but Kaiba couldn't tell in the night. He noticed he was wearing jeans instead of pants, and his famous card-shaped locked was missing. These were not the clothes he was wearing when he entered the virtual reality pod. Kaiba assumed that his technology was working correctly, because it seemed that Tea's mind was altering everything within this virtual reality. Tea was the owner of this virtual world, and Kaiba was simply a visitor, susceptible to her mind's modifications.

Kaiba closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, holding his breath before he groaned in one long exhale. He snapped his eyes open, his mind feeling sharp and refreshed. The need for rest had vanished with the nothingness and all that reminded was Kaiba's determination to find Tea.

 _She's here…. Somewhere…._

A piercing gasp from behind him made Kaiba almost jump out of his skin, and he twisted around with such force that he thought he'd just given himself whiplash.

There was a young girl standing near the edge of the tree line. She appeared to be around Mokuba's age. She had straight, long hair that was a tad darker than his, and was sporting what looked to be a large floral hair clip that matched her flouncy, bright yellow summer dress. Her eyes were identical to Tea's in shape and color.

 _Could this be her?_

"How long have you been standing there?" She inquired, her hands nervously cupped in front of her chest. They were shaking slightly, almost as if _she_ startled _him_ and not the other way around.

"Long enough."

She jogged up to him and forcefully grasped his hand, pulling him in the direction she wanted him to go, "Hurry, it's not safe out here."

Kaiba followed, mainly due to her tight grip on his hand, and asked, "What do you mean it's not safe?"

She didn't look back at him. Instead, she moved a bit quicker, pulling him along with even more might, "It could rain. The creeks will flood."

Kaiba stopped walking and pointed up, "There's not a cloud in the sky."

She followed his index finger and glared up at the stars. She shook her head and yanked on his arm to get him to move. "You don't understand! It's dangerous!"

Just like that there was a soft roar of thunder in the distance, and Kaiba noticed a few ominous clouds developing overhead. He hadn't been in a virtual world in so long he had almost forgotten how quickly environments could change.

The girl tugged on his arm even more frantically this time, begging Kaiba to move, "Please hurry! There isn't much time!"

Kaiba obeyed and began to run with the girl, keeping pace with her, following her through the mess of the forest. They weaved in and out of trees, jumped over logs, sticks and rocks, as well as avoided any small creek or stream like they were the plague. The thunder reverberated. It's once soft roars growing into boisterous claps.

"This way!" The girl shouted, pointing to their left as they ran as fast as they could through the forest. Behind them, Kaiba could hear the rain beginning to fall, drumming vigorously against the tops of the trees. It was almost as if the line of rain was pursuing them.

"Hurry, before the rain hits us!" The girl's voice was panicky now. This girl acted as if the rain was toxic. Kaiba played along with her charade, knowing he was trapped in Tea's mind and the only way out would be through what her mind presented to him.

Kaiba felt a hefty drop of ice-cold liquid smack against his forehead. The instant the rain stung his face was when he heard a terrifying scream. The scream was so piercing it made him instantaneously cover his ears with his hands.

The girl screamed at Kaiba, fear written across her facial features, "She's in trouble!"

 _Could she mean Tea?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how is it so far? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Drop a review and let me know! I'm actually a huge Tea (Anzu)/Kaiba fan and I needed to come up with a story to get these two out of my system. If you know of any great Tea (Anzu)/Kaiba stories for me to read up, please let me know!

As far as author's notes go, I thought I'd try a new thing where I leave them at the end of the chapter instead of starting my chapters off that way, just so you guys can jump right into the story. Let me know if this is something you'd like me to continue doing or not.

As always, thanks for reading. You're endless support is MUCH appreciated.


	2. The Flood

He couldn't count the steps he took in-between her shrill of screams. As the raindrops began to fall at a more frequent pace, her penetrating cries grew more desperate and high-pitched to the point where Kaiba felt like his head was spinning from the sound. Kaiba could feel the rush of hot and cool air escaping his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled, his chest heaving in frenzied urgency, but not even the sound of his own heavy breathing could successfully drown out the screams.

It was too difficult to brush away the tree branches and rain from his face that Kaiba quickly gave up and focused on keeping up pace with the girl in front of him. She was surprisingly much quicker than him, and Kaiba blamed the virtual world for such an unreal feat.

"This way, this way, this way!" She shouted repeatedly. Kaiba could hardly hear her over the screaming.

The girl dodged a fallen log and abruptly turned right, quickly vanishing out of Kaiba's line of sight. He cursed himself for losing her, and tried to catch up, following her same route. Thorns and tree branches scratched his face and arms while ripping through the lightweight fabric of his shirt. His wounds stung from the falling rain and he tasted blood as it dripped from his cuts and into his mouth. His spit out the excess blood mixed with rainwater, not letting something so minor stop him from reaching his goal.

These minor feelings weren't real anyways. Kaiba needed to find Tea, get her out of here, and finally go back to his normal life. Besides, if this virtual technology succeeded in bringing Tea out of her coma, he would have a whole other project on his hands. Kaiba Corporation would need to start the development process of the latest virtual technology, with the ability to withdraw someone from a coma. The technology would be groundbreaking; something the world had never seen before, and Kaiba couldn't wait to announce it, all the more reason to get out of here.

Kaiba came up on a break in the tree line and hurtled toward it, traveling through the brush and making it into the clearing. Standing before him was a single town house. It felt extremely out of place, considering they were in the middle of a forest, but Kaiba deduced the logic to this virtual reality he willingly placed himself in.

"Help me get in!" The girl was yanking as hard as she could on the front door. It wouldn't budge. Kaiba ran up the front porch stairs, resisting the temptation to cover his ears as the decibels in the high-pitch screaming increased. He pulled as hard as he could on the handle. The door felt like it was stuck to the frame by eight layers of tar. No matter what Kaiba tried, the door wouldn't even rattle.

 _There's always another way._

Whipping himself over the side rail of the porch and sticking the landing, Kaiba hurried over to the side of the house, this time leaving the young girl to follow him. There was a tiny basement window that appeared breakable. Kaiba took a seat on the grass, positioning himself to kick through the window. He hoped luck was on his side. If not, this would be extremely painful. Kaiba anticipated his shoes absorbing the major part of the impact, but only trial and error would prove that theory. Kaiba braced himself, knitting his hands into the thick grass to give him more leverage. Using all of his might, he forcefully jutted his legs out in front of him, creating contact with the window.

It cracked.

 _Awesome,_ he thought, embracing the fact that the impact didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. After a few more powerful kicks, the glass shattered and Kaiba cleared away the dangling shards as best as he could. He motioned for the young girl to come closer.

"I'm going to jump in first and then I'll catch you, okay?"

She nodded.

Kaiba didn't spare another moment, diving right through the small window, landing feet first with a splash.

 _What the hell?_ Kaiba looked down to see that there was about four feet of water flooding the basement. Pipes all around him had burst and water was rushing in at an alarming rate.

Kaiba noticed the girl beginning to work her way through the window. He needed to carry her; there was no way she was tall enough to sift through all this water. Just as the thought draped through his mind, the girl had jumped. He caught her just in time, preventing her from getting soaked.

"Ah!" She shrieked, noticing the water, "What happened?"

Kaiba cradled her as she clung to his neck. "The basement flooded."

There was a minor current as Kaiba trudged through the water carrying the young girl in his arms. Noticing the water filling up faster than normal, Kaiba lengthened his strides, hurrying toward the staircase on the other side of the basement. The water filled up to his waist, then arms, then past his shoulders.

"We're not gonna make it out of here!" She cried.

"Yes we are."

Running in water was a difficult task, but Kaiba managed to make it to the stairway, setting his foot on the first stair, then the second, climbing his way up each step. It seemed that the quicker he moved, the faster the water rose.

The girl buried her face into the crook of Kaiba's neck, crying, "We're not gonna make it!" Water splashed up the sides of their faces. Kaiba was almost to the top. Maybe once he opened the door they would be safe?

They lifted their heads above the water. It was consuming them quickly. They were just about there….

Kaiba hoisted the girl up to the door handle, "Grab it and push!" The water was now surrounding his face.

She stretched as far as she could without pushing him under. "I can't reach it!"

"Hurry! Open the doo-" A wave of water took Kaiba under. Large bubbles rose to the surface where his face had just been.

"No!" She wailed, making one last grasp toward the door. Suction sounds were heard as the water was quickly overtaking the basement. The growing current pulled her under.

Kaiba opened his eyes underwater and saw that the girl had been dragged under as well. Using all his strength to avoid the current's suction, he lifted her up past the water and to the surface. She gasped for air, taking only a moment to collect herself. She instantly knew why Kaiba had lifted her up in the first place, and she firmly grabbed a hold of the doorknob, twisting it open with all her might, and pushed.

As the door flew open, the water's current carried the young girl and Kaiba through. Water rushed in but did not fill up the area, so the two had a glimpse of time to catch their breath.

The screaming was still present.

Kaiba coughed up water. Once he was able to control his breathing he turned to the girl. She was catching her breath as well. "Are you-" he took a moment to cough, "okay?"

She nodded and stood abruptly. "Hurry, we need to find her and get out of here!"

Kaiba stood, trailing the girl as she ran throughout the house. Kaiba noticed the water from the basement beginning to fill up on the first floor and encouraged the girl to find the stairs that would bring them to the second floor (if there even was one.)

"I got it!" She shouted, and swung an arm around the railing to the second story staircase. They scurried up the steps, noticing the water shadowing behind like an uninvited guest.

"She's this way!"

Kaiba began to wonder how this girl knew so much about a random house. Was it her house? If so, how long had she been living here? Did it even matter? This whole world was imaginary anyways. Just the happenings of Tea's mind, playing out like a horrific dream. But boy, did it feel real.

The girl elbowed a door at the end of the hall and barged right in. Kaiba entered in after her. He stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes growing wide. For almost two years he observed her lifeless body, wishing she'd make a move. But there was never anything more than an insignificant twitch. Now, here she was, lying down on a bed, screaming for bloody murder, eyes clenched shut, hands balled up and covering her ears.

She was full of life.

 _Tea…_

He darted to her, grabbing her wrists, trying to shake her awake. Her screams were petrifying. Kaiba thought he'd blow an eardrum. _Why hadn't her voice cracked yet?_

"TEA!" He shouted, shaking her so hard it looked like she was seizing. "PLEASE WAKE UP!" He strained his neck in an attempt to shout over her screams, but it seemed almost impossible. His voice felt like sandpaper, squeezing his vocal chords together so hard that he thought they'd burst.

With one last violent shake, and one final holler, Kaiba gave Tea everything he had, "TEA!"

Her screaming stopped. Her eyes relaxed. Kaiba took her loosened hands away from her ears, and set them down gently beside her.

His ears rang. The silence was spooky and sent a shockwave of shivers through him. His raspy, soft whisper sounded like a shout cutting through the quiet, "Tea? Can you hear me?"

Like lightning, her eyes shot open, and blue met blue.

Tea gasped at the sight of a stunned Kaiba, and moved away from him, sitting up on her bed. "K-Kaiba!? What in the world are you doing in my bedroom?"

Her bedroom? So this wasn't the little girl's house after all? "I was brought here by her," he twisted around to point to the young girl who was standing behind him.

She was gone.

Kaiba blinked. Then again, and again. Nothing. The little brown haired girl that had helped him find Tea had disappeared. He ran toward the doorway and peeked his head out into the hall, looking both ways for her. She was absent.

"Kaiba…. No one is here…."

Once again, Kaiba realized he was in an unsteady environment and at the threshold of Tea's mind. Anything could happen here. That girl could have been a fragment of Tea's imagination; a piece of her subconscious that desired to assist him in his quest to find her conscious mind. Even still, she had looked so much like Tea….

"Kaiba?"

He turned around to face her, switching his mind back to the matter at hand, "Follow me. We're getting you out of here."

Confusion etched itself across her facial features. "Get me out of here?"

"Yes. It's not safe. Let's go." He waved for her to follow him but she continued to sit on her bed.

"No, I'm not just going to up and leave my home just because you tell me to."

"It's not safe."

"No."

"Gardner, just trust me on this."

"No!"

Her defiance was despicable. Kaiba let go of a heavy sigh. He didn't want to have to do this but she needed to know the truth.

"This isn't your home."

"…."

"Your reality isn't what you think it is."

"…."

Her lack of response was getting to him. He hated doing this much talking.

"You're trapped in one of my virtual reality systems."

This brought on a severe glare that Kaiba _really_ didn't feel like receiving at the moment. Especially not after risking his mind to save hers. He sighed. She really wasn't going to like this part….

"You've been in a coma for the past two years…."

When she still refused to speak, he studied her, his eyes carefully searching for a response. Stunned, shaken, and shocked were the words Kaiba would use to depict the actions her body took as her shoulders tightened, jaw-slacked and eyes filled with horror. She began to blink frantically, shaking her head and scraping her scalp with her fingernails as she ran her hands through her hair.

"N-no, no, no…. This can't be? How could I be in a coma? For two years?" She violently shook her head once again, moving to a standing position and pacing the length of her bedside, "No, no, no! There's no way I could be in a coma, not if I'm standing here talking to you!" She lifted her hand and gestured to him, but the look on her face was one of pure confliction. She wasn't confident in her answer, her voice shaking and plagued with turmoil.

Kaiba just stood there, staring at her. It was unnerving.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Her voice broke, cracking as her eyes began to water, "If I was in a coma, you wouldn't be here." By now, Kaiba could tell she was just trying to convince herself he was wrong. She knew he wasn't.

"Listen, you're body is in the real world and it's starting to fail. If you don't trust me you'll become a vegetable, trapped in this virtual world forever. Worst of all, I'll be stuck with you."

A swell of silence hovered over them for a few seconds.

"Look, I uploaded my mind to this virtual world to save you. You're the only one that can control this place. You're the only one who can find a way out. That's the way I designed this virtual world."

Tea furrowed her eyebrows. "You created this virtual world for… me?"

It was almost as if her doubt had vanished. Did she suddenly believe everything he was saying or was she simply shocked at the fact that he would do something that helped out another person? Whatever the reason, Kaiba didn't care. He needed her to get them out, and pronto.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To wake you up."

"And you uploaded your mind to save me?"

"Essentially."

Tea just stood there, staring off into nothing. It was like her mind was processing the entirety of the situation.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day looking like an idiot, or are you going to help me find a way out?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't call me an idiot."

Kaiba was about to make another snide remark when the sound of rushing water occupied his ears. He moved into the hallway and noted that the water had risen to the top of the staircase. The entire house was flooded except the second floor, and soon they'd be submerged if they didn't find a way out. Kaiba's main exit option was out of order. He needed to convince Tea to get her ass moving or they were both screwed.

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" She walked out into the hallway and gasped when she noticed the water rising. She panicked and screamed once again. Scrunching her eyes shut and twisting her hands into her hair in distress. Kaiba's eyes widened when he understood that all of this screaming and anxiety revolved around water.

 _Her subconscious is trying to protect her from water. Something must've happened with water…._

He slammed his hand over her mouth and she instantly stopped screaming. It was as if she was brought back to reality. He gripped her forearms and tugged them away from her scalp. A few stray hairs were pulled out in the process and Tea winced. Panic was still incredibly evident upon her face and Kaiba had to calm her down or they'd both drown.

"Gardner, quit freaking out!"

"I can't!"

"You need to relax and help me think of a way out of here. You said this is your house. You know it better than I do."

"There isn't another way!"

"Think!"

"I don't know!"

"There has to be another way."

Their blue eyes mixed, transferring a sliver of understanding to the other.

Tea thrashed her way out of Kaiba's vice grip and grabbed his hand, dragging him back into her bedroom. She ran to her bedroom window, pushed it open, took out the screen and rotated around to face him.

"We're jumping." She was pointing out the window.

"This is crazy," he replied.

"You told me to find a way out!"

The water began to leak into her bedroom, rapidly saturating the premises.

He jogged over to Tea. "I guess there's no time to think about it now."

"If you want me to trust you then you need to trust me as well."

He didn't argue. He simply took her hand and crawled onto the ledge with her. Thankfully, the windowsill was big enough for the two of them to stand on.

"How do we do this without killing ourselves, Kaiba?"

"Oh, now you believe me?"

She frowned, "Yes! Of course I believe you! Just tell me how we survive this!"

The rushing sound of the water grew louder and Kaiba glanced back. Seeing that the water had risen almost two feet since they hopped on the ledge, Kaiba shortened his small talk, urging her to hurry up.

"Just think of the nicest place you can! Some place that's not your home!"

"I don't know! I can't think of a place-" He abruptly snatched her hand, pulling her away from her thought process.

 _There's no time_ , Kaiba thought.

"Jump!"

They leaped out of the two-story window, flying through the air and rapidly hurtling for the ground.

The last thing Kaiba heard was the water pouring out of the window and splattering against the earth.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, well, well, it looks like I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger. I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens…..

Speaking of reading, THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story and my other stories so far. Thanks for all of your favorites and reviews. You guys seriously are the best! Please review and let me know how I'm doing and what you think so far. Thanks everyone!


	3. The Snake

"Blah! What the fuck, Gardner!?"

Tea stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes. She watched Kaiba, on his hands and knees, spit out clumps of sand and wipe his mouth with the backs of his wrists. He was covered in sand, his face and hair were different shades of tan.

"Sorry, Kaiba," she wasn't really sorry, "I guess my mind just chose to take us here."

Kaiba stood, "Yes, here," he turned to scowl at her; he was still completely covered in sand. He looked ridiculous and Tea stifled a chuckle. He stretched his arms out and waved them around as if he was showcasing something, "in the middle of a fucking DESERT!"

She shrugged, still suppressing a laugh at his appearance.

He gave her one last frown and then began walking away from her, still ranting, "You could've picked anywhere and you chose _here_! Why not Paris? Or London?" He began brushing the sand off of his thighs and arms. He stomped through the uneven ground, kicking sand up as he did so. His right foot found a hidden hole and he fell through up to his knee, cursing as he almost lost his balance.

"Dammit, Gardner!"

She followed behind, chuckling lightly, "What? It's not my fault you don't know where you're walking."

He spun around violently and glared at her. He was fuming, "yes, yes it is! If it weren't for you and your fucked up mind I wouldn't be in this stupid virtual world in the first place!"

Tea refused to take his low blows. "You created this virtual world, not me! My mind is just responding to it!"

"Yes, because your mind is afraid of water, so it brought us here, where there is no fucking water!"

Tea practically growled at him. She didn't consciously choose this place. Her mind chose it for her. It wasn't her fault.

Kaiba brushed off her silence and began walking the other way, "We better be close to Las Vegas..." He grumbled to himself but Tea heard him. How could she not? He was the only other living thing out here. There was nothing else out here. No trees. No cactuses. Not even stupid tumbleweed. Just the rolling hills and sand. Maybe if Tea thought about it hard enough she could bring forth a mirage in the desert? Kaiba did mention Las Vegas...

"How do we know which direction we're going?"

Kaiba refused to answer. What a fucking stupid question. Of course he didn't know what direction they were headed. They we just... going...

They went a while without speaking, Tea trailing behind, wishing her mind had brought them to a less hot place. The sun was beating down on her bare skin and it felt like someone was placing a hot plate on her arms, shoulders, and face. She was tempted to mention to Kaiba that they needed to find somewhere cooler, but she knew he'd respond with some nasty remark. It just wasn't worth it.

A high-pitched rattling sound pulled Tea out of her thoughts. Why was she hearing a rattle in the middle of the des-

"Shit!"

She fixed her gaze on Kaiba right as he fell to the ground, clutching his left leg. Tea couldn't tell what happened right away. All she heard was the rattling sound growing more intense. She didn't put two and two together until she heard Kaiba yell.

"Kaiba!" She ran to him, quickly closing the space between them.

He held up his hand to stop her, "Stop! Don't move!"

The rattling intensified and Tea looked to the source of the sound. A rattlesnake was coiled up, ready to strike. Its rattle moving so fast that it looked blurry. The snake was only a few feet away from her, but just inches from Kaiba. Tea examined Kaiba, who was sitting in the sand, inching backwards, with a terrified expression on his face. The rattlesnake had ripped through Kaiba's jeans and there was a sizable bite mark on his lower calf muscle. Blood had already begun dripping from the wound, staining his jeans and leaving a trail on the ground as Kaiba backed away from the snake. The snake inched even closer.

Kaiba eyed the venomous creature for a moment, and then it flew through the air, hurtling itself at Kaiba, aiming for his face. Kaiba held up his left arm to block the attack. The rattlesnake sunk its fangs into Kaiba's arm and he whipped the serpent away, letting it skid across the desert sand. Before leaving Kaiba's forearm, the rattlesnake had taken a souvenir along with it. A half-dollar sized chunk of skin was missing out of his arm.

He cried out in agony, clutching his torn flesh, blood spilling out of the lesion. Tea had never seen tears fall from Seto Kaiba's eyes before, but here, she saw the mighty Seto Kaiba crumble. Tears flowing like a creek, down his cheeks and neck. His cries were startling and Tea knew she needed to help him. Before moving toward an injured Kaiba, she saw the rattlesnake slither back around, bee lining toward Kaiba once again, revving up for another attack.

Thinking fast, Tea kicked off her shoe and lobbed it across the desert, targeting the reptile's head. Missing by millimeters, she kicked off her other shoe and ran at the snake with it. Just as it was about to get the chance to bite, Tea smacked the snake in the head with the sole of her shoe, whacking the creature into next week. Defeated, the serpent slithered away and disappeared within the sandy hills of the desert.

"Kaiba?" Tea turned back to see him. He was rocking back and forth, cradling his injured arm. Deep, disturbing sobs escaped from the back of his throat. Tea sprinted to him and bent down to his level, "Let me see your wounds." She pulled his other hand away. The second she did it she instantly wished she hadn't. The sight of the gash was horrifying. Not only was there blood pouring out of the open flesh, soaking Kaiba's clothes and the sandy ground, but also the skin around the wound had begun to swell and turn blue. Tea turned away, deciding she couldn't take in the sight anymore or she would vomit. She focused her attention on Kaiba's leg, noticing the fang marks that had pierced the surface. The wound wasn't nearly as bad, but Kaiba wasn't going to be able to walk by himself.

"What're you doing!?" He screamed at her in a panicked tone as she began removing his left shoe.

"The swelling has already started and trust me, you don't want your shoe on when your foot swells up to double its normal size."

Kaiba didn't question it. He didn't care. At this point all he knew was that he was going to die.

 _But how?_

Kaiba had completely forgotten that they were in the virtual world. Everything here felt so real, every jab from the snake, the aftershock and pain, it all felt so physical….

"You need to think of a way out right now," Kaiba moaned, his voice still holding onto its demanding demeanor, "or otherwise I am going to die here in your mind."

"What do you mean?"

Anger mixed with agony flared up inside of Kaiba, and he desperately snapped at her, "This is your mind! You did this to me! Now get me out of this!" He hunched over as another wave of pain seared through him like fire coursing through his veins.

Tea couldn't argue with him on that. Her mind had done this. All Kaiba was trying to do was save her…

"I'll think of something," She said, but was panicking internally. There was no way she'd be able to suck the poison out of his arm since the flesh had been ripped right off. Maybe she could try for his leg? Tea glanced at his wounded leg and found it beginning to swell. There was no way she'd get the poison out, it was already deep into his blood stream, especially from the bite on his arm. The act would be futile.

Tea lifted Kaiba to his feet. He groaned but didn't fight her. She wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and her left arm around his waist. Making sure her grasp was firm enough, she began the slow and tedious journey across the desert, carrying Kaiba as best as she could. He wasn't as heavy as she predicted he'd be, he was super thin after all, but he was still heavy enough to make Tea exhausted. They'd only gone a short distance with Kaiba limping the entire time, when she really felt his weight crash down on her. Tea almost stumbled.

"Kaiba?" She turned to look at him. Sweat was dripping down his face. Blood was falling from his inflamed wounds. He felt just as hot as the desert sun on Tea's skin. She looked into his eyes, they were unfocused and his eyelids continually drooped. Tea could tell he was fading fast. Shaking him a bit to garner a reaction, Tea heard a deep moan escape his lips and Kaiba gazed at Tea with heavy eyes.

"Kaiba, talk to me."

Another deep moan exited the back of his throat.

She shook him once again, "Kaiba, please," her tone developed into something much more desperate and frantic than before, "you need to stay awake."

He didn't listen to her, shutting his eyes once again.

"No! Wake up!" No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to shake him awake, he wouldn't wake up. She laid him down on the ground, and kneeled in the sand. Placing his head on her lap, she started to brush away stray drops of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

He had passed out, and now Tea was all out of options. What could she do? He would die here in her mind, right? If what Kaiba said was really true, and she could control this place and the environment, then all she needed to do was think of a comforting place. But would it be enough to save Kaiba? Could she control this virtual world enough to turn back the clock and erase what had happened to him? Maybe this place was like lucid dreaming?

Gripping Kaiba's right hand, she squeezed as hard as she could, closing her eyes tight. She needed to imagine a place, a comforting place where her and Kaiba would be safe.

Greenery slowly overtook Tea's mind until it was all she could imagine. Beautiful hues of pink, orange, and fiery red filled the gaps in her vision as she gradually reached a point of meditation she had never thought possible. It was as if she were floating, the sensation felt so relaxing.

A crisp, wisp of cool air swiftly snatched away the desert heat. The cool air brought relief to Tea's scorched skin along with a scent of crinkled maple leaves. The atmosphere grew heavy, as if a fresh rainstorm had just passed through. Tea licked her lips, tasting sweet hints of cinnamon. She knew where she was without even opening her eyes. It was a place she had wanted to be all along.

Before she could embrace her new surroundings, she thought of Kaiba. There was no way she could just leave him in this condition. If she had the power to change where they were, then she _must_ have the power to heal him. It was only a matter of time before his mind would be lost in the crevasses of her subconscious.

Squeezing his hand even tighter, Tea pictured Kaiba's wounds. Each drop of blood that fell she visualized disintegrating into thin air. She imagined the swelling slowly flattening to his skin, and the bite marks dissolving like mist. The skin on his arm connecting together like a basket weave, and the temperature he carried dying down, evaporating the beads sweat that had formed on his face.

Moments passed, and there was nothing but the cool stillness. Tea relaxed her grip on Kaiba's hand, gently placing it next to him. She calmed the muscles in her face as well, knowing that her worry was now over. She inhaled deeply then exhaled relief as she steadily opened her eyes.

* * *

Something scratched the side of his face. It wasn't rough, just a soft scratch, but enough to startle him awake. His eyes scanned his surroundings.

 _I don't remember this…_

Beautiful red, yellow, pink, and orange leaves hung over him like a natural canopy while a cool breeze rushed by, chilling him slightly. Fallen leaves whooshed past his face, scratching him once again. He sat up slowly from the park bench he had just been laying on. Looking in all directions he realized where he was.

 _Central Park? How did she-?_

"Kaiba?" Her voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

Tea was walking toward him carrying two travel coffee cups. Her short hair bounced as she picked up the pace, hurrying down the Central Park pathway. The trail was surrounded by trees and was typically a well-travelled portion of the park, but no one was around. How could that be?

"Gardner how did you-"

She handed Kaiba the cup and he took it.

"I just did what you told me to," She took a seat on the park bench next to Kaiba. "It's a dirty chai."

He gave her a quizzical look.

She smirked, "Chai tea mixed with steamed milk and a shot of espresso."

Kaiba glanced down at his beverage but didn't take a drink.

"I thought you liked caffeine Kaiba?"

"I do."

"Then drink up."

He couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. It wasn't the drink that was bothering him; it was the gap in his memory. The last thing he remembered was being in so much pain….

Tea gave him a friendly nudge with her elbow. "I made it just for you. The shot of espresso to wake you up and the tea to help you heal."

Kaiba looked at her for a moment. Her blue eyes were soft and sweet. Why hadn't he noticed them before? Turning away, he focused on his drink and took a huge gulp, practically burning his esophagus.

A quiet moment past after Kaiba had swallowed. He licked the subtle cinnamon taste off of his lips and said, "This is really good. You made this?"

Did Kaiba just compliment her? She nodded, "Yes. There's no one here but us, so I broke into a coffee shop and just went at it."

"Well it's delicious," he took another sip.

"Thank you."

He swallowed, "Wait, did you just say no one else is here?"

She nodded.

"No one else in all of New York City?"

She nodded once again.

"How did you manage that?"

She shrugged, "I just pictured my favorite place in the whole wide world and decided to go for it."

"I see…." He took another drink, not asking any questions. He didn't care why New York was her favorite place. All he cared about was being out of that God-forsaken desert.

Tea set her beverage down next to her on the bench. "Kaiba, do you mind if I take a look at your wounds?"

He sent her a surprised glance; as if he was shocked she cared. Kaiba suddenly realized that if it weren't for Tea and her diligence, he might still be in severe pain, even if it was her mind that had brought him to the virtual world in the first place. Could he really blame her for his decision to upload his mind? He couldn't watch her die any longer, and the decision to try and save her was all his.

"Sure," his voice was low and monotonous. He didn't want Tea to know what he was thinking.

She gave him a pleasant, sympathetic smile and reached for his arm first, rubbing her smooth fingertips over the flesh that had recently been torn. There wasn't any sign that Kaiba had even been bitten at all. His arm was perfectly healed.

Kaiba would've thought it to be a miracle if it weren't for the whole virtual world thing. He did react to Tea's touch, as it sent goose bumps over his exposed skin. Part of him wished he could feel something like that in the real world.

Tea moved to his leg, seeking the spot where the snake had bitten him there. Kaiba's dark jeans were stained and torn, and his shoe was gone, but his skin was fine. No signs of swelling, redness, or a bite mark. Tea's meditating had worked and she was impressed by Kaiba's virtual reality technology.

Kaiba pulled his limbs from her grasp. "Now that I'm all healed," he paused to take a long swig of his dirty chai, slamming the cup down next to him on the park bench and standing abruptly, "let's get the hell out of here."

Tea stood, grabbing his arm, "Wait, we can't leave just yet."

He yanked his arm away, "And why the hell not?"

"Because," her eyes shifted away from him, "I've never been to New York City. It's been my dream, for as long as I can remember, to come here. I can't just leave!"

"Yes you can." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand.

Tea shook her head, "No, Kaiba, you don't understand. This is my chance to see the city! I've wanted to live here for so long, start my professional dancing career…."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "I hate to break this to you, _again_ …." His sarcasm rose to a whole new level, "but this isn't real. Need I remind you that you're in a coma and could possibly die if you don't get out soon?"

She brushed him off, "You don't understand! This is my chance to see the city and explore it without anyone else here! It'll be like my own private tour!"

Kaiba frowned, "I hate to burst your bubble, but your family could be in the real world deciding to pull the plug on you any minute now. My suggestion would be to get your ass out of here while you still can."

Tea didn't say anything. Instead, her gaze shifted downcast, as if she were contemplating the differences between Kaiba's truths and her false reality. She finally spoke. Her voice carried a bit more determination and vigor, "No, I need to see this city. This is my mind and I will do as I wish."

Kaiba grabbed her hand and began pulling her. He would not take this bullshit. They were getting out, and they were getting out right _now_.

She fought him, jerking back on his arm and struggling to pry herself from Kaiba's grip. "No! You're going the wrong way!"

"Shut up, Gardner, and quit fighting me!" After a bit of a struggle, Tea managed to break free of Kaiba's hold.

"I'm not leaving!" She ran the opposite way as fast as she could.

Kaiba stood there for a moment, dumbfounded by her response. There was no way she could be serious….

"Come back!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Confession time. I did _way_ more Google research on rattlesnake bites than I should've for this chapter, and I guarantee you most of the stuff you just read is factually inaccurate. All I can say from my research is that if you get bit by a snake just go to the hospital right away. You do _not_ want your picture to end up on 'rattlesnake bites' on Google images. _Trust me_.

Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. There was definitely a lot going on (I like to keep the action rolling.) Please feel free to tell me what you liked or disliked. Your comments are always tremendously helpful and it's nice to see my story from someone else's eyes. Thanks for reading thus far! Until next time!


	4. Coffee Shop Conversations

This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. He didn't upload his mind just so he could eventually get deleted into the darkest caverns of Tea's brain. This just couldn't be happening; there was _no way_ she wanted to stay here, none of this was even real! Hell, he'd throw her on the next flight to New York City if that's what it took to get them back to the real world.

 _I can't believe she ran away on me!_ Annoyance palpitated through him as he chased after Tea, who was quite fast, but not fast enough. He still caught up to her even though he was only wearing one shoe.

"Gardner!" He clasped onto her arm with both of his hands, stopping her from preceding her escape route.

"Let go of me, Kaiba!" She fussed, trying everything she could to break away from his hold on her.

"Just quit being irrational for five minutes and let me talk you through this!"

Tea broke free, "Fine!" She crossed her arms over her chest in an act of defiance.

Kaiba took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke, "You know this place isn't real, right?"

"Yeah, you've only told me about a hundred times."

Her sarcasm was going to be difficult to work with. "Listen, your life is in jeopardy if you don't find a way out soon."

She didn't speak this time, just looked away, as if she were chewing on his words. Maybe she was upset at the fact that he'd told her this 'only a hundred times' over.

He took a different approach, "Your family and friends have been waiting for you, and you've kept them waiting for two years."

A small, sympathetic frown formed at the corners of her mouth. Her eyebrows creased in concern. His words had struck a cord with her.

 _Bingo._

Tea's gaze carefully crawled up to him, and he noticed prickles of tears peaking out of the sides of her blue eyes. She was holding back her tears and he knew she missed her friends and family. They were his sway out of here.

The seriousness in his face intensified, "You may want to explore New York City, but the people you care about aren't here. They're waiting for you. Don't let them down."

She shook her head and a few stray teardrops were cast from her eyes. "I've always wanted to be in New York City…. It's my dream…."

He didn't want to do this, but desperate times called for desperate measures, "Gardner, I'll send you to New York City if it will motivate you to go home."

"You mean that?"

"Of course." He hoped this would help ease her mind into bringing them back. If not, he'd have to think of another way to persuade her, or else he could kiss his mind goodbye.

She took hold of her surroundings for a moment, breathing in the crisp autumn air. Kaiba could tell she didn't want to leave just yet, but why? Why was she so dead-set on staying here? Maybe her subconscious wasn't ready to leave? Maybe there was something unresolved in the depths of her subliminal mind that even she couldn't come to terms with?

Kaiba remembered where her mind had first led him. The little girl, who Kaiba had concluded to be Tea's subconscious mind taking shape in a younger version of Tea, had led him straight to her. She had wanted to be found all along, right from the start. Then why was she refusing to leave?

Kaiba considered where her mind had led him next, revealing how frightened Tea was of the floodwaters. He recalled how she stated she had no idea why she was so terrified. Then her mind brought them to a desert. No water.

 _Water…. Her subconscious has unresolved tensions with water? But what could be so bad about water? Why would she have issues with water, unless-_

He gasped.

Tea cocked her head to the side, "What is it, Kaiba?"

Nobody had told him how she-

"How did you end up in a coma?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

She shrugged innocently, "I don't know?"

"Think."

"I-I don't remember, Kaiba…."

"What type of accident were you in, Tea?"

He said her first name, and the understanding that passed through them was clear. This was vital information.

"It was two years ago…. I can't think of it."

He gripped her shoulders and she was taken aback by it. "You need to remember. What were you doing the day of the accident?"

She closed her eyes. Her face scrunched and Kaiba could visibly see her trying to recall her memories from that fateful day. "I…. I'm pretty sure it wasn't during the day…. The accident happened at night."

"Where?"

"Domino City…. The bridge that goes over Domino Bay, near the pier…."

 _That would explain the water._

"What else can you remember?"

Her face contorted as her eyes wrinkled together even tighter. She appeared disturbed by her memories. A short time passed and her face began to smooth out, eyes still closed, but no longer scrunched tight. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes, giving Kaiba one of the most nerve-wracking looks he'd ever seen.

"Yugi proposed to me that night…. And I said no…."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide. His grip tightened on her shoulders.

"I left the party and was completely distraught. I was sobbing, and driving, and I couldn't really see where I was going. All I can remember is a pair of headlights quickly coming at me, and jerking the steering wheel to swerve out of the way."

"You drove yourself off the bridge."

"I… must've…" She mumbled and her verification was barely audible.

The temperature drastically dropped. Kaiba was able to see his breath.

"What time of year was it?"

"January."

Kaiba pulled away from her and crossed his arms. "I can tell."

"Did I just make it frigid out here?"

"Your subconscious is recalling the incident. Domino Bay is freezing in January."

"And that's when I fell in…." She shivered and rubbed her arms to make her goose bumps disappear. "I don't remember anything after that."

"Your body must've gone into shock, I presume."

She nodded, still trying to keep her bare arms warm.

"Come on," Kaiba said as he took hold of one of her wrists and began walking out of Central Park, "let's head into a coffee shop. You need to warm up and I need more coffee."

Tea couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as she let him lead the way, only stopping to point to the coffee shop she was in before, which he unquestionably went into. The front door was unlocked and Kaiba walked right in like he'd been to the place a thousand times.

It was an adorable shop; small, but what it lacked in size it provided in atmosphere. The rustic look of the brick offered a much-needed warmth. Tiny, round, wooden tables with benches sticking out of the walls made for a unique sitting area. Deep gray cabinets decorated the back counter, and the bright teal tile behind the counter gave the shop a nice pop of color, adding a metropolitan feel to the mostly rural-styled shop.

Overall, Kaiba was impressed by the simple style of the coffee shop and was shocked that Tea had handpicked such a place. He would've anticipated something a little frillier from her, but maybe he had her pegged as the wrong type of girl? Maybe she was more down-to-earth than he had expected? Or, maybe she completely picked this place at random and he was just overthinking it? Either way, Kaiba felt relaxed here, almost as if he didn't need to hide anything. Was it because Tea had opened up to him about her rejection to Yugi's proposal?

"Kaiba?"

His name snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to her.

"Everything okay? You seem a bit spacey?"

He nodded, "Just admiring the place."

She laughed, "Wow, the infamous Seto Kaiba compliments me twice in one day! First my dirty chai and now my choice of coffee shop. Geez Kaiba, don't get too soft on me."

"Shut up, Gardner."

She strolled towards the counter and disappeared behind it as she bent over to grab the coffee. "That's not a very polite thing to say, especially to the person whose about to make you another dirty chai."

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest to accentuate his annoyance, he replied, "Shut up, Gardner, _please_."

She laughed and Kaiba could tell she had been teasing this whole time. "From you, I guess I'll take it."

"Yeah, it's probably the only please you'll ever get from me," he teased back.

She seemed a bit shocked by his playful approach, but quickly brushed it off and altered the subject as she began grinding the coffee grounds. "So? What do we do now?"

"What do you mean? We drink our beverages and find a way home." The statement was simple, yet Kaiba couldn't help but get the feeling that Tea still didn't want to leave this place. Maybe she was afraid to face Yugi?

Tea tilted her chin to the window, "Look."

Snow had begun to fall and was already piling up.

"What the hell, Gardner!?"

She placed the grounds leisurely into the coffee filter and started the brewing process, "Don't blame me! This was all you. You were the one who poked and pried into my memories and you somehow managed to pull this out of me."

"Snow?"

"You made me think of January."

"Well think of July! I'm not wearing the proper footwear for this, remember?"

"Oh, relax. We'll get out of here after our drinks. Take a seat." She was being too casual. Kaiba needed to try harder in order to get her out of this virtual world. A different approach was definitely necessary.

He made his way to the bench near the window, watching the snow steadily fall and rapidly pile up outside of the coffee shop. He could hear the loud hiss of the steamer and the gurgling sounds the coffee maker made as it dripped every last drop into the pot. The aroma of the coffee was fantastic, and probably the best coffee smell Kaiba had ever whiffed his whole life.

Before long, Tea strolled over and took a seat next to him on the bench, sitting closer than Kaiba had predicted. She placed the coffees on the table and scooted his mug closer to him. This time the drinks weren't in travel mugs but in thick, white cappuccino mugs. The froth of his beverage had a leaf-like design and Kaiba didn't want to take a drink, too afraid he'd ruin Tea's work of art.

"I don't know how you manage it Gardner, but this drink looks coffee shop worthy. Are you sure you aren't a barista?"

Tea laughed lightly, her happiness making the corners of Kaiba's lips rise, "Look at me! I'm three for three with compliments today!"

He smirked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Don't push it."

She gave him a genuine smile, "I'm not a barista. I just love making coffee recipes. My mom bought me an espresso machine for my eighteenth birthday and I kinda just taught myself."

"I see…."

"Well don't just stare at it. Take a sip. Let me know if you like it."

"Fishing for compliments now are we, Gardner?" His teasing tone crept in and Tea seemed to take note.

She raised her mug into the air and announced, "To you, Kaiba, for saving me."

He was confused by her declaration. He technically hadn't saved her yet. Maybe some of his words had struck a cord with her and she wanted to leave after all? He hoped he was right.

Lifting his mug into the air, they simultaneously said, "Cheers," and clinked their mugs together softly, taking small sips of their coffees. Kaiba couldn't deny it. This dirty chai latte was even better than the first one, and he didn't think that was even possible.

"So….?"

He took another sip, burning his mouth a bit. He didn't care. The drink was delicious. "It's perfect."

She giggled and pointed at his face, "Kaiba you have a foam mustache."

Like lightning, he moved to wipe it off, using the back of his hand. A flush of embarrassment washed over him and the feeling was incredibly new to him. Why was he feeling such a bizarre emotion around this girl?

Silence enveloped them as they casually sipped on their coffees. Not knowing what to say to each other. Kaiba looked up from his coffee to steal a glance at Tea. The falling snow preoccupied her crystal blue eyes and Kaiba wondered why her mind wasn't freaking out over the snow. It was water after all….

She shifted her gaze to him and smiled, taking another sip of her drink. She was in a good mood and Kaiba knew this was his chance to sway her into getting out of here as soon as possible.

"Why are you so hesitant to leave?"

She set her coffee down and stared at it, "I don't know how to answer that…."

"Is it because of Yugi?" He didn't care if his comment was blunt. He wanted out.

She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. A moment passed between them that indicated this was about Yugi. "Can anyone see us?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the real world. Can they see us?"

He shook his head, "No, all they can see is our brain activity."

She let out a pent up sigh, "Good. I wouldn't want him to be watching…"

Kaiba knew she was referring to Yugi. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak.

"We'd only been dating for two months before he proposed to me."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You two have been best friends for years, and anyone with eyeballs can see he has always been in love with you. _So_ , were you really _that_ shocked when he asked you?"

She took another sip of her coffee, choosing her words carefully, "Well," she sighed, "no…. I wasn't."

"Then why did you turn him down if you knew he was going to ask?"

"Because…. Urghh, it's just not that easy to explain Kaiba…."

This time he was the one who took a long, drawn-out sip of his beverage. "I've got time."

She sighed once again, "Part of me was hoping he wouldn't ask, but then the party happened and I knew." She paused, but it wasn't to take another sip of her coffee. She needed a moment to collect herself. "I can't go back and face him, Kaiba. I embarrassed him in front of our friends and family. I know it's been two years, but for me it was yesterday."

 _It's no wonder she's so hesitant to leave. This incident is fresh in her mind._

"I made a promise to Yugi before I uploaded your mind to this virtual world."

"What was it?"

"To take care of you."

She didn't say a word. She almost looked surprised.

When she refused to speak, he spoke, "I don't care what feelings you may or may not have for Yugi, that's between you and him. But I don't break my promises, Tea. I'm doing what's best for you, and that's getting you out of here so you don't die."

Frustration flashed across her face, "I don't need you telling me how to live my life, Kaiba."

His irritation grew. "I'm not. I'm just looking after you and _trying_ to keep the promise I made, but in this current situation it's a little difficult."

Her irritation grew. "And what if I don't want to leave, Kaiba? What're you going to do about it? Your mind is trapped in here with mine, and without me you can't get out."

She had a point, and that's what drove Kaiba absolutely nuts. He should've just let her rot.

He tried his old approach. "Your family is waiting for y-"

She stood up sharply, fury aflame in her sapphire eyes. "You think I can just go back to my family after this? You think I can just wake up and pretend like Yugi's proposal never happened? That the accident never happened? You think things will go back to normal after two years?"

He just sat there, letting her blow off steam.

"The only reason you're here is so you can quit having to deal with me, am I right Kaiba? Because knowing you, you aren't doing any of this for _my_ benefit. You're here for yourself. Well guess what, I want to stay, for myself."

He glared at her, "You want to die?"

She sat down, calming herself a bit. "No."

"Like I've been saying all this time, that's what will happen if you stay."

She was still quiet. Still trying to cool off.

"You're right. I may be doing this for my benefit, but look at it this way, if you go back, you can start over, begin a new chapter of your life. There's no point in looking back. What's done is done." He ended with a curt of his mug and a long, indulging drink of his dirty chai. There was no point in arguing with her anymore. She knew the truth, and Kaiba felt like it was time for her to embrace what the future had in store for her and move on.

"How can I just move on, Kaiba? Everyone is waiting for me."

She brought up another good point. Her family and all of her friends were waiting for her. She couldn't just toss them aside after two years. Kaiba recalled how hopeful everyone was to have her mind uploaded to the virtual world. It brought on anticipation that she would finally wake up and that her mind hadn't been lost forever. They were eagerly waiting, especially Yugi. It didn't matter what she had done two years ago, all they wanted was for her to come home.

"They'll forgive you."

"What?" A mixture of confusion and subtle shock befitted her expression.

"It doesn't matter what you did two years ago, Gardner. All your family and friends want is for you to come home. That's what they've wanted from the moment you went into a coma."

Skepticism crossed her face, "How do you know?"

"I've been living in the real world for the past two years. I know what's been going on. You don't."

She inhaled sharply, as if she were breathing in his words. Kaiba could tell that she genuinely took in what he was saying this time. In fact, his words _actually_ broke through to her. It was about time.

She sucked down the last few gulps of her coffee and set the mug down. She wiped her face with the back of her wrist and swallowed. "You're right, Kaiba. I need to leave. I need to face my problems. Two years is too long to keep them waiting."

 _Finally…._

"Will you help me?"

The sentence surprised him. Did she mean in the virtual world? Of course, but in the real world too? That was a different story.

She answered his question, "When I get back, I mean. Will you help me move on?"

He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't necessarily say no. If he denied her request, she would probably not want to leave this place. He couldn't risk that right after she agreed to go back.

"Sure," he replied, knowing he could take back what he said once they crossed the threshold into the real world. He swallowed down the last of his dirty chai, trying to cover up his lie.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm pretty sure this is the most dialogue I've ever written in one chapter, haha. Thanks for sticking with me thus far. Please drop a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks everyone!


	5. Barney's New York

"I can't feel my foot."

Jumbo-sized snowflakes assaulted them as they trudged through the thick snow-covered ground. Kaiba wasn't wearing a second shoe and was making the journey partially barefoot.

"Oh quit your bitching. It's not like I'm wearing the proper footwear either," Tea argued as she trekked through almost a foot of snow in sandals and soggy socks.

"Just hurry up and find Barneys," Kaiba demanded, "before we have to amputate my foot."

"If you can survive two rattlesnake bites, then you can survive this." Tea could hear him grumbling from behind her, but she didn't look back. She kept trekking through the snow in hopes of finding the infamous Barneys New York department store. It was a classic place to shop on the Upper East Side of Manhattan and Tea had always dreamed of going there. She convinced Kaiba that they needed new attire if they were going to search for a way out of this virtual world, and he reluctantly agreed to go Barneys. Besides, the store was right up the road. The journey just seemed to take forever due to the heavy snow.

Tea stopped suddenly at an intersection and looked up. She blinked frantically to try and see as the snowflakes obscured her vision. Before her stood a fifteen-story building. The building's entrance and windows were lined with red awnings and snow-covered overhangs. The sight was classic and Tea felt like she was enjoying Christmas in New York.

 _This is absolutely gorgeo-_

"Ow!" She almost toppled forward. Spinning around she glared at Kaiba, who had just walked right into her.

"What the hell, Gardner? Warn me before you suddenly stop in the middle of the road!"

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault you're not watching where you're going!"

He brushed away the snowflakes that had built up on his face, "Actually, yes, it is. You're the one that made it snow, and I can't see where I'm going because these snowflakes are too damn big!"

"Again, Kaiba, quit your bitching," she turned and pointed to the lofty building she had been admiring, "because we're here."

His eyes followed her pointed finger to the building, "Finally."

"Kaiba, we were only outside for maybe five minutes."

"Yeah, five minutes too long." He pushed past her and began crossing the intersection, making his way over to Barneys. He had picked up his pace and Tea had to jog to keep up to him. The snow made the task difficult, but she was able to catch up to him as he pulled open the entrance door. The foot of snow prevented the door from opening all the way, and Kaiba held it open so she could slip right in. Kaiba slid right in after her, shifting sideways to get through. The door shut by itself and the lights flashed on automatically throughout the building.

"Wow…" Tea's eyes widened as she gawked over the place. Mirrors lined the walls. The floors were clean, white and pristine. The smell of genuine leather filled her nostrils. Everything looked so amazing and expensive. She would never be able to afford anything in here if this were the real world.

She walked over to the purse counter and checked the price tag on a beautiful, black leather handbag, gasping when she read the sticker.

"Too pricy for a street rat like you, eh Gardner?"

 _Oh, that bastard!_

"Clearly I'm not worthless, considering you risked your life to save me."

"Still doesn't mean you aren't a street rat."

She gave him a death glare, "I have no problem staying here, Kaiba. Keep up those comments and you'll be stuck in here with me forever."

"Humph," This time he was the one who crossed his arms in defiance, "I'm going to find the men's section. I'll meet you down here when you're done. Don't waste too much of my time. Grab what you need and go."

She wanted to say ' _whatever_ ' and let him leave, but something unnerved her about being alone in this humungous building. "Kaiba, I think it's best if we stick together."

He had already started walking toward the escalators, but stopped and turned around. "And why's that?"

"This place is unfamiliar to me. I don't want to get lost."

"You won't get lost, Gardner," He groaned, "grow up."

He had begun walking away again when she said, "What if my mind decides to change the environment and we lose each other? You'll have to come find me again. I know you don't want to be trapped here…."

He let out a hefty groan, "Fine. Follow me then."

She scurried over to Kaiba. He flipped a side switch on one of the escalator rails and the escalators started up. They boarded the moving staircase, travelling toward the second story.

"Too lazy to walk?"

He didn't look back at her, "I don't see you hiking up these stairs, Gardner."

"I would if I had to, but my socks are all wet. I'd like to avoid slipping and falling."

He still didn't look back at her, but presented her with a snarky comment instead, "You see, I would if I had to too, but my fucking foot is frozen, and I'd like to avoid slipping and falling."

She totally forgot about his foot! If her foot were frozen she'd want to take the escalator too. She instantly felt like a dumbass….

"Kaiba, I'm sorry. I forgot about your foot. I didn't mean to be rude…." She tried to cover her ass, but she knew simply by staring into the back of Kaiba's head, that he was offended.

"Whatever, Gardner. Just be quiet."

This time she stayed quiet. Kaiba's grumpiness and disrespectful comments had gotten to her, and she barked back. She needed to realize that all he wanted was to get out, and deep down that's all she wanted too. If they were going to find the exit they would need to work together.

They came up on the men's section and it was just as flawless as Tea had expected it to be. The style of clothing was so Seto Kaiba, and Tea mentally rolled her eyes. He had probably been to this store in the real world, getting a suit tailored or something.

"I'll be right back," Kaiba said dryly as he carried various styles of shirts and pants into a nearby dressing room. He slammed the door behind him, and Tea guessed it was to prove a point. He was definitely upset but not just by her comment, rather by this entire situation. If it hadn't been for her over-emotional reaction to Yugi's proposal, they wouldn't be here right now.

Tea rested on a chair just outside of Kaiba's dressing room. She stretched her legs and pulled off her sandals and socks, examining her soggy feet. They were a bit paler than she remembered, but there was nothing more serious going on such as hypothermia.

Tea let go of a long sigh she had been holding in since Kaiba had slammed the door. In the back of her throat was an apology just waiting to escape. She felt too guilty to hold it in any longer, "Kaiba, I'm sorry about my comment from before. I didn't mea-"

The dressing room door swung open and Tea thought she was going to get clocked in the face by it. Kaiba stood in the doorway wearing a complete change of clothes and they just stared at each other.

"So?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say.

"Gardner I'm asking for your opinion."

 _Oh…._ Did this mean he was no longer upset?

"Uh…" Her eyes scanned up and down, and for the first time she truly examined his body. He was skinny, but Tea could tell he was toned underneath the dark blue button-up he had picked out. Tea recognized the Fendi label on the sliver belt that was snaked nicely around his hips, holding up the light gray trousers he was wearing. It felt like forever for Tea's gaze to reach his bare feet, since his long legs seemed to go on for miles. He looked like a model and she instantly blushed at the thought. How could she be thinking of Kaiba this way? She never had before….

"Quit gawking and tell me what you think." His voice snapped her back into reality.

 _Shit, was I really staring for that long?_

"Uh, y-you look great, Kaiba," she stammered, "Everything matches perfectly."

"Good. Now I just need a good pair of shoes." He walked out of the dressing room and toward the shoes that were showcased on the opposite wall.

"Wait, you're actually going to go out there in trousers?" She asked, "Don't you want to be comfortable?"

He didn't stop walking. "These are comfortable. Besides, jeans take longer to dry if they get wet."

 _Good point._

She watched him pick out a black pair of monk strap shoes, adorned with two silver buckles across the top.

"Hmm, Valentino…." He murmured, carrying the shoes with him as he went to search for a pair of socks. Finding a black pair, he slipped on the socks, then the shoes, walking up and down the shoe section to break-in the shoes.

"Don't just sit there, Gardner," he demanded, glancing her way, "look for a matching jacket."

"You want _me_ to look for a jacket for _you_?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" He grouched.

Placing her hands on her knees, she sighed as she pulled herself from the comfy chair, "Fine…." She walked over to the coats and jackets section and began browsing. "You know you can be quite demanding sometimes, Kaiba. I can see why you're a CEO."

He made his way over to her after deciding on the Valentino shoes. "It's my way of keeping slackers like you in line."

She stopped browsing. "Slacker?" Placing her hands on her hips she scowled up at him, "I am _not_ a slacker, by any means!"

He inched closer to her, "Really? Then why haven't you found a jacket for me yet?"

"Because you gave me about five seconds to look!" She was growing agitated, "And on top of that I don't even know your size."

He got even closer to her this time. It unnerved her a little, but she kept her composure. There was no way in hell she'd falter in front of Kaiba.

"Small."

"Thanks." She turned back to what she had been doing before he interrupted, "Ya know, Kaiba, maybe you could look too? This jacket is for you after all."

"I trust your tastes, Gardner. Besides, my wardrobe needs a bit of a woman's touch." His words came off his lips like frisky fire. Tea felt as though his words alone were some form of seduction. Was he really flirting with her, or was she looking into this too much? She touched her burning cheek and realized she was blushing. Why did he suddenly make her feel this way? Was he enticing her on purpose?

She shuffled through the racks quickly, trying to focus on finding a jacket without getting distracted by Kaiba, who was now leaning over her right shoulder, carefully watching every move she made. She found a black jacket in a size small and raised it up to him, not even caring about the color, cut or designer. All she wanted was to get Kaiba's gaze off of her.

"Here, try this on."

He simply smirked, taking the jacket and inspecting it in his hands. He rubbed the material; feeling the soft, corduroy surface lace between his fingers. Flipping the jacket over, he brushed the back of his hand on the inside of the jacket, touching the smooth silk lining.

"Black corduroy? Hmmm…." He assessed the tag for a designer label, "Balenciaga?" Throwing the jacket over his shoulders, he buttoned it up and smoothed it out over his body, briefly taking a moment to examine how it looked. "I'm surprised, Gardner. You have good taste."

She exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Come on," He waved his hand and began walking, "let's go find something suitable for you."

* * *

She could _never_ wear this! Not in a million years! Why did she let Kaiba pick out her clothes? He was just trying to make a fool out of her. Typical. She should've known….

"Get out here already, Gardner!" He demanded.

"No!" She cried from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Oh, come on, I have brilliant taste," he claimed, but the tone in his voice made her wonder if he was serious or not.

"Kaiba I can't go out wearing this!" Her voice was edging toward a level of slight panic and she prayed Kaiba couldn't sense it. To her dismay, he did.

"Just let me see, there's no one else here but us. I promise it looks better than you think." He tried encouraging her. _The_ Seto Kaiba, attempting to _comfort_! _Only in the virtual world_ , she supposed.

"No, Kaiba!"

"Come on…." He groaned.

"I'm serious, Kaiba! This is ridiculous!"

" _You're_ being ridiculous! Just let me see." Before Tea could interject, Kaiba had whipped open the dressing room door, revealing an extremely shocked Tea.

"Ah! What're you doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest to cover up the revealing cut of the romper she was wearing.

"Getting to see what I picked out," he smirked. It was as if he relished in the fact that he got to dress her in some skanky romper _and_ barge in on her in a dressing room without warning.

She held her chest tighter, "Like I said, I can't wear this." She felt Kaiba's eyes on her, scanning the entirety of her body. Even though she was fully dressed, she never felt more naked. His eyes tore her apart.

The dark blue romper, that ironically matched the color of his shirt, was short around her backside and tremendously low-cut, accentuating too much of her large chest. The fabric clung to the smallest portion of her waist and was embellished with a thin, gray belt. The long-sleeves and high collar were the only modest parts of the entire romper.

She watched Kaiba's gaze shift toward the lower half of her body, studying the charcoal-gray tights she was wearing along with the black booties he had picked out. It was as if he were reviewing a work of art, _his_ art.

He reached for Tea's hands and gently pulled them away from her chest, placing them next to her sides. A small smirk grazed his lips as he took a peek at her well-endowed chest. She blushed and embarrassingly looked away.

"Look at how nicely a street rat cleans up."

A flash of anger burst within her and she wound her hand back, ready to slap him, but he swiftly caught her wrist mid-swing, "Relax, Gardner. I'm only kidding."

Tea yanked her arm away from him. "Well it's not funny to me."

"Well maybe you should learn to lighten up."

"Oh, coming from you."

He just smirked. Tea found his smirk to be more light-hearted than before. It wasn't his typical egotistical smirk he usually went around wearing, but rather a more playful grin, like the one she had seen in the coffee shop. This definitely wasn't typical behavior for Kaiba. Tea wondered if his actions occurred because she was wearing skimpy clothing or if it was because she had opened up to him about her accident.

"For the third time, I can't go out wearing this. It's too immodest for me."

"Oh please, the school uniforms you used to wear were much scantier. Besides, you actually look very sleek."

 _Sleek? Was that Kaiba-code for sexy?_

"It was like this romper was made for you," He smiled with his eyes.

 _Oh God, did he just compliment her again!?_

"Now let's go find you a jacke-" He froze.

She opened her mouth to speak but he slapped his hand over it faster than words could form.

Thankfully, his lankiness assisted in keeping one hand clasped tightly over Tea's mouth while the other stretched over to the dressing room doorknob, slowly pulling the door shut. It barely made a sound, just a faint click.

Without warning, Kaiba hoisted Tea onto the dressing room chair. She made a slight noise but Kaiba's hand almost completely drowned out the sound. Kaiba climbed up onto the chair with her. They stood, body squished against body.

With a lengthy finger, Kaiba used his other hand to signal a "shhhhh," and took his other hand away from her face. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to explain. Her heart immediately began to race when she understood why Kaiba had stopped everything he had been doing.

Footsteps echoed throughout the store. Multiple footsteps. Which meant multiple people….

…..all trapped in her mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Labor Day! In honor of all your hard work, I present to you a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please drop a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks so much for all of your support. It's truly been a blessing.


	6. The Chase

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!"

The shouts in the distance made both of their eyes widen. What were his men doing here? Why had they followed in after him? We're they trying to rescue him from Tea's mind?

Tea leaned into Kaiba a little more and whispered in his ear, "What're your Kaiba Corp. goons doing here?"

He whispered back, "I don't know."

"We can't just leave them in here or they'll be trapped in my mind. We've gotta get them out."

Kaiba gnawed on her words. She was right, they would be trapped here, but what if they weren't real after all?

"I think they're virtual manifestations."

She wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I don't think they're real people at all."

She waited for him to continue. Kaiba could feel her heart beat as their chests were squished together.

"Before I entered the virtual world, I was designing virtual people for you to interact with. These virtual people were going to try and persuade you to wake up."

"So then why did you come in after me?"

 _Because I couldn't stand the thought of watching your lifeless body anymore._

Of course, he couldn't tell her the real reason, instead he gave her a standard response, "The process was coming along too slowly and your body was already beginning to fail."

The footsteps were now closer and definitely on the second floor. They shuffled around, rummaging through racks and articles of clothing to try and find them.

"Over here!" One of them shouted.

Kaiba glanced down. Tea's old clothes had been discarded all over the dressing room floor and his men could see underneath. Why didn't he think to move them? _Dammit…._

"They've spotted us," he murmured.

"Now what?" Concern was spread across her face.

He leaned into her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe, and Kaiba could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. "You wanna have some fun?"

"What?" She gasped, almost breaking their whispered tone.

He grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers into hers. The feeling felt so new to both of them and Kaiba almost let a blush escape from his cheeks. "We run. Let them chase us."

"You're crazy!"

"I thought you were more adventurous than this, Gardner?" He teased.

She ignored his teasing. "But, what if they're real? What if people are watching us in the real world?"

"They're not," he assured, "Trust me. I made this technology. I know everything about it."

"But-" The dressing room door flew open.

"I found them!" A man in a white lab coat was standing in the doorway, about to approach the couple.

"Run!" Kaiba shouted as he jumped off the chair, tugging on Tea's arm, forcing her to follow him.

Kaiba pushed the man over, letting him fall to the floor. He noticed several other men begin to sprint after them and he bolted for the escalator, taking two stairs at a time.

"Hurry men, hurry! They're getting away!" Their shouts were close by, too close for Kaiba's comfort.

Jumping off the escalator, they made their way through the different areas of Barneys, seeking an exit. The floor beneath them was slick and covered in watery footprints from the melted snow. Landing on their sides, they slid across the floor, gaining a few yards.

"Whoa!" Tea squealed as she bumped into Kaiba. He chuckled as he made his way to his feet and helped Tea to hers. He grinned, almost letting go of a full-blown laugh.

Tea giggled when she finally gained composure. "This is crazy, Kaiba!"

"I know!" He chuckled once again, this time gracing her with a smile, "I told you it'd be fun."

"I thought you never had fun," she teased.

He laughed, "I don't!" The honesty that tumbled out of his mouth was unbelievable, especially to him. Why was Tea making him let loose? He didn't know, but at this point, he didn't really care.

"There they are!" The men were across the room, pointing, shouting, and running after them.

"Shit!" Kaiba cursed as he grabbed Tea's hand once again and bee-lined for the exit.

"Get them men! Get them!" The shouts echoed in the distance as Tea and Kaiba quickened the pace, dodging the floor displays, racks of clothing and mannequins.

Kaiba pushed over a few mannequins, letting their bulkiness block the pathway they were forming. They laughed as they glanced back and spotted three of the men trip and fall over the mannequins.

"Kaiba you're a badass!" Tea laughed as she saw the men trying their best to regain their composure. "I would've never thought of doing that!"

Kaiba simply chuckled, his face brightening at Tea's compliment. It was a strange but attractive thing to receive a compliment like that from a woman. Even more so, a woman that Kaiba always seemed to acknowledge as enchanting and somewhat enticing. These feelings toward Tea felt odd, but after watching her lifeless body for almost two years, what he felt really didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was he was given these private moments to see her laugh and smile again. He realized that's all he ever wanted for her.

He continued to lead the way out of the store, forging a path toward the back and bolting through an exit door. They were brought into an alley way and Kaiba stopped to take a quick glimpse of the area. There was a door located near a dumpster just about thirty yards away. It had to be a back door into a tavern or something. Hearing the shouts of his men coming from the inside of Barneys, Kaiba knew he had to act fast if they were going to keep up this running act.

He dragged Tea along as he sprinted for the tavern door, glancing back a few times to see if his men had followed them outside yet or not. Thankfully, they were still inside Barneys.

They made it without being chased, and Kaiba whipped open the door, pushing Tea inside. He slammed the door shut just as he heard the shouts of the men break out into the alley.

 _Phew, just in the nick of time_. He clicked the latch to lock the door, ensuring they wouldn't be followed inside.

"Tea, go lock the front door," he demanded, "then hide."

She nodded and ran toward the front. In the distance, Kaiba could hear a click, indicating she had done what he told her to do.

They waited, kneeling on the floor of the tavern to avoid being seen. The lights were off and Kaiba hoped it was too dark for the men to see them.

The back door of the tavern jerked and Kaiba almost jumped out of his skin. The door rattled but remained closed.

"It's locked."

"Are you sure they went in there?"

"They had to! What other way could they have gone?"

"The alley opens up on 60th street."

"Let's go men!"

Kaiba heard their feet rustle as they ran the opposite way. When he no longer heard their clatter, he stood and grazed his hand over the wall to find a light switch.

Tea made her way over to him, looking around as the lights came on. "That was a close one," she exhaled deeply, "I'm so out of breath…"

"I thought you were a dancer, Gardner? You should be in better shape."

"Shut up Kaiba, it's from all the adrenaline," she joked, sending him a friendly smile to show she wasn't mad. She changed the topic as she took another look at the tavern they were in, which really wasn't much of a tavern at all; it was more of a casual bar/nightclub. The bar held a wide arrangement of alcohols and the place had plenty of seating space. There was a mixture of yellow neon and classic lighting. Near the back wall was a small stage and dance floor area. Overall, for finding the place on a whim, it was attractive and welcoming.

Kaiba climbed behind the bar and began examining the selection of alcohols. He grabbed a few bottles from the shelf and began rummaging around for mixing materials.

"Are you actually making yourself a drink?" Tea asked.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you were _so_ desperate to get out of this virtual world I thought that maybe you'd like to leave."

He began mixing his drink, "Now look at who's desperate to leave."

Tea sighed, "I'm not. I just thought you were."

"You thought wrong, Gardner." He slid over a small glass of brownish, reddish liquid. "Drink up."

She looked down at the drink Kaiba had made for her, "Are you saying you don't want to leave?"

"No, I do, I just need a moment to take the tension off." He began mixing another drink, this time for himself. It was the same beverage he had just given to Tea. Within seconds his drink was ready and he held it up to her.

She grabbed her drink and held it to her face, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "What is it?"

"A Manhattan. I figured since we are in Manhattan, we mine as well enjoy one."

"Where did you learn to make this?"

"Same way you learned to make coffee beverages. I taught myself."

She smirked, "Are you confessing to being an alcoholic, Kaiba? Teaching yourself to make drinks and all?"

He frowned, "No, I'm just talented. Besides, alcoholics don't take the time to make drinks. They just drink everything straight. Now shut your damn mouth and toast."

She obeyed, clinking her glass with Kaiba's. He watched as she took a small sip of the liquid and quickly swallowed. Her eyebrows lifted as the alcohol burned the back of her throat.

"Wow, Kaiba! This is strong, but damn it's good."

He took another sip; not allowing the stinging power of the alcohol to distort his facial features like it did with Tea's. "Looks like someone hasn't had a drink in a while. Have you forgotten how this stuff burns?"

She laughed, "A little bit," taking another sip, this time her facial features didn't drastically change.

"I'm surprised you can actually handle a drink like this, Gardner."

She sent him a quizzical look, "And why's that?"

"I used the best and strongest bourbon I could find."

"So? What's your point?"

He chuckled, "You don't seem like the type that can handle strong liquor."

She rolled her eyes and sent him an audacious look, "I need something this strong if I'm going to being around you." She took a long sip just to prove she could handle it.

He laughed, "Why do you think I needed a drink in the first place?" He took a swig, leaving his glass less than half full. "When you're the cause of all my tension, I need something to take the edge off."

She glared at him but saw that flirtatious smirk hidden in his eyes. What game was he trying to play?

"Yeah," her tone was laced with sarcasm, "I guess you could harbor a lot of tension from hanging around an actually person for once, especially when you're so antisocial..."

This time he rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Gardner, the only reason you think I'm antisocial is because you never shut up."

She almost spit out her drink at his remark, "Are you kidding? Kaiba, you're about as social as a brick wall."

"Interesting…. I didn't know you went around talking to brick walls?"

Her blue eyes flared, "I don't, it was a metaphor, Kaiba."

"Actually, that was a simile. Damn Gardner, for all the English you speak, you'd think you'd know the difference in terminology…."

She growled at him, lifted her glass and chugged the remaining three-fourths of her Manhattan, slamming the glass down onto the bar. Her eyes were lit with a blue blaze and Kaiba enjoyed watching her frustration, knowing he had completely gained the upper hand in their verbal confrontation.

She swallowed hard, not caring that her throat felt as though it was literally on fire. She poked his chest from across the bar, stabbing at his sternum with every sentence she spoke, "I. Can. Out. Drink. _You_."

Was she actually trying to prove she could out-drink him? Was painfully finishing off the last of her Manhattan to drive focus away from his words really her way of out-drinking him? He took his drink and swiftly finished it off, setting his glass down lightly.

"You want this to be a game, Gardner?" He grasped her pointed finger and gently set it down.

Her eyes narrowed and a devilish smile graced itself upon her face, "Yes."

"Are you prepared to suffer from the consequences of your actions?"

She hoisted herself almost completely over the bar so she was face-to-face with him.

Her answer was like the strike of a match, "Yes!"

He licked his lips and smirked. Their faces were almost touching and Kaiba could practically taste the alcohol falling out of her breath.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 **A/N:** We all know how Kaiba is with games. Do you think Tea can take on his challenge? Let me know what you think! Drop a review and give me all of your predictions for what you think will happen next.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You've all been so supportive and I truly appreciate it. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. School has begun and I've been busier than ever. I wanted to post a new chapter before falling too far behind. More to come soon! Thanks everyone!


	7. Wits and Wagers

Kaiba poured Tea another shot of tequila. This was her second, and Kaiba was watching her carefully to see if she was beginning to falter. To his surprise, she kept her composure, confidently grinning at him with every shot he poured. But Kaiba knew how alcohol worked. Give or take ten minutes and the substance would wreak havoc on her bloodstream. He just hoped the alcohol affected her bloodstream before it did his. This was a game Seto Kaiba refused to lose.

He poured himself another shot of whiskey then asked, "Need a chaser, Gardner? I mean your alcohol is just _so_ strong."

"Shut your trap, Kaiba. I can handle Jose Cuervo without a chaser, but thanks for your ever so kind offer," she rolled her eyes and downed the substance like it was water.

Kaiba smirked wickedly as he observed Tea take her shot. He drew the glass up to his lips, but before guzzling his shot, he decided he wanted to spice up their little game. Kaiba's mischievous grin grew and his eyes became wild, "Why don't we take things up a notch?"

She cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

He set his drink down. "We wager."

"A wager?"

"Haven't you placed a bet before?"

She shook her head innocently.

He slapped his palm to his forehead; "I should've known you were too immature for something like this."

"I'm not immature!" She defended herself, "I obviously know what betting is! I've just never had the opportunity to bet on anything. Geez, Kaiba, cut me some slack…"

His eyes dashed deviously into hers, "If you win I'll consider cutting you some slack."

She narrowed her eyes, not letting his unruly gaze break her, "Alright, I'm listening. What's your wager?" She slapped on a sassy smile that drove Kaiba crazy. "The first person to get drunk has to eat an entire jar of pickled eggs?" She snorted at her fake proposition.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Don't be so elementary, Gardner."

She laughed a bit too hysterically and Kaiba believed the alcohol had a little something to do with it. "I'm sorry, I just pictured you trying to scarf down pickled eggs!" She began giggling again.

He just stared at her in pure annoyance, waiting for her laughter to die down. Once he noticed her calming down he asked, "Are you done?"

She nodded, still holding onto a cheesy smile, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and gestured, "Please continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying…." This time his eyes and grin matched in perfect guile; "If I win…" he seized a long pause to capture her full attention, "you have to forget about Yugi."

She blinked a few times as her head tilted backward in shock, "Forget about Yugi? What do you mean?"

Kaiba took his shot as a way to seal his wager; he wouldn't go back on his word now. The shot glass clanked against the bar as Kaiba lazily set it down, feeling his buzz begin to kick in. "I meant exactly what I said."

"I can't just forget about one of my best friends, Kaiba," she shook her head, "that's ridiculous."

"Then don't lose and you won't have to forget."

"But I can't just obliterate someone from my mind! That's not how memory works," she explained.

His hazy blue eyes glared into hers, "You know that's not what I meant."

She didn't speak.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Indeed he was. She had indicated she wanted to move on, and forgetting Yugi was the best place to start. However, in the back of his mind he knew it was a selfish request. As much as he wanted to not care about the relationship Tea and Yugi had, the more time Kaiba spent with Tea, the more he wanted to drive Yugi away from her past for good. Even the idea was just too much for Kaiba and he blamed his thought process on the liquor.

"You said you'd help me move on when we got back to the real world. Why are you making a bet like this while we're still trapped here? I don't understand Kaiba, how is forgetting about Yugi going to help me move on?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and a small scowl etched itself onto his face. _Because I want you!_ His thoughts were screaming at him. Again, he continued to blame it on the alcohol. Keeping his composure, he began to present his case like the well-rounded businessman he was, "Yugi is the reason you're in this condition in the first place." Kaiba stopped to pour them each another shot. "I mean," his eyes darted for hers and she seemed to be on edge, exactly where he wanted her to be, "Yugi is the one that caused you so much distress. Don't you want to let that all go?" He handed over the shot of Jose Cuervo, grazing her fingertips with his as he did so.

His eyes screamed of pure seduction, and Tea could not look away. She was caught in his trap.

"Take the edge off," he smirked as he encouraged her to drink.

She took the beverage and contemplated for a moment on whether or not she should drink it. She spoke before taking what would soon be her third shot of tequila, "Why would you want to make this your wager? My past is something that's never concerned you."

"Who said this wager wasn't about me?"

She wrinkled her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

His mind was shouting at him, begging him to say exactly what he'd been feeling. For two years Kaiba watched her lifeless body waste away in front of him. Everyday he had wished he could just demand her to wake up, to get her to come back to life, anything to end the madness. But now, she was living, breathing and talking to him like nothing had changed in the past two years. Kaiba had worried about Tea's well being long before he had gotten to know her here in the virtual world. In fact, getting to know her was what he wanted all along. During the six months that Tea was in his care, he had wished he'd known her better before her accident. Kaiba just wished he didn't need the alcohol to realize these things. Yes, his motivation was selfish, but at least he knew what he wanted. And he wanted _her_.

He began persuading her in a business-like fashion once again, "Clearly you don't believe Yugi's the right person for you."

She hesitated. "N-no…. But what does that have to do with-"

"Then you're saying you haven't found the right person."

"No….?" She blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around what Kaiba was saying.

"So think about my wager once again. If I win, you forget about Yugi."

"Kaiba, why would you want me to forget about Yugi? We've already clarified he isn't the right person for me. Are you saying you know who is?"

Immediately after the words left her mouth she knew. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened, staring into Kaiba's determined sapphire spheres. Kaiba could see the questions panning out behind her eyes as she tried to come to terms with her realization.

The alcohol helped his case, Kaiba couldn't deny that, but he knew, even six months ago, that all he wanted was her. Yugi didn't deserve her. Especially not after indirectly causing Tea's accident. No, she had to be his, and that was his true wager.

"Kaiba, are you telling me _you're_ the-"

"What's your wager, Gardner?" He couldn't let her finish. No matter how much alcohol was running through his veins, he couldn't say he wanted her out loud. It just wasn't how he rolled.

Grabbing the whiskey bottle he began to chug from it, washing down his words. He felt slightly embarrassed to having practically admitted his true feelings toward Tea, but he felt even more foolish that it took her so long to realize. Maybe she didn't care about him? Whatever the reason, Kaiba could leave this entire fiasco behind him once they got back to the real world. He could go back to focusing on his company and spending more time with Mokuba. Those were the things that truly mattered to him anyway.

She finally took her shot of tequila, trying to wash away the awkwardness that this entire thing sprung. This time she reacted to the stinging of the alcohol, or was she attempting to rid her mind of what he almost admitted? Either way, it didn't matter. At this point Kaiba wanted to lose the bet. Letting her win would mean their situation wouldn't be compromised. They could leave this place, go back to their usual lives and pretend this never happened—

"If I win, you have to tell me how you truly feel about me."

—until she said that.

He laughed uncomfortably, taking another swig from his Jack Daniels bottle.

She placed a hand on her hip and mocked his smugness, "What's the matter, Kaiba? Afraid to tell me your true feelings?"

He slammed the remainder of the whiskey and set the bottle down firmly as to indicate his triumph. He pushed the remainder of the Jose Cuervo toward her, "Looks like you've gotta lot of catching up to do, Gardner."

She yanked the bottle from his grasp, "Quit changing the subject, Kaiba!"

He drunkenly rolled his eyes, "I'm not."

She scowled at him, "Yes, you are."

"Fine. You want to know how I feel about you?" He inched closer to her, the smell of whiskey tumbling from his breath like a hazy fog, "I think you're _afraid_ , Gardner."

"Afraid?"

"You're afraid to move on. You're afraid to find your way in the world."

She didn't say anything.

"That's why you never left Domino City. You were too afraid to move to New York and become a dancer, am I right?"

"I'm not afraid, Kaiba. Besides, I know how you feel about me. Even if you won't say it."

He scoffed at her, "Then you've wasted your bet!"

"No, I've won."

His eyes flashed in disdain and he growled, "What do you mean?"

"You're the one that's afraid, Kaiba. You're afraid to tell me how you feel."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He'd _never_ tell her that out loud, but all in all, she was spot on. He was definitely afraid. No, more like _terrified_. Terrified that she'd think differently of him, terrified she'd reject him or even make fun of him.

What she said next completely baffled him.

"You don't have to say it, Kaiba. I already know. And you're right, maybe I am a little bit afraid, but so are you, and that's okay. We can be afraid together."

 _We can be afraid together_ …. Her words echoed in his eardrums. Was this her confirmation that she felt the same way about him as he did her? How could she feel the same way? She wasn't the one watching from a window for six months.

He didn't know what to say, so he stuck to his stubbornness and tried to keep his walls up the best he could, even though they were crumbling quickly. "So, you wagered on information you already knew. Good one, Gardner."

She crossed her arms over her chest; her face was as smug as his. "You haven't won yet, Kaiba."

He glared at her, "Really? What could possibly make you think that I've lost? You should know me better than that, I seldom lose."

She bent over the bar, inching closer to his face. "You wanna win? Then _make me_ forget about Yugi."

He didn't need any more confirmation than that. Every fiber of his existence wanted her, _needed_ her, and she had just invited him in.

Kaiba made a mad dash for her lips, taking them in impatiently. He weaved his hands through the silky smooth strands of her hair, realizing how remarkable it felt, even though it was virtual. After months of watching her body practically decay, actually being able to feel the life in Tea was incredible.

She was like fire, responding to his kiss with energy that completely amazed him. It was as if she wanted this as much as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the threads of his hair, twirling her fingers through his chocolate locks.

To his surprise she opened her mouth and grazed her tongue across his lips. She tasted like a sugared lemon and Kaiba deduced that to be the tequila. He allowed her tongue to dance with his, opening his mouth to let her take control. She was a great kisser, again to Kaiba's surprise. He supposed she and Yugi must've….

He abruptly broke the kiss.

She pulled away from him, quickly removing her arms from his neck. "What's the matter?" She asked. There was genuine concern in her voice.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, he was flustered, embarrassed, and angry with himself for letting his thoughts betray him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He took her in, observing the apprehension that was engraved within her gorgeous azure eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, splotched with light pink hues. Kaiba assumed his face looked roughly the same. How was he to explain himself? With as embarrassed and as turned on as he was, how was he able to translate his thoughts to her without completely offending her?

"No." His response was firm. He struggled to hide his humiliation. Tea could probably tell how mortified he was. He did break their kiss after all….

"Are you sure?"

He let his anger flare, taking out all of the irritation he held toward himself and directing it toward her, "Yes, Gardner. I'm fucking sure."

"Okay, no need to snap."

He snarled, "Let's just leave. Forget this whole thing ever happened." He walked around the bar and began to head toward the back door of the facility.

"Kaiba, wait!" Tea pleaded. Her pleas weren't enough to stop him. He just needed to get sober and forget this journey ever occurred.

"Please don't leave!"

Gripping the doorknob, he swung open the door, ready to step through.

"I'm sorry…." Her voice trailed, "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry…."

He exhaled audibly and closed his eyes in annoyance. He paused in the doorway, ready to leave, and he should've, but the way he felt wasn't her fault. "Don't be sorry, Gardner. I don't blame you."

"Please stay?" It was a question he could tell she was nervous to ask, but she was brave enough to do so anyway.

Without looking back, he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Geez, Kaiba, grow up. Haha, I'm just kidding! (No, but really, he needs to grow up.)

 _"_ _But I can't just obliterate someone from my mind! That's not how memory works,"_ Hermione would disagree with you Tea…. I can't look at this sentence without thinking of Hermione using the Obliviate spell. Why do I do this to myself?

I have to point out something to you guys that I noticed like halfway through editing this chapter. So last chapter Tea accused Kaiba of being an alcoholic and his response was something like: _"Alcoholics don't take time to make drinks. They just drink everything straight,"_ and in this chapter we have Kaiba drinking straight out of a Jack Daniels bottle. I guess you could say that escaladed quickly….

Just want to send all of you lovely readers a HUGE thank you for sticking with me. I apologize for not updating sooner. College is a bitch and real-life is even more of a bitch and I've had to deal with both in hefty amounts the past week or so (hence why I couldn't update sooner.) I promise I'll try my best to update to chapter 8 much quicker. Thanks for all of your encouraging words and your devotion to this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you!


	8. The Empire State Building

He left her. She could hardly believe it. She stood alone; dumbfounded that Kaiba had actually _kissed_ her and then ran off without a thorough explanation. He didn't give her a justified reason for leaving, just that it _'wasn't her fault.'_ What wasn't her fault? That Kaiba took a liking to her? That they had kissed? These were the questions she needed answers to.

Only a few brief moments had past since the slamming of the door, and Tea found herself racing toward it, whipping it open and popping her head out, swishing it from side to side in hopes of catching Kaiba.

He was nowhere to be found.

 _Impossible_. He had only left moments ago. There was no way he had made it to the end of the alleyway and onto the street in that time, not even in a full sprint. It was as if he vanished. Maybe he did? This place was virtual after all. Maybe he had walked out the door and found himself settled somewhere else?

* * *

Kaiba found himself somewhere else. When he had shut the door to the bar his environment changed and the virtual world had transported him to a different portion of the city. The first thing Kaiba saw after his dimension had altered was the skyline of New York City. The snow had ceased falling and the sun was now falling toward the horizon. The scenery was beautiful, the colors of the setting sun bleeding into the sky like spilled watercolors, but Kaiba didn't have time to concern himself with the view, he needed to figure out where he was.

After glancing around, he realized where he was. He stepped forward and peaked over the edge of the railing, grimacing when he noticed he was over a thousand feet high, standing atop the Empire State Building. As much as he hated to admit it, Kaiba was a bit terrified of heights. There was a certain limit where he felt fine, but this high up? Nope.

He wondered if Tea would be able to find him. Would he even want her to find him, especially after his abrupt leave? He shook his head and decided to ignore his thoughts, stepping closer the railing's edge and leaning up against it. It didn't matter if he fell. This place wasn't real anyway….

Did that mean the kiss they shared wasn't real? He shook his head, harder this time, attempting to purge what had just happened from his brain. The act was futile, Tea still leaked into his thoughts. It was as if his brain had a broken pipeline and she was the rushing water, invading his surroundings. He blamed the virtual world. Since he was in Tea's mind she would of course be present in his, right?

Overall, he just wished he never kissed her. Not only had he overreacted, but now the air over them would be extremely awkward. Kaiba wanted to blame his intoxication for all of this, but he knew that his feelings for Tea were still ever-present. Neither of them would be able to erase what had happened or how they felt. Sure, they could blame it on the virtual world, but once they got back to the real world the memories would stick. Kaiba decided that they'd just have to keep it a secret. Yugi could never find out. No one could.

He leaned over the ledge despite his fear, and looked down. It was a straight shot to the street. He recalled the time when Noah and his awful excuse of an adoptive father, Gozaburo, trapped them in the virtual world during Battle City. During their escape, Noah had opened up a portal from the outside so he and Yugi could be transported back to the real world. That time, he and Yugi had jumped from the virtual Kaiba Corp. tower. Kaiba wondered if he could create a portal home with his mind and jump from the Empire State Building….

It was moments like this where he seriously needed a smoke.

Kaiba rarely smoked, only when he was stressed, nervous, or just needed something to help him think. Kaiba hated smoking, but unfortunately he had picked up the habit from Gozaburo, who had often smoked around him when he was younger. The habit was unavoidably passed down and Kaiba just brushed it off as another one of Gozaburo's burdens he was forced to carry with him.

Reaching into his pocket out of pure routine, he was shocked when he felt a hard edge prick his finger. Feeling around, he discovered a small cardboard box. He pulled it out and sure enough, cigarettes. But how was that even possible? He didn't have cigarettes on him before. Did the virtual world actual give into his cravings and make them appear?

Kaiba just stared at the box, finding it hard to believe the virtual world would give into what _his_ mind wanted. He had built this technology to work solely for Tea's mind and what it desired. So, how had it worked for his? Did Tea alter the reality to let the environment change according to the will of others?

After staring at the box, he frowned, realizing he couldn't use these cigarettes anyway. He didn't have a damn lighter. He tossed the box over his left shoulder and heard them skid across the concrete floor. He dug into his pockets just to be sure he didn't somehow have a lighter.

 _Of course this place would give me cigarettes with no lighter…_

Kaiba folded his arms and leaned over the railing, frowning at the sliver of sunlight that was left shining over the city. He exhaled and saw his breath dissipate into the air. The wind had picked up and had brought with it a deep chill. Kaiba wished he could just jump, get this whole ordeal over with and behind him. Would the portal to the real world open up if he did, or would he be screwed, stuck in Tea's mind forever?

Timid footsteps from behind made the thoughts disappear, as Kaiba spun around to face whomever it was that approached him.

* * *

She didn't know how she did it, but she did it.

The moment Tea left the bar behind, there was a nagging feeling to seek fire. The feeling was overwhelmingly primal, as if her survival depended on the element. And even though thoughts of Kaiba burned within her mind, she couldn't help but give into this random sentiment. It was the strangest thing, but she allowed herself to be moved by instinct instead of going out of her way to search for Kaiba.

The sunset was the first thing that caught her eye as she stepped out onto 60th street. Her instinct had screamed at her to follow the sunset and go to the highest point to reach it. The second thing that caught her eye was the overshadowing presence of the Empire State Building, glaring down at her from well over twenty blocks away. It reminded her so much of the Kaiba Corp. building and how it dominated Domino City's skyline.

She needed to get there, because that's where he was. He _had_ to be there.

Tea was the only body on the subway, but the train moved as if it were filled to capacity. It didn't take long for her to exit onto 33rd street and sprint toward the skyscraper. Entering the building and dashing for the elevator, she didn't even give her floor choice a second thought as she jabbed the top floor button. Though her ride up had been longer than she anticipated, it was well worth it in the end. The elevator doors opened and seeing brown hair getting tousled in the wind put a smile on her face. She did it. She found him. He was standing just a short distance from her, leaning over the edge of the railing. He had always been brave, but leaning so close to the edge of a one hundred story building was something she would never do. It didn't surprise her that he'd have the guts to do it.

Tea quietly stepped out onto the top floor of the observatory deck, feeling the chill of the wind eat at her bones. She made her way to him but stopped just as she was about to step on a pack of unopened cigarettes. Bending over to pick them up, she heard him whip around, noticing her presence. Their eyes met and his were as cold as the whirling air around them.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't."

"Then why are you here?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that. Fire? Was that a reasonable response? Probably not… She shrugged, "Instinct I guess?"

"This virtual world is centered around your mind, so I suppose that doesn't surprise me."

There was an undeniable awkwardness between them. She wanted nothing more than to make it disappear. He turned around and faced the direction of the sunset once again.

"Kaiba…. I'm sorry."

He didn't turn to look at her.

"I already told you it's not your fault."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, just drop it, Tea."

He used her first name. Something was definitely bothering him.

Tea made her way to the railing, leaning over it just as he was, but refused to look down. She wanted to distract herself from how high up they were, so she offered him the pack of cigarettes. "Are these yours?"

He glanced at the box but kept facing forward, "No."

"Oh, well, do you have a lighter?"

For some reason, this made him turn and face her. There was a bizarre look upon his face that Tea couldn't quite place. He didn't respond so she habitually searched the pockets of her romper. To her surprise, there was a lighter in one of the pockets. She flicked it on and a small flame appeared and disappeared right away as the wind blew it out.

 _Fire…._ Was the virtual world trying to lead her to Kaiba through cigarettes? She wanted to laugh out loud but she stopped herself. At this point, she didn't know what to think.

Tea pulled out a cigarette and held it out for him. Giving her an incredulous look, he deliberately took the cigarette from her fingers and placed it to his lips. She pulled his face in to light the end and he cupped his hands so the wind wouldn't blow out the flame. Once his cigarette was lit he backed away and she lit hers.

They stood there, leaning over the railing of the Empire State Building, smoking cigarettes and watching the sunset together. Even though this place was virtual, everything seemed to be all right with the world.

Minutes had passed and they were both almost halfway done with their smoke when Kaiba broke the silence, "I didn't know you smoked."

"I didn't know _you_ smoked," she shot back, and he instantly shut up. The silence filled the air around them once again and it felt almost as thick as their smoke. Tea refused to let the silence seep in. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kaiba."

"That's fine. I don't need to know."

She turned her gaze away from the sunset and toward him. "But you want to know."

He was silent.

"You don't have to keep hiding from me. I know you like me. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you don't just go around kissing random girls for fun."

He snorted, "And how would _you_ know that?"

"Because I know you never let your walls down, but you let them down for me, and there's a reason for that."

He turned to her, "And you think it's because I like you?"

"Yes."

He laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Gardner. We were both drunk. It's not a big deal."

"You made it a big deal when you walked out on me."

He turned away from her again, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the wind.

"Quit avoiding the subject. Why did you stop kissing me? Why did you leave me?"

"Just shut up, Gardner."

"Is that your best response, telling me to shut up? Avoiding the truth? You do realize you're affirming my beliefs."

Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

She glared at him, "Fine. I don't care. You don't want to admit it, that's fine by me."

"You do realize this isn't our true reality, right? None of this is real. So that kiss we shared," he paused, but it was like he was trying to convince himself of what was true, "it wasn't real."

"But it still happened."

"It doesn't matter, we're in a virtual reality and everything here is technically in your head. I think it's best if you start believing that." His words were like icicles stabbing her in the chest. How could he think it wasn't real? It was….

They didn't talk after that. They just let the sun sink into the horizon and turn the world dark. Kaiba flicked his cigarette butt over the ledge. His eyes followed its path until he could no longer see it. He let a heavy sigh leave his lips as he closed his eyes. Tea observed him. His face looked strained, like he had been contemplating something. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and without out warning Kaiba briskly crawled over the other side of the railing. He positioned himself so his back was facing Tea and he was overlooking the skyline. If he fell, it'd be almost as if he were skydiving.

"Kaiba!" Tea screamed, dropping the end of her still lit cigarette from her mouth, "What're you doing?" Extreme panic set in, and she couldn't hide it from her voice. She always knew Kaiba was impulsive but what stunt was he trying to pull by doing this? Tea recalled when Kaiba and Yugi had dueled on top of Pegasus' castle and how Kaiba almost committed suicide so he could win. Was he doing the same thing now? Attempting to kill himself because he just couldn't fathom his feelings for her? Tea's exposed skin prickled as she felt a strong wind blow by mixed with the thoughts of Kaiba on the ledge.

"Open a portal to the real world, Tea." Even though Kaiba's voice sounded cool and collected, Tea could see the whites of his knuckles as he gripped the railing as tight as he could. He was undoubtedly nervous. Who wouldn't be?

The wind picked up, shaking the railing. It practically knocked Tea off her feet and she was standing on solid concrete. She was shocked that Kaiba was still hanging on.

"I don't know what you're even talking about, Kaiba! You're scaring the shit outta me! Come back over the other side before you get yourself killed!" There was no way she was capable of talking him down calmly. Tea was severely panicking. She didn't want to reach out and grab him in the instance that he might let go or lose his balance. She honestly didn't know what to do.

"When we were stuck in Noah's virtual world, he was able to open a portal for Yugi and I to jump into. I know you can do the same. You did it before when we jumped from your bedroom window. You just have to focus."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that with you dangling over the edge of one of the tallest buildings in New York!?"

Kaiba didn't say anything. His face appeared stone cold. This time Tea got a true glimpse of the fear he was trying to swallow. He didn't want to do this; he was just trying to probe her for a way out.

She tried breathing normally to calm herself down. Her voice came out shaky and edgy, "I promise you Kaiba we will find a way out, just not this way."

He refused to speak. His jaw was clenched tight.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can get to the real world some other way." She knew her words weren't reaching him. Heck, they weren't even convincing to her!

"I want to leave now, Tea. Just open a portal!"

"I can't focus with you like that! Just come back over, please! I can think clearer with you not on the ledge!"

He turned his head to glare at her. It was the first time he looked at her since he had crawled over to the other side.

"Kaiba, I'm serious! You could get hurt!"

He narrowed his eyes, "How?"

"Remember the rattle snake bite? That felt real, didn't it? I don't need you dead, please!" Maybe he was trying to push her mind to its limits? If he jumped, she'd be forced to think fast, drawing up a portal for him before he hit the ground. It was all part of his plan, but Tea refused to have any part in it. She was done with his mind games.

She tried to sound as stern as she could, "Kaiba, get back over here. You aren't helping yourself or me by trying to force your way through this. Believe it or not, I want to get out of here too. I'm ready to go home. So, _please_ , don't try stressing my mind to get what you want."

He swallowed and then looked away from her again. They didn't speak for what felt like a minute and Tea was beginning to worry he'd let go. Eventually, he let go of the breath he had been holding in. His exhale came out ridged, mixed with pent-up tension.

"You're right," his voice was quiet and low, "I shouldn't force you…." There were hints of regret in his voice, as if he was sorry, but he didn't say it. He began to twist his body around so he was facing her and not the skyline.

Tea held out her hand to help him over. To her disbelief, he took it. Such a surprising thing for Kaiba to do, he never accepted help from others. Maybe he was beginning to see she wasn't an opposer, but a friend.

Carefully, Kaiba lifted one foot onto the railing. Tea could feel his grip tighten around her hand. Both of their hands were slicked with sweat, indicating how tense they both were. Kaiba began to move over the railing, taking it slow to be sure he didn't lose his balance. Just then, an extremely strong gust of wind blew through the observatory and Kaiba lost the balance he had been so careful with. His foot slipped off the railing and they both screamed. Kaiba stretched his other arm up to grasp onto Tea's free arm just in the nick of time.

"KAIBA!"

He was dangling over a hundred stories in the air with the violent wind whirling him around like a ragdoll. He tried to gain footing, but every attempt ended in failure. His clutch on Tea's arm was slipping as the sweat on both of their hands had increased.

"Kaiba, you're slipping!" Tea cried, "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" She grunted as she tried yanking him over to the other side of the railing. Her effort failed as she found herself almost completely bent over the rail. She could feel the lower half of her body rise with every gust of wind, making her afraid she'd get pulled over the other side.

Kaiba shrieked as his body sunk slightly lower with every gust of wind. "Tea, you need to pull me up!" Another blast of wind whipped past him and he lost his grip on Tea's hand. He was now holding onto her by only her arm. "NOW!"

"I'm trying," she shouted, "but I'm losing my balance! You're too heavy for me to lift!"

"Then create a portal!"

"I can't!"

"You're going to have to try!" He looked down and his voice became increasingly panicked, " _Please_!"

Tea was utterly shocked by the desperation in his voice. This was rare for Kaiba, however, their situation was also exceptionally rare and she knew she needed to quickly come up with a portal. She felt Kaiba's grip on her arm lower until his grasp was wrapped around her sweaty hand. The perspiration caused his hold to slip, and Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell.

"KAIBA!" The mixture of their screams sent electrifying chills circulating throughout Tea's body. Tears sprung from her eyes, following Kaiba on his voyage toward the solid concrete below.

As she watched Kaiba descend at an alarming rate toward the ground, she knew there was only one thing left for her to do. And for the second time during this virtual world journey, she jumped.

* * *

 **A/N:** Quick disclaimer: I know that the observation deck on top of the Empire State Building has guardrails so people can't just climb off like Kaiba, but for the sake of this story please just roll with it.

Sorry for such a long wait in-between chapters. I hope you've enjoyed reading so far! Thanks so much everyone! Please let me know how I'm doing!


	9. Now or Never

His head was pounding. His vision was blurry. Nothing felt right.

Kaiba's bones cracked and creaked as he slowly, limb by painful limb, peeled himself from the ground. He groaned as his muscles worked to bring him to an upright position. He gritted his teeth and moaned in anguish as he cracked his neck back into place. He was surprised his neck wasn't broken. In fact, he was surprised he wasn't dead.

But he couldn't die, at least not here.

His vision came in and out but from what he could tell, he seemed to be in a familiar place. _That's odd… It almost seems like I'm back at…_

He got to his feet in no time and twisted around, getting a good look at his surroundings.

 _Home…_

Sure enough, Kaiba had fallen right into his living room, however, this wasn't his living room at the Kaiba Mansion, this was his living room from when he was a child. This was his parents' house.

 _How could Tea have transported me here? She doesn't know about this place. Maybe I am dead?_

Kaiba hesitantly walked over to where his parents had kept a shelf of decorations and pictures. Gently, Kaiba picked up a photo in a small wooden frame and daintily blew on the glass to rid of the thin layer of dust that had built up on it. Kaiba carefully examined the photo, doubting that it could even come close to the real photo he remembered from when he was a child.

The photograph was of his parents when they had gotten married. His mother was smiling brightly at the camera, her blue eyes matching the color of her bouquet. Her brown hair was elegantly curled and draped over her shoulder while his father pleasantly grinned down at her. Kaiba smiled at the photograph, taking in the look of love in his father's gray eyes.

Kaiba sighed and set the picture back down on the shelf. He needed to focus. He couldn't get lost in nostalgia now, not when he was so close to getting out of this virtual nightmare.

Or was he still in the virtual world?

"Seto!"

The shout sent a flood of tremors through him. That wasn't Tea's voice, it was…

"Mokuba!" Kaiba ran out of the living room and into the hall. "Mokuba, where are you?"

"Seto," Mokuba repeated. There was still no sign of him, however the tone of Mokuba's voice threw Kaiba off. It was higher pitched than usual, as if he were a young child once again.

Kaiba heard another voice, one much older.

"I found him, Mokuba!"

 _That voice. That sounds like…._

"Coming Dad!"

"Dad?" Kaiba mumbled. He was in complete shock. He was hearing the voice of his dead father.

 _This can't be real…. I must be dead…. Am I in heaven?_

Kaiba sped down the hall, racing to reach the source of his father's voice. It had been over a decade since he had heard his father speak, but the voice was exactly how he remembered it. Kaiba quickly turned a corner stopping abruptly the moment he laid eyes on his father.

Tears involuntarily welled up within Kaiba's eyes as he forgot his surroundings. His breath became deep and fast-paced as his heart started to race. He just couldn't believe his father was standing before him. He looked exactly how Kaiba remembered him, tall with bushy dark hair, just like Mokuba's, and light gray eyes, so kind and welcoming.

"D-dad?" Kaiba heisted, but eventual took a step toward his father. Then another. And another until Kaiba was sprinting toward his father.

"Dad!" He shouted, and his father looked up, staring into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba smiled broadly, it was one of those rare smiles he'd never show to anyone but Mokuba. This time, he couldn't control his joy and let the feeling overtake him.

His father smiled right back at him; a sweet sincerity glistened in his eyes, a smile that Kaiba was so used to seeing only in his dreams and memories. "Dad, you have no idea how much I've missed y—"

The world stopped.

There he was, standing face to face with his father only to have the reality of his situation come crashing down on him.

A younger version of himself crawled out of a nearby linen closet.

 _No… This can't be happening!_

Unexpectedly, a younger version of Mokuba ran straight through Kaiba's body, as if he were merely a ghost.

The world had stopped. Kaiba wasn't dead. He hadn't found heaven. He was just a fly on the wall watching a moment in time unfold once again.

"Way to go Dad! You found him!" Little Mokuba ran up to their father and the younger version of Kaiba. "Nice hiding spot, Seto! You're the best at hide-n-seek!"

"But I always know where to find you," His father ruffled up young Seto's hair, "isn't that right, Seto?"

"That's right!"

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a new voice, but one he could never forget.

"You may be the best hider, Seto, but your father is definitely the best seeker," she laughed and it brought more tears to Kaiba's eyes as he saw and heard his mother for the first time in such a long time. She walked right past him and Kaiba banished his attempt to reach out and touch her. He knew his action would inevitably fail.

Observing his family happily interact for the first time in over a decade and knowing he could only watch from the sidelines made Kaiba feel more defeated than he ever felt in his entire life. Not only did he come to conclude that he was still stuck in the virtual world, but he cursed himself for creating such technology that could ignite his senses in such a way.

Seeing his mother hug a younger version of himself was the icing on the cake to Kaiba's breakdown. Having no control over the situation, Kaiba fell to his knees. Feeling the hot tears stream down his face was enough to put Kaiba over the edge as he slammed fist onto the hardwood floor in pitiful frustration.

All he ever wanted since the death of his parents was for his family to be reunited again. And if he didn't know it before, he definitely knew it now. Just to _have_ a family would make things better, but this world was too cruel, and nothing could bring back what was tragically lost. Even though he had Mokuba, their family was still broken… forever incomplete…

Where he was didn't matter anymore. Kaiba released his repressed sobs. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to the hardwood floor, and watched through blurred, watery vision, as his tears splashed against it. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this, no one could feel the pain he was feeling right now.

Their cheerful laughter. Their voices. It all began to fade away as quickly as it came until Kaiba was left with nothing. He felt naked, as if his entire world had been stripped away. All he ever wanted was now gone, and the painful silence overwhelmed him, so he filled the void with his cries.

Out of nowhere, a soft hand caressed his shoulder. His body involuntarily tensed at the surprise touch, and he looked up, praying it was his mother. To his dismay, it wasn't, but _damn_ did she look just like her. How come he had never noticed before? Probably because it had been so long since he had seen his mother that he had almost forgotten what she looked like.

At this point Kaiba didn't care about anything besides the aching and the desire to make it disappear. He let himself fall into Tea's open arms, not caring what she thought of him. She didn't say anything. She just let him cry as she lightly stroked his hair to calm him down. Kaiba didn't care when or how she got here, but he was thankful she was here. And right now, that's all that mattered.

* * *

A high-pitch squealing woke Kaiba from his slumber. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, but he soon recognized his childhood home and the couch in the living room he was resting on.

St _upid virtual world… How dare it bring me here…._ He grumbled as he rose from the couch to see where the noise was coming from. The high-pitched squealing sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Kaiba decided to followed the sound. As he entered the kitchen he saw Tea taking a teapot off of the stove and pouring tea into two mugs. Kaiba recognized the teapot she was using right away; it had belonged to his mother.

Tea spun around and jumped at the sight of him. "Goodness, Kaiba!" She placed a hand over her heart in shock, "How long have you been standing there?"

He approached her, sitting on one of the barstools across the counter from her. "Not long. I just woke up." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Crying had always made him feel even more tired the moment he woke up, and he let out a large yawn.

"I've made some oolong tea." She handed him a mug, "I hope you like it."

He smiled at her, "A beverage from you? I'm sure I'll love it."

Tea smiled at the compliment, knowing it wasn't Kaiba's usual sarcasm but rather a genuine notion. She was beginning to enjoy the flow of praises she was receiving from him. No one ever got this much attention from Kaiba, except for maybe Mokuba. Tea liked seeing the softer side of Kaiba. It was his true self and she yearned for more of it.

Tea watched him blow the steam away from his drink before taking a minuscule sip. His eyes skimmed over her. "You changed clothes." The way he said it was almost a combination of a statement and a question, and Tea couldn't help but answer right away.

"Uh, yeah, we seem to be back in Japan, so I thought the clothing I was wearing would be too warm."

"You're wearing my mother's clothes."

She blushed instantaneously. He wasn't wrong. While Kaiba was sleeping she had dug through the closets upstairs to see what would fit her, finding a casual white tee along with a blue bubble skirt that hugged her waist perfectly. The moment she had chosen to change clothes she knew that they must've been Kaiba's mother's. But how? Could the virtual world have the capacity to hold onto every small detail within a person's memory, including clothing?

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stammered out of embarrassment, "I'll go change back."

She made a move to leave but Kaiba grabbed her by the wrist. "No, you look nice in them."

She blushed, "Oh, uh, thank you."

Kaiba took another small sip from his tea. "I want to apologize for the way I acted before."

Tea just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Kaiba never apologized. Not that she could remember anyway.

"My behavior was out of line. I shouldn't have forced you into that kind of mental stress."

"It's fine, Kaiba."

His blue eyes pierced through her, "No, it's not."

Tea didn't know what to say, so she let her eyes dart away from his. His gaze was so strong for some reason. Was it because of his crying? Did this sudden urge to apologize come from seeing his family?

Tea laughed uncomfortably, trying to shrug herself from his piercing eyes, "Really, Kaiba, it's okay."

He set his cup down and stood up. "No," reaching for the cup in her hand, he plucked it from her grasp and set it down on the counter, "my actions were unacceptable." Out of nowhere, he placed her hand within his. "I want to fix this."

Dumbfounded, Tea peered down at her hand being gently taken into Kaiba's. What was he thinking? This was so unlike him. Maybe he truly did care for her? Was this his way of showing it? She just had to find out.

"What are you trying to fix, Kaiba? Nothing is broken."

Moving around the counter and taking a step closer to her, he lifted her hand and began rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He gazed at their hands, letting almost a minute pass without words, until he said, "I want to fix _us_."

Tea swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. "Us?"

He nodded.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean?" He had her stuttering. She could hardly believe it. She felt her cheeks glow red as a hot rush of blood pooled in her face.

He let out a smooth, deep sigh, "Tea, you were right."

"When?"

"On top of the Empire State Building. You were right."

"About what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh, come on, do you always have to be this stupid?"

She narrowed her eyes right back at him, tempted to yank her hand away from his gentle clutch, "I don't know what you're referring to, Kaiba."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

She almost ripped her hand away, but decided to grasp his hand tightly instead. "Yes, Kaiba, please do, because you obviously aren't great at referencing things."

He rolled his eyes and gripped her hand with equal tightness, "when you asked me if I liked you."

"Yeah, and what? You _do_ like me? Is that what you're going to say?"

The same old Kaiba glare had returned. "Don't be such a brat, Gardner."

She chuckled, "I still can't believe you admitted I was right about something."

At this he violently pulled his hand away. Tea saw the small, tired wrinkles under his eyes from crying. She instantly felt stupid for being so insensitive. He had opened up to her for the first time, and this is how she treated him, with disrespect and mockery? She was disgusted with herself.

He turned his back to her and peered over his shoulder, "look, if you aren't willing to work this out then I have better things to deal with."

Kaiba began walking away when Tea reached out and stopped him, whipping him around so he faced her once again. They shared a momentary gaze before Tea replied, "you win."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"The wager. You win. I've forgotten about Yugi already." She smirked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sending him a sultry gaze, while she honed in on him, pushing her body tightly to his. She had made her first move, praying Kaiba wouldn't revolt.

All Kaiba wanted was to take action, to prove himself to her, that he was better than Yugi, and that she deserved so much more. Her stare had sent a surge of desire through him and he wanted to take her right here and now on the kitchen counter. But something deep down inside told him no, and Kaiba couldn't quite figure out why? Was she lying to him? She couldn't have possibly forgotten about Yugi so soon, could she? As his yearning for her lingered, he knew he needed to get his emotions in check, to let her make the first move. If she truly cared for him, she'd show it, without restraint.

He smirked back at her, but the grin was a test, "Prove it, Gardner."

"How?"

A low, needy groan freed itself from the deepest part of his throat, "You know how."

Indeed, she knew. Moving onto her tip-toes, she lightly brushed his lips with hers. Kaiba was puzzled as to why she didn't dive right into the kiss. Was she cautious as well, worried about what could happen if they crossed the line?

He slightly backed away, breaking up their light kiss. He needed to be sure. He _needed_ to trust her. During their entire excursion through the virtual world, Kaiba had been hesitant to trust her, but over the course of their journey, Tea had proven to be genuine. In fact, she was sincere enough not to mention anything about his meltdown over seeing his family. She simply let him sob in her arms. That is why this time _had_ to be different, or they weren't going to move forward, and their feelings for each other would be lost in string of virtual memories, never to be spoken of ever again. Kaiba wasn't ready to let her go. No, he _couldn't_ let her go. It was now or never.

"Tea…" The use of her first name changed her sultry stare into a softer, more concerned look.

"Yes…?"

He stared through her with a gaze more serious than Tea had ever seen before. He swallowed anxiously before he spoke, "you know if we do this, if we take the next step, there's no turning back."

She matched his seriousness, "yes. I know."

"So, for the last time, are you willing to accept the consequences of your actions?"

Determination overtook her facial features and she smiled, "yes."

Kaiba stayed serious, "you know there's no way I'll be able to give you up after this, right?"

"I know," she confirmed.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Kaiba gently lifted her chin, bringing her lips closer to his. Delicately, he grazed her mouth, giving her just another moment to change her mind.

She didn't.

And in that instant, neither one of them could turn back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, yes, a new chapter. I want to apologize for the long delay. The past few weeks have been some of the craziest of my life, and I'm in anticipation as to where God will take me next! Anyway, please bear with me as I will try to update as frequently as possible. _I promise you_ I will not give up on this story, and I will be writing it to the end. You have the right to find me and chase me down with pitchforks if I ever break that promise.

Now, as you can see, this story is heading toward the rated M division, so I just want to give a heads up for the upcoming chapter. This story has always been M rated, but if some of you aren't comfortable with sexual content, then here's your heads up. Anyway, please let me know how I did by dropping a review! Thanks for reading and sticking with me.


	10. Protocol Three

Two years had passed since Tea's accident and the only movement anyone had ever received from her was a minor muscle twitch. After watching over her lifeless body for so long, Kaiba had believed he'd never see her move again. Everything they had been through on this frantic virtual world journey had left Kaiba with little time to truly take her in. Her beauty, her passion, her raw emotion. Kaiba was finally feeling her fire, the movement he had wished to witness for over six months. Her movements were as rough as ocean waves as she ground against his body with amplified urgency. Her touch sent a raging fire over his skin and he wanted more, _demanded_ more.

Their kiss ignited a flame underneath them that neither one could extinguish. A burning desire that was lit the moment their journey began. There was no stopping now, no turning back.

Tea forced her tongue into his mouth, invading his privacy in a way no one had ever done before. Kaiba found it to be invigorating and exposing. No one had ever cared for him like this, not with the same devotion and desire Tea had.

He fought back, forcing his way into her mouth and wrestling with her tongue. Tea responded with another rough grind against his pelvis. He involuntarily moaned at the pressure, quickly wrapping one hand around her lower back, holding her body to his so he could feel the pressure. His moaning increased as well as hers. The pressure between them grew stronger as their hips ground against each other in a flurry of desperation.

"Ahhh," Tea moaned, breaking their kiss and tilting her head back.

Their grinding became harder and more ferocious. Kaiba grunted as he worked into her, but their proximity wasn't enough for him, and dry humping just wasn't going to cut it. They needed to go further, to cross the line.

He buried his face into her neck, letting his lips leave a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Kaiba breathed deeply into her neck, suddenly noticing one small detail that concerned him. He couldn't smell her.

Kissing her neck with even more vigor, he took in another hint of her skin. Nothing. But how was that possible? Everyone had a scent to their skin. Even he knew the natural scent of his own skin. Had he not been able to smell this entire time? Did he forget to program smell into the virtual world? Impossible. Surely, he did. Maybe? Would this mean he wouldn't be able to feel Tea when they—?

He shook the thought from his head, backing away from Tea for an instant. She locked eyes with him and he noted that her sultry gaze had returned. She needed him. He needed her. There was no denying it. He was going to have to try. It was all or nothing.

Taking her lips once again, this time with more yearning and power. They're kissing was rough as they proceeded to grind up against each other. Kaiba felt his balance faltering from their aggression and he took a few steps forward, pushing Tea up against the nearby wall. She groaned at the impact, but didn't seem too phased by the action. Now Kaiba had more composure to rock his hips against hers. She responded generously, keeping the pace and momentum going. With one hand tangled in her hair, and the other one free, he decided to test the waters. Maybe they could feel these sensations after all? Maybe the smell function just malfunctioned and Kaiba would need to go back later and fix it.

He dipped his free hand below the skirt, flimsily hiking it up so he could get a better angle. Finding the edge of her underwear, he delicately pulled them down, letting them fall to her ankles. Now she was wide-open to him, and he couldn't help but lavish in the thought of it. Not only would he find out if she would feel these sensations in the virtual world, but he was about to have an advantage over Yugi. Nothing felt sweeter.

Nothing except her.

Slowly, he found her sweet spot and began rubbing in gentle, circular motions. The moans that left Tea's lips were incredible, and Kaiba knew he'd succeeded. Smirking seductively, Kaiba lowered a finger toward her opening. He gently inserted one finger, testing the waters. She was tight, and Kaiba needed to gauge her comfort level. Starting off at a slow pace, he moved his finger in and out, trying to read the look on her face.

"Mmmm, fast... faster…" She moaned, her head tilted back and her eyes closed.

Seeing Tea enjoying herself reassured Kaiba, and he began to move faster, eventually inserting another finger. Tea whimpered, but her hips kept gyrating on his hand, begging him for more. That's when Kaiba knew his foreplay wasn't enough.

Withdrawing his finger, he reached behind her to grab her derrière, pressing her higher up against the wall. Instinctively, she swung her legs behind him wrapping them around his waist. She swiftly dipped her hands between them to undo his Fendi belt, letting his gray trousers fall to the floor. Kaiba was shocked by her skill to take off his clothes that he wondered if she had ever done something like this before. He snorted at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Tea asked in a breathless whisper.

"Your skill in taking off my pants so quickly. Do you make a habit out of undressing people, Gardner?"

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. I'll just take off her panties in three seconds flat with one hand."

He chuckled, "From what I felt, you were glad I did."

She didn't deny that. Instead she smirked and made a rapid grab for the rim of his boxers, yanking them down to his ankles, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Kaiba grinned playfully, pleased with the earnestness she had for him. He stepped out of his boxers and pants, kicking them across the floor. When he looked back up, he noticed her eyes were lowered toward his exposed member. A flush of embarrassment passed through him. He'd never been bare like this to anyone before. Kaiba felt vulnerable until he detected Tea's thumb caressing the side of his face. She was beaming at him, her gorgeous blue eyes shining with a look of sincerity that he'd never gotten from anyone else before. Suddenly, he felt safe, no longer vulnerable or ashamed.

"Tea, one last time, are you sure this is what you want? You know I won't be able to give you up."

She smiled, "I know, Seto…" She had used his first name and it took him by surprise. He liked it. He smiled back at her and kissed her one last time before creating a bond he knew he'd live with for the rest of his life.

They cried out into the virtual abyss together as Kaiba pushed himself fully inside of her. He stopped to cup Tea's cheek with his free hand, noticing the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He mocked the caressing she had done to his face just moments before.

Letting go of a rigid breath she replied, "It's fine. I just didn't think it'd hurt this much since we're in the virtual world."

He felt terrible. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He didn't want to stop either, but for Tea's sake, he offered her the option, "would you like me to stop?"

She shook her head, "I can get used to it. Don't worry. Just give me a moment." Her breathing was still a little rigid.

"Take all the time you need. Let me know when you're ready."

She smiled through her pain, "You're sweet, you know that?"

Kaiba didn't know what to say. Was Tea complimenting him? He couldn't tell. Instead, he placed a row of kisses across her collarbone in response and as a way of calming her down. Eventually, the tightness that engulfed him seemed to subside as Tea relaxed her muscles.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kaiba gave her one last assuring glance before he began to slowly move within her. She shut her eyes tightly, whimpering at first, but she soon rebounded and started gliding her hips into his at an awfully slow pace. The feeling was tantalizing and Kaiba couldn't help but begin to move faster. Tea's body continuously hit the wall with every needy thrust from Kaiba. Their lovemaking created a knocking sound that grew louder as he pounded into her, harder and deeper than before.

Tea moaned, her chest heaving up and down, face flushed and eyes glazed over. Kaiba could tell she was trying to hide her screams and encouraged her to let go as he sped up the pace. His breathing began to grow heavy and he started panting. He could feel his erection throbbing against her damp walls as they prepared to clamp down around him. Tea was close.

"AH!" It was a combination of a screech and a cry of pleasure. "Seto— I'm about-" Her words were choppy, mimicking her sharp inhales and exhales.

His movements became frenzied, desperate to make her come. He was getting close to, and he knew once she came, there was no way he'd be able to resist. He grasped her wrists as he lifted her hands above her head and pounded into her senselessly. They groaned and grunted in unison like a glorious harmony.

Tea sharply arched her back as her legs began to quiver around Kaiba's waist. The moment her legs tightened around him, her wet walls followed, clamping down around his throbbing member. Tea let out a loud shriek, eventually trapping her voice deep within her throat as she began to spasm uncontrollably.

Kaiba couldn't take much more and he thrust into her harder as she quivered around him. After a few final thrusts, a guttural moan left the depths of his throat has he let go inside her, locked within her pulsating walls. He came for longer than he expected, embracing the ripples of pleasure that surged through him and into her body.

She purred, coming down from her high. She smiled at him, taking in the look of contorted ecstasy upon his face.

"I can feel your pleasure. It's so warm."

He knew what she meant. He smirked at her before letting go of the breath he had been holding in.

Neither one of them spoke. Sweet silence encased them. Kaiba was too out of breath to speak, and Tea was now the one trapped, pinned up against the wall with Kaiba still inside of her. She took advantage of the serene moment and lightly kissed his cheek.

Out of all of the delightful things that Tea had done, this took the cake. Kaiba smiled like a love-struck school boy, he couldn't believe that after everything, she treated him so wonderfully like this. The gesture was sweet and meaningful that he just couldn't help but embrace the joy.

"Kaiba, I can't believe we…."

"I know…."

He kissed her deeply before pulling himself out of her and gently setting her feet to the floor. Feeling a flush of embarrassment at being half naked in front of Tea, Kaiba swiftly reached for their discarded clothes that he had swept across the floor earlier. He mentally cursed himself for being so eager before. Now, all he felt was the shame and defenselessness of being naked in front of Tea's watchful eyes.

He glanced at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was trying to fix the skirt, flattening it out over her body. She too looked slightly embarrassed. But what would she need to feel ashamed about? She had probably done this kind of thing befo—

"I'm sorry, I've never done something like this before." She blushed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She let out an awkward chuckle in an attempt to ease the humiliation that had engulfed the room.

Kaiba quickly handed her the pair of underwear he had pulled off of her and turned around to change. She had done the same.

Kaiba didn't turn around after he had finished getting dressed. He just stared at the wall before him, wondering why Tea would admit something like that. When she said she hadn't done something like that before, did she mean in the virtual world or the real world? Kaiba had to know.

"So, I assume you and Yugi never….?" He said to the wall.

He heard her turn around and giggle at him, "Kaiba, you can turn around, I'm decent."

He listened, but was waiting for more.

"And no… Yugi and I never had sex. To be honest, I've never had sex before. I definitely didn't think it would be in a virtual world and with someone like—" She stopped herself.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "With someone like me?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? You had to be implying something."

"I-I just didn't think I'd have sex with _you_."

He scowled at her, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No!" Her blush became a deeper shade of pink. "What I mean is, you're Seto Kaiba, the most difficult person I've ever had the opportunity of figuring out. I mean that in a good way."

"How is that in a good way?" Crossing his arms and glaring at her, he began to feel like someone had shoved a rock down his throat. Never in his life had he felt so picked apart like this, but Tea Gardner had managed to pick him apart time and time again.

"You just didn't turn out to be the person I thought you were, Kaiba. You're caring, and you're actually extremely sweet. Never did I think that you, out of all people, would be this way. Especially not toward me."

He continued to give her an icy glare.

She sighed, "Kaiba, I didn't mean it to sound bad. It just ended up coming off that way on accident. You see, you're the type of person that puts on this front and—"

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I put on this _front_ for a reason? Maybe it's to protect myself from people like you." Kaiba could visibly see that she was taken aback by his comment.

"From people like me? What did _I_ do to _you_?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably run back to Yugi once we get out of this mess and just regard me as a piece you've managed to conquer in your little game."

"Conquer? Game?" Now she was the one that glared at him, "Kaiba, I don't use people as personal conquests in any sort of game! I had sex with you because I thought you actually cared about me. I'm not going to lie, I thought you'd be the one to actually regard me as one of your conquests, not the other way around!"

"You think I make a habit out of sleeping with people? Is that it?"

"I don't know, Kaiba? I don't know your sex life."

"Well, I don't," he scowled.

"Well, thanks for that information after the fact." She used a level of sarcasm that could've easily matched his. "I just don't see what this is all about? I'm just surprised that after everything we've been through I would end up having sex—"

"—with someone like me. Yeah, you've told me."

"That's not what I was going to say."

He scoffed at her, "Oh really? Then please, Gardner, enlighten me."

Surprisingly, the look on her face changed from anger to sincerity, and she began to inch forward, reaching for him. She took his scowling face in her hands. He didn't know why he let her. She had blatantly insulted him. But could he blame her? His life wasn't the epitome of perfection, and after all of the terrible things he had done to her and her friends, he was astounded she didn't hold more contempt for him.

"Seto," she looked at him deeply, "I'm not disappointed that I had sex with you, I'm delighted. What we did back there, the passion and care you showed me, has made me incredibly happy, and I wouldn't have wanted to give up my virginity to anyone else."

The knot in his chest had begun to vanish. He didn't need confirmation; he knew that she meant what she said. Her honesty made his anger evaporate, and he gave her a slight smile, watching her return the favor.

"I overreacted again. I apologize."

She laughed, "It's okay."

He leaned in, capturing her lips. He kissed her with the kind of care she had mentioned him possessing. It felt amazing to know that after every outburst, she continuously forgave him. Truly, nothing was better than her.

Once they broke apart, Kaiba decided to confess, "if it makes you feel any better, you were my first. Granted, we're in the virtual world but…"

"It still counts," she gave him a wink, "and I don't want this one time to be our last. Not here, and not in the real world either."

Brushing away a lock of hair, he took in the blue hues of her eyes, knowing he'd never be able to see anything more beautiful in his entire life.

* * *

Yugi Muto stared at the Kaiba Corp. computer screen so long that Mokuba thought he'd lost his ability to blink. Mokuba had called Yugi, Tristen, and Joey over to the virtual reality laboratory to observe the brainwave activity being transposed onto the monitor. Both Kaiba and Tea were displaying strong brain activity that ensured promise that they were both okay. Not only had this reinforced Mokuba's sanity, knowing that his brother's mind hadn't been lost forever, but he knew it would help Yugi and the other's to know that Tea's brain was functioning. In fact, it had been functioning more than it ever had since she was first placed into the virtual world.

"Guys, this brain activity tells us that Seto's found her. They're clearly interacting with each other. I know my brother will bring her home."

"How long has it been since Kaiba uploaded his mind to the virtual world, Mokuba?" Tristen asked. There was a faint hint of concern in his voice.

Mokuba glanced down at his brother's body in the virtual reality pod. Kaiba's brown locks had grown past his face, his cheeks were slightly sunken in, and the color had been zapped from his skin. Mokuba swallowed hard as he took note of the feeding tube that trailed along his brother's veins, keeping his body alive… for now….

"Six months."

"Tea's been in there for over a year..." Joey stated. "How long can someone survive in the virtual world for?"

"Typically a year. Longer than that and the risk of complications outweighs the chance of a full recovery."

"So, you mean to tell me your bastard brother uploaded his mind to get bring Tea out of there, and the only progress he'd made is heightened brain activity!?" Joey was growing frustrated, as they all were.

"Joey, it's not that simple."

"It's been a year since she's been in there Mokuba! We've gotta get her out! _Now_!"

Tristen stepped in, speaking to Mokuba in a calmer voice, "Joey's right, Mokuba. If we don't get them out sooner rather than later, they might be stuck in there forever."

Joey piped back in, "and I know you don't want to lose your brother. There's gotta be another method you and your Kaiba Corp. goons haven't tried yet!"

Mokuba exhaled, switching his gaze toward Yugi. Seeing the desperation and sadness on Yugi's face quickly made Mokuba understand. They both wanted a loved one to come home. No matter what the risk, they would take it. Mokuba knew what he needed to do. Turning to the group of Kaiba Corp. employees nearby, the younger Kaiba quickly instructed them on their next course of action.

"Initiate protocol three."

They looked at him with pure shock. One employee almost spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"B-but sir, that could-"

"I know what it could do. Now do it. It's our only option left. Tea's running out of time." Mokuba took one last look at his brother in the pod and mumbled, "they're both running out of time…"

"Mokuba?" All heads turned to the owner of the voice. Yugi had spoken. It had been awhile. "What is protocol three?"

Mokuba let out a heavy sigh, wanting to escape the question, but he had to answer to Yugi. Out of all people, he deserved to know.

"Flooding the system."

Tristen hesitated, "You mean, like programming a flood into the virtual reality? Won't they just seek another environment to travel to?" Tristen asked, recalling his time in Noah Kaiba's virtual world.

Mokuba shook his head. "It means we're forcing them out." He swallowed nervously, "They either find an escape, or they lose their minds trying."

* * *

 **AN:** If I could use the monkey emoji that's coving his eyes right here, I totally would. Confession time! This was the first smut scene I've ever written. I apologize for my virginess haha! I hope you enjoyed it. As you can tell, Kaiba and Tea's journey is far from over. Please let me know how I'm doing. I appreciate all of the support so far. You guys are wonderful, thank you!


	11. Because Sex and Breakfast Don't Mix

Tea woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee. She felt disoriented at first, not being able to tell where she was, but after a few moments she remembered.

"Hmmm," she hummed, smiling as she reminisced how his touch lingered on her skin and the way his kisses had tasted. They had been at it all night long. No fights. No arguments. Just pure, uninterrupted sex.

Sex with none other than Seto Kaiba.

She was still not used to that. Of all people to have sex with… _Kaiba_? _Really_? Tea had once believed it would be Yugi, but as time passed her feelings did too. Going back even further, Tea had wanted her first time to be with the pharaoh, but in the back of her mind she knew that would never happen. Never in her wildest dreams would she had thought she'd have crazy sex all night long with Seto Kaiba. Not in a million years.

Jumping out of bed and tip-toeing down the staircase, she peeked around the kitchen corner. Kaiba was standing in the kitchen, wearing only sweatpants, while making breakfast and sipping on coffee.

He was faced away from her, giving her a few moments to gaze at his back. Initially, she noticed his toned body. His arms and shoulders were well-defined, and the muscles in his back moved gracefully along with him as he walked about the kitchen. But when Tea took a closer look, she saw markings, markings that she hadn't seen last night. She could tell a few were scratch marks from their lovemaking, but most looked like deep-seated scars. She must've missed them when the lights were off. In fact, she distinctly remembered Kaiba insisting that the lights stayed off. Maybe it was to avoid his scars…

"Ah!" Liquid splattered onto the floor from Kaiba's coffee mug.

"Ah!" She jumped back, reacting to his reaction.

"Dammit!" He reached for a towel and began wiping himself clean of the coffee. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you lurking around corners? Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?" He angrily began rubbing the liquid from his sweats.

Tea ran into the kitchen and grabbed another towel, wiping the spilt coffee from the floor. "I'm so sorry, Kaiba! I just woke up!"

He placed the towel and mug down on the counter, "I wasn't expecting you to be up so early."

"What time is it?" She stood up and moved to the sink to rinse out the sopped piece of cloth.

Kaiba snorted in annoyance, "Technically, I have no fucking idea since we're in the virtual world. But if you're looking for the fake time, it's quarter to seven."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, that's what I meant." She rung out the towel and set it next to the sink.

Kaiba turned away from her, letting silence seep in. Tea noticed his awkwardness, as if he was embarrassed about something. Was it his scars? Was it from everything they did last night? She was almost too embarrassed to ask, but she was a prier.

"Is everything okay?"

"Besides the coffee stains?"

"At least they're virtual." She chuckled uncomfortably to fill the air, in the end it left an even more awkward aura around them. With Kaiba's back still turned to her, she couldn't read his facial features to gauge his reactions. If she were a betting woman, she'd probably bet he felt just as uncomfortable as she did.

He left the kitchen and began heading toward the staircase when Tea stopped him, "Wait, your food is still cooking." She felt dumb. She knew why he was going upstairs, she just felt too nervous to say it.

He didn't look back, proceeding toward the stairs, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

His answer was too generic and short for that to be the real reason. Tea decided to hold off on asking anymore questions until he came back down. In the meantime, she watched over the eggs and bacon he was making. They smelled delicious, and it looked like Kaiba had made plenty for two people. Reaching for the coffeepot, she poured herself a generous cup of coffee, adding the appropriate amount of cream and sugar. After last night, she needed a big breakfast and an even bigger cup of coffee. Sex with Kaiba was exhausting. Exhilarating, but exhausting. The coffee would help get her going and hopefully settle the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

When Kaiba came back down he was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt. He had no problem facing her now, and Tea knew exactly why he'd gone upstairs. He was trying to cover his scars….

"You didn't burn my food, did you?"

"I didn't know it was my responsibility to look after it."

"What does your common sense tell you? Look after a hot stove, or let the place burn down?" There was a light-hearted tone to his voice and Tea could tell he seemed more comfortable around her now that he was covered up. Thinking back, she did find it interesting how neither of them got fully undressed the first time they had sex.

"Well, you're lucky I have great common sense. Your food's almost done."

He chuckled, "You're giving yourself too much credit. Anyone with a brain can see it's completely nonsensical to hang out with Joey Wheeler."

She lightly punched his shoulder, "Shut up!"

He shrugged, "Just telling it like it is."

Tea grabbed two plates from the cupboard and Kaiba served up the eggs and bacon. They set their coffee mugs next to their plates and sat down at the kitchen's island. They began eating in silence, but Tea wouldn't let the air fill up awkwardly anymore.

"Kaiba…"

"Seto."

"What?"

"You can call me Seto."

"… Right," she took a frantic swig of her coffee, scalding her tongue in the process. She waved her hand in front of her mouth, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Kaiba laughed, "You idiot. That common-sense argument you had seems to be crumbling."

She swallowed a few times to wash down the heat, "Oh, shut up, you're nothing but a tease."

He smirked, "You would know."

 _Was he… flirting?_

After last night, Tea was convinced she'd never get another emotion out of Seto Kaiba. She had somehow convinced herself it was a one-time thing. Maybe because it was all just too good to be true? A tinge of red washed over her face and she fought for something clever to say.

Kaiba noticed her blush, taking a mouthful of food. He chewed his food slowly while smirking at her, anticipating a response.

Tea decided to turn the tables on him by giving him an honest answer, "You're right, I would know, and I'm thankful for it." She winked before taking a bite out of her eggs.

His smugness changed into a gentle smile. "Me too."

She swallowed, "So, I wasn't the only one who enjoyed myself last night?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "What a stupid question. Obviously, I enjoyed myself." He bumped shoulders with her, causing her to blush even more. "In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to enjoying myself some more before we get out of this virtual world."

The fact that Kaiba was insinuating having sex with her _again_ completely blew Tea's mind. She wanted to jump his bones right here and now, but she had to make him work for it. She needed to let Kaiba know she wasn't easy to obtain. She refused to be just another trophy to him. She wanted to be his prized possession.

"Is that so?" She whisked away a lock of snarly brown hair from the side of her face. "Are you sure you're not just teasing me?"

He was about to take another sip from his coffee, but he slowly dropped his mug, setting it down on the counter. His eyes were unyielding, penetrating through her, begging with an unmet need. A shiver jolted up her spine, and she knew that he wanted her. And what Seto Kaiba wants, Seto Kaiba gets.

Tea was mid-bite when Kaiba slyly took hold of her, delicately wrapping his long fingers around her dainty arms, slowly resting them on the counter. She dropped her fork, letting it clank onto the plate. She began chewing sluggishly, watching him with careful, wide eyes. A thin finger danced up her thigh, making a trail toward her sweet spot. Kaiba let his finger hover over her pajama shorts, inspecting her vigilantly to test her response.

His finger hooked around her waistband, and the skin-to-skin contact made her shiver. Even though she was familiar with these feelings, every time he touched her, it felt like blissful electricity. How could she say no?

Kaiba was teasing her, taking ages to trace toward her center. Finally, he slid his finger below the waistband, letting it disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't disappear enough for Tea. She felt his finger tap at the tip of her hub, causing her to grow increasingly warm.

With a large gulp, she swallowed her food and glanced up at Kaiba, who was smirking almost uncontrollably. It was the same look he gave to all his opponents when he played duel monsters and knew he was on the verge of winning. She'd seen it a thousand times, but she never thought it would be directed at her.

"Why would I _ever_ tease you, Gardner?" He responded to her earlier question with heavy sarcasm.

Two could play at this game. "I didn't take you as the teasing type, Kaiba. I thought you were a man of _business_."

With that, his eyes became wicked. He mauled her lips, not letting her speak another word. Their breakfast was thrown onto the floor with one powerful swipe of Kaiba's arm. The dishes shattered onto the floor with neither one of them caring. Kaiba hoisted her onto the freshly cleared countertop and laid her on her back. He tugged off her pajama shorts and underwear in one swift motion. She was open like a spring flower, and Tea felt a rosy flush overcome her facial features.

Kaiba wasted no time removing his sweatpants and boxers. He leaned over her, pinning her arms above her. Tea had quickly learned how overbearing he was. Last night had been a whirlwind of him dominating her any which way he pleased. She didn't argue of course, she just assumed it was his way of releasing pent-up emotion after all these years of hiding it.

He peered into her soul, making her slightly squeamish. The vulnerability she felt when she was with Kaiba made her feel so free, and yet so dirty. Every time he took her, she felt a piece of her soul latch onto him, as if she were giving herself away. Technically, she was, and while her body felt freer than ever, emotionally she sensed her dirtiness. Was she cheating on Yugi? They were never officially broken up. For the life of her she couldn't remember, but was now the time to try and remember these types of things? With an abrupt jerk of his hips, Kaiba made her forget all she had been trying to recall.

They hollered into the virtual void at the pleasurable contact, their bodies going stiff as the world around them blurred for a moment. Tea felt light-headed. She considered Kaiba's face, knotted in gratification, noticing his haziness as well. These new feelings were just too much for them. Tea couldn't believe Kaiba had created such a dynamic world, filled with so much pleasure. She could've sworn that even he was surprised by that fact.

Once their stiffness and dizziness diminished, Kaiba took control by slowly pushing himself deeper into her. He let out a long groan as he submerged himself fully inside of her.

"You feel incredible." He was practically breathless.

"You do too."

Gripping her hips, he hoisted them higher up to meet his pelvis, and snaked his hands around to her butt, getting a better hold on her. He began thrusting, pounding Tea's body against his own, pushing in deeper and deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer, begging to embrace him entirely with every plunge.

Tea reached up to grasp his shoulder blades, feeling them move back and forth underneath his shirt. She wished he hadn't put on a shirt, she liked him better with it off so she could see his scars. Whatever Kaiba had been through, those scars were beautiful marks of battle that they made him who he was. She was tempted to sink her hands toward the lower hem of his shirt and pull it off him before he could protest, but she knew it would immediately cause conflict, and conflict at this very moment was _not_ what she was looking for.

They were both breathing through their mouths, moaning in time to the pace of their lovemaking. The way Kaiba had been looking at her drove an unnerving sentiment through her. He hadn't broken his stare. It was chilling. She recalled his words from the night before….

' _You know I won't be able to give you up.'_

The recollection of his words rang in her ears. Was he serious? Of course he was. This was Seto Kaiba, the most determined person on the face of the planet. Then why was she so nervous? Did this have to do with her loose ends with Yugi? Was she afraid of Kaiba's willpower and obsessive tendencies? What would her friends say once they returned and found out her and Kaiba had—?

A rough thrust from Kaiba sent butterflies running for her middle, and she naturally shifted her focus to the building pleasure. Her moans deepened along with her breathing. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and her vision blur.

Kaiba quickened the pace, burying himself deeper with every thrust. He groaned loudly and tilted his head back, pausing at her core. A sudden rush of warmth caught her attention as she felt his member pulse inside of her, continuously spilling himself into her. His climax brought on hers and she quickly followed his lead, shuttering uncontrollably.

Tea kept him locked within her for a while, her shaking legs continuously pushing him in as they shook around his waist. Her moans were drawn out while his began to die down, turning into heavy gasps for air. He was still staring at her, almost as if he were hypnotized. Maybe he was? Lust makes a person do crazy things, right?

As Tea's climax faded, she unhooked her legs and pushed herself up into a sitting position, forcing Kaiba to evacuate. He moved to collect his sweatpants and boxers, as well as her pajamas. After getting dressed, Kaiba laid down next to her on the kitchen counter. He placed a hand over his stomach, guiding the other one into his brown locks as he took multiple deep breaths.

"You okay?" She turned around to look at him, still sitting up on the countertop.

"Yeah…. Why do you always ask me that?"

"Maybe because I care," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a glare.

He chuckled, "I know. It's one of your redeeming qualities." He gave her a smile and she eased up a bit. "But if you're truly wondering, my stomach hurts."

"Oh, is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head, "Unless you've found a way to go back in time and change the past ten minutes."

She furrowed her brows, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because sex and breakfast don't mix," he laughed, and Tea could sense how genuine it was. It wasn't like his typical, malicious laughter, it was light-hearted and sweet.

"Ah," she laid down next to him, "sex _is_ an exercise, and exercising after eating isn't always the best idea."

"Thank you, Einstein," he rolled his eyes, but turned his head to smile at her.

And she did the same.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back after a two-week break! Sorry to keep you waiting. I know this chapter was a bit fluffy, so I apologize. I'll get to the heart of it next time. Please let me know how I did! I've missed hearing from all of you!


	12. Do or Die

They laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling and creating small talk. Kaiba needed to get his mind off his aching stomach, so Tea had stayed with him. They laughed at stupid things, like how ridiculous Joey could be, or how Mokuba should weigh over five-hundred pounds from all the junk food he ate. They missed their friends and family and needed to get back to the real world, but neither of them were in any sort of hurry to leave.

Tea was surprised by how easy it was just to chat with Kaiba. She assumed she had gained his trust. Why else would he be talking to her so nonchalantly like this? As a pause crept into their conversation, Tea decided to ask what had been bothering her from the beginning.

"Kai— uh… Seto," she giggled, "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get used to calling you by your first name."

"It's fine, _Tea_ ," he accentuated her name and grinned.

She grinned right back at the sound of him using her first name, but her pleasant facial expression didn't last long as she pried for answers. "Why were you so hesitant to take your clothes off the first time we had sex… and just now?"

His curved lips and raised eyebrows fell into their typical straight line look. "I didn't think it essential to remove them in the heat of the moment."

His answer was generic, like she assumed it would be, which meant she needed to pry just a bit more. "But last night you insisted the lights stayed off."

"Because it was nighttime and people typically have sex in bed in the dark."

Again, too generic. "Okay, then explain why you put a shirt back on before breakfast."

"I didn't need you seeing my food baby." At this they both burst out laughing. Tea laughed more so at the fact that Seto Kaiba just used the term 'food baby.'

"It's not like we were eating a Thanksgiving feast!" She laughed, "Besides, you don't seem like the gluttonous type."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows in a playful way, "Where do you think Mokuba gets his unhealthy eating habits from?"

"So, you should be about five-hundred pounds too?"

He laughed, "No, I'm kidding. No one is as bad as Mokuba."

She simply smiled at him. She couldn't believe Kaiba was like this. He was sweet, sociable, and witty. Much different from how he typically was around other people. After today, she never wanted to see his unapproachable side ever again.

He sat up, "Speaking of stomachs, I feel much better. Thank you."

She sat up after him, "What did I do?"

"Simply talking to me, getting my mind off it."

"Oh, well you're welcome." She decided to lay off her meddling. If Kaiba wanted to tell her about his scars, he would eventually. Now just didn't need to be the time. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "And speaking of babies…" She rested her arms down on her lap and blushed a bit, "I'm kinda glad we had sex for the first time in the virtual world, if you know what I mean..."

Instantaneously, Kaiba blushed. Tea couldn't remember him blushing, but now it was obvious. "Right…" he affirmed, "if we're going to do this in the real world, then let's be a bit more cautious. I don't need something like an unwanted pregnancy ruining my reputation."

"Can one get pregnant in the virtual world?" It may have been a dumb question, but her anxiety was beginning to get to her.

Kaiba shrugged, "Does it matter? We're getting out of here anyways, unless you plan on waiting nine virtual months to leave? In which case, possibly, but by that time, you'd probably be declared braindead in the real world."

Kaiba took his gaze off her, his eyes drawing their attention to the closest window. The blinds were drawn but there was a slight opening where the blinds didn't shut completely. A bright, white light leaked in, creating an ethereal feel throughout the kitchen.

Kaiba hopped off the counter and made his way toward the window, cracking open the blinds. The white light was harsh on Tea's eyes and she squinted. The light created a slight silhouette look upon Kaiba.

When he spoke, his voice was low and laced with slight fear. "Tea…."

"Yes….?" She instantly felt worried from the way he said her name, a much different feeling than from how he said her name minutes earlier. What was he seeing? She hopped off the countertop and slowly began making her way toward him.

"Are you okay?" Now _he_ was the one asking her if she was all right. When did this role-reversal happen?

"I'm just fine, but you're starting to make me feel like I shouldn't be all right."

He pulled open the shades, blinding her for a moment, but once her eyes adjusted she approached the window to understand what he had been seeing.

"Are you responsible for this?"

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. She slowly began shaking her head.

"You're not?" Now _he_ was the one prying.

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"P-positive," she stuttered, she was in as much disbelief as he was. How could this happen? She wasn't even thinking about her accident. She hadn't thought of it for a while now. Kaiba had made her forget. So why were they suddenly buried in over two-feet of snow?

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"What's wrong? Why is it snowing?" He didn't respond, so she decided to defend herself. Maybe that would get him to talk. "I swear, Kaiba, I didn't do this!"

"I know it wasn't you..." His voice was low and harsh.

"Then why does it look like Antarctica outside!?"

"Because of the real world."

She furrowed her brows, "The real world?"

"Yes," he affirmed, "my employees must be doing this. They've switched controls of the environment."

"What does that mean?"

"It means _you're_ no longer in control. You can't shift and change the environment at your will anymore. We're under their control."

"B-but why would they do that? Wasn't this entire virtual world designed for me?"

He nodded, "Yes, but if they've taken control it means we've been in here longer than we thought."

Her eyes grew wide, "How long?"

He let out a long, shaky sigh. "Long enough for them to be concerned for the both of us."

She didn't say anything.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Dammit!" Moving toward a nearby wall, he suddenly slammed his fist into it. He punched the wall so hard that Tea thought he'd break through the drywall.

"Mokuba…." He mumbled.

"What about him?" She asked in a quiet, concerned voice.

"He did this."

"Why?"

Kaiba twisted around, placing his back against the recently punched wall, letting his head rest against it. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Tea. Mokuba must've been concerned about us and initiated protocol three."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're worse off than we thought. Especially you."

"Me?"

He nodded and crossed his arms across his chest, "Typically, the body can only last in the virtual world for about a year before the person becomes a vegetable or dies. You must've reached the yearlong mark, which means I've been in here for about six-months, which would cause enough concern to call for protocol three."

Her voice was shaky and she felt her anxiety rise in her throat. "What is protocol three?"

Kaiba exhaled sharply, his voice was just as nervous as hers but he did a better job of covering it up. "It means they're trying to force us out."

"Like before? When those virtual guys showed up at Barneys?"

He shook his head, "No, this is do or die."

"What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes, "I designed protocol three as a last resort mechanism, or virtual setting you might say, to extract the victim if they were unable to get out or unresponsive," he explained, "but there's a catch."

"Let me guess, this is the 'do or die' situation you mentioned?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "the victim either finds a way out or is trapped forever in the virtual world."

"Okay… but if we're trapped in the virtual world we won't necessarily die, right? We'll just be living here until our bodies give out."

"In which case, you die anyway, but here's the worse catch. Kaiba Corps. budget won't allow for the virtual program to stay in operation if the users can't get out, so they'll pull the plug."

"What!?"

"So, if we're deemed with no way out, they'll unplug the machines keeping our minds in here and our bodies alive."

"You've got to be kidding me!?" She screamed, "Kaiba Corp wouldn't do that! Not to you!"

He snorted, "You don't understand business. My shareholders don't care about me and my well-being. They're in it for the money. I don't think you understand how much money you're costing the company right now. The only reason I tested you for this project was because it was convenient timing. You fell into a coma as I was designing my new virtual world technology. An advancement in science and medicine would have Kaiba Corps. stock go through the roof, with every medical institution begging for my virtual world technology to be placed in every hospital around the world. My shareholders are budgeting for this project, hoping for a nicer payout in the end. If it's costing them more to experiment with the project than the monetary outcome, then they'll pull the plug, whether I'm in here or not."

The realization that she was just a piece in Kaiba's corporate world made her trust in him falter. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Really, Kaiba? You expect me to believe that?"

"Does it matter. I'm here now." He was right. He was here. But why?

"Why did you come here knowing the risks?"

His arms were still crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were low and leery. He refused to speak.

"Why did you come here to save me? And don't tell me it was because you made a promise to Yugi that you'd look after me! I'm sure he'd _love_ to know how well you've looked after me, _all night long_!" There was bitter sarcasm in her voice. She probably had picked up on the talent from him.

"Shut up! I'm not playing these games with you! We don't have the time!"

"Just tell me why!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Why, Kaiba!?" She shouted. There were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She was angry with him. Why wouldn't he tell her?

"Because I couldn't stand seeing your lifeless body anymore!"

She blinked in shock. Her voice became soft. "What?"

"I was sick and tired of seeing you not get any better, so I came in after you."

Confusion graced her facial features, "You came in to save _me_?"

" _Obviously_ ," his sarcastic tone was harsh, but Tea could sense the hurt conflicting with his defenses.

"But…. But you knew all the risks and you still—?"

"I would've done it a thousand times over."

The tears fell, "Why?"

He moved in closer, a soft hand grazing her cheek, "You ask too many damn questions, Tea." Wiping away the tears, he glared at her before giving her a small, reassuring smile and taking in her lips, kissing them tenderly. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it was just enough time for Kaiba to show her how he felt about her. He had cared from the very beginning, even before entering the virtual world. But how? What had she done to gain his affection by laying in a virtual reality pod? Tea finally realized the true nature of Seto Kaiba. He cared more than anyone, and he cared enough to risk his entire life to save her. That spoke volumes to her.

She softly smiled while dabbing her tears away, "I'm sorry, Seto… I didn't know…"

Her pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead before tucking her head under his chin, pulling her into his chest. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. Tea could sense everything he was feeling.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and within that short timeframe, Tea had never felt safer. Even though they were suddenly shoved into a life or death situation, everything felt right with the world. She knew Kaiba felt the same. The only thing they could rely on now was each other. It was both liberating and scary.

Gently, Kaiba broke their embrace and looked down at her, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes," and for the first time during their virtual journey, she truly meant it, "I'm ready."

* * *

Cold air blew in through the lab's ventilation shaft causing Yugi to shiver. He was tempted to sneak away and head outside into the hot July sun where he could warm up for just a bit, but that would mean leaving Tea and he refused to leave her side any longer than he had to. He could handle the cold. Heck, she was probably dealing with just that right now.

"How's it coming along, Mokuba?" Joey asked. He handed Mokuba a soda he had gotten from a nearby vending machine, opening a soda of his own and taking a giant gulp from it.

Mokuba tapped the top of the can to settle the carbonation before cracking it open and taking a drink. "We're in phase one. According to our team, Tea and Seto should be experiencing about two to three feet of snow right now. Hopefully, Seto catches on and realizes that protocol three has been activated."

"And what if he doesn't?" Joey asked. Tristen sent him a glare. "What? I'm just wondering."

"You've gotta be sensitive to Yugi, dude!"

"I can handle it, Tristen." Yugi spoke up, "I'd rather know than be ill-prepared for the worst."

Mokuba smiled proudly, "Don't worry guys, my brother's gonna figure it out. He designed this technology. He'll know when protocol three has been initiated."

"I sure hope so." Joey stated.

"Yeah," Yugi added, staring down at Tea's pod, "because this is our last chance to bring her home."

Mokuba placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. It felt cool from the soda can, sending another wave of shivers down Yugi's spine. "Don't worry, Yugi. My brother promised you he'd take care of Tea. He never breaks a promise. I know they will find a way out."

"And Kaiba's one of the most intelligent and determined people we know," Tristen added, "he'll get them both out. I just know it!"

Yugi's gaze developed into a downcast state. "I just can't help but feel guilty for all of this. Tea wouldn't be in a coma if it wasn't for me," he turned to Mokuba who still had his hand on his shoulder, "and your brother wouldn't be trapped in there if I didn't break Tea's heart."

Joey bent down to Yugi's height. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Yug. It was Kaiba's decision to go in after Tea."

"Joey's right," Mokuba stated, "Seto wouldn't listen to anyone, not even me. He went in on his own free will."

Tristen was the last to bend down to meet Yugi, "And it's not your fault that Tea ended up in a coma. The bridge was icy. It could've happened to anyone."

Yugi shook his head, a few stray tears falling from his eyes, "You can't imagine the guilt I feel. It's all my fault!"

"Yug…." Joey eyed his best friend empathetically, not knowing what to say or how to make him feel any better.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir!" A technician spoke up, his voice frantic.

Mokuba jolted away from the group and ran to the technician, "What is it?"

"The Board of Directors is on line one. They'd like to speak with you right away."

Yugi saw Mokuba's optimistic expression fade like fog as he picked up the closest phone and answered with a worried tone, "This is Mokuba."

He was silent for a few moments, listening to the corporate executives on the other line, and nodding his head when appropriate.

"…. Yes… They're still in there… I know, it has been a while but—" Mokuba swallowed nervously. Yugi couldn't help but feel bad for him. Mokuba was too young to be put on such a high corporate pedestal. It was times like this that Yugi could tell he needed his big brother to handle situations like this. All in all, Mokuba was putting on a good façade. How long he could keep that up was anyone's guess.

"I understand…. Seventy-two hours. We will do all we can." He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Yugi saw his hand clench and quiver around the phones receiver. Something was seriously wrong.

"What did they have to say, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

Mokuba's head hung low, anger and desperation swelling within him. "The board…" he swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat, "…they're going to pull the plug."

"What!?" Joey and Tristen shouted in unison.

"They can't do that!" Tristen yelled, "Kaiba's in there! Doesn't the board need their CEO?"

Mokuba grit his teeth, "I'll become the new CEO."

"But, you'll lose your brother... and Tea…" Yugi's voice was low and troublesome.

He nodded, "I know…"

"How long do we have to get them out of there?" Tristen exclaimed.

"We have seventy-two hours to get them out before they decide to kill them."

"They can't do that! Damn suits!" Joey howled.

Mokuba exhaled, forcing the tears that were forming to not fall, "Indeed they can, Joey. The Board of Directors funds this project. Seto signed an agreement with the board that states they have complete funding over the project, which basically gives them the power to pull the plug if the project isn't producing the progress as they had hoped."

"But to kill two people?" Tristen questioned, "That can't be ethical."

"It's not, but the contract Seto had set up states that the person in the virtual reality pod loses the right to speak for themselves, and hands over that right to the board."

"Why would Kaiba do that?" Yugi asked.

"And what about Tea? She didn't have an option before she was placed in the pod!" Joey shouted.

"Tea's parents signed the contract for her the day Seto and I were at the hospital," Mokuba explained, "and Seto knew that creating this contract with the board was the only way they would agree to funding the project. I don't think he predicted things would go this far. He thought Tea would be out by now." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "Seto believed in this project so much. He thought it was practically perfected, so when he jumped in to save Tea, it was to save his work as well." Mokuba was shaking.

This time, Yugi was the one to place a caring hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "We'll get them out, Mokuba. We got Kaiba out of one of his virtual realities before, and we will do it again."

"Damn your brother for being so frickin' obsessed with technology! He should've learned the first time we saved his ass from those corporate suits!" Joey roared. His angry tone suddenly changed into an optimistic one. "Nevertheless, we'll get em' out! Is there something you haven't tried yet, Mokuba?"

"Protocol three was our last option…. But…." He turned toward one of the technicians, "Since we have control of the environment, is there a way we can guide them to the portal?"

"I'll run a quick analysis, sir!" The technician responded, promptly typing away at the computer in front of him.

"The portal?" Tristen inquired.

"The bridge between the virtual reality and the real world. They have to get to that portal to get back," Mokuba clarified.

"And they only have seventy-two hours to do it…." Yugi murmured.

"Mr. Kaiba…" The technician said.

"Yes?"

"There's one thing we can try."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Finals are over which means I'm BACK! Thanks for reading. Your comments always keep me going. Be on the lookout for more updates, cause there's definitely more to come!


	13. Escape

They gathered up the warmest clothing they could find, bundling themselves up before braving the elements. The snow continued to fall and at an alarming pace making Kaiba nervous about how much time had truly past from the time he noticed the snow until now. Protocol three was designed to be a swift way of getting the user out of the virtual world, but he'd never actually tested the protocol before, and the time of activation to moment of return likely varied. Kaiba wasn't about to take any chances by diddle-dallying. They were running out of time.

"Tea! Hurry up!" He shouted from the bottom of the staircase. Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. He drummed his fingers up and down his crossed arms, analyzing their best course of action. He honestly didn't know their best course of action. Would it be to try and get back to the forest where he had been dropped off? For the love of God, he hoped finding the portal would be easy, or else….

Tea jumped off the last step and snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts.

"I couldn't find any boots," she stated, "my feet are gonna freeze."

"Oh, now look who's bitching about cold feet."

She furrowed her brows at him, "This is different! The snow's like three feet high!"

"Whatever…" He waved his hand toward the door and Tea followed him. As they made their way outside, the winds picked up, creating blizzard-like conditions.

"It wasn't like this when we were observing from the window. What's going on?" Tea crossed her arms and began rubbing them down.

Kaiba scanned the horizon. There was nothing. Nothing but snow as well as some unwanted gusts of wind. _What was going on?_

"I hate to say this Tea, but I think we're _really_ running out of time."

"Is that why it suddenly got so nasty out here?"

Their visibility drastically lessened with the opposing blizzard. It was getting hard to see Tea behind him. They barely made it a few feet from the house when Kaiba looked back, but the house was gone, as if it hadn't been there at all. Either their visibility was just that terrible, or their environment was changing again. Kaiba had a bad feeling it was the latter.

Slight tremors almost threw him off his balance. At first, he thought it was the unevenness of the snow, but he felt it again, and this time Tea commented on it.

"Did you feel that?"

Between the poor visibility and the endless piles of snow, Kaiba could just barely make out movement coming from behind Tea. She didn't look back as Kaiba tried to keep eye contact with her and not glance at the movement that was quickly creeping up from behind. A deep, thunderous rumble was beginning to fill his ears as the ground started to shake more violently.

Kaiba took several steps toward Tea and grabbed her hand, refusing to break eye contact even though the earth beneath them shook. "Don't look back. Time to run."

She obeyed and sprinted along the uneven snow with him. Kaiba could feel her tugging on his arm as she tried her best to hold her balance through the uneven piles of snow.

The thunderous rumbling roared louder and the earth began to crumble behind them. Kaiba looked back at Tea, but it was simply a rouse to use his peripheral vision to see what exactly was going on. The earth behind Tea was opening, crumbling into an abyss that threatened to swallow them both. It was as if they were being chased by an earthquake.

 _Must go faster._ Kaiba picked up the pace, but the wind and snow made it difficult for him to see where he was leading them. Every time he brushed the snow from his face, it would just assault him once more. For all he knew, he could be headed toward a pitfall. But was that truly a bad thing? The pitfall might just lead them home. Maybe he should just let the earth swallow them up; it would save time in trying to find an exit.

 _But what if that wasn't the exit? Damn it…_ Whatever which way Kaiba's thoughts scattered, he knew they needed to escape, and getting engulfed by virtual tectonic plates wasn't the way he wanted to get out. He was sure it wasn't Tea's idea of a great escape either. For all Kaiba knew, it could be a catalyst to get them to run in the right direction toward home.

"I think I see something up ahead!" Tea shouted above the booming noise.

Kaiba squinted through the wind and the snow to try and make out what she was talking about. Roughly thirty yards away was a lone building, all lit up as if it contained inhabitants.

Kaiba booked it through the shaking piles of snow, treading up the front steps of the building. He tried to climb as fast as he could without slipping, but he was tugged backward by Tea losing her balance on the icy steps. Swiftly, Kaiba latched onto the shaking railing, trying his best to keep them both sturdy. Tea shrieked but quickly regained her composure thanks to Kaiba. He took a moment to look back at the separating terrain. Snow was rushing down into the gorge, falling into dark nothingness.

Frantically, Kaiba moved up the stairs to push open the front door, barging inside and pulling Tea higher up the front steps with him. The stairs crumbled beneath her feet and fell into the nothingness below, begging Tea to follow suit.

She screamed as her body dangled in the door way, "Don't let go, Seto!"

He grasped her hand tighter and used his other arm to pull her in. Once she was in, he slid her across the floor, making sure she was far away from the door before slamming it shut with so much force that one would have thought the door would bust at the hinges.

They kneeled on the floor, gasping for air. Kaiba didn't notice his surroundings until he heard Tea gasp. At first he thought she was just panting from all the running, but he looked up and observed her horrified face.

"We need to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I… recognize this place…"

"So?"

Clapping and cheering were heard from down the hall. Tea rose with lighting speed and sprinted toward the sound, paying no attention to Kaiba.

"Tea, wait!" Kaiba trailed behind. He stopped when he saw her lurking in the doorway of what seemed to be a ballroom. He approached her slowly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her body felt tense. She didn't even react to his touch.

Kaiba took a moment to observe the atmosphere. The hallway they were in was dim, but the lights coming from the ballroom illuminated the area just enough where lighting wasn't necessary. White string lights were hung throughout the place, and everyone seemed to be dressed in party attire. There had to be over a hundred people in the ballroom. The men in dress shirts and dark pants, the women in sequin dresses. Music was playing in the background. People carried champagne flutes around, gossiping with one another. Kaiba noticed some people wearing cheesy party hats, fuchsia feather boas, and plastic crowns with a large date displayed across the top. He squinted at a woman's head to read the displayed date.

 _A New Year's Eve party? From over two years ag—?_

Kaiba's mind froze.

' _I left the party and was completely distraught.'_ Tea's words echoed in his mind from their previous conversation back at the coffee shop, _'Yugi proposed to me that night….'_

The cheers and whistles grew louder, and everyone clapped in excitement. A circle of people gathered around, obstructing the view of what was going on. There was a small break in the circle and Kaiba was able to get a glimpse of the action. His jaw tightened at what he saw.

There were shushes and hushed voices.

"I think he's going to do it!" Kaiba heard one woman say.

"Of course he is! I just hope he doesn't flake out," another replied.

"Well, we're all gathered here. No going back now," the woman chuckled and a few others joined in.

Once the room had quieted down, Kaiba took in the sight of Yugi and Tea, standing in the middle of the crowd. Yugi was nicely dressed, wearing a clean purple shirt with a matching vest. Tea was decked out in a purple sequin dress that matched her partners. They looked like the perfect couple and Kaiba seethed at the thought.

Kaiba noticed a few familiar faces standing in the crowd near Yugi and Tea. Tristen, Bakura, the dog, the dog's sister, and even Duke Deviln were in attendance at this party.

Suddenly, and to virtual Tea's surprise, Yugi had got down on one knee. The crowd cheered and whistled. The virtual projection of Tea placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Kaiba could feel Tea shake underneath his hand as she watched the scene unfold. He couldn't begin to imagine the emotional roller coaster she must be going through.

"We don't have to watch this. We can leave." Kaiba's words didn't even penetrate through her. Her eyes were fixed on the scene, playing one of the last things she remembered from the real world. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Kaiba squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her and hoping she would break out of the trance she was in. He couldn't blame her when she didn't.

"Tea…" The virtual projection of Yugi said as he dug into the pocket of his dark pleated pants. He pulled out a tiny, velvet black box, opening it with care. A silver diamond ring, sparkling against the lights of the room, was delicately perched in the soft crease of the box.

Both Tea, and the virtual version of herself began to cry. Kaiba was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do or say to comfort Tea.

Tea shook her head, "I-I can't, Yugi…"

Gasps echoed throughout the ballroom. People gave each other confused glances. Friends and family seemed to be in complete shock. Yugi was in a deep state of disbelief. Kaiba had never witnessed this kind of astonishment from Yugi before.

"I…" Tears streamed down her face, washing away bits of her glamorous party make-up. "I'm so sorry, Yugi…" Silence consumed the room, everyone anticipated her next response.

Tea was now trembling underneath Kaiba's grip, knowing the outcome...

"I can't marry you, Yugi." Leaving no time for Yugi to contest, Tea dashed out of the room, barging through the crowds of people with her hands covering her face. Her heels clicked rapidly on the hardwood, fading into the distance as she desperately sprinted to escape her situation.

Yugi stood up, "Tea! Wait!" He darted after her, vanishing into the crowd.

Neither one spoke. Kaiba could hear the muffled sniffling coming from Tea as she dabbed her eyes dry. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he console her like she had with him? He felt clueless. Kaiba never dealt with a failed proposal, nevertheless rejecting someone. Tea was the only person who had ever punctured his walls… but even then, was their relationship real? They were still in the virtual world after all….

"We should get out of here. We're running out of time." Was all he managed to say. There was no use in trying to soothe her. They were going to die if they stayed any longer.

Tea swallowed sharply, "You're right. Let's go. Follow me." Tea didn't even give Kaiba a chance to protest as she began weaving her way through the ballroom toward another dark hallway on the opposite side of the room. Kaiba followed, dodging the virtual people. None of them seemed to notice their presence, just like the virtual projection of his family.

They were heading in the same direction that Tea and Yugi ran. Was she following the virtual version of herself?

"Where are we going, Tea?" She didn't respond, but Kaiba had a hunch where she was headed and prayed that it led them to the portal back home.

Tea brought them down a dark hallway with their only light source being from a red exit sign. If Kaiba had blinked, he would have missed Tea bolting out the exit door. The cold air of January pierced his lungs like a notched knife and he swallowed a few times to warm up his air passage. The cold didn't seem to stop Tea as she sprinted through what appeared to be a small parking lot. The parking lot was poorly lit and to Kaiba's surprise it wasn't completely buried in snow. The parking lot had been plowed but there were patches of ice left behind for them to dodge. Kaiba almost slipped but succeeded in keeping his balance. He wondered how Tea managed to do it. Maybe all her years of dancing had kept her nimble?

Before he knew it, Tea had whipped open the back door of a random parked car and crawled into the back seat, waving her hands at him, "Come on, Seto! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

He leapt over a few more patches of ice and dove into the back seat of the random car, slamming the door shut behind him. He took a few seconds to close his eyes and catch his breath. His lungs were burning. He couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this miserable virtual—

"Ah!" His body slammed back into the seat as the car jerked forward, squealing out of the parking lot and gunning it down the road. As Kaiba gained his composure, he snuck a peak at who was driving. It was Tea. He couldn't recall her ever jumping into the front seat? Maybe she did it when his eyes were closed?

"You okay?" A voice asked from next to him.

He twisted his head, "Tea?" It was the real one. Not the virtual one.

He looked back and forth between the two, examining their situation. The real Tea sat next to him and had encouraged him to crawl into the backseat of a car that the virtual and distraught Tea was driving.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Kaiba spat.

"I was thinking of our ride home," she replied.

"Ride home?" Sobs erupted from the driver's seat as the virtual Tea tried to operate a moving vehicle and wipe her tears away simultaneously. "You think a heart-broken version of yourself makes for a perfect chauffeur? Are you out of your mind!?"

"No, I'm _in_ it thanks to you."

He rolled his eyes and ended up glancing at the virtual version of Tea, shaking as she sped down the street. Make-up smeared across her face as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white while her body shook as she inhaled and exhaled sharply in between her cries.

"She's going to kill us."

"She's going to bring us home."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba questioned. His anger swelled. How could Tea be so senseless? Why would she bring them into a car knowing it was going to crash?

"She's our way out," Tea stated simply.

"How?" There was a smidge of panic in his voice.

"Water has been what I've been subconsciously afraid of this whole time, right? Maybe I need to actually face it head on to get out of here?"

"And if that fails?" The panic in his voice grew.

She shrugged.

Before Kaiba could explode at her, his body hit the side door. Tea flew his way and her head smacked against his. He quickly pushed her off and readjusted himself in the seat. Of course, neither of them were wearing seat belts, but what was the point now?

Kaiba glanced up at their driver. She had taken a sharp turn and was now hurtling toward what appeared to be a bridge.

 _Oh shit._

"I'm sorry, Seto," Tea said once she had settled upright in her seat.

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think?"

She reached for his left hand and took hold of it without his consent. Calmly, she planted a soft kiss on the top of his knuckles. Kaiba didn't quite know how to respond to that. He wanted to rip his hand away from her, shout at her stupidity, but the way she kissed his hand, the way she tenderly caressed it, eased his frustration. There was just something about her that he couldn't be upset with. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was made him reach out and embrace her. If they were going to die, at least they'd do it together.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I really am sorry for all of this."

He clutched her closer, "It'll all be over soon." He had come to the conclusion that she had to be right. What other choice did they have? It was either crashing into the bay and hope that was where the portal was, or die searching for it. His execs were pulling the plug on them anyway. This was their one and only chance. He closed his eyes, lowering his face into her chocolate brown hair. Kaiba clutched her tightly, bracing for impact.

A scream erupted from the front seat as Tea lost control of the vehicle. They spun diagonally down the street, skidding across the icy road and ramming into the side railing of the bridge, busting through its metal beams.

Kaiba and Tea's arms began to unhook from each other as their bodies were lifted into the air, gravity unable to hold them down. Their bodies bounced against the roof of the car. It was as if they were free-falling. Kaiba tried to regain his grip on Tea, but falling force continued to pull them apart until they were on opposite sides of the car.

Their bodies smacked against the seats as the zero-gravity feeling ceased the moment the car collided with the icy bay. Their ability to breathe was sucked from their lungs like a vacuum the moment the windows of the car burst from the water pressure.

There was no escape now. Water rushed in, unrelenting to the small space they were trapped in.

Kaiba tried to hold onto his breath, but there was barely any air left to hold onto. The water was so cold, so painful, it hurt to even move. His chest burned and his vision began to close in on him from all sides. The last thing he remembered was desperately taking in one last breath, but there was no air to take in, there was only water. It invaded his chest like a warzone. An unwanted, merciless enemy, too powerful to overcome. He let go, giving the water complete control, just like Tea had over two years ago…

It was ironic. The water that had sent Tea into a coma was going to wake him up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh yikes! Don't kill me you guys. I know it's been over a month since I last posted a chapter. Usually, I'm on the ball, but over the past month I've graduated college, had about a million job interviews and moved, so there's been a lot going on. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me through this. Tea and Kaiba's journey is far from over and there's plenty in store for them next chapter (which will be posted much sooner than this one.)

As always, thank you for reviewing. Your kind words are what drives me to continue writing, so I greatly appreciate it. You all are amazing!


	14. Lack Of Courage

Muffled voices soothed him back to consciousness. A robust metallic odor stunned his senses and he realized that this was the first time he'd smelled something in a long time. The scent raided his taste buds and he licked his chapped lips to try and rid of the taste. His vision was no longer closing in around him, it was brightening up instead. His eyesight came in and out, and he couldn't quite make out exactly what was in front of him, or who for that matter…

"…"

More muffled voices. They were saying _something_. What were they saying? Were they trying to communicate with him? He couldn't tell, the voices sounded too out of range.

"…"

A dark outline honed in on him. He blinked several times to clear up his foggy vision.

"Seto…"

The voice was familiar yet distant, as if it were coming from over a hundred yards away.

"Can you hear me?"

 _Yes, I can hear you._ No words came out.

"Seto?"

It was closer now, and he suddenly felt something firmly grip his hand.

"He's coming to, doctor! Get him out of this pod!" He barely heard the distant sounds of shuffling feet and objects clanging against glass and metal.

The voice was next to him now, and the outline quickly formed into a visible shape.

"M… M-Mokuba?" His voice was coarse, as if he'd swallowed sandpaper.

"Seto! Yes, it's me! Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

He tried to smile, but the muscles in his face were sore. "Yes, am I—?"

"Back in the real world? Yes, you are."

He felt a rush of extreme relief pour over him like soothing water. He could feel his skin prick and goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. It was a mixture of the cool metal pod, the intense air conditioning of the sterilized room, and the sound of his little brother's voice reassuring him that he was okay. Kaiba let go of a heavy sigh and tried to rise out of the pod, but he quickly found his body to be useless. There was no strength left in his bones.

Mokuba squeezed his hand, "Don't try and get up. The doctor needs to get the tubes out of you first."

 _The tubes?_ "How long?" His voice was too hoarse to try and finish a full sentence.

"You've been gone for over six months. You needed feeding tubes and IV fluid to keep you alive." Kaiba saw tears in Mokuba's eyes. Why was he crying? Were they tears of relief, or was he upset? Did something go wrong? What about….?

"Tea? Is she all right? Is she back?" His voice shrilled, making it crack. He coughed and tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry.

"She's fine. She made it. Our team is pulling her out of her pod right now."

Kaiba shifted to try and get a glimpse of her, but he was secured into the pod.

"You can see her later, when she's in better shape."

"Better shape?"

Mokuba sighed, "Seto, she's been out of it for nearly three years. She needs time."

Kaiba understood. He just wanted to see her. It was cruel. One moment he was interacting with her in the virtual world, and the next he was being denied that very same privilege. Was he only meant to love her in a false reality?

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm happy to see that you're back, sir." The doctor who had initially tried to prevent his entry into the virtual world approached him. He was wearing his typical white lab coat and was currently slapping on rubber medical gloves. "I'm going to extract your IV's and help get you out of that thing. We have an ambulance waiting to transport you to Domino Hospital."

"How's Tea?" He didn't even care about himself at this point.

"You woke her up," the doctor stated, "I didn't believe it to be possible, especially since you both had been gone for so long…"

"You mean… she's out of her coma?"

The doctor nodded, "She's already on her way to the hospital. Her vitals are fine; she just needs time to recover. She's awfully frail, as are you. Come on, time to get you out of there."

Kaiba didn't argue or ask any more questions. Tea was out of her coma, and that's all that mattered. Kaiba had succeeded. He had saved Tea. There was no greater success.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Tea?" Tristen asked as he and Joey walked into her hospital room. Tristen was carrying a tray full of food while Joey was attempting to steal a Jell-O cup off of it. Tristen pulled the tray away from the blonde before he could snag the cup of red gelatin. "Stop it, Joey! This is for Tea! She needs all the food she can get!"

Tea chuckled lightly, "Let him have it, Tristen. My appetite hasn't fully come back yet anyway."

"So, you're not hungry?" Tristen seemed sad, "But I went down to the cafeteria to pick out your favorite foods…" The tray was stacked with five cups of multi-colored Jell-O, four sandwiches wrapped in aluminum foil, three sodas, two bags of chips, and one Snickers bar.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Tristen, but the nurse usually brings me my food. I'm on a strict diet."

"At least eat a Jell-O cup. What color?" Joey asked, grabbing the Snickers bar off the tray and a red Jell-O cup.

"I'll take a blue one, please. I can't guarantee I'll finish it all."

Joey grabbed the blue cup along with a plastic spoon and passed it over to Tea, "Don't worry, I'll finish whatever you can't."

Tristen set the tray down on a nearby table and took a seat next to Tea's bed. Joey threw away his candy wrapper after gobbling down the whole bar in one bite, and took a seat next to Tristen.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Tristen asked.

"Shitty…" Tea replied as she slowly peeled the foil wrapper from her Jell-O cup, revealing the deep blue color of the gelatin. It reminded her so much of his eyes….

"Not gonna lie, you sorta look like it too," Joey affirmed in between mouthfuls.

Tristen elbowed him in the rib cage, making Joey almost spit out his Jell-O, "Don't be an idiot!"

"It's fine, Tristen. I know it's true." The moment Tea saw herself in the mirror after so long had completely shocked her. She couldn't believe how unrecognizable she looked. Her skin was ghostly pale, and her cheeks were completely sunken in. There were dark bags under her eyes the size of avocado seeds. Even her hair was frail. Not only had it grown out past her shoulders, but massive clumps fell out when she bathed. She looked like a cancer patient and practically felt like one too. Being out of commission for almost three years could really do a number on someone.

"At least you're on your way to recovery. You'll get there." Tristen smiled at her and gently patted the back of her hand to avoid disturbing the IV that was protruding from it.

"Yeah, and we'll be right by your side all the way!" Joey assured. His optimism was a kind gesture. "You'll be back on your feet before you know it!"

Tea smiled softly. She glanced down at her Jell-O. She still hadn't taken a bite. The color kept reminding her of his piercing blue eyes, staring into the deepest portions of her soul. She missed him, and wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him since the virtual world.

' _You'll be back on your feet before you know it!'_ Joey's words rang in her ears. Would she be back on her feet? How long did that recovery process take? She'd never been wheelchair-bound before. The doctors couldn't even give her an estimate on when she'd walk again, if ever. All they said was, _'The recovery process is different for everyone… You were out for a while, you need time… The muscles in your legs and body aren't strong enough yet to support you, you'll need rehab…'_

Overall, she was grateful to be back in the real world, but reality had taken away so many things that the virtual world hadn't. For starters, her ability to walk. How would she dress herself, clothe herself, or bathe for herself if she couldn't even walk? Her dancing career was shot. Not only was she disabled for who knows how long, but she was now too old to pursue a dancing career. Plus, she technically hadn't danced in almost three years, and there was no way she'd be able to make up the time lost in practice.

Finally, the last thing that reality had taken from her that the virtual world gave to her: Seto Kaiba. How in the world would she be able to muster up the ability to see him when she couldn't do anything for herself?

All these thoughts overwhelmed her and she assaulted her Jell-O with the plastic spoon, digging in as deep as she could to harvest the biggest portion of Jell-O she could. It shook on her spoon before she devoured it, swallowing down her fears.

There was just one other fear she needed to face. "Where's Yugi? I haven't seen him since I woke up. I know he's probably afraid to come talk to me, but I want to see him."

Tristen and Joey gave each other a side glance before Tristen spoke, "He's in the waiting area with your parents. He's been talking to them, to kind of… uh… _gauge_ how you might react to seeing him again."

"He's been worried sick about you, Tea." Joey said, taking another Jell-O off the tray and opening it. "All he wanted was for you to wake up and come home, but he wanted to give you your space."

Tea sighed, "I understand, but it's been nearly three years, I'm surprised he hasn't moved on yet."

"I hate to say it, but I don't think he'll ever get over you, Tea…" Tristen's words cut her. There's no way he could be serious? Yugi _still_ cared about her? After all this time? That was a notion she couldn't quite understand.

But what about her feelings? Did she still care about Yugi just as much as he did her? Yes, of course, that was a no-brainer, she'd always care about Yugi. But was she too attached to Kaiba? Could they pick up where they left off? Would Kaiba even want to? He hadn't visited her once.

"And Kaiba," Tea switched the subject, taking a wicked bite of her Jell-O the moment she saw the looks on her friends' faces change, "he's still staying in this hospital, right?"

"I believe he's on this floor," Tristen stated.

Tea crushed her empty Jell-O cup with one hand, letting her anger out on the plastic. "Has he even asked about me?"

"It's Kaiba," Joey rolled his eyes, "who really cares?"

She threw the empty cup and spoon at him, startling the young blonde. "I care, Joey!"

"Whoa! Okay! Okay! Calm down!"

Tristen quickly attempted to cool the tension, "We'll go visit him later. We'll ask for you. I'm sure he knows you're fine."

"Why do you care so much bout what ol' Moneybags has to say anyways?"

Tea took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Inside she was raging. Why hadn't Kaiba cared to even ask about her? She was sure he knew she was here on this floor with him. Was it all an act? Everything they shared? Was it just as fake as the virtual world?

"I'd like to see Yugi now, please." She changed the subject, but there were hints of dissatisfaction and anger in her voice. The boys immediately picked up on the displeasure.

"Sure," Tristen said calmly, "we'll go get him for you. Leave you alone for a bit."

They left the room, leaving Tea alone to muse over her frustrations.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his hospital room door. Kaiba tore his eyes away from the window and answered with a raspy, "Come in."

The person who entered was not who Kaiba was expecting.

"Yugi?" He hadn't seen him in over six months. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi made his way toward Kaiba, taking a seat on the lounge chair across from his. The lounge chairs were placed next to the room's heater. Kaiba preferred to sit in the chair instead of the bed because it was warmer and had a great view of downtown Domino City. He saw Kaiba Corp. just a few blocks away, towering over every other building.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. His violet eyes were fixated on the skyline of the city. They seemed drained, almost as if he'd been crying.

"I've been better." The cynicism was mixed with truth. He really had been better. Not being able to do anything without his IV bag really pissed him off. The constant dripping, as the bag hung above him on that stupid metal pole with wheels, made him restless to leave this place. Heck, seeing Kaiba Corp. every damn day and knowing he wasn't allowed back into work added to his restlessness. He recalled what happened last time he was out of it for over six months, The Big 5 and Pegasus had tried to take over Kaiba Corp. Thankfully, those idiots didn't work for him anymore, but still, he couldn't trust anyone.

Yugi was polite and didn't further the subject. He seemed more enticed by the view out the window than the person he came to see.

But Kaiba was blunt, "Why did you come to see me, Yugi?"

Yugi transferred his gaze over to Kaiba, "I wanted to thank you."

An uncomfortable shiver trailed up Kaiba's spine, "For?"

"For looking after Tea, and getting her home safe."

' _I'm sure he'd_ _ **love**_ _to know how well you've looked after me,_ _ **all night long**_ _.'_

Tea's words echoed unnervingly throughout his head and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. He couldn't say 'you're welcome,' not after everything he'd done with Tea. Even though it happened in the virtual world, it still felt real and raw. But Yugi just kept staring at him, waiting for him to respond, and for the first time Kaiba felt self-conscious around Yugi.

"I did what I had to. There was no other way to get her out." His words contained two different meanings, and Kaiba prayed Yugi wouldn't catch on.

"I know. If it weren't for you, she would still be in a coma. Thanks for being so brave." Kaiba sighed internally, knowing Yugi hadn't caught on.

"I assume her recovery is going well," Kaiba spoke curtly, avoiding their former subject.

Yugi shrugged, "I guess… but I wouldn't know…." He peeled his eyes away from Kaiba's and placed them back to the view outside.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed, placing his chin over his hand. "I don't have the courage to face her."

Yugi was being careful with his word choice. He was clueless about Kaiba's knowledge of his failed proposal, and Kaiba planned to keep it that way. He was sure Yugi would appreciate that as well.

Kaiba was thoroughly surprised that Yugi hadn't visited Tea, but in the back of his mind he knew why, "I'm sure she wants to see you," Kaiba encouraged, acting like he knew nothing. "You two are best friends."

Yugi just sighed, "Yeah…" Silence enveloped them, but Yugi refused to let the conversation about Tea die. "Have you seen her?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I don't have the courage to face her."

Yugi looked slightly confused, but before he could question it Tristen and Joey walked in. Yugi had left the door wide open, so they hadn't bothered knocking.

"Tea's parents told us you were in here. She wants to see you." Tristen said, taking on the role of the messenger while Joey delivered Kaiba his usual glare.

"Are you sure, Tristen?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Yeah, we just came from her room," Joey added.

Yugi stood up and took a deep breath, "Okay…"

Joey walked over to his short friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't be nervous, Yug."

Tristen followed, "Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Yugi sighed, "I know…" His uncertainty suddenly changed into determination, "Okay, I'm going. Are you guys coming with?"

"I think she just wanted to talk with you," Joey said, encouraging his bud to face his fears while plopping down on the chair Yugi had just been in, "You got this."

Yugi nodded and apprehensively stepped toward the door. He stopped just before leaving to turn to Kaiba and say, "Thank you," before disappearing through the door and into the busy hospital hallway.

Kaiba felt an unsettling knot form in his stomach as well as a sour taste develop in the back of his throat.

' _Please, take care of her for me.'_

' _I promise you, Yugi, I will.'_

His own promise came back to haunt him. He had taken care of Tea, but at what cost? Yes, he helped bring her back to the real world, but he hadn't fully thought through the consequences of his actions. Would Tea tell Yugi what they had done?

The irritating mutt dragged Kaiba from his thoughts as he leaned forward and asked, "How'd you get Tea outta the virtual world anyhow, Kaiba?"

Great, now he had another person to answer to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Since I made you all wait so long last time, I decided to update a littler quicker this time around. You all have been so wonderful and I'm very gracious for your continued support. It means quite a lot to me to know there are people out there who care for my work and share the same love of Yu-Gi-Oh as I do. I could thank you guys a million times over.

I hope you all enjoyed the banter in this chapter! I will try my hardest to update as quickly as possible. Please let me know how I did! Thanks!

(P.S. Any of you see The Dark Side of Dimensions yet? I thought it was wonderful! If you saw the movie, what did you think? If not, go see it and help support this awesome fandom!)


	15. Facing Fears

The sun smoldered over the city before sinking behind the massive skyscrapers that lined the horizon. Kaiba couldn't peel his eyes away from the fiery hues that melted into the clouds. After staring out the window day in and day out, he'd concluded that he was officially bored and needed to get back to work. Of course, the doctor couldn't release him just yet, so he and Mokuba had developed a plan…

"How exactly did you get us out of there, Mokuba?"

The younger Kaiba turned to face his older brother, who had been laying in his hospital bed and twirling his thumbs for what seemed like days. Kaiba was restless, and Mokuba couldn't blame him. He knew how his brother was, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. That's why Mokuba was here, to keep him entertained and— Mokuba bent over to pull something out of a black backpack— to sneak in his brother's work laptop. The hospital didn't allow for any high-frequency technology to be used in a patient's room. Plus, the nurses refused to let him work, so Mokuba snuck him his laptop every night when then nurses didn't come in to check on him as often.

"Well, that was out of the blue. I thought you wanted to hear about the stocks?"

Kaiba reached for his computer, "Sorry, my thoughts have been a bit scattered. I've had way too much time to think about things," he fired up his laptop, gracefully placing it on the side table. "I still want to know how we got out. Did you use protocol three?"

Mokuba nodded, "I had to. They were going to pull the plug, Seto. I didn't have any other choice."

Kaiba knew exactly who 'they' referred to, and he seethed at the thought of them. This was now the second time his Board of Directors had tried to kill him. At least this group had the legalities to back their case.

"Also…." Mokuba drew out the word, like pulling a lose string from fabric. "One of our technicians discovered a way to unlock the last memory Tea had experienced. We figured if we triggered that _and_ protocol three, there was a better chance of drawing you both out."

Kaiba went pale, clenching his jaw so tightly that he thought he'd cracked a tooth. Visions of Tea and Yugi burned in the back of his mind. He found himself perplexed from the idea that Tea had figured out how to use her flashback to get them out.

"Seto? Are you okay? You look a little light-headed."

He swallowed hard, trying to force down his revelation. "I'm fine, Mokuba. Just lost in thought for a moment."

Mokuba smiled sympathetically, taking a seat next to his older brother's bedside, "I assume Tea's last memory was not a pleasant one?"

A mixture of animosity and jealousy rushed through Kaiba. His hatred toward Yugi flared up once again, but this time it was for a whole different reason.

"No, it was not pleasant… Not for either of us."

"What do you mean by that?" Mokuba had always been intuitive just like his brother, yet Mokuba's intuition shined when it involved people, something Kaiba was not keen on.

"Quit analyzing me, Mokuba."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I swear to you, Seto, I really am not. I'm just worried about you."

Kaiba cocked his head to the side. Now he was the one analyzing his brother, but Mokuba seemed to be serious as well as troubled, and Kaiba couldn't pinpoint where this sentiment was stemming from.

"You were gone for over six months. The moment you came back I was ecstatic! It meant I was going to get to see you and talk to you again." Mokuba took a moment to pause and collect himself, and Kaiba wondered when his older brother got to be so thoughtful. Was it during the six months he was away? Had he really missed out on so much?

Mokuba continued, "Now that you've been back it just hasn't been the same. You're more reserved than you used to be and I'm concerned for you."

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"What happened to you and Tea, big brother? Was it something traumatic?"

Kaiba sighed, "You don't need to concern yourself with these things, Mokuba—"

"—Yes, I do!" Mokuba interrupted, surprising Kaiba. "You're my brother and I care about you. If something's bothering you, _please_ , tell me!"

"There's nothing you or I can do about it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't have to." Kaiba was stern. He couldn't tell Mokuba about his 'affair' with Tea, and the feelings he harbored for her.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Mokuba groaned.

" _I'm_ being difficult? Why can't you just give it a rest. It's nothing."

"But you've hardly spoken to me. It's been almost a week since you've been back and we haven't had a sincere conversation. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I guess I'm still a bit foggy from the virtual world and all of the pain medications I'm on. Like I said, it's nothing…" He sighed, knowing he had lied to his brother. It was something he hated doing but knew needed to be done. Yugi was going to try to talk to Tea again, and Kaiba couldn't muster up the courage to speak to her. Did she want him? Did she want Yugi? Kaiba didn't want to get involved. If Tea wanted him then she would speak with him, right?

Mokuba sighed and Kaiba could tell he had given up on pressing the subject. He couldn't tell if his little brother believed him or not, but for now it didn't matter as long as Mokuba quit asking questions.

"Either way, I'm just glad you both made it out okay. I missed you, Seto…."

Kaiba offered his brother a subtle smile, "I missed you too, Mokuba." He stretched his arms out so his brother could hug him and Mokuba immediately jumped at the opportunity. No matter what they were still brothers, and they loved each other. To Kaiba, this was the only love that truly mattered.

* * *

"Tea? Are you decent?" Her mother called from the doorway. Her parents had been visiting with her all day and for the better part of the week. Like most parents would be when their child woke up from a coma, they smothered Tea, trying to spend as much time with her as they could. They had truly missed her and barely gave her a moment to breathe. Overall, Tea was okay with it. She knew it had been nearly three years since they'd spoken to her, but to her it felt like yesterday. Time was a weird concept and she was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

"Yes, mother, I'm just watching TV. You can come in." She flipped through channels on the remote control, trying to find something that sparked her interest. She landed on an episode of _Seinfeld_.

"There's someone here to see you."

Tea turned her attention away from the television. She didn't see her mother walk into the room but she waited in anticipation to see who was here to visit her.

 _Could it be him?_

Tea's heart sank when she laid eyes on her visitor.

"Yugi…" Saying his name felt odd. It was as if his name were a rock lodged in her throat that she couldn't clear herself from.

Yugi stood just a few feet from her bedside and stared at her. Tea took him in, evaluating his presence. He was here in the flesh for the first time in almost three years.

"Hello Tea…" The greeting was almost inaudible. Tea could tell Yugi was uncomfortable in her presence. His hands were fidgeting with the fabric of his black pants, and he kept glancing away from her as her eyes bore into him. She knew why he felt awkward, and it would be useless to speak about it.

"Yugi…" She said his name once again, still in a state of disbelief.

He swallowed, mustering up the courage to finally look her in the eye for more than a few mere seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner… I was unsure of how you'd take my company and I didn't know if you'd want to see me ever again and— hey! Wait! Hold on!" Yugi ran toward Tea attempting to help her get from her bed to her wheelchair, but she had already beaten him to it, meagerly supporting her own weight and plopping herself within the confines of the chair.

Yugi knelt in front of her, "Are you all right?" He noticed she was panting from the effort.

She gazed into his violet eyes, noting their vibrant hue for the first time in three years before launching herself into his arms, "Yugi!" She cried. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting her guilt pour out as tears streamed down her cheeks, dampening Yugi's shirt.

"Tea?" Yugi accepted her embrace with bewilderment, gently wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Yugi! I'm so sorry! I never should have left you that night!" She wailed, pulling him tighter into their embrace.

"It's okay—"

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed, "I made you suffer for so long. I'm so sorry!" Her vision was foggy from her tears.

Yugi broke the embrace, keeping one hand grasped around her shoulder, while the other gently wiped her tears away. "Tea, listen, you're okay…" He lent her a soft smile, "I forgive you."

His smile was compassionate and caring, but Tea just couldn't get past his words. "W-what did you just say?"

His smile deepened, "I said I forgive you."

 _Forgive…._

Striking blue eyes flashed across her mind. Images of them… of _him_. How could Yugi forgive her after her and Kaiba—?

Realization struck her. It wasn't like Yugi knew about her and Kaiba… did he? He couldn't have. There was just no way. She knew Yugi, and if he knew about them then he wouldn't be here, forgiving her like this. Yugi was forgiving her for the night of his proposal.

She thought of Kaiba once more. Why hadn't he come to visit her or even asked about her? Was he embarrassed? Was he ashamed? How could she tell if he didn't even bother to speak with her? Maybe he no longer wanted to be with her….

Tea blinked away a few stray tears and stared into Yugi's forgiving eyes once more. If she wanted to make this work, then this was her one chance.

She was going to get him back.

Because to her, Kaiba had already made his choice.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, we'd like to thank you for what you did," Mrs. Gardner said before taking a sip from her tea and placing it on Kaiba's bedside table next to his laptop.

"Yes, without you, we wouldn't have our daughter back. You forever have our gratitude," Mr. Gardner thanked. He was standing next to his wife, his arm draped around her waist. Kaiba sat in his hospital bed, staring at Tea's parents. He couldn't help but be jealous of her. Her parents were alive and happy, especially now that they had their only daughter back.

"I did what I had to do." Kaiba was straight and to the point. He wasn't up for visitors after Mokuba had gone home for the night, but the nurse had insisted he take two more visitors before bed. He didn't realize it would be Tea's parents. Part of him was content with seeing them, but the other part was disappointed they'd come to visit him before Tea did. What was it about the short trek down the hall that made it so difficult for Tea to come see him? He swallowed tensely when he realized he could be asking himself that very same question.

"We appreciate that Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Gardner picked up her tea and took another small sip from it. "She's asked about you."

Kaiba's ears perked up, "Has she?"

"Oh, yes!" Mr. Gardner declared, "A few times, actually."

Mrs. Gardner's bright smile mimicked that of her daughter's. Kaiba instantly knew where Tea had gotten it from. "I think she would like to see you."

"Really?" Kaiba questioned.

They nodded at the same time.

Kaiba couldn't help himself, he had to ask even though he knew what the answer would be, "Has she seen Yugi, yet?"

Again, they nodded in unison. Thankfully, they didn't speak in unison.

"I let him into her room this morning. Tea didn't speak much about their encounter after he left." Tea's mother measured her husband's unsure gaze, "I think they just need time…"

"We still think you should visit her, Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Gardner added, "she needs to properly thank you."

Kaiba almost blushed. _She's already thanked me enough_.

"I think you should see her tonight, and if not tonight, tomorrow," Mrs. Gardner glanced down at her watch, "Oh, what the heck, it's only quarter to eight! I think you should go see her tonight. The sooner the better!"

"Ah, honey, let's not pressure him. No worries, Mr. Kaiba, feel free to visit her anytime. But, if you were looking to visit her tonight, I'm sure she'd be up."

"Yes, indeed." Mrs. Gardner bowed her head, "Thanks again, Mr. Kaiba. We appreciate you reviving our whole world."

"You are forever in our debt. Have a goodnight." The couple waved and left the room.

Even though Kaiba barely spoke a word, he got all the information he needed. Tea wanted to see him. He recalled how her parents seemed to want to brush away Tea's conversation with Yugi earlier that morning.

He clutched the nearby IV pole, pulling it closer to him as he crawled out of his awfully uncomfortable hospital bed. Quickly, he slid into his slippers and hobbled out the door, wheeling his IV bag behind him. One thing was for sure. He was going to see her, and they would settle this once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long for an update, but I have an excuse! I hate telling the entire world this, but I've been very ill over the past month. I've barely had the strength to do anything, and that unfortunately includes writing. So, I apologize if this chapter is pure crap. I'm still recovering. I hate hospitals, and the constant IV's and blah!

It's kind of ironic, the night after I posted chapter fourteen where Kaiba gets irritated with his IV drip, I ended up passing out in the hospital and had to have an IV. Let me tell you, I was annoyed by the dripping sound too! Maybe this is a sigh from God that I shouldn't torture fictional characters anymore? Even if it was, I wouldn't listen, haha!

Again, I apologize and I hope to get the next chapter out quicker. Please review even if you think this chapter sucks. Thanks everyone! You're all awesome, lovely, supportive and amazing!

P.S. I apparently cannot write a hospital scene without one of my main characters watching Seinfeld in a hospital bed…. If you've read _When Anime's Collide_ , you'll understand.


	16. You're Too Late

It had been a long day. Between the multiple visitors and seeing Yugi, it was overwhelming. Tea felt exhaustion weigh upon her body, but for some reason her mind remained fresh. She couldn't slow down the endless swarm of thoughts that buzzed around head.

Despite her physical fatigue, she wheeled herself to the window. The hospital overlooked downtown Domino City, a sight she had not seen in quite some time. It was a clear night and the stars glimmered over the city, adding to the dazzling brightness of the night sky.

Although the scenery was beautiful, Tea couldn't get her mind to shut up about Yugi. After her apology and Yugi's unyielding forgiveness, they had only briefly talked. It was awkward, but Tea didn't care, she had missed her best friend. Even though they took time to catch up, neither one of them chose to speak about their relationship status. Yugi promised Tea he'd take her out to dinner once she was released from the hospital so they could have a proper conversation. Unfortunately, her mind was unyielding and her attention shifted to another thought… _Kaiba_.

Tea grit her teeth. Where had that bastard been? It was almost a week since they left the virtual world _and_ they were recovering on the same floor! What the hell was taking him so long to speak with her? If she went to him first, her friends might wonder, and she couldn't risk that. Maybe now that they had left for the evening she could try and visit Kaiba…

She glanced at the clock on the wall next to her. Ten to eight. Kaiba would more than likely still be awake. Should she go see him? Would he want to see her?

Tea closed her eyes and swallowed back her fears. Memories of their time together flashed through her mind. This time, she saw him sitting in that quaint coffee shop in New York City, his blue irises reflecting off hers. He held up his coffee mug, clinking it with hers. She recalled the beaming look on his face after he took a sip, and the flush of embarrassment that washed over him when she pointed to his foam mustache.

She opened her eyes, realizing she was the luckiest girl in the world. Few had ever witness the more carefree side of Seto Kaiba, and she was fortunate enough to have been given that opportunity. But even still, he wasn't here now, when she needed him most.

Someone had cleared their throat, and the unwelcoming sound propelled a wave of chills that travelled throughout Tea's body. She didn't hear anyone come in. Maybe it was the nurse? She began to turn her wheelchair around to face the unknown visitor.

* * *

The muscles in his esophagus twitched and the back of his throat dried up the moment he laid his eyes on her. She was gazing out the window, her back to him. Kaiba's heart sank the moment he saw her in that wheelchair. Her long-term coma had taken away her mobility, and Kaiba couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, like he should've helped her sooner.

He involuntarily cleared his throat. When the sound echoed throughout the room, he saw her body stiffen. He realized his cover had been blown. It was time to face her.

Kaiba could've sworn he saw every bone in in her body through her delicate hospital clothing. She was so frail, and she was doing everything she could to adjust her wheelchair to properly face him. It was so bizarre. He had just seen her strength as they escaped the virtual world, but now he was witnessing her regrettable reality.

The wheelchair stopped moving. There she was, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Kaiba clutched his IV pole tightly as her eyes locked with his. It was as if he couldn't bare the weight of her piercing gaze. She tore into his soul with a look of astonishment and scrutiny.

"Tea…" His voice was now raspier than ever.

"Seto…" She responded to him instantly, but hearing her say his name gave him shivers that reverberated throughout his entire being. How he'd missed the sound of her voice. He had missed everything about her.

Her eyes scanned him and he felt their judgement. "You look terrible," she said.

"I feel terrible." He wanted to tell her that she looked just as bad, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though her face was pale, dark circles surrounded her eyes, her cheeks were sunken in, and her hair was discolored, overgrown and matted, she was still beautiful to him.

The usual bouts of silence shrouded their conversation as they took time to observe one another, shocked by each other's appearances. The last time Kaiba had seen Tea she looked healthy, but that was in the virtual world. She looked skeletal now, but he assumed he looked just the same. He hadn't been able to eat anything since his mind plummeted back to reality, hence his constant attachment to his IV.

The biggest shocker to Kaiba was that Tea was in a wheelchair. He felt guilt sneak up on him once again, like it was somehow his fault she had ended up that way. "I'm sorry you're in a wheelchair." The sentence came out awkwardly, and he could see the hurt look on Tea's face. It was almost as if she were embarrassed about it.

"It's not your fault…" She looked away from him, her eyes darting toward the floor.

"I didn't realize this side effect could happen due to long-term use of the virtual reality system."

"It's fine, Kaiba. You didn't know," her voice was shallow and strained, "you had to get me out of my comatose state no matter what it took."

 _And it cost you your legs!_ Kaiba seethed. His self-reproach was overwhelming, but he didn't know what else to say. Tea had suffered more than he did and he didn't know how to make it better.

"Besides," she continued, "my doctor is convinced I'll be able to walk again once I get my strength back and go through rehab."

Kaiba was relieved to hear that. "I went through this same thing, you know."

"Yeah," her eyes shot back to him, "I was there."

He shook his head, "No, before the virtual world. I was in a coma and ended up in a wheelchair."

"The first time Yugi defeated you. When he used Exodia."

Kaiba was stunned, "You remember that?"

"Yeah, we were all hoping you would get better, especially Yugi."

He just looked at her, surprised she recalled all of this.

She sighed, "Look Kaiba, there's no need to come here and tell me you understand. I get it. You feel bad, but it doesn't make my situation any better."

"I-" He cut himself off by biting on his lower lip. His regret took over, "Look, you're right. You don't need my empathy. I was the one who put you in that virtual reality. It was my responsibility to take care of you, and right now," he clenched his fist and scrunched his eyebrows together, "I can't do a damn thing to help you!"

She simply stared at him. Kaiba could see she was thinking about something but couldn't assess what. After a few long moments, she spoke.

"Why did you come here, Kaiba?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He knew that answer would be too simple for her. There was more meaning behind her words than she led on, and he knew that.

"Why now?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she quickly shot him down. Her eyes flaring with fury.

"Why not right away? You knew I was here! I told Mokuba! You could've visited me sooner."

"I didn't want to disrupt your time with your family and friends." His defense was weak.

"I thought you cared more than that."

Kaiba fumed right back at her, "I thought you did too!? That wheelchair of yours works, right? So why didn't you come visit me?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Kaiba!"

"Really? How?"

She visibly shuttered. With shaking hands, she began to turn her wheelchair away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me, Tea!" She stopped moving, but her eyes faced the opposite direction. "I told you I wouldn't be able to give you up. I'm sorry it took me so long to find the courage to face you. I wasn't sure if you wanted me too…" His declaration was heartfelt and honest, probably one of the most honest confessions he'd ever had toward a person other than Mokuba.

Her unruly hair hid much of her face from him, but Kaiba was still able to see the pained expression that was painted into her azure eyes. She was struggling, but with what? What was so difficult about admitting her feelings? If he could do it, then so could she, _unless…_

"You're right." The air in the room became heavy and stale, it's weight pressing down on Kaiba, slowly and uncomfortably.

He almost didn't want to ask the question, "What do you mean by that?"

She turned to him, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She tried so hard to hold them back, but she let a few of them fall. "You're right… I don't want you."

The world paused for a moment as Kaiba felt his blood run cold. This girl had just ripped his heart out right in front of him and left it on the ground to rot. The worst part about it was that he just let her.

His defensive walls began to rise. There had to be another explanation for this. "You can't be serious? After everything you still don't—"

"—want you," she finished his sentence, "that is correct."

Her eyes bore into him. Even though she had been crying, her look stayed stern. It was an emotion Kaiba couldn't quite pin down. There had to be a reason she was doing this. He needed to find that reason. "But why? You told me you didn't want our time together to be limited to just the virtual world! So, why this act?"

"I lied, Kaiba."

No, he couldn't accept that. He kept digging for the right answer. "No, you're lying now!"

She glared at him, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

She sighed, "We could argue like this all day."

"Then just tell me the truth. What's your real reason?"

She swallowed hard, almost as if she were suppressing her pain. "It's over between us, Kaiba. I'm with Yugi. I always have been, and I always will be."

"What?" Disbelief struck him. This couldn't be real.

"I'm with Yugi."

Her words pulled at his heartstrings. He refused to let his walls crash down, so he placed himself into a state of denial. "You're _lying_!" He scraped his teeth together as he let his eyes signal to her his hurt and his rage. The worst part was her complete composure. It threw him off. Why was she so damn clam about this? Couldn't she see he was hurting? Couldn't she see all the damage she caused?

"Believe what you wish, but it's true."

"It can't be! You turned him down! Your lack of love for him put you into a coma!" He shouted. Wrath pooled in his eyes and he felt its wet presence as it scorched down the sides of his flushed cheeks. "I did everything I could to save you and this is how you repay me!?"

"Leave, Kaiba, before I call the nurse to escort you out." Her sternness didn't falter. Not once.

"Escort _me_? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"An arrogant asshole who thinks all of society should cater to his will."

"What!?" He screamed, "That's not what this is about at all!"

"Just get out, Kaiba," and for a moment he saw the regret in her eyes, the deep hurt she had been trying to disguise this entire time, "you're too _late_." The last word simmering out of her as resentment flashed across her face.

Kaiba closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He was so worked up. "If this is about me being late to see you, I apologize. Like I said, I didn't want to interrupt your time with your friends and fam—"

"— bullshit, Kaiba," She glared at him, "Yugi came to see me first. Not you."

"Yugi came to see me too, and _I_ was the one that told him to go see you. I didn't realize this would be the result." He felt defeated.

"Goodbye, Kaiba." Her words were hollow, and Kaiba believed it to be a resemblance of her heart.

Kaiba's anger flared once again, "No! This isn't goodbye! I won't have that!"

"You can't control everything, Kaiba. You're too late. Now get out!"

"No! You're wrong!"

There was a knock on the door and a male nurse entered. "Is everything okay in here, Ms. Gardner?"

"Everything's fine. Mr. Kaiba was just leaving, weren't you?" She spoke so curtly, so properly, as if they were mere acquaintances.

The look she bore into him was threatening, but Kaiba hated losing, and he wasn't about to lose her. "I told you wouldn't be able to give you up," his blood boiled, "so this isn't goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kaiba." She said it so promptly, as if she didn't even have to think about it.

"No!" He shouted. His IV pole shook as his body tugged toward her. He was so enraged by her actions he almost lost his footing.

"Mr. Kaiba," the male nurse spoke up, "It's time for you to go." The nurse clasped a hand around his shoulder, "let me help you back to your room."

Kaiba shrugged him off, waving a hand in front of the nurse's face before reaching for his IV pole. "I'm fine, I was just leaving." He glared at Tea with eyes like fire. Her stone-cold expression never changed, it was as if he were witnessing an alternate version of himself. After a few moments, Kaiba whipped his body around so his back was facing her. "I hope you're happy."

With venom, she responded, "I am."

He felt the earth break beneath his feet. He was quickly losing his composure and all sanity he had left, just from two simple words. As fast as his injured body would carry him, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Instantaneously, Tea broke down crying, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh Ms. Gardner!" The male nurse dashed to her side. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can get for you?" He reached for the nearby box of tissues and handed them to her.

Taking a tissue and dabbing her eyes with it, she shook her head, "No, I'm fine thank you. I-I'm s-so sorry," she hiccuped between sobs, struggling to regain her poise she had been emitting just moments before, "w-we just h-had an argument, and I didn't mean for it to get so o-out of hand."

He patted her back, "It's okay, Ms. Gardner, you don't have to explain anything to me. Besides, I think you made the right choice."

She hoped she did too.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's so typical of me to write when I have a million other things to do instead. I hope you all enjoyed the result of my procrastination. I just wanted to thank all of you for the well-wishes. I am doing better. I have a few more hospital visits left (booooooo) but hopefully I'll be back to normal soon. I apologize for not responding to the wonderful comments you guys have given me. I'm still sick and it just plain sucks, but I promise I'll get back to you this time around. Please let me know how I'm doing, I greatly appreciate your input! Thanks for sticking with me everyone!


	17. On My Mind

Weeks had passed since her return to the real world, and even though her body was physically present, her mind had never felt more disconnected from reality. She found herself frequently staring off, contemplating her more recent decisions. Her friends and family would ask her what was wrong, or if she wanted to share what was on her mind. She brushed it off as merely a recovery stage, telling them her mind wasn't used to being back in this realm just yet. They believed her, and she was silently thankful. She didn't want to tell them the real reason behind her social distance.

"Tea, are you all right?"

She snapped out of her daze. She tended to space out more than ever in the past few days than she had in prior weeks. Was it because of _him_? She shook her head, relieving herself of his memory. He would return to her though, her thoughts unrelenting with questions and scenarios she would never live out. Her path had been chosen, and she knew did what she had to do.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Yugi was always asking her if she was well or if she needed anything. Out of all her friends, Yugi was the one who hovered. He was overly cautious, making sure Tea was constantly comfortable. She may have been out of the hospital, but unfortunately, she was still bound to her wheelchair. The days of rehab seemed endless, but the doctors assured her that her legs just needed time. And just like how her legs needed time, she needed to give Yugi her time now. Hopefully, as time passed, her yearning for him would rekindle. Was it even there to begin with?

"Yes, I'm sure." Tea picked up the drink menu from off the table. "Are you ordering something to drink? Maybe a sake?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I think I'll stick with soda for tonight."

Usually, Tea would question his drink decision. Yugi always ordered sake when they came to this sushi restaurant. When they first began dating, Yugi had brought her here almost every Friday night, and she could've sworn he had tried every flavor of sake on the menu. But now, Tea didn't seem to care what Yugi did. There was only one person on her mind that she cared about, and his presence in her mind was like an unwelcomed guest you begged to leave, but never did.

Tea peeled her eyes away from the drink menu and stared off once again, trying to focus on the décor of the restaurant she used to love so much. The deep red hues of the round light fixtures brought back memories of when she was happy with Yugi. They'd talk for hours underneath these light fixtures. There never seemed to be a dull moment, but now they couldn't light up a conversation even if they were given matches.

Yugi had promised her he'd take her out to eat once she was out of the hospital so they could talk things through. She never imagined he'd bring her back here when they had a million things on their minds but nothing to say. It was like she was having a terrible bout of déjà vu with a horribly lurid twist.

After a few moments of silence, their waiter came by, "Anything to drink?"

"Soda for me."

The waiter nodded, "Thank you, sir," he turned to face Tea, "For you, miss?"

She needed something hard. "A Manhattan, please."

Yugi butted in before the waiter could write down her drink order, "Uh, Tea, are you sure you should be drinking? You just got released from the hospital and you're on various pain medications."

"What the doctor doesn't know won't kill him, or me for that matter." She looked back at the waiter, "A Manhattan. Straight."

He nodded with hesitation, "Yes, miss… I'll have to check with the bartender to see if he knows how to make it."

"That's fine."

"And your bourbon?"

"The strongest brand you've got."

The waiter scribbled on his notepad before leaving.

Yugi just stared at Tea in disbelief. She didn't know what to make of his shaken expression, but she supposed he didn't know what to make of her. She'd never been one to drink strong liquor. He probably wondered what had gotten into her, hell if she told him who it was…. _literally_.

"I'm shocked."

"I can tell." Her tone surprised her. It sounded sarcastically familiar.

Yugi grimaced, "Is something the matter?"

"Besides being wheelchair-bound? No," she lied, "why?"

He shook his head, "You're acting so strange all of a sudden."

"I'm fine, Yugi," she faked a smile, "really, I am."

"If tonight's not a good night to talk we can surely do it some other time."

"No! No!" Tea tried to sound like her old, enthusiastic self. It came out a little harsher than expected. "I want to get through this, I do. There's been a lot on my mind."

"Is it because of me?"

"No." This time she was actually telling the truth.

"Then what? You've been distant this entire time and now your behavior has changed. What's up?"

"I told you, my mind still isn't used to being back yet."

"Don't lie to me, Tea, I know you better than that."

Tea mentally cursed Yugi for being right even if she did just fess up to having a lot on her mind. Truthfully, she couldn't explain to him what was on her mind because it wasn't about him.

"Tea?" He raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

Maybe she could use _him_ to turn the tides around on Yugi. "I'm a little upset that you didn't want to see me right away…. I mean, you went to go visit Kaiba before me."

"How did you know that?"

"Joey and Tristen told me," she fibbed.

Yugi looked away from her, guilt gracing his downcast gaze. "I'm sorry, Tea. Like I told you before, I was afraid to come see you because I didn't how you'd take my company. I went to Kaiba first because I wanted to thank him for rescuing you and maybe get an idea of how you felt about me…"

Her mouth parted as she inaudibly gasped, letting the air pass over her sensitive teeth, sending a numbing sensation throughout her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed, using the extra few seconds to think of a reasonable reply.

She couldn't believe it took her so long to put the pieces together. Kaiba had come to her too late because he was the one who prompted Yugi to come see her first. Why would he do that? Why would he jeopardize his chances with her? Was he thinking the same way she was? Surely not. Kaiba wasn't the type of person to put others before himself, but with Yugi, he had….

"Why would you go to Kaiba for insight about me? That's a little strange don't you think?" The sentence was designed to come out casually, however, her nerves were creeping their way up her esophagus, making her sound edgy. Yugi probably knew something was up just from the sound of her voice.

"He rescued you. He uploaded his mind to save you. I guess I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong!" She couldn't risk Yugi knowing the truth. To be honest, she felt like she was lying more to herself than anyone. She didn't want to be here with Yugi, she wanted to be here with _him_.

The guilt she felt over the proposal, the accident, the coma… it was all too much. She had caused enough pain and suffering for her friends and family, and there was no way she could jump into a relationship with Kaiba without there being backlash from her loved ones. It's not that she didn't want to be with Kaiba, she most certainly did, but it was just best if she pretended. Pretended to like Yugi, pretended everything was okay, pretended she didn't love Kaiba.

 _Love?_ Wait, was she? No. She couldn't possibly be. She couldn't base her reality off something she experienced in virtual reality. What she needed to do was focus on the present and the people who cared about her. Whether it was a twisted sense of self-righteousness, or her undying loyalty to her friends and family, she had to act as if nothing happened between her and Kaiba. She needed to keep the peace. Maybe this way she'd be able to mend the events of that fateful night that plunged her into unconsciousness…

"I didn't mean to hit a nerve," Yugi treaded cautiously, "I just didn't want to impose if you weren't ready to see me. The last thing you did before going into a coma was run away from me. How was I supposed to know how you felt?"

Tea sighed, "True. You're right. I'm sorry."

Yugi sent her with a smile, "It's all right. I understand. You're going through a lot. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head, "You didn't." To be fair, she was the one who was frustrated with herself more than anyone else. If only she'd have sucked it up and said yes to Yugi when he'd proposed, then none of this would have happened.

Yugi's smile faded and he took a sharp breath. "I want to ask you something that's been eating away at me for over two years."

Tea had a feeling what he was about to ask, she didn't want to talk about it, but lacked the courage to tell him otherwise.

"Why did you say no? Why did you run away?"

Tea went with an easy response, the one she had given Kaiba while they were in the virtual world. "Because we'd only been dating for two months and I felt like getting engaged was too big of a step for us."

"Okay, so why run?" Yugi was interrogating her, but she couldn't blame him. He needed answers. He'd waited this long.

"I was embarrassed. We were in front of our friends and family. I felt ashamed."

"But why? If you loved me then you would've said yes."

"It's not that simple, Yugi."

"Yes, it is. Why were you ashamed of me?"

Tea didn't know what to say. Thankfully, the waiter returned with their drinks, setting them in front of the couple. Tea abruptly removed her Manhattan from the table and took a sizeable gulp, letting the alcohol burn her throat. Yugi watched her with an expression of betrayal and distaste.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked, flipping open his notepad.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Yugi didn't even glance at the waiter, he just glared at Tea who was still gulping down her beverage.

Tea wasn't even hungry but if this dinner was going to continue being as awkward as it was now, then she better order something to preoccupy her mouth. Maybe the food would give her time to think of new lies to tell Yugi.

"I'll have sake nigiri and kappa maki, please."

"Coming right up!" The waiter left to put in their order while Tea took one look at Yugi's irritated appearance and downed the rest of her drink.

Yugi's eyes followed her glass as she set it down onto the table with a light thud. He raised an eyebrow at her and she swallowed hard, attempting to wash away the alcohol burn.

"So?" He began, waiting for her to explain herself.

"So, what?" She countered him with a snarky bite.

"Why are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm not."

"Then why did you reject me?"

"I already told you."

"It's because you don't love me, isn't it?" Yugi looked hurt and determined at the same time. Tea knew he wanted answers but at the same time she knew Yugi well enough that sometimes he liked being sheltered from the truth.

Their waiter was just passing by their table as Tea reached for him, tapping his arm to gain his attention. "Waiter, another drink, please!"

* * *

Today had been Kaiba's first day back at Kaiba Corp. It was all so mundane, yet being back felt new somehow. Was it because he had missed out on so much work in the past six months or so? Kaiba Corp. really hadn't changed all that much. Stocks were normal, sales were just slightly below average, perfectly normal for this time of year. What was it that felt different?

He caught his reflection in the window as he paced the length of his office. He needed a haircut. Why hadn't he gotten one before coming back? He still looked malnourished and pale. His finger nails required a trimming and he was developing a slight five-o-clock shadow. Maybe Kaiba Corp. wasn't different, maybe it was him?

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus. His body had fully recovered, but his mind said otherwise. The doctors told him his brain would be a bit fuzzy for a while after returning from the virtual world, but he didn't know for how long. He wished he could overcome this minor slump and get back to his normal self.

 _But how can I go back to my normal self when all I can think about is her?_

He punched the glass. _Damn her!_

There was a knock on the door and his assistant walked in. "Mr. Kaiba, the board is ready for you."

He looked up and stared into his reflection once again. His blue eyes were weary, but the color was identical to hers, and just like that she was back in his head. It was torture. Beautiful, unrelenting torture….

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"I'm coming…." He groaned and practically dragged himself across the floor. His usual proud prominence was now replaced with fatigue.

"I would ask if you want to reschedule, sir," his assistant said, her short stature making him look like a giant as they walked down the hall toward the conference room, "but it's the board I'm afraid…"

"What're you implying, Shana?"

"Well, you don't seem like your usual self."

"Thanks for the bode of confidence. You do realize you're supposed to _assist_ me, not drag me down." He was trying to lighten his poor disposition, but he was just not feeling it. Shana was right, he was just not himself.

"You hired me for my brutal honesty, not my cheerleading skills."

 _Cheerleading. Out of all the words, she picked the one that reminds me of her…. that stupid cheerleader…._

"I'm beginning to think that was a mistake," he complained, rubbing his temples to try and rid his mind of that cheerleader comment.

Shana laughed, tilting her head back slightly, her short blonde bob so patted down with hairspray that it didn't even move when the rest of her did. "Oh, please, you know I'm more efficient than you half the time. Speaking of efficient," she withdrew a stack of paper-clipped files from the binder she'd been carrying and began to flip through them, "I've organized your talking points, project progress, and all updates from the board that they required you to see. Here."

She handed him the stack of papers and he began to skim through them. There was one update from the board that caught his eye and he stopped before they were about to enter the conference room.

Shana noticed her boss wasn't walking with her and stopped just a few feet in front of him. "Sir?"

"Shana… I…"

"Mr. Kaiba, is something the matter?" She walked back toward him and glanced over the paper he was reading.

"Why didn't you tell me the board approved of the virtual world project?"

She smiled, "I called Mokuba and he and I both agreed for it to be left as a surprise for you when you returned."

"You weren't going to tell me before the meeting?"

"That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it? Don't make me regret handing you those papers early." She began walking toward the large conference room doors, "Now, let's go. We're already a few minutes late."

"Wait."

"What is it, sir?"

He wanted to crumple the pages. Hell, he wanted to burn them! He was fuming. How could they do this? He grit his teeth and silently seethed.

"What's the matter, sir?" Her voice more concerned this time.

Kaiba glared at her, rage igniting a dark flame in his eyes. "You didn't tell me what they named the project!"

* * *

 **A/N:** GASP! What is the name of the virtual world project? Oh, you'll find out, I'm about to summon it… in the next chapter! Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review to let me know how I'm doing. Your feedback is ALWAYS much appreciated. Thank you! Until next time!


	18. Name

There was a thunderous bang as the doors to the conference room swung open and Seto Kaiba came storming through. He flung the files onto the long oval table while the meeting's occupants watched in utter shock as the sheets of paper scattered throughout the room.

"What the hell is this!?"

A member of the board of directors stood up, "Mr. Kaiba, calm down."

Kaiba pointed his finger at him, "Shut your goddamn mouth!"

Shana gasped from behind him as she quickly followed her boss into the conference room, her high heels clicking frantically as she moved. Mokuba caught sight of her, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing! I just handed him the files! I didn't think he'd freak—"

"—Sit down, Shana," Kaiba demanded.

"But!" She began in a pleading voice.

"I said sit down!" He yelled.

This time she listened to him and took a seat next to Mokuba. They shared a concerned glance but kept their interaction hidden from the elder Kaiba as much as possible.

Kaiba slammed his palm down on the table, "I demand you bastards tell me why you went ahead with this project without my consent!?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we assumed that's what you wanted!" One of the board members exclaimed.

Another nodded and added, "Yes! We were under the impression that you wanted this project to succeed and move onto phase two, and it has! You should be pleased! We've even received government funding! It's sure to be a success!"

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Kaiba's voice fell into a calmer range, but his rage was still present. "What I'm concerned about is the fact that you went forward and named this project without me! Did you all somehow forget that this was _my_ invention? Therefore, shouldn't _I_ have the right to name said invention!?"

Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed into a confused weave, "That's what this is about? The _name_ of the project?"

Kaiba just scowled at his younger sibling, lacking the audacity to outright yell at him.

Mokuba continued, "Seto, we moved on with this project because the board and I thought that was what you wanted. You wanted this to become a success, and it will, but to obtain additional funding from the government the project needed an official name."

Kaiba could no longer hold back, "And you chose to name the project _Tea_!?"

"Yes, sir," a board member spoke up, his voice a bit too cheerful for Kaiba's current mood, "we wanted to honor the first person to ever successfully test the unit. After all, she's the reason the project is moving forward."

"Whose bright idea was this?" Kaiba's eyes scanned the room, looking for someone to come forward. A few people coughed and moved uncomfortably in their seats as a wave of silence washed over the room. Kaiba growled when no one spoke and decided to add, "I hope you know that when I find out who decided to destroy the dignity of my hard-work with such a _horrid_ name, you will never work in this town again."

"I'm sorry, Seto…" Mokuba apologized, taking one for the team.

His older brother turned to him, eyes filled with fury, "I don't believe _you_ were the one who named this project, Mokuba." Surely his own flesh and blood would have more creativity than this.

"I didn't know naming the project was that big of a deal to you. We had to move forward and you were still recovering at the time. I'm sorry, I didn't know…."

"It's just a name, sir. The project is still pushing forward and ready for your handiwork!" Shana attempted to lighten the mood, but Kaiba was having none of it. He just stood at the head of the table, seething.

"And as a 'welcome back' surprise," Mokuba added, trying to lift his brother's spirits, "the board and I decided that it would be in your best interest, and the company's, to make you the project lead, letting this be your only focus for the next few months as you ease back into work."

"And who will run Kaiba Corp.?"

Mokuba gave his brother a half smile and shrugged, "Me."

Kaiba just glared at his brother, betrayal written across his face. He whipped around and stormed out of the room the same way he came in.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Kaiba had thundered out of the meeting, but he couldn't stand the idea of negotiating anything right now. His mind still felt jumbled and he couldn't quite fathom the idea of exclusively working on a project named after _her_.

He tore his office door open and slammed it shut behind him. With robustness, Kaiba stomped toward his desk, pulled open a side drawer, and dug around for his stress-reliever. He hardly did this anymore, and he _never_ did it anywhere near Kaiba Corp. He didn't need his reputation as a smoker being scoffed at. But right now, he knew there was nothing else he could do to take the edge off.

With shaky hands, Kaiba grabbed a cigarette from the box and quickly lit a match, trying to hold it as sturdily as he could underneath the cigarette. The moment the paper kindled, he waved the match back and forth wildly until the flame was reduced to nothing more than a stream of smoke.

He inhaled deeply, letting smoke flow through him and into the air. He took another deep breath before exhaling into a fit of coughs. The last time he smoked was in the virtual world, which really didn't count. In real life, however, it had been years.

He walked over to the row of floor-to-ceiling windows and took a moment to soak in the view of Domino City from above. Last time he had overlooked a city was in the virtual world, on top of the Empire State Building. Her face flashed across his mind's eye. He pictured the wind in her beautiful hair and the smoke pouring out of her smooth lips as they observed New York City.

Even now, when he was trying to alleviate his mind of her, she ricocheted right back to him. He was so hurt by her. He could no longer deny it. She haunted his memory every goddamn moment. Sleep wasn't even a relief as he found himself dreaming of her smile, her voice, her touch…

Maybe the only way to rid of her would be to take her? It would be his form of revenge. He would take her and leave her, getting her out of his system for good. The only time they were intimate was in the virtual world. Maybe having her for real would be the satisfaction he needed? After that, she could go back to Yugi and all her little friends, he wouldn't care. Yes, he would have her, then he would be freed of her curse, and hopefully she'd suffer the consequences this time.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he reached for his office phone and began dialing.

* * *

Grogginess…. Confusion…. That's all she felt as she woke to a constant low hum.

 _Urgh, where am I?_

She groaned and rolled over in an unfamiliar bed. She recognized the pitch and sound sequence of the low humming and reached next to the bed, scrounging around for her purse. It had to be around here somewhere?

She finally found it, unzipping a side pocket and grabbing her vibrating cell phone. Rubbing her eyes, she sleepily checked to see who was calling her, not recognizing the number, but answering anyway.

"H-hello?" Her throat felt like sandpaper. She tried to sound composed but her vocal cords were just not having it.

 _"Tea?"_

She snapped to attention. No…. It couldn't be?

 _"Tea?"_ The man on the other end repeated.

Tea glanced around the room, suddenly realizing where she was. She dropped her voice to a slight whisper. "Kaiba?"

 _"Yes…."_ There was a slight pause, _"Are you all right?"_ The gruffness that his voice naturally carried faded away as confusion set in. Tea knew she was acting strange and needed to cover it up. She'd think of something, hopefully…

"Yeah, I'm fine, uhhhh," She hesitated to find the words, "my line just cut out for a moment. Sorry about that." She flinched at her own awkwardness.

 _"Are you sure I didn't wake you up? You sound out of it."_

 _Oh God. He was catching on._

"Uh, no! Of course not." This time she paused, desperately glancing around the room for a clock. "Why? What time is it?"

 _"Twelve-thirty."_

"Oh, dear God…" She mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Uh, nothing! I think my line might be cutting out again."

 _"Right…."_

She held her hand to the receiver and took a deep breath away from her phone. This just couldn't be real. Why was he calling her? She thought she'd never hear from him again. This had to be a dream. She was obviously still dreaming. Yes, waking up in Yugi's bed to a phone call from Kaiba had to be some sort of demented dream.

Taking another moment to exhale, she dropped her hand from the receiver and asked in a more composed and serious tone, "Why did you call?"

 _"To let you know that the virtual world you involuntarily participated in has been approved and is moving forward onto the next step."_

"And this concerns me because…?"

 _"The project has been named after you."_

There were no words. She could've sworn the line went dead because Kaiba didn't speak up when she fell silent. She was more shocked than anything. "What!?" Anger overtook her. "After everything you go ahead and name your invention after _me_!? What kind of ploy is this, Kaiba?"

 _"I didn't name it after you. The board of directors did. Possibly with some help from Mokuba, I'm not sure on that one yet."_

Her anger suddenly cooled. So Kaiba didn't name his invention after her, but why call her to tell her that? Why would she care?

 _"I thought you should know in case you see your named attached to Kaiba Corp."_

"So, you basically called to tell me you didn't care enough about me to name your project after me, but a group of random people who don't even know who I am, did. Thanks." It came out salty but she didn't care, "Kaiba, you're wasting my time."

 _"Why does it matter_ _ **who**_ _named the project?"_

She opened her mouth to speak but realized his sentence was a trap. Of course, it mattered _who_ , but she wasn't going to tell him that. "You're right. It doesn't matter. Is that all?"

 _"No, actually. Since your nomenclature is the proud recipient of the project, I wanted to see if you would want to have some input on its development."_

"I'm not a techie, Kaiba, you know that."

 _"You wouldn't be programing a thing. All I would require is feedback on your virtual world experience."_

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Go to hell, Kaiba. You know full well what my experience was like."

 _"Get your head out of the gutter. I wasn't referring to_ _ **that**_ _."_

"And I wasn't referring to _that_ either," she bluffed.

 _"Look,"_ she could hear the irritation increasing in his voice, _"you can be a bitch about this, or you can cooperate."_

"Is that a threat?"

 _"No, it's a polite demand."_

She rolled her eyes, "At least you're honest."

 _"I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Dress nice."_

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

She could almost see his eyes rolling, _"Do you really need to ask me such an obtuse question?"_

"Dress nice? How? Like professionally or—?" She was thoroughly lost.

 _"Just don't look like a damn idiot. Be ready by six-thirty."_ The line went dead. No goodbye. Just a dial tone.

* * *

Kaiba grinned wickedly as he hung up the phone, taking the last drag from his cigarette before abruptly putting it out under his desk and throwing the bud into the trash. His plan to get revenge on Tea was about to unfold, and he couldn't wait to get the ball rolling. The quicker he used her and tossed her aside, the faster he'd be able to forget about this whole mess of a situation. If he hadn't been so generous in letting Tea use the virtual world, then maybe she would still be stuck in a coma and not harassing his every thought.

 _That's just what I get for offering to help Yugi and his idiot friends…_

The office door oscillated open, almost abandoning its hinges. Kaiba was thoroughly shocked to see who was standing on the other side, glaring at him.

"Mokuba? What in God's name—?"

Mokuba Kaiba stomped over to his older brother with demanding drive. Concern graced his features, only going so far until his anger struck like a storm. "I should be asking you that same question: what in God's _damn_ name do you think you're doing? Have you gone mad?"

Kaiba was about to protest, but Mokuba wouldn't let him. "I work my ass off to get the board to not pull the plug on you, I work my ass off to get your life's work to move forward while you're recovering, and finally, I work my ass off to get you out of the hospital as soon as possible and THIS is how you repay me? By throwing a temper tantrum and walking out on one of the most important meetings of your life just because of a _name_?"

Kaiba attempted to speak again, but was cut off.

"The board is threatening to fire you. Shana is back there right now trying to convince them otherwise. What the hell has gotten into you, Seto?"

Truth be told, it was Tea. It always had been her since he arrived back in the real world. He just couldn't tell Mokuba that.

"I'm starting to regret having you discharged from the hospital so soon."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you done?"

Mokuba mimicked him, "I don't know? Are you done acting like a child?"

"Oh? You mean like you?"

Mokuba shot back with no restraint, "Really? Is this how you're going to be? I'm trying to protect your ass and you're mocking me."

"Did you forget how you betrayed me by taking over my project and attempting to run my company for me?"

"Uh, did you forget that you just got out of the hospital? This is your first day back. No one expects you to hit the ground running, Seto."

The elder Kaiba just rolled his eyes as if he'd heard it all before. Indeed, he had. Years back, he and Mokuba had gotten into this same tizzy when they'd returned from Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba insisted he'd test out an older version of his virtual world project while Mokuba told him to take it easy. In the end, Mokuba was right, but it wasn't as if he should be taking orders from his little brother, even if it seemed like he knew what was best.

Mokuba groaned, "Look, do what you want. I tried." He threw his hands up in surrender, "I did all I could to move your project forward and now it's in your hands, so if you wanna cuss out the board because of a stupid name and let them fire you, then that's your decision."

Mokuba turned to walk out, but before he could reach the threshold of the doorway Kaiba stopped him.

"Wait…" he said, with a mellowed tone that delivered his willing defeat. Kaiba only used this tone of voice for Mokuba because he was the only human being Kaiba deemed to be deserving of his apologetic side. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow in suspicion, not fully believing his brother just yet. "You mean that?"

Kaiba nodded, "It was stupid of me to think you were betraying my trust. I'm not going to lie, I shouldn't have come back to work so soon. You're right about that too. I've been mentally out of it for weeks."

The younger Kaiba's harsh anger cracked, and he sent his brother a sympathetic smile before asking, "What do you want me to tell the board? I can try and smooth things over as best as I can, but they're still considering firing you."

This time Kaiba was the one who turned away from his brother. He walked on over to the window, taking a moment to arrange his next plan of action.

"Tell the board I'm taking full responsibility over the project from here on out until its completion. You're in charge of all vice president and CEO duties until I can fully return to my duties."

"Seto…" Mokuba hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Kaiba grinned, his plan now falling into place. If he took this opportunity to seize control over _Project Tea_ , then he'd be able to figure out a way to get closer to the real Tea… and bring her down. He could use his own invention to get her under his control once again.

He smirked to himself, "Yes, Mokuba. I'm sure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! There will be more Seto/Tea in the next chapter. And I totally agree with Kaiba, Tea is such a stupid name for a project. What the heck was the writer thinking!? Anyway, please let me know what you think! See ya next chapter!

(P.S. Kaiba should've been smoking something else on a day like today. What was he thinking? Kaiba has no holiday spirit! #420 #TotallyKidding #NotPromotingDrugUseISwear)


	19. Handicapped

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

After her call with Kaiba and his sudden invite to join him for dinner tomorrow, Tea realized one important thing: she needed to get the hell out of here, and here being Yugi's bedroom.

In the back of her mind, she desperately hoped Yugi wasn't home to hear her conversation with Kaiba. And if he wasn't, great, but Tea still didn't want to be here when he got back. Even more reason to get the hell out of here _now_.

How she'd gotten here in the first place was slowly coming back to her. Yugi had taken her out for sushi and she drank way too much. She couldn't recall the rest of the night or how she got back, but that didn't matter, she was stuck relying on people anyway. And for how long? Well, that was anybody's guess…

Tea pulled her wheelchair closer to her, which was placed purposefully next to her bedside. There was a small note lying on the seat, no doubt it was from Yugi. She plucked it off the seat and read it:

 _Good morning, Tea. I hope you slept well. I went to work and won't be back until later. Feel free to stay if you'd like. I'd like to work things out. Call if you need me! –Yugi_

His desperate note made her cringe. She didn't want to work things out. She just wanted to leave and forget that last night ever happened. Thankfully, Yugi wasn't home and she could escape.

Picking up her purse, she draped the strap over the side of her wheelchair and began hoisting herself up. A harsh wave of nausea hit her and she collapsed back down onto the bed.

She groaned, rolling over onto her back. She spoke directly to the ceiling, "This is going to be harder than I thought…. Fuck hangovers…."

* * *

To Yugi's surprise, the sky had opened up and it had begun raining. August was not only one of the hottest months, but also one of the driest. It was rare to witness rain this time of year, if at all. It had started to rain right after Yugi left work at his grandfather's game shop, and he didn't even think to bring an umbrella even when his grandfather had insisted.

"Yugi, my joints are getting stiff, I believe it might rain." Solomon Muto had been wiping down the counter as Yugi switched the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

"Don't be ridiculous, Gramps, it's August."

"Well," Solomon began, locking the glass cabinet behind the counter, "I'd bring an umbrella if I were you, just in case. I keep a spare one by the door."

Yugi opened the door to the game shop, waving goodbye, "I'll be fine, Gramps. See you tomorrow!"

The rain assaulted him as he ran toward his one-bedroom apartment. It had been his mother's before she left Domino, and she insisted Yugi move into the place to give his grandfather some space. Now he wished he'd still lived at the game shop to avoid situations like this one.

 _Urgh! I hate it when Gramps is right!_

Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't carrying a jacket to cover his head since it was August. Fortunately, the rain was as warm as the weather had been, making the trek home a bit more bearable.

Once he reached the front door to his apartment, he fumbled with his keys, desperately trying to find the right one. Everything was drenched and it made the slippery silver keys a bit more difficult to hold. After finding the correct one, he burst through the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He shook off his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving them in a heap on the front door mat. Thankfully, the rain hadn't soaked completely through his pants. Shivering, he made his way down the short hall toward his bathroom.

 _Oh my God…_

Fear halted the shivering of Yugi's body as he felt his blood run cold. His eyes widened in shock and he felt his throat tighten up, unable to breathe as he dreaded the worst.

Horror settled in and he couldn't shake the fact that something terrible might have happened to Tea. Her wheelchair was tipped over, lying on its side in the middle of the hallway. The contents of her purse had been scattered about the floor, but there was no sign of Tea.

"Tea!?" Yugi half-yelled, half-choked.

A couple seconds passed without a response, but then a small, raspy voice squeaked out, "Yugi?"

"Tea!" His voice was stronger now that he knew she was still here. The bathroom light was on, and the door was open. He sprinted the few feet to the entrance, dodging the scattered items of Tea's purse. When he reached the bathroom, he saw Tea curled over the side of the toilet seat. She hugged it like it was her favorite stuffed-animal, but the look on her face said she'd hated the position she was in, and hugging that hard porcelain.

Yugi approached her, brushing a few long strands of stray hair away from the toilet bowl. "Are you okay?"

Tea almost laughed, tempted to make a snide comment. No, she wasn't okay. Instead, she shook her head and replied with a simple, "no."

"What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Yugi's voice was shrill. He was so shocked by what he saw, he couldn't help his state of panic.

Tea held up her finger, silencing Yugi for a moment as she dipped her head into the toilet bowl and began dry heaving. Yugi rubbed her back, waiting for her to finish. There weren't any contents in Tea's stomach to cough up, but just the motion itself made Yugi nauseous. She stayed this way for a few minutes, finally finishing as she spit into the toilet, rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth, then flushed.

Her voice was wince-worthily scratchy. "I dropped my phone on the way." She pointed toward the hallway. "You want to fetch it for me, Yugi?"

He nodded, "Of course." He got up and searched the hallway for her phone. It was a few feet from her purse and her wheelchair. He clicked the center button to see if the battery was dead or not. Luckily, her battery was still full.

"Can you call my mother for me? Tell her to come pick me up." Tea called from the bathroom.

"Got it." Yugi had no problem unlocking Tea's phone since it was brand new. She had gotten a new phone just a few days ago because her other one was outdated considering she'd been gone for so long. Searching through her recent calls to find her mother's number, Yugi came across a number he did not recognize. It was the only number she had received _and_ answered a call from on this phone. He looked at the day, time, duration of the call, and where the number was from. Today, twelve-thirty, five minutes, and Domino City….

"Yugi?"

He almost dropped the phone, "Uhhhh, hold on, she didn't answer… I'll try again," he said over his shoulder. Thankfully, Tea couldn't see him snooping. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, but part of him still needed to know who had called Tea and who was important enough for her to answer and talk to? Maybe it was just a telemarketer?

He pressed the call button.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Until finally…

" _Kaiba_."

Yugi froze.

" _Hello? Tea?_ "

Yugi wanted to yell at the sound of his rival saying her name the way he did. Why did Kaiba call her? What could've been so important? These were the questions he wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage to. Maybe he was over-thinking it? Maybe Kaiba was just calling to check up on her? Maybe he knew she was sick? But that wasn't like Kaiba _at all_.

" _Hello?_ " His voice became irritated. " _Hello?_ " He repeated.

Yugi swallowed hard, praying that the receiver didn't pick it up.

" _Urgh…. Butt-dial_ ," he grumbled and then the line went dead.

Yugi pressed end and let out the air he'd been holding in escape his lungs, relieved Kaiba didn't think anyone else was on the other end of the line.

"Yugi? Did she answer?" Tea asked from the other room, her voice still extremely hoarse. He could hear the excruciating effort she used behind every word.

"Uhhhh…." Yugi fumbled with her phone, trying to frantically find Mrs. Gardner's number. "Let me try one more time."

* * *

The next evening, Tea wheeled herself into her mother's bedroom. Her mother was relaxing on the bed reading a book. She looked up from her reading material as she noticed her daughter's presence.

She set the book down on the bed and got up quickly, smiling at Tea. "Oh sweetie, you look beautiful!"

Tea didn't smile, "Thanks."

"What's the matter, honey?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, mom…. You said you'd help me do my hair."

Her mother nodded, "Of course," she stood behind Tea's chair and began wheeling her toward the master bathroom, "I have the flat iron already warmed up."

Once they reached the bathroom, Tea got a good look at her reflection. Despite her mother's encouragement, she did not look beautiful. The bags under her eyes had doubled since her hangover and no amount of cover-up Tea applied could conceal them. Overall, her make-up wasn't perfect, as she had attempted to put it on with shaky hands. She felt thinner than before, probably from vomiting all day yesterday and barely eating since then. And lastly, the light blue maxi-dress that had once fit her shape stunningly, now hung onto her loosely, making her appear more like a person wearing a hospital gown than a form-fitting dress.

Mrs. Gardner began running her fingers through Tea's hair, stroking the strands generously with some sort of product. It smelled nice, and her mother's fingernails felt soothing against her scalp, but the action seemed useless. No amount of relaxation would heal the depression Tea felt.

Since her arrival back in the real world, everything felt the same. She had gone back to her same old life, and despite being almost twenty-three, she lived with her parents and wasn't planning on attending any university, and couldn't find a job since she was 'disabled.' Her parents kept telling her she needed time to heal, but for how much longer?

Granted, it was nice to have some sameness, but not in the ways she wanted. She didn't want to be stuck in this goddamn wheelchair anymore. She wanted to walk again, dress herself again, make lattes once again, and most of all, she desperately wanted her dancing career, that seemed to be promised almost three years ago, to happen.

So, in retrospect, some things had changed, just not in her favor. She wondered how they'd changed for Kaiba?

"There. What do you think?"

Tea looked into the mirror. She gave her mother a forced smile, "It's great…"

Mrs. Gardner pulled a hand mirror out of a drawer and held it behind Tea's hair, showing what the up-do looked like from the back. Her mother had braided a thick crown of her long hair into a formal messy-bun. How had her mother finished such a difficult hairstyle so quickly? Maybe she had been too lost in her thoughts to realize how fast the time had gone by…

"Do you think Mr. Kaiba will find it charming?"

"Mom, please don't call him that."

"What? That's his name, isn't it?"

"You can just call him Kaiba."

Her mother, placed a hand on her hip, "Well?"

"Like I said before, it looks great…."

Mrs. Gardner set the hand mirror down on the counter and placed her hands over Tea's shoulders, messaging her fragile, boney body. "Honey, is everything all right? You haven't been yourself lately."

Tea didn't say anything, and her mother took that as a cue to move in front of her daughter and look her in the eye. Her hands were still placed upon Tea's shoulders. "Sweetie, your father and I are worried about you. You're barely eating, we know you can't sleep at night, and we can tell you're unhappy. Even Yugi is concerned about you."

"Of course, he is…" Tea rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about Yugi. In fact, she wanted to avoid him all together. To her, Yugi represented another mountain Tea needed to climb.

 _How am, I supposed to climb all these mountains in a wheelchair?_

Mrs. Gardner sighed, "I know you rejected his proposal, but maybe you want to rethink—"

"Stop it, mom! Please, just stop talking about Yugi."

"Is that why you've been so upset?"

"No."

"Then what, honey?"

"What do _you_ think, mom? I can't do anything anymore! I'm stuck in a wheelchair! I'm not able to live my life the way I want and it's all because of Kaiba's virtual world! I probably would've been better off staying in a coma for the rest of my life!"

Tea's mother gave her a concerned and almost helpless look. She spoke with a unique softness that Tea had never heard from her mother before. It was as if her mother was lost in the chaos of Tea's situation and was desperate to figure out a solution for her only child.

"Don't say that, sweetie. We're glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're happy because I'm not," Tea spat.

Mrs. Gardner exhaled, giving up the fight with her daughter. "Would you like me to call Mr. Kaiba, tell him that you're still not feeling well?"

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure? I can let him know that you're cancelling so you don't have to see him."

Tea shook her head, "No, mom, I have to face him on my own."

"But, honey, if you're this upset, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be going?"

"Kaiba and I need to talk."

And with that, she wheeled herself out of her mother's master bedroom.

* * *

The limo pulled up at exactly six-thirty, just like Kaiba promised. Tea was ready at exactly six-thirty, just as Kaiba requested. It was just like him to always get what he wanted. And tonight would be no different.

"Roland," Kaiba's voice was stern as he stepped out of the vehicle, adjusting his light blue tie on his white suit, "assist Mrs. Gardner, please." Kaiba took one look at Tea's mother trying to wheel the poor girl down the front porch steps and couldn't help but feel disappointed. It had been almost two months since their arrival back to reality. Why wasn't she any better? Had his renowned technology permanently damaged her lifestyle? Was Tea better off in the virtual world where she could walk?

These thoughts dissipated as Roland wheeled Tea toward him, stopping just before the entrance to the limo. Kaiba bowed before her as an act of respect, taking her delicate hand, kissing the back of it and saying, "You look lovely."

She only half-smiled at him, not even meeting his gaze. It was as if her soul had been snatched from her body, leaving a paralyzed, lifeless shell in her place. Where was the Tea he had known? Did he leave her back in the virtual world?

"Miss, would you like assistance getting in?" Roland asked, bowing slightly to honor his boss' guest.

Kaiba stepped in, "I can handle it, Roland. Please get the car ready and…" he whispered into Roland's ear so that neither Tea nor her mother could hear what was being spoken.

"Yes sir."

Kaiba leaned down to scoop Tea up into his arms, but Mrs. Gardner placed a soft hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements. Even though she had greatly tried to control her tone of voice, the look on her face revealed that she was a pleading mess, desperate to defend her daughter from any more harm. It was the same look she and her husband had given him when they signed the papers to hand Tea's comatose body over to Kaiba Corp to use in the virtual world.

"Mr. Kaiba," her voice was a low, shaky whisper. Kaiba was sure Tea could hear it, even though her mother had attempted to conceal it from her. "She's not doing well. Please, take good care of her. She needs all of the support she can get right now."

"Mother!" Tea snapped. Both Kaiba and Mrs. Gardner jumped at the harsh tone of Tea's voice.

Mrs. Gardner gave him another desperate look before letting go of his shoulder. She brushed Tea's shoulder this time, increasing the perkiness in her voice, "Have fun, honey! Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Tea refused to speak and Mrs. Gardner left them with a faint smile before she disappeared into the house.

"She treats me like a child ever since…." Her voice trailed off, but the irritation didn't fade from her face.

"I'm sorry…." Kaiba didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting Tea to still be in this condition nonetheless so unhappy. He offered her his kindest voice, "If you don't mind, I'd like to help you into the vehicle now."

She glared at him, "Just make it quick."

He scooped her up from the chair, bridal style, and gently placed her in the backseat. Kaiba folded the wheelchair, set in down in the backseat and climbed in himself.

Once the door shut and the limo began moving, Tea turned to Kaiba, "You can drop the nice guy act now. You're away from my mother."

"It wasn't an act."

She rolled her eyes, peeling her gaze away from his to stare out the window instead. "Whatever, Kaiba."

The remainder of the ride was silent. Kaiba couldn't shake the idea of Tea still being cooped up in that wheelchair. Why hadn't he known she was still in a wheelchair? He supposed that he had simply guessed she wouldn't be.

Kaiba stole a glance at her from the other side of the backseat. She was still staring out the window, a solemn look upon her face. He had to be honest with himself, she looked horrible. It was as if the past month and a half hadn't healed her one bit. This made moving forward with his revenge plan even more difficult. How could he take advantage of a girl that wasn't even remotely the same as he left her? That day in the hospital was the last time he saw her fire, but now he was beginning to believe that was her last line of defense. She was just as fragile as she looked, and she couldn't hide it anymore.

The limo stopped outside one of the fanciest French restaurants in Domino City, La Bleu Chateau. The line to be seated was wrapped around the building, stretching into the alleyway.

"La Bleu Chateau? Kaiba, are you kidding? It takes hours to get in here, even with a reservation."

He smiled slyly at her, "Not if you're a Kaiba."

She deadpanned, "I'm not a Kaiba."

"You know what I meant." Why wasn't she charmed? This sort of talk had worked on her before.

Roland opened the door and grabbed the wheelchair, setting it up outside the vehicle.

"Please, just get this over with quickly so I don't have to be so embarrassed in front of all these people." Tea scooted close to Kaiba and wrapped her arms around his neck. He missed the feel of her in his arms, but this felt different somehow. She wasn't the same and it was painful for him to grasp.

He tucked her legs and quickly carried her out of the vehicle, placing her gently into her chair. She wheeled herself away from the two men and toward the end of the line of people, unwilling to wait for either them.

"I'll text you when I need you," Kaiba instructed Roland and left to chase after Tea. Once he caught up to her, he gripped the handles of her chair, stopping her in her (literal) tracks. "Hold on there, Speedy Gonzales, we don't need to wait in line."

She whipped her head around, still trying to push her chair from his grip, "And why's that?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm a Kaiba."

She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time already this evening, and made her way to the front door without Kaiba's assistance.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, we've been waiting for you," the host bowed, "we have a table already set up for you. Please, this way." He waved for them to follow him inside, "The table is set up per your special instructions." The host glance down at Tea and smiled. She quickly shot Kaiba a death glare. Kaiba knowingly declined to look at her and thanked the host, tipping him as he left.

Once they settled into their table, Kaiba grabbed his menu and began flipping through it, ignoring Tea's spine-chilling stare. He hummed to the tune of the violin that was being played by one of the live musicians the restaurant had, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"You knew I was in a wheelchair? That's how the host knew of the 'special instructions?'"

He didn't look at her, "I had Roland call the restaurant on the way here. I didn't realize you were handicapped until this evening."

"Don't use that word." She shot icicles at him.

Kaiba put his menu down. "What word?"

"You know."

He paused, acting as if he were thinking it over, "Handicapped?"

She didn't reply. She just kept glaring.

"I didn't realize the truth hurt you so much, Gardner." He casually picked up his menu and began flipping through it once again.

In a flash, Tea torn the menu from his hand, tossing it across the floor. A few guests at nearby tables stared at the random commotion. She didn't give a shit about their reactions. Kaiba could tell that the only thing she wanted to do was smack him across the face.

"Gardner, this is a fine establishment."

"I don't care. Are you going out of your way to piss me off tonight, Kaiba? What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Matter with me? You're the one throwing menus."

"You know I'm not handicapped!"

Kaiba pulled back the tablecloth, glancing underneath the table. He came back up, smirking cockily at her, "I see a wheelchair underneath your ass. Pretty sure that constitutes as someone who is handicapped."

Her eyes ignited. It was the exact reaction he was looking for. "You know full well I wouldn't be in a wheelchair if it weren't for you!"

"Oh, you're blaming me for your coma?"

"No! I'm blaming your stupid technology for crippling me!"

"You mean the technology that's been _appropriately_ named after you?"

Tea's glare intensified, "I didn't ask for this, you know? I didn't ask for the stupid project name, I didn't ask for Yugi to propose to me, I didn't ask to end up in a coma, I didn't ask to lose the use of my legs, and most of all, I didn't ask to be here with _you_."

Her words stung, but in a way, Kaiba wanted them to hurt. It meant she was still _alive_.

Their waitress approached, setting down two glasses of water. "Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like to try our house wine?"

Tea kept her fiery gaze upon Kaiba, but spoke toward the waitress, "No, I was just leaving." She torn her wheelchair away from the table and wheeled herself as fast as she could out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my goodness. What a doozy of a chapter! I felt like I needed to make it up to you guys since I've been MIA for over a month. Please review to let me know how I'm doing. More Tea and Kaiba to come!


	20. Worth It

The restaurant fell silent and all eyes were on her. She had tried so hard not to cry. Letting the first tear fall was a sign of weakness, especially in Kaiba's eyes, but she couldn't help it. It felt as if the room was closing in around her, like the walls had grown arms for the sole purpose of choking her. Her claustrophobia had never been that bad, but during this one moment of weakness, it seemed to completely suffocate her.

Tea rowed her arms wickedly, trying desperately to escape Kaiba in the quickest way she physically could. She disregarded anyone in her way as she sailed through the restaurant, faster than anyone in a wheelchair should move. Guests jumped out of the way, asked her if she was okay, and even gawked at her like she was the greatest spectacle they'd ever seen. Tea snubbed all of them. Not one of them could help her. Not one of them could save her from this nightmare.

Twilight faded into dusk as the night began settling in. Despite the dark, the air was just as warm and smothering as ever. Once the sun had set, the humidity crept in, and Tea could almost feel the water vapor grazing her skin the moment she was met with the outside air. She wheeled herself out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk, frantically searching for a safe getaway.

Kaiba's limo was parked less than a block to the right of the restaurant, so naturally, Tea went the other way, avoiding Roland and the line of people. She pushed herself as fast as she could, trying to ignore the soreness in her muscles. She huffed, realizing only now that she was breathing so heavy from all the effort. Perspiration ran down the side of her face, mixing with her tears. She still carried on as if this was her only way of escape. She stopped to look back only when she felt like she was a safe enough distance away from the restaurant.

The street lights had illuminated her surroundings and Tea noticed she had stopped just at the edge of Domino Park. Weaving her way dangerously through patches of leaves, dirt, gravel and upheaved tree roots, Tea made it into the middle of the park. Some light from the nearby street lights had flooded into where she was, but overall, there wasn't much visibility at all. Hopefully, no one could see her from the street.

And despite all her effort, she let her head fall into her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Using the back of his hand, Kaiba wiped away the sweat that had recently formed on his forehead. He cursed his long bangs for insulating the humidity that assaulted him the moment he stepped outside.

He moved briskly, jogging across the street to where Roland had parked the limo. He tapped on the driver's side window and Roland immediately jumped to attention, moving out of the vehicle and giving Kaiba a slight bow before speaking.

"Mr. Kaiba, I thought you were going to text me?"

"Roland, something came up. Did you see Tea pass this way?"

He shook his head, "I have not, sir. If she's gone missing I can contact a search team to find her."

Kaiba frowned, "That won't be necessary. I'll find her."

"Of course, sir." Roland bowed and crawled back into the limo as Kaiba ran the other way in search of Tea.

Passerby's dodged him on the sidewalk, sending him confused and angry looks as he bolted past them. Kaiba didn't care what they thought. He would find Tea. How far could she go in a wheelchair anyway?

Kaiba ran a couple blocks before he stopped in front of Domino Park to catch his breath. He hadn't realized how humid it was until he felt the sweat glaze over his whole body. He loosened his tie and fanned his face and neck, frustrated with how atrociously hot this summer had been. Even at night, there was no relief from the heat.

His ears perked up the moment he heard his gasps for air echoing. Kaiba held his breath, waiting a few seconds before slowly releasing a quiet stream of air. There it was again, and this time the gasps didn't match up to his. He followed the sound into the dark park, and that's when he saw the trail of thin tire tracks imprinted into the dirt.

"Tea…?"

The soft gasping suddenly stopped. "K-Kaiba?"

The pale illumination from the street lights flashed across her face and Kaiba saw her blue eyes sparkle, burdened by tears. He approached her but stopped when she protested, "Go away, Kaiba. I don't want you here. I don't want you _ever_!" Again, her words stung, but this time he didn't want them to. He just wanted her. He was done trying to provoke her.

"Look, let's go back—"

"So, you can insult me some more? No fucking thanks."

He took a deep breath, taking the easy way out to try and reason with her. "I'm sorry. Can we just go back, enjoy a nice night and—"

"Fuck that, Kaiba!" She glared at him, her eyes flashing in the light once more. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit games."

He wasn't sure what she meant. Was it possible she knew of his true intention for bringing her here tonight? "What bullshit games?"

"Treating me nicely then turning around and being an asshole! What is it? Are you actually a good person or just an asshole, Kaiba?"

He was relieved she didn't suspect his true intentions, but something about what she had said made him stop and think she wasn't completely ignorant to him. "Come on, I'll help you back."

"Go away, Kaiba. I'm done with you."

 _I'm done with you._ Her words circled in his mind. No, she couldn't be done with him. Not after everything they went through together. He had never opened up to someone like he had with her before. No, he wouldn't accept this, he couldn't.

His face twitched and his hands balled into fists as he struggled to control the anger boiling within him. He wanted to lash out at her but forced himself to recall the last time she'd hurt him. It was back at the hospital when he was met with her fierce rejection.

 _You can't control everything, Kaiba. You're too late. Now get out!_

 _No! You're wrong!_

"No…" Kaiba's voice was low and calm. His eyes became heavy and his soggy bangs stuck to his forehead, lightly shielding the passion that radiated from his gaze. His fists quaked from the frustration. "You're wrong…."

Tea took a few minutes to reply. The silence felt loud until her voice sliced through it. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba replied right away, "You're _wrong_."

"I… don't understand—"

"You're wrong, Tea."

Silence shrouded them once again, but this time only for a few moments as Tea studied the young CEO's determined glare. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when he interrupted.

"You're not done with me."

She furrowed her brows and glared at him.

"You're just confused," he said, "and you don't know what you want."

"Who are _you_ to tell me what _I_ want?"

"You know if circumstances were different— if Yugi wasn't in the picture— you'd have no problem being with me."

She let out a sarcastic laugh, tears brimming her eyes once again. "Is that what this is about? I thought this was a business dinner, not a date!" She let go of a few more hysterical laughs before dropping the sarcasm all together and switching to an uncompromising, defensive front. "You don't know anything, Kaiba." The tears fell. She wasn't kidding. There was much more to her than Kaiba had initially thought. He was going about this situation all wrong.

He let his temper cool before attempting to approach her again. She didn't protest this time. She seemed too preoccupied with wiping the tears from her eyes to care if he was near. He knelt in the dirt next to her, not caring if it ruined his suit. She was worth it. "Then tell me." His voice was stern but tender. It represented all the conflicted feelings he'd felt over these past couple months.

"You've already proven you don't care."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now." He handed her his handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes with it. "Besides, I've told you time and time again that I wouldn't be able to give you up."

She sighed, "You need to, Kaiba."

"I've heard this spiel already."

"I'm serious. You need to let me go."

"And why is that?"

"Have you seen me?" She cried, "Have you seen my situation?" It was a rhetorical question and Kaiba let her go on her rant. "Clearly, since you went to such great lengths to make fun of me for it."

"I told you I was sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kaiba! You can walk! I can't!" She sobbed into the handkerchief.

Kaiba reached out to console her but she retracted. "Don't fucking touch me! It's your fault I'm like this!"

Kaiba shot back, "You told me it wasn't…. That day in the hospital."

"Yeah, well I didn't think that after two months I'd still be held captive by this damn thing!" She gestured to her wheelchair and continued spewing her frustrations. "No matter what I do I'm always being held captive by something."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Yugi's proposal, my life has tumbled into circumstances of captivity and no matter how hard I try I can't get myself out of them. I feel stuck…." She pounded her fists so hard on the armrest of her wheelchair that Kaiba was sure she'd given herself some nasty bruises. "You don't know what it's like to always have to rely on people. For once, I just want to do something on my own."

She sobbed for a bit, and Kaiba was tempted to rub her shoulder but let the idea stray from his thoughts. Tea didn't need consoling, she needed to be heard. Kaiba was shocked that she chose him of all people. However, he did open up to her in the virtual world, maybe she felt comfortable exhibiting the same behavior?

"I know you've been in a wheelchair and a coma before, but you recovered. I still haven't."

"It's not a race," Kaiba said simply, "everyone has different recovery times."

She shot him the wickedest glare he'd ever received from her. "You don't get a say in this! It was _your_ invention that did this to me! You took away my life, Seto Kaiba!"

There was an indescribable sense of self-hatred and guilt that completely washed over him. Kaiba no longer wanted to be the one responsible for causing people pain. The ruthless, reckless side of him that didn't care about anyone but himself, was gone. Now, Kaiba wanted to use his resources to help people. In one single moment, he felt like he had regressed back to the reckless, harmful person he used to be. If it weren't for his passion for technology, he never would have had Tea as a test subject. Maybe she would be able to walk. Or maybe she'd still be in a coma…

Tea's voice cut through the silence, "I used to have goals, a future. Now, I'm not capable of anything…" She paused to look him in the eye with unnerving seriousness. "Can you even begin to fathom what that feels like?"

Kaiba merely stared at her, fronting her frightening glare with a stone-cold face, but not emotionally strong enough to defend himself against her arguments.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

Like a gentleman, he offered her his hand. "I can help you back."

She looked at him through tear-filled eyes, her lips curving upward only for a mere moment before falling into a heavy frown. "That's not what I meant, Kaiba…."

He was about to ask her what she meant when he saw the depression in her eyes and realized the true meaning behind her words. "No, don't talk like that."

"It's true!" She bawled, "I'm sick and tired of spending my days like this! I have nothing to live for!"

He seized her hands, not caring in she fought him. Moving in front of her, Kaiba shared her teary gaze, staring at her with justified severity. "Don't think for a second your life isn't worth living anymore, you hear me?" His grip tightened around her hands. "I mean it, Tea."

She shook her head, tears flying every which way. "No, you don't understand—"

"I do. I've wasted too much time trying to justify my way out too, but it's not worth it," he confessed, realizing he'd never told that to anyone, not even Mokuba. "The people around you, those who care about you, that's what makes life worth living. That's what makes it all worth it."

Tea just stared at him, starry-eyed and mouth agape.

He gave her hands another squeeze before cupping her tear-stained face in his hands. "Don't give up on me, Tea. We can work together and fight this."

She ripped his hands from her face. "No, Kaiba, don't you see?"

"No," his features were like stone, and even though she had torn his hands away from her, he couldn't help but replace them onto her dainty wrists. "I don't see. Please, elaborate."

"I can't be around you. No one knows about us and I want to keep it that way."

"Why, so you can have a bit of normalcy?"

"Yes!" She urgently cried, "Yes! That's all I've wanted was a bit of normalcy! I'd like to be in control of something in my life since I'm bound by this goddamn wheelchair!" Once again, she tore away from Kaiba's grip to bring her hands to her face. She sobbed into her hands before speaking, "Besides, if it weren't for you, this never would have happened to me!"

Kaiba sighed, there was no point in arguing with her. Her mind had been made up and she truly blamed him for her disability. He couldn't help but feel responsible. It was his invention, his thirst to make strides with his technology that he never thought twice about the long-term consequences. He didn't deserve Tea. She needed to be with someone who truly cared for her and not an emotionally premature man like him.

Yugi did deserve her….

He sighed once more, a little heavier this time, coming to terms with the reality of his thoughts. "Let's go back. Enjoy a nice time, may it be our last…"

His words seemed to strike her a different way than previously, but she still refused. "I can't go back in there looking like this." Her make-up was almost all gone, and the remainder of it stained her cheeks in long vertical streaks. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Kaiba sympathized with her. She looked like a wreck.

Kaiba took the handkerchief from her and lightly stroked her cheeks, trying to rub off the make-up. It wasn't working. He frowned before she moved his hand away. "It's not going to come off, Kaiba. Just leave it."

"How about we go get a drink? Bars are typically not well lit."

She groaned before declining his offer, "I'm never drinking again."

"Well, I can't just let you go." The sentence came out too bluntly, even for Kaiba's taste. Truly, he didn't want to let her go, but he wasn't ready to reveal his whole heart to her. The parts of his heart that he did show had been tossed to the side by Tea's needs. He understood, but it still hurt. He covered up his honest blunder with quick whim, "How am I supposed to know if you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, Kaiba," her expression said otherwise, "just take me home."

Kaiba caved. He wanted to keep trying. He wanted to persuade her into thinking through his offer, but this wasn't a business deal, it was a human life, one that he had neglected for the sake of his business and now he would pay the price.

Glancing at Tea's weary eyes told him the price he had to pay would be steep, but he would make it up to her.

Because she was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Shorter chapter this time around but I'm leaving for Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, in about twenty-four hours so I really wanted to get this chapter posted. Also, I'll begin my first full-time post-college job right after I get back from my vacation so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. But, PLEASE, bear with me! I will not give up on this story and will finish it! The updates just might be a little slower, sorry…. Anyway, thanks for your patience and please review!


	21. Fire

No matter how hard he tried to justify Tea's situation, Kaiba still felt solely responsible for her condition. How could his technology fail her? It was supposed to take her out of her comatose state completely unscathed, but instead, it backfired on her. The confidence Kaiba had in his technical skills were quickly diminishing along with all hope that Tea would recover.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he adjusted his position on the sofa in Kaiba's home office. He was flipping through television channels and looked bored out of his skull. "You've been staring at your monitor for quite some time."

"Yeah, I'm just reading something, Mokuba," he lied.

"Okay…." Mokuba flipped through a few more channels before shutting off the television and hopping off the sofa. "It's almost twelve-thirty. Don't you think you should get some rest?"

Kaiba nodded, "In a few minutes."

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Mokuba left his brother alone to his thoughts.

Kaiba folded his hands and place his chin on the tops of his fingers, thinking intently about Tea and the virtual world. Things had drastically changed. It was like Tea was an entirely different person. The optimistic, cheerful girl was now replaced with a clinically depressed wheelchair patient who was having an exceptionally difficult time seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. This wasn't the Tea he had witnessed in the virtual world, but rather the aftereffects of a person who was in a coma for nearly three years.

Kaiba spun around in his chair and faced the window, staring out into the night, not really computing what he was seeing. His mind was elsewhere, and it would remain that way until Tea's circumstances were better.

What could he do to fix this? How could he make it up to her? He racked his brain for answers, but nothing came.

Spinning back around toward his desk, Kaiba funneled through some paperwork. All of it was on Project Tea, and he was beginning to regret ever agreeing to make it his sole focus in the first place. The pain the project had caused was starting to wear on Kaiba, making the work harder to get through, not to mention the irony of the name.

 _Damn… if I could just make this project disappear…_

A glimmer of light from the opposite side of the room caught Kaiba's attention. He hadn't realized that the fireplace had been turned on. Mokuba usually turned it on but must've forgotten to turn it off on his way out.

The glow of the soft orange light seemed to captivate Kaiba, sending him into a trance-like state. He didn't move, didn't blink, just stared at the fire as if it were calling out to him. Kaiba thought of how commanding, passionate and powerful fire was. It was an element derived from energy and fueled by will-power, a commonality he shared with the element. However, there was one attribute Kaiba was missing when it came to fire and that was destruction. Kaiba wanted to create, not destroy. He wanted to make the world a better place with his advances in technology, but he had destroyed one person's life in the process of pushing his creativity to its limits….

 _If I could just make this project disappear…._

Never in his life could he recall a time he wanted to abandon one of his projects, but this time it was different. He owed it to Tea. There was a price he had to pay, and if that price meant sacrificing his hard work, well damn, he'd do it for her.

He gazed into the fire, the vibrant orange flames calling out to him with some sort of hypnosis power, rendering Kaiba to feel as if the flames were trying to tell him something. The cracking and burning of the logs heightened his senses and he immediately snapped to attention the second he noticed their crisp, charred ends and blackened strips of bark.

He pushed himself out of his chair and stood up. His heart felt as if it were going to jump right out of his chest and he tried breathing deeply through his nose. Still, the idea that struck him was one of pure insanity, but perfect nonetheless. Not only would he be able to make it up to Tea and forget about this whole project, he would be minimizing the risk of other people getting hurt after using the virtual world.

With creation comes destruction, and with destruction comes a new creation. Kaiba just needed to rebuild his idea from the ashes. That way, everybody wins.

* * *

Pulling up his black sleeve, he read his watch. It was about quarter to four, giving Kaiba just enough time to put his plan into action before sunrise. He drove just another few miles before parking his car in an abandoned parking lot just a few blocks away from the Kaiba Corp. laboratory where the virtual world project was being held. Thankfully, his entire project was in one area, making the task at hand much easier to accomplish.

Reaching into the back seat, Kaiba grabbed his laptop, flipped open the top and typed in a quick code. He counted down the minutes on is watch while glancing from his computer screen to the laboratory a few blocks down.

 _Three… Two… One…_

A green light flashed on his watch and computer screen simultaneously. A countdown box appeared on his laptop, giving him only fourteen minutes and fifty-six seconds to execute his plan. He glanced at his watch to make sure the countdown screen was in sync with the countdown on his computer. By five in the morning he needed to be back in his vehicle and driving as far away from this place as possible.

Kaiba closed the lid of his laptop, set it down on the front seat, and grabbed a piece of black cloth, a pair of black gloves, and a handgun from his glove compartment. The weapon wasn't intended to be used, but just in case he came across any security guards. Thankfully, he knew where they were and that they were only standing guard from outside the building and not within it.

Swiftly, he put the gloves and ski mask on. His eyes were the only visible area on the ski mask and he was thankful for the grey colored contacts he chose to wear, hoping to conceal his identity even further. Despite the plan being quickly drawn-up, Kaiba wasn't about to risk anything. This plan _had_ to work.

Jumping out of his car, he wasted no time in opening his trunk and pulling out the equipment he needed to get the job done. A gallon of gasoline, a box of matches, and a fake Kaiba Corp. ID badge. He clipped the badge to his waistband, shoved the matches into his front pocket, and grabbed the red carton that was full of the sloshing, flammable liquid.

The trek over to the lab was shorter than it expected. The gallon of gas was heavy and the bright red container was quite visible even at night. Thankfully, no one was out and Kaiba could easily make his way over to the building without being noticed. He hid behind a nearby dumpster the moment he saw a security guard walk by the outside of the lab. When the coast cleared, Kaiba moved to begin his break in efforts.

Scanning the fake Kaiba Corp. ID badge, Kaiba snuck into the building through a back door without being spotted by one of the security guards. Before he moved any further, he checked his watch. Roughly ten minutes left to execute his plan before the security cameras would turn back on. He needed to finish this mission off as quickly as possible.

The hallway was long and winding with narrow corners and turns, making the place seem like a maze, but Kaiba knew the way, and there was nothing stopping him from pursuing his endgame.

At long last, he stopped in front of the door that led to the virtual reality room. He had been here many times before, but the moment he fought off the doctor brought back the strongest memories. Even then, he was attempting to save Tea. Time had passed but nothing had changed. But this time would be different. This time he wouldn't screw up. This time he'd destroy his life's work, the very thing that had destroyed her life.

 _This is the price I must pay._

He let go of a heavy sigh before swiping his ID badge over the entry scanner. A cold, dry blast of air assaulted him as he opened the door, and he had almost forgotten how different the environment in this room was. The room was pressurized, which would work to his advantage. Due to the pressurization of oxygen within the room, the flames would ignite quickly, resulting in a fast burn.

Kaiba swallowed hard, examining the room and his creation one last time. He was sad to see all his hard work go to waste…. But it was time. The project had not only failed Tea but it had failed him as well. It failed to heal her, failed to keep her by his side… He closed his eyes, remembering the passion they shared in the virtual world. Without this creation, he wouldn't have these memories to haunt him.

His thoughts were enough to propel him to act, and he began dousing the virtual world pods in gasoline. Moving throughout the room, he doused everything he could find, computer and medical equipment, control panels, oxygen masks, anything worth burning.

After everything was splashed with the flammable liquid, Kaiba threw the empty container toward the middle of the room and made his way to the door, gripping the handle with an unrecognizable amount of strength. A liberating confidence rushed through his veins and he couldn't help but smirk at the action he was taking. It always felt good to take matters into his own hands. After months of being back in the real world, he was finally taking back control of his own life.

Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the box of matches and carefully took out a few at time, wrapping his gloved fingers around them tightly as he struck the box. They lit, brighter and hotter than he expected. The flames quickly consumed the tiny wooden match sticks and Kaiba was forced to throw them across the room before they burned through his glove.

It was like slow motion, watching the tiny flame fly through the air and make contact with the floor, bursting into an even larger flame, eager to consume everything within the vicinity, including Kaiba.

He shrieked as he shielded his eyes from the explosion before dashing out the exit. He ran down the long hallway with lightning speed. The right side of his body felt scorching hot and he glanced at his arm to see that his clothing had caught fire. He patted it out with his other hand but felt the flames searing through his black clothing, creating a pathway to his skin.

Another explosion erupted from behind him and he knew the pressurized room was doing the trick but was going to make his getaway more problematic. This entire laboratory would be up in flames in less than five minutes and he had to get from the building to his car in less than three.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, falling to the ground. The flames had eaten away at his clothing and were beginning to devour the flesh on his right leg. He patted out the flames but heard another explosion, and this time it sounded closer. If he didn't focus on getting out now, he never would.

He stood up— still on fire— and ran toward the back door he had exited from. With shaky hands, he scanned his key card a few times before it took, pushing his way out the back door. Through all the commotion, he heard a tiny beeping sound escape from his watch and he knew that that meant his time was up. The cameras were back online.

 _Shit!_

He ran past a burly-looking guard who was monitoring the flames from about fifty yards away.

"Hey! You!" The guard shouted. Kaiba ignored him, not even looking back to see if he was chasing him. Kaiba zipped through alleyways and side streets to avoid being caught until he found his car. Before departing, Kaiba ripped the burning pieces of cloth from his body to avoid the rest of him catching on fire. There was a stinging feeling near his ear and without thinking, he ripped the ski mask off his head, chucked it to the ground and stomped out the small flame.

The sound of metal hitting concrete made the tiny hairs on Kaiba's neck stand up. His handgun had fallen out of its holster during his vicious stomping. He was about to reach down and pick it up when he heard the shouts of a couple security guards. They were sprinting toward him from about a block away. Kaiba had to leave _now_!

After making sure there was no other part of him on fire, Kaiba launched himself into his vehicle and started it up, making a speedy— and squealy— getaway.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba's phone rang so loudly that he could've sworn there was a siren going off in his bedroom rather than his phone ringing. The blaring ring woke him from his slumber and he glanced at the time before answering. It was only a couple minutes after six. Who in the world would be calling this early in the morning?

Mokuba grumbled before answering, "Hello?"

"Sir, it's Roland."

Mokuba sat up in bed. "Roland? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your number on the caller ID."

"That's because I'm calling from the Domino City Fire Department."

The young man's eyebrows knit together in disorientation, "Is everything alright?"

"Afraid not, sir. I was notified by a couple Kaiba Corp. security guards that the laboratory containing your brother's virtual world technology was burnt down about an hour ago."

Mokuba was now wide awake. "What!?"

"The fire department arrived shortly after the incident but unfortunately the building could not be saved…."

Mokuba felt his breath catch in his throat, almost as if he'd forgotten to breathe. He didn't want to ask, but he _had_ to know, "Is my brother okay? He wasn't in the building, was he?"

"I haven't gotten ahold of him yet, sir. You were the first person I called."

"Why?" Panic crept up into the younger Kaiba's voice.

"Because you're Kaiba Corps. interim CEO, sir."

Mokuba's tone became jumpy, along with his nerves, "I know that! I mean, why haven't you tried to contact my brother?"

"Well…" Roland was at a loss for words, almost as if it were obvious, "Isn't he at the mansion with you?"

Mokuba ignored the question, "The firefighters didn't find any," he swallowed hard before saying the word, "bodies?"

"I-I don't believe so, sir. Of course, the police and fire department will conduct a comprehensive investigation."

Mokuba was silent. He decided to take it all in. Seto's hard work… burnt to the ground… What would he say? Would he be mad? Would this distance the rift that was growing between them?

"Mr. Mokuba, sir?"

Mokuba snapped back to attention, "Uh, yeah Roland?"

"I can try and contact your brother for you?"

A door slammed down the hall that made Mokuba almost want to jump out of his skin. "N-no, th-that won't be necessary, Roland. I'll meet you at the lab—or whatever's left of it—in roughly an hour if I can beat traffic."

"Take your time, sir."

Mokuba hung up, leapt out of bed and quickly guided his feet into his slippers. In a flash, he hurried out of his bedroom and into the hall. He rushed to the balcony, looking down toward the front entrance. No one was there. His eyes scanned the upstairs hallway and halted when they locked onto a beam of light escaping from underneath a closed door on the farthest end of the upstairs wing. Mokuba recognized the room, a guest bathroom that neither of the brothers had ever used. Mokuba couldn't even recall what the décor looked like.

The solid bottoms of Mokuba's slippers slapped against the hardwood flooring as he raced toward the door at the end of the hallway. As he got closer, the sound of forced coughing echoed throughout the end of the wing, and Mokuba wondered if the person on the other side of the door was even his brother at all. What if Seto was still asleep and the person in the bathroom was a burglar? But of all places to rob them from, why the bathroom?

Mokuba stopped running just at the edge of the threshold and meekly piped up, "Seto?"

The coughing fits ceased.

"Seto? Is that you?"

An immense pause put Mokuba on edge as he waited for a response.

"Yeah, Mokuba…. It's me," came the reply from the other side of the door.

"What're you doing all the way on the other side of the wing?"

There was another long pause before Kaiba spoke, "I'm not feeling well. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh? Is that why I heard coughing?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Were you throwing up or something?" Mokuba asked, still unsure as to why his brother had decided to use this bathroom.

"Yeah…" There was a ruffling sound from behind the door. "I had some bad tuna yesterday."

"But you don't eat tuna."

"Yeah, and this is exactly why," came the snide reply of his brother. Another round of rummaging sounds emerged from behind the door.

"I'm sorry you're sick but I have bad news. Roland just called. The lab where Project Tea was being held…." Mokuba took a beat. He wasn't sure how to explain the situation without Seto flying off the handle in some way. Maybe it was a good thing he was ill right now? "Well, it's kinda gone." Mokuba flinched, preparing for the worst of responses.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba's voice was less demanding than Mokuba thought it would be.

"The lab was burnt to the ground very early this morning. Firefighters and police officers responded, but they arrived too late."

"So…?"

Mokuba took a deep breath, "I haven't been to the scene yet, so I don't know every detail, but it sounded as if nothing was salvageable."

Kaiba lacked a response and after an uncomfortable silence enveloped between them, Mokuba felt inclined to throw in an apologize, "I'm sorry, Seto… I truly am. I know you worked so hard on this project but I promise you we will start over right away and begin redesigns once you feel better—"

"—Mokuba," his brother's voice was icy, "let's just focus on the present. What time are you heading over to the crime scene?"

"Right after I get ready." Crime scene? Mokuba was sure he hadn't mentioned the fire being a crime.

"I'm going with you." More ruffling.

Mokuba's eyebrows knitted, "Uh, you're sick, remember?"

"I'll be fine."

"How am I supposed to know that? You haven't even opened the door to talk to me this entire time."

After a few more disheveled ruffling sounds, the bathroom door swung open. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, "See? I'm fine." He walked right past a baffled Mokuba and down the hallway back toward his bedroom.

Mokuba snuck a quick peek into the bathroom before following his brother. There were no signs of illness, but maybe Seto had flushed the evidence away? Still, not a single can of ginger ale?

* * *

It was half past seven when the Kaiba Brothers arrived on the scene, stopping just before the 'DO NOT CROSS' yellow crime scene tape. There were onlookers gathered around, gawking at the large building that was once Kaiba's laboratory, now just a pile of dusty ashes, still smoking. Kaiba wondered why all these people were here. Didn't they have jobs to attend to? Why did they need to gawk at his handiwork?

On the other side of the yellow caution tape, the police were dodging past debris, pointing and discussing possible scenarios with the fire department, and questioning a couple Kaiba Corp. security guards who had been on duty during the incident. Kaiba instantly remembered one of them, the larger of the two men. From afar, Kaiba watched as the burly man spoke with great expression, describing his testimony of the incident. The police officer simply nodded, taking vigorous notes on his small notepad.

"Roland! Over here!" Mokuba waved, trying to get the older man's attention from the other side of the caution tape. Roland was a little over forty yards from the brothers, but he promptly whipped his head toward them at the sound of Mokuba's shrill voice. He gestured for the man he had been talking with to come follow him, and they made their way through the thick of people to grab Mokuba and Kaiba from the crowd. The Kaiba Brothers ducked under the flimsy caution tape and made their way toward Roland, away from the rubbernecking crowd.

Roland bowed his head toward Mokuba, "Mr. Mokuba, sir," then to Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, sir, I'm glad you both could make it over here on such short notice."

"Of course, Roland, now what do you have for us? Anything new since we last talked?"

The corner of Roland's mouth dipped down, "Unfortunately, not too much. We still don't know the source of the fire yet, but we are questioning a couple of security guards who were on duty early this morning." Roland slanted his head to the side, nodding to the police officer taking notes and talking with the burly guard. Kaiba looked over at them once again and felt his insides curl. What if the guard recognized him? Would he dare accuse his employer in front of all these people?

"Mr. Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba," The man who was with Roland held out his hand, "Lemm, Chief of Police."

Mokuba was first to meet the chief's handshake, "Nice to meet you."

Kaiba shook the chief's hand after Mokuba. It was bizarre being behind his brother with every move he made but after what he'd done, maybe it was best he appeared in the background.

"We're terribly sorry that something like this happened to your laboratory, Mr. Kaiba," Chief Lemm expressed, "I promise you, we are doing everything we can to figure out the source. Roland told me there was an important project located within that building that you put your heart and soul into."

Kaiba grit his teeth at the chief's words. _My heart and soul is the reason I destroyed it in the first place._

"We will do everything we can to salvage whatever is not damaged."

 _Please don't._ Kaiba forced his appreciation and smiled stiffly. He felt like his body was about to break out in a cold sweat at any given moment. He hadn't predicted these people would be so determined to fix what he had desperately destroyed.

"Chief Lemm!" A young officer, probably a rookie, came running up from behind the group. He was holding a clear, gallon-sized, plastic bag with what appeared to be some form of evidence. Kaiba squinted to see what the young officer had in the bag. His body froze the moment he saw what it was.

 _No, no, there's no way that could be mine!_

"Yes, officer!" Chief Lemm turned to let the young man into their little huddle. The young man seemed so out of breath, like he'd come from an area further away from the crime scene.

"Early this morning you had asked me to identify the serial number this weapon belonged to." He held up the bag so they could see. Inside the plastic bag was a handgun.

Kaiba felt his stomach drop, like he'd just jumped out of an airplane without a parachute. Small, silver scuff marks were identifiable along the edges of the gun and Kaiba instantly remembered the moment he had dropped it.

"As you know," the young officer continued, "it was discovered in an empty parking unit just a few blocks north, in the area that the security guards chased the unknown suspect."

"Yes?" Chief Lemm urged impatiently, "Go on."

"Well, the weapon has been identified and…"

"And?" Chief Lemm was tapping his foot now, his patience growing thin.

The young officer swallowed nervously, sending a few side glances toward Mokuba, Roland and Kaiba. "And… It's registered under…" He sent the Kaiba's another few glances before lowering his voice and directing his comment only toward his superior's ears, "Well, I-I don't think we should be bringing this up in front of _them_."

Anger was evident upon the senior officer's face, " _You_ were the one who brought this up so urgently, officer. If it's so damn important then I suggest you spit it out already!"

Nodding profusely, the young officer quickly inhaled and exhaled. He anxiously scanned them all one last time before saying, "The weapon is registered under Seto Kaiba."

Their heads turned to stare at him with shocked eyes and ajar mouths. He didn't even want to take the time to analyze the unique looks on all their faces. In that moment, all Seto Kaiba could think of was…

 _Shit…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well shit. Here we are. Here I am. Back from the dead, or at least that's what it feels like since I've been MIA for almost two months. Yikes! I'm so sorry! As an apology, I wanted to make this chapter beefy so hopefully you guys have something to gobble up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tea wasn't in it for a few reasons. One being that, when I outlined this chapter, she never fit into it. And two being that I think the audience (and I) needed a small break from her character. She's been a downer and I get that it gets to people. She will return next chapter, I promise!

On a personal side note, I just wanted to thank you all for sending me your well-wishes on my trip to Mexico. I had a WONDERFUL time, and as a thank you for your unending support, I wanted to invite you guys to follow me on Instagram! You can see some of my pictures from my trip and get to know me a little bit better on there! (Only if you're interested, of course.) Follow me _shaybaybaymarie_ and I'll try to follow you back!

Thanks for all the love thus far! Hope you are all excited for more!


	22. The Truth

It was Wednesday evening, and Tea sat next to Yugi in his Grandfather's living room, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Their Wednesday night tradition of getting together hadn't happened in over three years— for obvious reasons. Yugi had suggested that they get together since it had been so long. Tristen and Joey were down, of course, but Tea's opinion wasn't even considered. She wanted things to go back to normal, but being stuck in a wheelchair for God knows how long was really driving the normalcy out of her life.

Part of her wished she never woke up…

Yugi was flipping through television channels, killing time and trying to distract himself from the awkward silence that hung over the room. Tea didn't care if she was quiet. Hell, she didn't even care about what Yugi thought at this point. Yes, she was being selfish, but in a way, she felt like she had a right to be. There was a part of her mind that told her she should be grateful, that this was a second chance to make things right with Yugi, but on the flip side, no one asked her how she felt. If she would've known that her coma would paralyze her, then maybe she would have told Kaiba to fuck off the moment he barged into her mind to try and wake her.

Tea lifted her eyes toward the TV screen, only half paying attention. Her thoughts consumed most of the conscious parts of her days. Her mind was the only thing she had…

Until now.

"Holy shit!"

Yugi jumped slightly in his seat, staring at Tea in complete shock, "What's wrong?"

"Turn back to the news! Channel two!" Yugi fumbled with the remote, but quickly followed Tea's orders. She could tell that her excitement threw him off-balance but she was too focused on the news story to be concerned. A young woman was speaking to the viewers, but Tea couldn't make out all her words.

"Turn it up!" She demanded.

 _'Welcome back. Tonight, we have more information on the fire that happened downtown early this morning. Seto Kaiba, President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was reportedly at the crime scene around seven this morning talking with Domino City's chief of police, when he was suddenly seen being taken away in handcuffs. Tom has more on this story. Tom.'_

The story switched from the woman in the television studio to a man standing outside near a crowd of people and a pile of smoking rubble.

 _'Thanks Ami. Hello, everyone, I'm standing near the remains of the Kaiba Corporation laboratory that unexpectedly burned to the ground late last night and into the early morning hours. We're showing you footage of the alleged arrest of President and CEO, Seto Kaiba. The reason for the arrest is still unknown but reports have been surfacing that his arrest might be linked to the unexpected fire. We have contacted Kaiba Corporation officials but they have all declined to comment at this time.'_

The rest of the news report went by in a haze as Tea stared at the repeating footage of Kaiba getting taken away in handcuffs. The videographer managed to capture a somber look on his face, one that made Tea's heart sink. To her, he looked guilty. For what? She did not know. There was something about the way he embraced his arrest that made her insides turn.

Yugi was commenting on Kaiba's arrest but Tea didn't pick up on a single word he said. She just stared, wide-eyed at the TV.

"Right, Tea… Tea?"

She whipped her head away from the television. "Hmm?"

"That reporter said a fire burned down one of Kaiba's labs. I think that's the one you were in, right?"

She knit her eyebrows together, thinking for a moment before turning back to the screen. She hoped they would show a replay of the area that burned down. Maybe she'd recognize it? The video kept replying Kaiba getting hauled away and shoved, head down into a cop car. After a few more images of the burned building, the report switched to an image that showed what the building looked like before the fire. Tea swore she recognized it, _barely_ , but Yugi quickly answered her thoughts.

"That's it!" He shrieked, "That's the building that held Kaiba's virtual technology! That's the one you were in!"

Tea's blood went cold. No… no, he couldn't have.

"Thank God you weren't in there when the fire broke out."

No, she wouldn't be in there when the fire broke out because it wasn't an accident.

Rolling the wheels of her chair as quickly as she could, she made a mad dash toward the front door.

"Tea!" Yugi stood up abruptly and ran after her. "Where are you going? Tea!"

She pumped her arms, vigorously dodging corners, door frames and furniture until she reached the front door. Just before she could open the door Tristen and Joey entered, carrying grocery bags that Tea could only guess was a shit ton of junk food.

"Whoa! Careful, Tea! I almost walked right into ya!" Joey exclaimed as he made his way around her chair toward the living room. Tristen followed, leaving Tea alone by the door.

She thought about leaving, but then realized she couldn't. "Wait!"

Joey and Tristen stopped, eyebrows raised in confused.

Tea took a deep breath to compose herself. Was she really going to do this and risk ruining her friendship? Was Kaiba worth it? She closed her eyes and saw the remains of the laboratory, still smoldering in a huge, blackened heap. Kaiba thought she was worth enough to burn down his entire laboratory that contained his life's work. Why did it take her so long to realize he still cared? Why did it have to come to _this_?

A tear almost escaped from the corner of her eye, but she held it back, trying to stay strong in front of her friends.

"I need your help guys."

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me rich boy got arrested!?"

"For the tenth time, Joey, _yes_. Kaiba got arrested." Tea rolled her eyes, sick and tired of repeating herself. She wasn't too upset, since the guys were more than willing to drive her over to the police station to see him.

"For what?" Joey asked. He was riding shotgun, hanging onto the 'oh shit' handle while Tristen drove.

"We'll find out when we get there." Even though Tea knew why, she wasn't ready to say it out loud.

Tristen averted his eyes from the road for a just moment to look at Tea. "I know you care about Kaiba and all, seeing as you both ended up trapped in the virtual world together for six months," Tristen was careful with his words, "but why are you so concerned about him now?"

Tea internally glared at Tristen. For a moment, she thought she must have actually glared at him, since he shifted his attention back to driving. She knew her friends were curious, it was only natural after all. Thankfully, she had a way out. "Kaiba named the virtual world technology we were in after me, since I was the project's first successful patient." She tossed around the word 'successful' with great disdain. The project wasn't truly a success… or at least her legs wouldn't think so…

"So, you want to make sure Kaiba's okay because of the project?" Tristen's eyes were on the road, but she saw one of his eyebrows raise in cautious curiosity.

"Yeah…"

"I see…" Tristen was playing it cool and Tea hoped he wasn't starting to catch on.

"Besides," Yugi spoke up for the first time during the entire car ride, "Kaiba's our friend and we need be there for him."

Tea smiled, "Exactly!" Yugi looked at her, and to her surprise, he wasn't as excited as his words promised. He turned away from her, focusing his gaze out the window. Suddenly, it was no secret to Tea that her enthusiasm for seeing Kaiba hurt Yugi, and she hoped it wasn't to the point of no return.

Minutes passed in silence. Even Joey didn't speak, and Tea was thankful when they pulled into the parking lot of the police station.

Tristen turned the steering wheel abruptly, "Holy shit you guys!" He slammed the breaks. There were so many cars in the parking lot. Crews of newscasters, what appeared to be paparazzi, and crowds of on lookers were gathered outside the station.

"I don't think we're going to find a spot anywhere near the building," Tristen stated, as he steered the car out of the lot and away from the commotion.

"Who would've thought rich boy's arrest would attract so much attention?"

"This is ridiculous," Tea dug into her purse, "Tristen, drive around the block a few more times, I'm calling Mokuba."

"Got it," He nodded.

* * *

"Sir, we can't do anything right now until Mr. Kaiba's lawyer arrives. Even then, the police may have to keep him in here until they obtain their search warrant."

Mokuba pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. "Why would they want to keep him here, Roland? Especially now with all the commotion of the press." Mokuba glanced over at a white door on the opposite side of the room. That door contained his brother who was trapped in a small holding cell. Mokuba would stop at nothing to attempt to break his brother out of there.

Roland let out an extremely heavy sigh, indicating that this conversation had gone full circle once again. "It's procedure, sir. They can't just let him go when he's been accused of a crime."

"Explain to me how burning down your own facility is a crime!?" Mokuba spat. Deep down he knew the answer but was just trying to justify his brother's actions.

"Please, sir, I urge you to keep your voice down. Officers or the press might hear you."

Mokuba shook his head, his short, raven hair falling out of place. He was about to protest when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He answered abruptly, not caring who it was, "Kaiba," he stated, just like his brother.

There was a slight pause before the initial response, _"Mokuba?"_

Mokuba blinked, taken aback by the caller, "Tea? My God!" Desperation bled into his voice, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you."

" _I'll bet."_

"So, you know what's been going on I assume?" His voice melted, almost as if he'd been defeated.

" _Yes,"_ Tea's tone was more soothing, as if she were offering him a helping hand, _"can you let us in?"_

"Us?"

" _Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and myself. We've driven around the block a few times but there's too many people."_

"I understand." Mokuba wasn't too keen on the idea of Yugi, Tristen, and Joey coming to see his brother like this, but he couldn't deny it, he needed their help. "Just park a few blocks away. I'll send Roland to get you. He'll bring you all in through the back door."

" _Perfect! Thank you, Mokuba, and I promise, I'll save your brother, just like he saved me."_

"Thanks Tea." Mokuba hung up and stared at his phone. He thought it strange the way Tea had phrased her last sentence. How had Seto saved her? More importantly, how was she going to save him?

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the crew rolled in through the police station's back door, accompanied by Roland and an assisting police officer. Thankfully, they had managed to sneak by the hordes of people and press unnoticed.

Nothing mattered to Tea more than seeing Kaiba. She hadn't realized until Roland had wheeled her into the holding area just outside his cell door that this had been the first time she'd spoken to him since she told him she wanted to give up on life. If only she had known her words would cement a motive so hindering, maybe she would've taken back everything she said about her future. Ultimately, her failure to see past her pain was the cause of this mess. Because of her lack of faith in her future, she had unintentionally destroyed Kaiba's…

Staring blankly at the white cell door, she thought about everything she wanted to say in the small amount of time they had. From a distance, she peered through the tiny, thick glass window near the top of the door, wishing she could catch a glimpse of him. Would he want to see her? She hoped so, since this may very well be her last chance.

"Tea?" Mokuba approached her, softly resting his hand on her shoulder. The poor kid looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks even though the situation at hand had only played out through the course of a day.

Gently, Tea rubbed the back of the young boy's hand in an effort to comfort him. "Mokuba… How are you holding up, buddy?"

His smile was weak. "The best that I can." He turned to face the gang, his smile melding into an anxious frown. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry to put you all through this."

"Sorry?" Yugi shook his head. "Mokuba," his voice was calm and sincere, "we're here for you because we care about you and your brother. We wish only the best."

Tristen and Joey nodded in agreement, smiling softly to help ease the young man's distress.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Yugi smiled, "Of course." His gaze subtly switched from Mokuba to Tea. Instantaneously, his eyes iced over. Tea didn't want to believe Yugi's look meant anything, but she was sure it did.

"Ready?" Mokuba's words took Tea and Yugi out of their momentary staring contest.

"Uh… Yeah… Are you sure he wants to see me?" She asked.

Mokuba casually smirked, "Don't be stupid, of course he does."

Tea took a deep breath, preparing herself with all the things she was going to say to him. Truthfully, she wasn't ready, but she lied anyway, "Yes, I'm ready."

Roland wheeled her closer to the cell door. The police officer who assisted them in getting into the building approached the door with a key card. Before he unlocked the cell, he bent down in front of Tea and handed her a device that looked like a remote control.

"It's against protocol to let visitors into holding cells unaccompanied, but Roland gave me clear instructions to let you in alone. I'm breaking a ton of rules for you, so use that remote if you get into any trouble, all right?"

Tea cocked her head to the side, "Any trouble?"

"He's handcuffed, hands _and_ feet, but if he tries to pull anything, you push that red button. Got it?"

Annoyed, Tea ignored the officer's implications, simply replying with a monotonous, "Got it."

The officer smiled and stood back up, scanning his key card to open the door. The door seemed to open in slow motion, and the seconds wasted made Tea's skin crawl. Even with Roland pushing her chair for her, she still felt like she was getting nowhere. He was right there in front of her and every second that past was a precious moment wasted.

After what felt like years, Roland quietly left the room and the officer shut and locked the door, trapping them both together once again. This time, Tea didn't care. This time, she was the one rescuing him from his prison.

He was hunched over, hands tightly chained together and dangling between his knees. Tea noticed the thick chains around his ankles and cringed. It reminded her of the chains Pegasus had put Mokuba in during Duelist Kingdom.

His head slumped forward as his gaze was fixated on the floor beneath his feet. Was he sleeping with his eyes open? Tea dipped her head, trying to secure eye contact. She was about to speak when his fragile blue iris' slowly trailed up to meet her gaze. A gasp almost escaped from her throat. She'd never seen Kaiba look so broken before.

Did she do this to him?

"Tea…" His voice was hoarser than usually, and he coughed a few times before sitting up straight. "Are you okay?"

Stunned by his words, she let out a short, hysterical laugh. "Okay? Am _I_ okay!?" She chuckled uncomfortably, "Dammit, Kaiba, am I okay!?" She shook her head. This time she didn't give a shit, and let her painful tears fall, " _I_ should be the one asking _you_!"

"Why are you crying?" His words were as flat as the soda Joey would leave sitting around for three days and forget to dump out.

She wiped the tears away, still chuckling in disbelief, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Kaiba…."

"Trust me," he said dryly, "I'm not."

She shook her head, "I know you're not. That's the stupid part." Using the back of her hand, she finished dabbing at her eyes.

"I would wipe away those tears if I could, but I'm not allowed to touch you. I'm not even allowed to touch Mokuba."

"I understand…." She stared at the remote in her hands.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." His words felt hollow, like he'd had nothing left to feel. It was the same tone of voice he had right before he stepped out on the ledge at Duelist Kingdom. The memory sent shivers up Tea's spine. She couldn't handle him like this… not that she could handle him otherwise…

 _Because I care!_ Her thoughts were screaming at her, but her mouth was frozen, too afraid to speak the truth. "I saw you getting hauled away…. You made headlines…."

"Great." Kaiba rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "Is that why you came? To observe me like some kind of zoo animal?"

"No! Of course not!" Tea frowned, she hated him like this. He was back to his old ways, his defenses sky high. She couldn't completely blame him though…

"Then why are you here?"

Inhaling sharply and biting her lip, Tea took a few moments before spitting out the answer— the answer he deserved. "Because I care about you, Kaiba."

To her dismay, he laughed. It wasn't cheerful either, and it poisoned the air with an eerie chill. Had he lost his mind? Maybe, but she had just admitted she cared and this is how he was reacting?

After a few more chuckles, Kaiba finally calmed down enough to respond, "Oh, isn't that just _sweet_ ," He laughed again, "and after everything I've done!" His words went wicked and his laugher deadpanned. "Well congratulations, Tea. You have me right where you want me—locked away so you can have me when you need me and then run off to Yugi when you're through."

"No, Kaiba! That isn't it at all—"

"It isn't?" He bent forward, inches from her face, just to glare at her. "Then tell me why— after I poured my heart out to you— that you decided to not care. But now, after something happens to me, you suddenly do?"

"I cared before." Her argument was weak, and she felt it in her trembling voice. She'd never seen Kaiba so pushy before. Yes, she'd seen him demanding, and yes, she'd witnessed his aggressiveness, but never on such a personal and emotional level before.

"Really? What about when I told you I still wanted you back at the hospital and you verbally slapped those words right back in my face? You still cared then?"

Tea was about to cry again, "You don't understand, Kaiba. My situation is a lot more complicated than you think."

"Oh, I don't think it's complicated at all," His voice began to rise to concerning levels. "I think you're still in love with Yugi and you're using that damn wheelchair as an excuse to blame me for your indecisiveness!"

The tears flew as she shook her head in disagreement. "Dammit, Kaiba, that's _not_ true!"

His fists were clenched so powerfully that Tea swore his bones would pop out of his skin. Kaiba was holding back as hard as he could and she knew he wanted to grab her and shake the answer from her. It was like he was on the edge, everything in him was screaming for her to admit the truth they both knew.

"Then what _is_ true, Tea? Tell me."

More tears fell as her teeth clamped down on her lower lip.

"Tell me!" His voice was louder now, with the same demanding nature he used in his duels. "You're still in love with Yugi and you've just been messing with my head!"

Tea took a deep breath, ready to shout back at him. The door burst open and Tea gave Kaiba the response he was looking for, "I'm _not_ in love with Yugi!"

The officer who opened the door was about to lunge toward Kaiba, who seemed to appear aggressive, when he paused, analyzing Tea's words.

She gasped, her hands shot up to her mouth as she peered beyond the officer. Tristen and Joey stood there, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. Yugi looked like he'd just been shot.

Devastated, Yugi quickly shook his head to try and compose himself. He took one last despairing look at Tea before rushing out of the building.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, last week Sunday was the one year anniversary of me posting this story. I wanted to stick to my goal of posting this chapter last week but apparently, I can't even reach my own deadline. I should just have all of you send me a deadline. Maybe that way I'll be more inclined to post quicker. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. I really appreciate it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!


	23. Cutting The Red Thread

The air around them burned. Tea was glaring so intensely at Kaiba that it created a tense haze around them. It stifled Kaiba's holding cell and escaped into the room outside. Kaiba's eyes reflected hers. He wasn't backing down to her— no, not this time.

"Dammit, Kaiba!" She was seething, ready to spew more obscenities at him, but his eyes were unforgiving and she decided she needed to deal with Kaiba later. Yugi was her problem now.

Sending Kaiba one last glare, she wheeled herself from the cell, handing the officer the small device that resembled a remote control. Feeling his eyes shoot daggers at her, she decided not to look back as the door slowly shut behind her, locking Kaiba back up.

Thankfully, Mokuba and Roland were silent, giving her the respect and space she needed, but Joey and Tristen were quite the opposite.

"What the hell, Tea?" Joey spat, still fuming from Tea's previous words. "You put him through three years of hell just to end it with _that_!?"

Tristen jumped to conclusions, "I knew something was going on between you and Kaiba. Why didn't you tell us?"

Tea continued her path toward the back door, ignoring her friends who chose to follow.

"Tea!" They shouted in unison.

She halted, furiously whipping her body around in her chair, "I've _had_ it with you two!" They stopped in their tracks, shocked by Tea's fierce reaction. Did they expect her to just let them rip her apart? "Please, for God's sake, just give me some space!"

And luckily, they did.

Unluckily, the moment she wheeled herself out of the police station's backdoor, it began to rain. Fortunately, the rain chased away the swarms of people gathered around the facility, giving Tea a moment of privacy with Yugi… if she could find him. She sighed, she had to take the good with the bad she supposed…

Thankfully, it didn't take her long to spot his tri-colored hair, even if it was soaking wet. She veered around newly formed puddles to meet him by a nearby picnic table he was sitting at. His back was facing her, and she approached slowly as to not frighten him.

"What do you want, Tea?" She expected his tone to be angrier, but instead it was like hearing a child talk about his favorite toy he'd just lost. There wasn't any malice, just pain.

"How did you know it was me?" Her voice was soft. She tried to sound comforting but it just came out as unsure.

"Your wheels. They make a hissing sound when wet." He stated it so matter-of-factly that Tea couldn't even read his emotions anymore. How was she going to apologize with him like this?

"Oh," she wheeled herself closer to him so that their shoulders were almost touching, "I guess I didn't realize."

"No, _I_ didn't realize."

She knew what he meant, but she had to ask anyways, just be sure she knew where he was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Tea…" He sulked. His bangs were now so drenched that water was trickling down into his eyes, and she couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just rainwater.

Tea let out an uneasy sigh, "I do… I'm so sorry."

"I should've known when you said no. I should've known…" It was like he was talking to himself. "I should've known you coming back wouldn't change things."

Tea extended her hand, "Yugi, I'm sorry."

He swiped her hand away. "Stop! I don't need your apologies, okay?" He folded his arms across the table and sunk his head onto them, shielding his face from her. He was crying now, his breath shaky and visible from the jerkiness of his back. He mumbled into his arms, "I should've known…"

Tea wasn't quite sure how to console him. He didn't want to be touched and he didn't want her apologies. What was she to do?

After a minute of listening to only the rain, Yugi mumbled incoherently, his body still slouched over the table. "…Phone… I… I just knew…"

"My phone?" She couldn't make out his words.

He picked his head up, wiping his entire face on his sodden sleeve. The action was useless. "I saw his number on your phone when I called your mother to come pick you up from my place." His voice changed and he was suddenly more put-together and stern, "You've been seeing him for a while, haven't you? That's why he insisted on helping you get out of your coma. That's why he jumped into the virtual reality after you."

Frankly, Tea was shocked. She never thought Yugi would jump to such conclusions. Heck, she didn't even think to link Kaiba's motives together. She supposed from an outsider's point of view, the pair seemed suspicious.

"Answer me, Tea." Yugi's eyes were burning red from crying, but the meaning behind them held a different type of burning, one of passion and betrayal, and Tea wasn't quite sure how she would get out of this.

"No…" She tried to speak calmly without raising her defenses, "I swear on my life it's not like that, Yugi."

"You swear on your life?"

"Yes."

"The life you so carelessly jeopardized when you told me no and drove away to be with Kaiba?"

"What!?" Her defenses spiked, only heightening Yugi's hurt and frustration. Tea had never known Yugi to be so jealous, but she supposed this was all so new to him and he needed to release his anger.

He shook his head and Tea was finally able to distinguish his tears from the rain. "Don't you get it, Tea!?" The hurt in his eyes revealed his shattered heart. "I poured out my heart in front of you— in front of all our friends and family… I waited nearly three years for you to come back… I should've known the moment you left that you'd never truly come back."

"Yugi…" Tears began involuntarily streaming down her slick cheeks, "That's not—"

"— Save it. You'd rather be with Kaiba. I get it."

Tea couldn't argue him on that point. She would rather be with Kaiba, even if he pissed her off beyond belief, but the future seemed grim since Kaiba could be put behind bars for a long time.

Tea also wasn't sure how to tell Yugi the truth. Would it be better for her to mention her affair with Kaiba was all virtual, or was it be best to just let Yugi live with his false accusations?

"I…" She lost her train of thought. What was she going to say? Nothing was going to make it better besides the truth, and out of anyone, Yugi deserved to know.

"It's not what you think, Yugi. I just wasn't ready to commit long-term. Your proposal had nothing to do with Kaiba."

She grew irritated that he didn't respond right away. What was she expecting? An applause? "In typical Kaiba fashion," she continued, "he told me he used my comatose condition to test out his virtual world. I was nothing but a means to an end with him…"

Dissing Kaiba may have made Yugi feel a bit better about the situation, but it caused a lump to form in the back of Tea's throat, almost as if she regretted hearing the truth more than Yugi.

"Typical…" His tone was monotonous. Yugi didn't care about Kaiba right now, his heart was just plain broken.

With a lack of regard to his boundaries, Tea placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. She was thankful he didn't slap her hand away this time. "I'm sorry… I do love you… just not like that."

Yugi sighed, finally beginning to accept the truth, "I know, Tea…. I guess I always have."

Meekly, she asked, "Can you forgive me?"

A small smile crept up the corners of his lips. Despite his hurt, he couldn't hold back on her. "Of course."

She inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was her turn to cry, and as always, she leaned on Yugi for support. Even though this was what she wanted, closing the door on a great portion of her life always made her feel sad.

They stayed this way for as long as they could, letting the rain wash away their tears and their past.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Seto's arrest and Mokuba was beyond burnt out. In fact, Roland had insisted Mokuba take a day off to simply rest. From running Kaiba Corp., dodging the press, and getting booted from the mansion when the police acquired their warrant, Mokuba could barely get a moment to himself. Even if he got a moment, he'd give it up to visit his brother.

Seto had a busy two weeks as well. Between police interrogations, court hearings, and feeling like OJ Simpson due to the amount of buzz from the media, Mokuba knew his brother was equally as exhausted. Unfortunately, things had just taken a turn for the worse….

"Mr. Kaiba," Chief Lemm approached Mokuba, who was standing outside on the well-manicured front lawn of the Kaiba mansion. The police department wouldn't allow him access to his own home due to risk of tampering with evidence.

Chief Lemm instructed a subordinate officer to hold up a gallon size plastic bag for Mokuba to observe. "Mr. Kaiba, after thorough investigation of the premises, these items seem to be the only cause of concern as far as evidence. I wanted to run them by you before we take them back to the lab."

The subordinate officer handed the bag to Mokuba and instructed him not to open it. Mokuba rolled the clear plastic bag back and forth between his hands, trying to discern what the items were. The bag contained large tattered chunks of gauze. The gauze had traces of what appeared to be black soot, stained yellow and red, almost as if someone tried to heal a burn.

"Where did you find these?"

"In the upstairs bathroom near the farthest end of the west wing," Chief Lemm replied. "We'll run tests of these items and of the burnt black clothing that was discovered near the weapon."

Mokuba clenched his jaw. It was only a matter of time before the police pieced things together. Even he was beginning to believe his brother was guilty…

"Is there anything I can do?" Mokuba's words came out shaky.

"I'm assuming your brother has the best lawyer money can buy. Other than that, I'd say gather some people who'd want to testify for him."

* * *

It had been a lonely and physically exhausting past couple of weeks for Tea. After her official break up with Yugi, she decided she needed some time alone to recover. Removing herself from her group of friends left her alone, but wasn't the cause of her loneliness. Her family had been by her side, assisting in her physical therapy treatments, making sure she was eating and staying healthy. Joey and Tristen even called to check up on her. Despite all this, she was still lonely, but this time she knew exactly why.

Practically every waking moment was spent thinking about Kaiba, and Tea couldn't get the image of him sitting there, chained up in a jail cell, out of her head. The visual was just too much. She missed him. She missed him _so bad_ , and the last thing she wanted was for him to rot away in prison.

Of course, Tea kept up with the media, following his story every chance she got. She wanted to make time to see him, but felt uneasy about it. She needed to give him space until she got the chance to reconnect with him once again.

And luckily, opportunity had knocked— literally.

"Coming! Hold on!" Tea wheeled herself as quickly as she could to her front door. The sight of two police officers caught her off guard.

"Miss Gardner?" One of the officer's asked.

"Uh, y-yes?" Her reply was hesitant, and she glanced over the two fellows with panicky eyes.

"We would like to ask you a few questions about the case involving Seto Kaiba. Would you be willing to come with us?"

* * *

Despite what the police officers had told her, Tea had been placed in some type of interrogation room. She instantly felt like a criminal and sympathized with Kaiba. The officers indicated it was only for recording purposes since the footage could be used in court. Apparently, Kaiba's lawyer wanted her to testify, but at this point she didn't care what she had to do. She just wanted Kaiba home.

The room was cold and Tea swore she saw frost forming on the corners of the one-way window. Maybe this was how the police got their answers, they froze them out of people.

The door to the interrogation room shot open and a tall, dark man came through. He was wearing multiple gold badges. Some were embroidered onto his navy-blue blazer, while others appeared to be pinned on. Either way, he looked exceedingly official and Tea bit her bottom lip. She was so afraid of incriminating Kaiba that she was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this.

"Miss Gardner," the man held out his hand for her to shake and she robotically did so, "Lemm, Chief of Police. We brought you in today at the request of Mokuba Kaiba and Mr. Kaiba's lawyer to testify in favor of Mr. Kaiba. Do you agree to this?"

She gave him a slow, petrified nod.

"Now, feel free to speak as you wish. Just because you were summoned to speak in support of Mr. Kaiba does not mean you must. If you know the truth, by law, you are required to tell it, understood?"

Again, she nodded nervously, like a grade-schooler in the principal's office.

Chief Lemm pulled out the metal chair from across the table and sat down, slapping a manila folder between them. "I'm not going to waste your time like a lawyer would and ask you round-about questions. I'm just here for the truth, and nothing but. So, tell me, Miss Gardner, did Seto Kaiba set his own building on fire?"

Wide-eyed and terrified, Tea swallowed hard before speaking, "I-I don't know, sir. I wasn't a witness."

"I understand, but do you believe he would have rightful cause to commit a crime such as this?"

"No, sir."

Chief Lemm flipped through a few sheets of paper and read from one. "According to my timeline, you and Mr. Kaiba were stuck in a virtual reality for roughly six months, and that virtual reality system was being contained inside the building, correct?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

Tea couldn't tell if she was about to break a sweat or shiver, regardless, she was extremely uncomfortable. "I was trapped in the virtual reality for much longer, almost three years. Kaiba came into the virtual reality to save me from the coma I had been in."

"So, you and Mr. Kaiba were close?"

"I…" She was making the question more complicated than it needed to be. _Quit overthinking and just answer him, dammit!_

"We were acquaintances before the virtual reality, then we became… _friends_ afterwards."

Chief Lemm read for a moment, flipping back and forth between a few pages. "And because of Mr. Kaiba's virtual technology, you ended up in a wheelchair?"

"That would be correct."

"And you don't think that fact alone would give Mr. Kaiba rightful cause to burn down his project— which happens to be named after you."

Bile crept up Tea's esophagus, and she had to swallow a few times to get the feeling to disappear. She was so anxious she thought she was going to cough up everything— her lunch and Kaiba's truth.

But arguably, she didn't know the truth. Kaiba never admitted to her what he'd done. She was telling Chief Lemm the only truth she knew.

"No." Her answer felt weak.

"And why is that?"

"Seto Kaiba would never destroy what he loves."

Chief Lemm eyed her curiously, squinting to see if he could get a read from her. "And he loved Tea?"

She jumped in her chair, "Excuse me!?"

"I'm sorry, _Project Tea_. He loved Project Tea."

With strange relief, she let out an audible sigh, "Yes. I believe so."

From the corner of her eye, Tea could have sworn she saw the man smile slightly. Like he was intentionally trying to trip her up. "I see…" He moved onto his next question, "Tell me, Miss Gardner, since you're his friend, does Mr. Kaiba smoke cigarettes?"

Puzzled by the change in subject, she knit her eyebrows together and answered as if he were asking if the sky was blue. "Yes."

"Interesting."

"Why do you say that?" She inquired.

"His assistant, his closest employees, and even his own brother insisted that he doesn't smoke." He handed her a few photographs and gave her a few moments to look through them.

It was hard to tell the subject of the photos, since only small patches of skin were shown. Tea eventually landed on a wide-shot and saw that the subject was indeed, Kaiba. Tiny burn marks were seared across his left arm and upper shoulder. Some were in odd shapes and colors, while others appeared small and circular.

"According to Mr. Kaiba, these wounds are self-inflicted cigarette burns. Since you're the only person to confirm his smoking habit, can you tell me if you knew about this?"

Tea swallowed nervously, taking a few moments to glance at the photos one last time before handing them back to Chief Lemm. These burns were obviously _not_ from a cigarette, and anyone who smoked would know what a cigarette burn looked like. But, if somebody didn't know what a cigarette burn looked like, they might just question it… Was Kaiba onto something?

 _Burns? Cigarettes?_ There was something about the combination that seemed familiar to her, but something wasn't quite right.

Burns…Cigarettes… They both needed… _Fire_!

And that's when it struck her. That bizarre feeling returned. She had felt it when she was near fire in the virtual world. The gorgeous, blazing sunset, and the random lighter she had found in her pocket right before Kaiba jumped from the Empire State Building. Those things lead straight to him while they were in the virtual world. It was the only time they got to share a cigarette together. No wonder Kaiba was fabricating such a ridiculous story— it was all for her! Only she would know of his cigarette habit, and only she would know about the burns being from the fire and stilltestify for him.

He had both confessed and pleaded not guilty at the same time, something only he could manage to do. Now all Tea had to do was not fuck up her testimony. It felt like Kaiba's life was in her hands once again, just like that day on top of the Empire State Building, only this time she wouldn't accidently let go.

"Yes," she began, making up Kaiba's alibi as she went along, "I did know about his habit." She paused, trying to come up with something believable. "He and I were— _are_ smoking buddies."

Chief Lemm raised an eyebrow sky-high. "Smoking buddies?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"You mean to tell me Seto Kaiba has a smoking buddy?" His question seemed slightly more judgmental than Tea thought was appropriate, but she continued.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want our friends and families to know we smoke." It surprised Tea how naturally the truth could come out. Even though she smoked with Kaiba only once—

and it was completely virtual— she'd assumed Kaiba didn't want anyone else to know about it. According to Lemm, not even Mokuba knew of his habit.

"So, Miss Gardner, can you explain to me why Mr. Kaiba would brand himself?"

She tried to swallow but her throat was as dry as a desert. "Uh… Because he didn't have an ash tray?" It came out more like a question than a response, and Tea cursed herself for being so nervous. She tried to cover up her little slip, "Kaiba's a perfectionist, and he really doesn't want anyone to know he smokes, so owning an ash tray would be counterproductive, don't you think?"

"I suppose it would be…." The chief stopped to eye her up, almost as if he were suspecting her fib. "Tell me why he didn't just use his shoe or the floor to put out his cigarette?"

Shit. This was the deal-breaker. If Tea couldn't answer this part correctly in accordance to the story Kaiba told the officers, he was sure to be locked up, and it would be all her fault.

She thought about Kaiba's home or office. It's obvious why someone wouldn't want to put out their cigarette on their shoe or the floor because the ashes would get everywhere, especially if Kaiba's home or office had—

"Carpet, of course!" She said it proudly and confidently. "The ashes would get everywhere."

"Why not go outside then?"

"He's a well-known man. Word might get around."

"Then why his own body?" Chief Lemm was challenging her. It was like playing devil's advocate, and something about their exchange excited Tea. At this point, defending Kaiba was her top priority.

"What better place to hide your habit? You can attend to the wounds later. Most of them would heal overtime, or at least I would assume."

This comment made Chief Lemm tense up and he became a bit less forceful in his demeanor. "Do you know if Mr. Kaiba attends to his wounds?"

Was this a trick question? "I don't know. I would assume so. I mean, if it were me I—"

Chief Lemm stood up, abruptly interrupting her, "Thank you, Mrs. Gardner. I appreciate your time."

"W-wait? We're done?"

He nodded, holding open the door for her.

Before Tea left the room, she wanted to make sure she could see Kaiba for one last time before their worlds were split in two. "Can I see him?"

Chief Lemm gave her a tiny half smile, "I'll escort you to his cell."

* * *

 **A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! I seriously cannot believe that my last update was in August. I'm shocked none of you came looking for me with flaming pitchforks at the ready.

In all seriousness, I do apologize for the delay. Three months is a bit ridiculous. I do have a million and one excuses, but I'll spare you the details at this point. I would, however, like to make a quick shout out to those who 'checked in' on me while I was away. Thank you jace0024blue and Liwliwa-Janoah for sending me some sweet messages that I never got the chance to reply to. I do read every message, review, and comment that all of you leave and I just want to reiterate on how important and meaningful they are to me, so thank you. I apologize for not replying to everyone's reviews last time around. I'll be replying going forward.

 _'Cause now I'm back!_

(Reference, anyone?)


	24. Surprises

The time it took for Tea to reach Kaiba's cell felt like an eternity. Her mind kept racing with all the things she wanted to say, but there was no way she could say them without blowing her entire testimony. She had to be tactful and clever with her words. There could be a camera or microphone placed in Kaiba's cell that was somewhere out of sight, and the police didn't need to know that most of her confession was a lie. Kaiba was the only one who needed to know that, and Tea felt obligated to put his mind at ease.

Tea's thoughts weren't completely composed by the time Chief Lemm opened Kaiba's cell door. She froze the moment she saw him sitting there, handcuffed and decked out in an orange jumpsuit.

Tea cringed. This was a sight she definitely wasn't ready to see.

"I'll let you talk to him alone. You have ten minutes." The sound of Chief Lemm's voice interrupted her thoughts, but didn't deter her from staring at Kaiba. They held each other's gaze, as if their blue eyes had suddenly turned to stone.

"I'll be right on the other side of the door for your safety." Chief Lemm kindly pushed Tea's chair into Kaiba's cell and slowly shut the door behind them, giving them the privacy they needed. Even with the implied privacy, Tea knew she couldn't explicitly say anything that would incriminate them both.

The click of the lock on the door signaled their green light moment, but neither one of them opened their mouths. Tea's lips were pressed so tightly together that she swore someone had magically sewn them shut. Kaiba's lips weren't tight at all. In fact, it was his eyes that looked like piercing needles. It was as if they were trying to drill all her muddled thoughts right from her brain. Kaiba would keep staring at her if she didn't say something, and at this point, staring was wasting their precious time.

Tea knew she needed to get crafty with her sentences. Every sentence needed to have purpose and it had to be something that only Kaiba would know and be able to decode. She craved a clever way to get the truth to him somehow.

" _I_ just got out of the interrogation room. The officer's _lied_ when they said they only had a few questions _for_ me. It was more like twenty! All revolving around _you,_ of course." Tea tried to place emphasis on the right words while sounding light and casual, as to not raise suspicion. Maybe he'd catch on? She prayed he would.

There was a long pause. Kaiba appeared to be thinking, but the stone-cold look upon his face hadn't changed. His voice was low when he finally decided to speak.

" _What did_ _you say_ to them?"

Tea almost choked. It was as if he were giving away their code!

"You know I can't tell you _that_! _You_ of all people should know that if I told you, your testimony would go up in _smoke_!" She paused, laughing awkwardly at the irony of her last comment while thinking of how she was going to phrase her next one. "Uh… speaking of smoke…. I could really use a cigarette. Can you smoke _with me_?"

"No, but I'm _good_." His reply was so relaxed that Tea was questioning whether he had done something like this before. " _How_ are you doing?"

Kaiba changed the subject, but it didn't take Tea long to catch onto his real question.

"I'm all right. Wishing _I_ could _remember_ a time when my legs didn't feel like they were on _fire_."

"I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do for your _wounds?_ "

Wounds? She didn't have any wounds, unless he was referring to her legs? Instantly, she remembered the pictures Chief Lemm had shown her in the interrogation room. Kaiba was asking about _his_ wounds!

"Don't worry." She didn't emphasize these words but meant them in the sincerest way. "My doctor is going to _heal_ up these ol' _wounds_ in no time!"

He smiled slightly at her, a glimmer of hope flashed across his blue eyes. This was the first smile she'd seen on him in a long time. A look of deep relief was written across his face and Tea took in the sight, wanting to cry. This is what he needed to hear, even if their words were in code.

"Please _thank_ him for me, will _you_?" His tone was soft and humble, a reaction Tea never thought she'd receive from Kaiba.

She beamed, thankful for this moment. "Of course."

The two were silent for quite some time, and Tea began to worry that her time with him was up. She didn't know what else to say, she had said everything that needed to be said.

Kaiba began. His words were not in code, but they were shocking nonetheless.

"I'm sending you away."

She didn't speak right away, taking a few moments to process what he had just said.

"What? But I just got here."

"I promise you, it's for the best."

She knit her brows together and began fumbling with her words, "N-no! I- I can't leave you now. Not…" She stared at him with compassion and sincerity, "… Not like this…"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and hanging his head in a state of defeat. "You've done all you can, Tea. It's time for you to go."

Tears began pricking at the edges of her eyes. She was so confused. Why was he doing this to her? She gave him the comfort and information he needed to hear and now he wanted to send her away? Was this a queue that he didn't want to be with her? Had Seto Kaiba truly given up?

"No!"

He let out another heavy sigh. His words were drawn out and he sounded tired, "Tea, don't argue me on this."

She shook her head, a few teardrops straying from her eyes, "Don't you understand? I want to be here for you."

"This isn't your problem."

"Isn't my problem?" She felt heartbroken, like Kaiba had verbally slapped her in the face. She lied for him. He accepted that, and now he just wanted to let her go? She felt like their relationship was a game of ping pong, and she was worn-out from all the back and forth. "I thought we were in this together?" At this point, she didn't care if she sounded hurt. She was, and she needed Kaiba to hear it.

His words came out horse and shaky, almost as if he were nervous to say them. "Not anymore…"

Tears rolled down Tea's eyes. How could he do this to her? She felt so betrayed. She had given up _everything_ for him. Her friends, her oath to the law, and even Yugi… So, how, at such a crucial time like this, could he be so cruel?

"But, what about the testimony?" She protested.

He just shook his head. Did this mean she didn't need to testify for him in court?

There was a rapping at the prison door before it swiftly opened. Chief Lemm was standing over them. "Times up."

"Seto…" She whispered his name as the tears poured down. They continued to stare at each other. His eyes wore a weary and uncomfortable look of sadness and defeat. Something was off about him all of a sudden. There was a reason he was doing this and Tea regretted thinking that thought just as the chief of police was kicking her out.

Chief Lemm grew impatient when Tea didn't wheel herself out of the cell right away, so he grabbed the handles on the back of her wheelchair and began pulling her out.

"W- wait!" She shrieked, "Wait! Seto!" Her chair kept moving backwards as she reached out to grab Kaiba. To her surprise, he reached his cuffed hands up to gently stroke her fingers with his, before letting his hands fall back down in defeat. His eyes held a look of pain and desperation, soaking in the last remnants of her as she was being dragged from his cell.

"Tell me why you're doing this! Please! Seto!" Her screams echoed throughout the concrete cell.

"Goodbye, Tea…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No! Seto!" Tea's eyes were foggy from crying, but she could've sworn she saw a tear or two fall from his beautiful blue eyes.

As the door to his cell was shut and locked, Tea cupped her head in her hands and sobbed, hoping that this wasn't the last time she would ever get to see those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Tea was escorted back to her home that evening. She had cried in the backseat of the police car the entire time. Onlookers probably thought she was headed to jail, and Tea silently wished that were true, then maybe she'd actually get to be with Seto.

When the police dropped her off, her mother was waiting for her at the front door.

"Oh, Darling! Chief Lemm called us and filled us in on where you were and what you were doing." She bent down and hugged her daughter, stroking her hair gently, "I'm so proud of you for being so brave to testify for Mr. Kaiba."

"There isn't going to be a testimony…."

Her mother pulled away from her, "What do you mean?"

Tea wheeled her chair into the living room and out of the front entrance. Her mother followed.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?"

Tea shook her head, tears threatening to fall once again. "No, everything is not alright. Kaiba doesn't want me to testify. He just wants me to get out of his life for good."

"Oh, Tea, Honey… I don't know about that."

"That's what he said, Mom."

"Then why did he send over a plane ticket to New York City?"

Tea's head shot up in shock, "What!?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, your flight leaves in the morning."

She couldn't speak. What the hell was going on?

"His assistant called and filled me in. Mr. Kaiba is sending you to New York City to work with one of the best dance coaches and physical therapists in the United States! Isn't that great?"

Tea didn't understand. She thought Kaiba wanted her out of his life. Why was he doing this?

"You'll be healing and studying dance in a sixteen-month program! It's what you've always wanted!"

Tea couldn't match her mother's excitement. Kaiba was sending her away for sixteen months. This was why he said goodbye. He really did want her gone.

"I've packed all of your essentials so you don't need to worry about doing that tonight. Oh, and did I mention all of your meals and housing expenses have been covered? Can you believe that!?"

Tea didn't respond, and her mother's excited expression quickly transformed into a look of concern.

"Honey?" She placed her hand on her daughter's face, "If there's something you want to talk about, you know you can always talk about it with your father or me. We're always on your side, Sweetie."

Tea gently brushed her mother's hand away and stared at the wall, trying her best to focus on something, hoping it would help conceal the tears that threatened to fall.

Dealing with Kaiba's drama was like riding an endless emotional roller coaster. One moment he was kicking her out of his life, and the next he was fulfilling her life-long dreams. She couldn't understand it all. She was simultaneously depressed and ecstatic. Truth be told, she didn't know what to feel.

"I… I don't want to go."

Her mother's dark eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Don't want to go? But this is your dream, and it's being handed to you on a silver platter! It's more than what your father and I could ever afford for you."

"I know, but I'm not going."

Mrs. Gardner tried to be sincere, but her patience was growing thin. "Tea, this is your future, and a chance for you to walk again. I know you want that more than anything. Please try to be reasonable and think about this in the most rationale way possible—"

"I'm not going, Mom! Didn't you heard what I just said? Kaiba wants me out of his life, and sending me to New York is his way of doing it!"

Her mother thoughtfully took in Tea's words before lending her daughter a caring smile, "I see where you're coming from," she reached out to take her daughters hand, rubbing gently on her fingers with hers. The action reminded Tea of what Kaiba had done to her earlier and it sent a wave of chills down her spin.

"But," Mrs. Gardner continued, "I think he's trying to help you, not harm you. He's sending you away so you can have a future that he may not have."

Her mother's words shook her up a bit, and Tea didn't realize how selfish she was being. This whole time she kept pegging Kaiba as her enemy, someone who put her in a wheelchair, when in reality all he ever wanted to do was get her out of it. How could she have been so blind? Maybe she knew the truth this entire time and didn't want to accept it because maybe she thought that Seto Kaiba actually having genuine feelings and good intentions for someone else was beneath him? Kaiba wasn't the type of person to admit his feelings, but if her own mother, who didn't even know of the events that took place in the virtual world, could see the good in Kaiba, then why couldn't she?

Tea tried to excuse Kaiba's good intentions, still not fully believing her mother was right. "But what about the trial? Sixteen months is a long time to be away! Kaiba could be out of jail in less than sixteen days!"

"Or he could go to prison for sixteen years."

Tea stopped arguing. Reality had hit her like a ton of bricks. Kaiba could go to prison. Tea always supposed it was a possibility that just wouldn't happen to someone like him….

"Did it ever occur to you that he may know something that you don't?"

Tea sighed in defeat, "No, I… I guess I didn't think of that. I was just so worried about him and this entire situation…"

Tea's mother laced her fingers between hers and gripped her daughter's hand tightly in reassurance. "There's a life for you beyond this wheelchair, beyond the trail, and beyond Domino City, and I think Mr. Kaiba knows that. So, will you _please_ just accept his parting gift and thank him for the future he'll be giving to you?"

Without realizing it, Tea was crying. But even still, she was able to smile through her tears. "Okay, but can you _please_ stop calling him Mr. Kaiba."

And for the first time in a long time, Tea laughed.

It was genuine, and it was freeing.

* * *

Never in his life had Seto Kaiba been so relieved. The weight of the world slowly lifted off his shoulders the moment he stepped out of the packed courtroom. He let out a small sigh of relief before the news crews could swarm him. For once, he was thankful he was going back to his cell, that way he'd get rid of the media moguls.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! Tell us what you thought of the trial?"

"Did you think the judge was fair?"

"Are you pleased with the jury's final decision, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Please tell us how you feel!"

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!"

The door to the inmate holding area was slammed shut, and Kaiba was relieved to hear the silence even though his ears were dully ringing. He let out another sigh of relief, letting his tense shoulders fall and his feet drag.

The bailiff tugged on Kaiba's handcuffs, indicating he move quicker. Kaiba hadn't realized he had stopped walking, he was just so focused on the verdict that almost nothing else could capture his attention… until he walked into his holding cell.

"Shana?"

She stared at him, arms crossed, hip popped, and face firm.

She looked rather intimidating and for once, Kaiba was a bit nervous to speak to her, "Wha-? What are you doing in here?"

A deep, heavy sigh left her lips, "To help you out for the very last time."

"It's not the last time."

She shook her head, her short blonde bob staying put, "You really think the board's going to give you back your job? I'm sorry if you think that, sir, but you're sadly mistaken. You just cost the board fifteen million dollars."

"That's pocket change," he stated flatly.

She snorted, "Maybe, but that money is coming from the board's budget and is getting sent straight to the government. You know how frustrated their puny capitalistic minds work when they think about their money getting handed over to the government."

Kaiba chuckled.

"What!?" Shana snapped, "You think this is funny? You think the damage you've caused Kaiba Corp. is something to laugh about?"

"No," his comment was crisp, "I've just never heard you refer to the board in such an honest and comical way before."

Her angry scowl shifted into a small smile, "Well, I'm trying my best here, sir."

"Hurry it up, your car's waiting," The bailiff roared from outside the cell door.

Without warning, a pile of fresh, clean clothes was shoved into Kaiba's arms. He sucked in the scent, taking in how much he missed the fantastic smell of detergent. Compared to what his orange jumpsuit smelled like, the fresh clothes smelled like heaven.

"Here," Shana plopped a pair of dark gray socks atop the clean clothes, "get ready quickly, you have a press conference in forty-five minutes. I've already taken care of the rest of your belongings." She smiled up at him, "You're finally going home."

Home. It was one of the things Kaiba couldn't get out of his head for the past few weeks. Being locked up twenty-four seven had made him eager to go back. It was as if he was constantly daydreaming about something he'd taken for granted, just like—

"Tea!?" The resonance of his shrieking voice echoed throughout the cell and both Shana and the bailiff turned back to look at him with an appropriate mixture of shock and confused.

Targeting his question toward Shana as if her face were a bullseye, Kaiba continued to shout, "Where is she?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, yes, another month, another chapter. But guys, I PROMISE that the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! I freaking _cannot wait_ for you guys to read it! I've been planning it since December 2016 and I am so excited to finally share it with you! I don't want to hype up Chapter 25 too much in case it flops, but regardless, I am excited for it. And if the writer is excited, won't their readers be too?

Anyways, I hope all of you caught onto the code Tea and Kaiba were exchanging. If not, message me and I can point you in the right direction. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	25. What About Us?

Fresh snow had blanketed the hectic city. Every tree, bench, and building was covered in a light, frosty layer of ice. A chilly north wind had blown through, pushing the stuffy city scent out, leaving behind beautiful snow for Tea to leave long trails of footprints in as she made her way through the paths of Central Park.

Almost six months had passed since Tea had left for New York City. The time had flown by. In fact, most of her time was consumed by her intense dance lessons. She trained six days a week for ten hours a day. There was simply no time for anything else. But on days like today she could rest and relax.

Gazing up at the tall buildings through the thick, snow-covered tree branches, Tea almost thought she was back in the virtual world. If she closed her eyes and thought really hard she swore she heard his voice ringing in her ears…

' _Gardner, I'll send you to New York City if it will motivate you to go home.'_

But why did he send her here if it meant she would be away from him? She sighed, accepting the fact that Seto Kaiba was beyond her reasoning. He was a fragment of her past now, nothing but a distant, virtual memory.

She began walking faster, thankful that her mobility had been restored. It was just another reminder of him, how he could take away such an essential part of her being and put it back together as if he'd never stolen it from her at all. Granted, the physical therapy sessions she had to endure were painful and exhausting, but with his resources, she was able to prevail.

Stopping on the side walk just outside of Central Park, she looked up to see a familiar building, decorated in gorgeous sequences of Christmas lights, garland, and ribbon. It was as if the building itself was a present. Instrumental holiday music was playing from the building, echoing out onto the snow-covered streets, encouraging window shoppers to step inside.

Tea crossed Madison Avenue, kicking snow up her backside as she tried to beat oncoming traffic. She walked up to the entrance, and the doorman held the door open for her, letting out the warm air from inside.

"You shouldn't jaywalk, Miss."

She smiled innocently, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." It was true, she couldn't resist the urge to run. Being able to finally use her legs was something she'd never take advantage of ever again.

He bowed his head and smiled, "Welcome to Barneys."

She nodded, smiling back at him as she stepped through the doors. She shed her jacket and took a moment to look around. To her surprise, the interior looked exactly like how she remembered it from the virtual world. It was impressive how Kaiba's technology was skilled enough to create an exact replica in her mind of a place she'd never even been to before.

But that technology was gone, and so was he…

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the depressive thoughts of him.

A store clerk approached Tea, "Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"

Thankful for the clerk's distraction, she replied, "I need an outfit for an after party I'm attending tomorrow night."

The clerk gleefully smiled, "Well that doesn't leave us too much time, does it? Nonetheless, I'll help you find exactly what you're looking for." The clerk lead Tea through familiar isles and floors until they reached the women's section of party attire. The clerk held up a low-cut, dark blue romper. "Would you be willing to try on a romper? It's very elegant, what do you think?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Tea replied, "I'll take it."

* * *

The ballroom was filled with celebrities, socialites, old money families, and… Tea. She felt like such a nobody in a room full of somebodies. Truth be told, she _was_ a nobody, but she wasn't alone. Tea and the rest of her dance troupe were in attendance. The company had put on their final performance of the year earlier that evening and this after-party was for them, even if it didn't feel like it. To Tea, this felt much more like a giant social soirée than a celebration.

A pair of hands lightly grasped her shoulders from behind, sending her attention spiraling back to earth.

"Tea, dear, what did I tell you before this little gig?"

Flipping her brown locks over her shoulder to face her dance instructor, Tea simply stared at him, doe-eyed.

He giggled flamboyantly, "Oh, how easily you forget my teachings! Don't you recall me telling the troupe to mingle with our party guests?"

Tea lightly shook her head.

"Well, so far I haven't seen you do much mingling!"

Tea lent him a soft smile, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed by it all."

"Oh, nonsense!" He moved in closer to her, chatting quietly into her ear, "See that charming young man over there?" Indiscreetly, her instructor pointed to a young blonde man standing on the other side of the ballroom floor, "I hear he's a member of the Astor family," he placed a slim finger over his lips, "or maybe it was the Rockefeller's?" He waved his hand, "Whatever the case, you _must_ dance with him, it will help your career."

"But I don't know him! I don't even know if he wants to dance!" Tea argued.

"No need to worry, darling. I've already talked to him and arranged the dance for you, now go!" He gave her a bit of a shove in the young man's direction. Tea felt a swell of awkwardness spread throughout her body like a wildly approaching tidal wave. She gulped, swallowing her nerves and dignity. She wasn't ostentatious. Despite her usually calm and pleasant demeanor, she hated starting up conversations with strangers, especially those she was expected to dance with.

The young man locked eyes with Tea's approaching figure as he met her halfway on the ballroom floor. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, "Hello beautiful."

Tea almost rolled her eyes but blinked for a second longer just to hold herself back. "I'm Tea." Her voice fell flat. She was already lacking the patience to deal with a candid American man.

"And I'm…" he reached for her hand but it was quickly whisked from her side.

 _No way… It couldn't be?_ Tea's mind wasn't working properly and she sincerely thought she was hallucinating.

"Seto Kaiba!" The young man affirmed, astonishment controlling his vocal chords.

With deliberately slow movements, Kaiba raised her hand to his mouth, lightly grazing his peachy lips across the back of her delicate hand. "She already knows who I am," his eyes suddenly turned to stone, glaring at the young man, "but she doesn't care to know about you."

The sound of a pin dropping would have deafened Tea due to the sheer silence of the ballroom in that moment. No one had spoken the second Seto Kaiba's name had been dropped. No one dared to get in his way, not even the young man who had uttered his full name. Promptly, his feet began shifting backwards, scurrying away from Tea and Kaiba.

Crickets could be heard only for a few more seconds before people began awkwardly mingling once again.

"Nice outfit."

Tea's mouth was left wide open. Was Kaiba really standing here before her? Was this him in the flesh, or was this an illusion— a twisted mirage leftover from her virtual nightmares?

"Did you pick that out all by yourself?"

Her eyes scanned his figure. She couldn't believe he was here. How? Wasn't he in….?

"Yes… No… Kind of?" She caught the slight confusion in his beautiful blue eyes— eyes that coordinated characteristically with the undershirt of his suit. His tie and pocket square were a rich, ruby red, adding to the elegance of his presence. It had been so long since Tea had seen him look this good.

Without warning, one of his hands grasped her lower back, while the other interlaced into hers as he gracefully swept her away toward the dance floor. They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the soft ballroom music.

"If my memory serves me right, I believe _I_ was the one who picked out that outfit for you."

Tea was silent.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation. So, how was Barneys?" His voice was calm and suave. It was a trait he had always had that Tea completely forgot about. It was romantic, sure, but it was more refreshing than anything. She was simply stunned by his presence that words were just an afterthought.

He stopped dancing, staring her straight in the eye, "You haven't said a word, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, buying some time for her to collect her thoughts. "You're here…. Why… Why are you here? I… I thought you were in—?"

He smoothly placed a slim finger upon her lips, "Shhhh, we don't need to discuss matters like that in an establishment as fine as this."

Opposing his calm and collected tactics, Tea ripped his finger away, "No, Kaiba! We need to talk about this. Right here, right now."

He saw the need for knowledge in her eyes and knew there wasn't a way to avoid her. Swiftly, he began dancing with her once again, trying to avoid the judging eyes from on-lookers. "Tell you what," he bargained, "if you don't raise your voice and continue to dance with me, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Fine," Tea huffed under her breath as she started swaying with Kaiba, "what are you doing here?"

Lightly chuckling, he replied, "That's simple. It's the after-party. I went to your show." He bent his head down and whispered into her ear, making her neck hairs prick, "You looked _ravishing_."

A warm blush covered her cheeks. Tea tried to ignore his adoring attempts with more questions. "So, you came here for me?"

"What other reason would I have to fly out to New York City on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, you seem to have a way of shipping people off to foreign countries without much warning. Maybe you're here to visit someone else?"

"Don't be snotty. I was helping you fulfil your dreams."

"By sending me away from you?" Her voice cracked a bit. She didn't care if he noticed. It was how she felt that truly mattered.

"I wasn't going to let you waste away in that dreadful wheelchair of yours. I had to do something. If that meant shipping you off, as you so elegantly put it, then yes, I was sending you away from me."

The look on Tea's face didn't convince him. She was clearly hurt, so he continued to explain. His voice dropped to a low whisper, "Look, I could've been locked up for _years_. I couldn't drag you down with me. I knew if I told you I wanted to send you away to get help for your legs that you would've denied it and said you wanted to stay. That's why I never told you."

She looked away, clearly ashamed by his confirmations of her as well as overwhelmed by her emotions. "I…. I just don't understand. How… did you get out?"

"Your testimony."

She snapped, "I didn't testify!"

"Remember where you are," he growled, trying to keep her composure for the both of them. "Do you recall when you were questioned by Chief Lemm?"

She nodded, still swaying with him to the music while trying to line up her train of thought with his.

"There was a camera in the interrogation room that filmed your entire conversation. It was used as a substitute testimony in court. I had informed Chief Lemm and the judge that you would be out of the country and unable to give a proper testimony."

Tea was stunned. "So, everyone knew except for me?"

He nodded in reply.

"I… Wow, now I just feel so stupid."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Don't. You not knowing was part of the plan."

"I see… And how did it all turn out? Clearly, you're not a felon."

He laughed, it was uplifting to see him be so genuine, "No, I'm not a felon." Suddenly, his voice lacked the uplifting energy he had just emitted, "Kaiba Corp. owes the federal government fifteen million in property damages for the virtual technology they were investing in, and…" he let out a heavy sigh, "I've been relieved of my duties."

Tea scanned him with desperate concern, "What does that mean?"

In one fellow swoop, he dipped her in conjunction to the music, it was his way of keeping up appearances and whispering in her ear, "I'm no longer the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"What!?"

"You clearly don't pay attention to the news," cynicism dripped from every word.

She wickedly shook her head, "No, I don't have time, at least not after the dance regiment you signed me up for."

"You're welcome," he said dryly.

She frowned, "Tell me the real reason why you're here."

"I've already told you."

"Me? That's not the reason…."

"Quit brushing off my sentiments!" He had put his foot down. Enough was enough.

Tea was slightly taken aback by his aggressiveness and then considered it for what it was. "You really came all this way just for me?"

They stopped dancing. Tea couldn't remember when, but somehow Kaiba's hand weaved around her waist and pulled her into his body. She felt slightly embarrassed since it was a much larger display of affection in public than she would have liked to show, however, this was Kaiba, and his body language meant that whatever he was feeling for her was truly meant.

"I came here for us."

Their faces were inches apart and Tea could smell the sweet blend of vanilla musk on his skin. She gazed up at him, wondering how Seto Kaiba could manage to make the world around her disappear.

Speaking in a hushed tone, she asked her last question, "What about us?"

* * *

 **A/N:** OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS! BIG NEWS! I'M GOING TO NEW YORK CITY! No joke, my flight leaves in less than twelve hours, hence the reason this chapter is so short. I needed to post before I left. I'm just so super excited to be spending Christmas in NYC the same time that the characters in this story are! So, I apologize if this chapter felt rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please let me know what you think because, as always, your comments are appreciated.

Also, feel free to follow me on Instagram if you'd like to see pictures from my trip in New York City! Follow me at shaybaybaymarie. You can also DM me your username so I can follow you back! Thanks everyone!


	26. Lose Your Clothes and Show Your Scars

There wasn't time to think really, just time to react— time to let their feelings go.

In the hustle of shifting bodies and tangled feet, the wind was practically knocked out of Tea's lungs as her back abruptly collided with her apartment door. The lock on the inside furiously rattled from the hit, and for a split second, Tea was worried they'd wake up the neighbors. It was nearly midnight after all. The thought vanished as Kaiba pressed his entire body up against her, eagerly kissing her once again. She felt him grind her into the door, and she quickly reached behind her for the handle.

 _Dammit. Locked._

She pushed Kaiba away and the motion set him off. "What's the matter?"

She smiled. Even in the dim light of the hallway, she noticed her dark lipstick had rubbed off onto his freshly shaven face. She held up her apartment key, "Just gotta unlock."

"Well hurry up."

"Patience is a virtue."

"And I've waited long enough," he reached for her face, taking her lips the moment the door cracked open. He pushed her inside, still kissing her mouth, and slammed the door shut behind them.

Tea thought about how they got here… _'What about us?'_ Her question posed no second thought. Kaiba had swooped her up in the middle of the ballroom floor, bridal style, and carried her to his limo that was warmed up and waiting just outside the St. Regis Hotel. At first, Tea wasn't sure what his intentions were. She'd been so embarrassed that he'd swept her off her feet in front of all those party guests that she tried to hide her face in his lapel.

After they'd both entered the limo, the partition was immediately rolled up and Kaiba had snatched her face with one flick of his wrist. The moment their lips touched was the moment Tea knew there was no going back for either of them. They had to have each other tonight. It was now or never.

Kaiba barely broke apart their kissing to ask, "Bedroom? Where—?"

Tea smirked and grabbed his tie, cutting off the rest of his sentence to pull him toward her bedroom. It didn't take long for Tea to lead the way to the bedroom in the small apartment Kaiba had provided for her. It was moments like this where she was thankful the place was practical and not ostentatious the way Kaiba usually was with material things.

Twisting their bodies around, she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top, kissing him vigorously. She wasn't going to hold back— not anymore.

Kaiba was attentive of her quick advances and took charge. Knowing exactly where the zipper was on her romper, it didn't take him long to shed it from her skin. He went for her neck next, kissing her tenderly in her sensitive spots. As he began placing a trail of kissing down her body, he paused slightly as he noticed one thing— her skin smelled of the faintest mix of vanilla and lavender. _Finally_ , he reminded himself, _this was real_.

After Kaiba shrugged off his suit jacket, Tea wasted no time in taking off his tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt. As the last button came undone and Tea was about to pull his shirt away, Kaiba reached for her wrists, gripping them with unparalleled strength.

Tea's eyes widened in shock, startled by his actions. "What's the matter?"

"The shirt stays on." His eyes were a cold blue in the pale light, and they didn't falter in severity. Kaiba clearly meant what he said, but Tea wasn't having any of it. If they were going to do this, they'd do it right.

"Why?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions?" He groaned.

"And why can't you just answer mine?"

He practically growled, "I can't."

To Tea, his protective walls were ridiculous. They'd been through too much to get this far. Tea was sick of his runaround. "And why not?"

He glared at her, but she didn't back down and glared right back. If this was the man she sacrificed so much for, then it was time he sacrificed something as miniscule as self-consciousness.

"We aren't discussing this."

"I need to know, Kaiba."

"No, you don't."

"If I'm going to sleep with you then I have a right to, don't you think?" Her tone was snarky and rude. She'd just about had enough.

His voice held a low roar, "No, I don't think you have a right!"

This was getting nowhere real fast. Tea sighed, "Look, I don't know what you're trying to hide, and I'm sorry. I just wish that, after everything we've been through, you'd open up to me a bit more."

He refused to look her in the eye and adjusted his gaze out the window. Their silence was filled with the noise of constant sirens, car horns, and other automobile whistles.

"All I'm saying is I have you right here in my arms, for real this time, and all I want is to enjoy this moment in its fullest." She sighed heavy when he didn't reply right away, "Take that as you will, I guess…"

Kaiba pushed her off of him and to her feet. Her romper was gathered around her ankles and she reached down to pick it up.

"Stop," he commanded, and she froze.

Kaiba got to his feet and peeled off his shirt. In the dim lighting Tea saw his skin and almost gasped when she realized why he'd been so insecure. Almost every square inch of his back was covered in faint slashes. They were not red or swollen, but the evidence of the pain that had been inflicted was still lingering.

"My adoptive father enjoyed punishing me. He tried to shape me into the perfect heir to Kaiba Corp… just look at how great that turned out."

"Kaiba…. I had no idea…" Tea just stared, wide-eyed and ashamed she'd pushed him to reveal such sensitive information to her.

"I know that," his eyes felt like daggers, "if you had known you wouldn't have pushed the subject."

She let her eyes drop to the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"What's done is done." He bent over to grab his shirt, but Tea reached for his hand, stopping him in the process.

"Don't…." Her voice was soft and uncertain at first, she didn't even look him in the eye. She didn't want to cause Kaiba anymore pain, and she felt guilty for making him feel so insecure. However, the last thing she wanted him to do was leave her. "Don't go."

"I wasn't going to," he replied in a harsh tone. He found the sleeves of his shirt and began pulling his arm through the fabric when Tea grabbed for it, tugging the clothing away from him.

"Don't." Her voice was stern, and this time she decided to look him in the eye. "You don't have to put that back on."

"And why shouldn't I?" He mocked her, not only with his declaration, but with his rigid glare.

"Because your scars make you who you are, and I love that."

Kaiba's first reaction was to ridicule her— laugh maybe— but there was just something about the sincerity of her words that made him reevaluate his actions. The look of deep caring and concern, the same look she gave him many times in the virtual world, was here in front of his physical eyes, caring for him and all the skeletons in his closet, with honestly and…

Love…?

For the second time that night, Kaiba swept her off her feet. He hoisted her up into his arms and she instinctively straddled him. Making sure she was steady, he kissed her— not with lustful desire, but with caring and passion.

They didn't know how much time had passed from the moment their lips met. The slow and sweet kiss made it feel as if time had completely stopped. Maybe it had? Even so, neither would care, so long as they were together.

Toppling onto Tea's bed, their kissing grew heavier as they both desperately wanted to finish what they had started.

Tea was back on top, undoing Kaiba's belt. She was lavishing in this moment, taking in the rare view of Kaiba shirtless. She knew this was special, and it was for her eyes only.

He wasted no time in undressing her. To them, it was all so familiar, but because every sensation was finally real, everything seemed more emotional and intense this time around.

They had lost all reserve. Everything they could possibly offer each other was out in the open. The deep-seated vulnerability that naturally arose in exposing situations like this made goosebumps prick all over their skin, despite the heat of the moment. A rush of excitement and nerves consumed their hearts and minds. Naturally, they'd waited so long for a moment like this, and now it was _real_.

"Are you nervous?" Kaiba's eyes mirrored hers.

In a quiet, soft voice, she replied, "No."

He studied her face once more, making sure there was nothing else to question. Tea simply smiled, and with a feather-light touch, grazed her fingertips across his bare back, feeling the bumps and grooves of his past— the portion of his story he'd finally let her see.

Without hesitation, Kaiba kissed her, passionately taking her lips before he made the permanent bond between them. Tea broke their kiss to let out a gasp as she shuttered underneath his penetration, but before long, she found her rhythm, loosening up to him.

They moved in one synchronized motion almost as if they consisted of only one body. It was incredible, and neither had felt anything like this before. Not even the virtual world's nearly perfect simulations could compare to the real thing.

Kaiba dove into her, earning a deep moan from both of them with each needy thrust of his hips. The longer they went on like this, the more their breathing labored. Tea's eyes were beginning to roll back and flutter, and Kaiba was struggling to maintain his composure.

Tea was attempting to make a conscious effort not to dig her nails into his back. She didn't want to aggravate him nor inflict any pain, so she bit her bottom lip, almost to the point where she could practically taste the rich iron of her blood. Clawing at the sheets, she balled them into tight fists, screaming out Kaiba's name as he pounded into her more ruthlessly.

"Seto… Seto!" She was panting hysterically, "I'm… on the verge!"

He spoke without interrupting his tempo, "I know, I can feel it." Clenching his teeth, he was barely able to hold on, suddenly gasping for air as the feeling passed. In no time, it picked back up again, almost sending him over the edge.

There was something about the stare of sincerity in Kaiba's eyes that made Tea feel special. This wasn't a look or a feeling he would just hand out to anyone. No, this was a moment meant for them— and only for them— and to Tea, that meant everything. It was everything she had cried over, and everything she had previously shared with him. This was their relationship, and there was no other way they would have been able to express their feelings if it wasn't through love.

Suddenly, like lightning, a shockwave hit her core, and Tea screamed so loud that she was sure her neighbors were awake by now. Mighty surges of pleasure stemmed from her lower abdomen all the way down to her toes as she convulsed around Kaiba. She couldn't help herself, at this point she had expended all of the effort that she had and gave into the blissful feeling of weightlessness.

The sight of a blushing, hot Tea, and her voluptuous breasts bouncing underneath him, was making him feel unbelievably weak. Kaiba was grateful when she cried out, her walls clamping down around him and pulling him deeper into her with every powerful shudder of her body. Losing his ability to hold out any longer, Kaiba gave into the gratifying sensation of letting go within her. His last drawn-out moan echoed throughout the bedroom, and he hung his head before Tea quickly reached up to grab him and pull him close.

She kissed his sweat-slicked forehead, "I'm not letting you go."

After a few breaths, Kaiba responded in an airy whisper, "Me either…"

They clung to each other until consciousness faded into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to those who gave me some nice well wishes on my trip to New York City! I had a wonderful time and can't wait to go back! I also want to thank you for your patience as I did not reply to your comments, but I read and appreciated all of them.

I felt so sinful writing this. I was listening to movie scores when suddenly, in the heat of writing a hot moment, The Passion of The Christ score comes on and I couldn't pause it right away due to everything being so intense. Is that a sign from God? He's watching me write smut and is ashamed? Yeah… probably…

ANYWAY, thanks for reading and I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you liked/disliked/etc. Also, are my chapters suddenly getting shorter or is it just me? No, seriously they're getting shorter and I'm so sorry! Thanks for baring with me on this Comatose journey that sometimes makes me go comatose (AKA me being MIA for moths in between updates). Until next time!


	27. Please No Smoking

Tea woke to the offending harsh light of the morning sun. The curtains had been pulled open, and to her initial surprise, a figure was standing next to the window, examining the massive New York City skyline. Tea blinked a few times before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Remembering the events of the previous night, Tea called out his name.

"Kaiba?"

He turned to her. His brown locks looked tousled as they swung across his face. "Don't call me that. That's not my real name."

She ignored his comment, rising to a sitting position as she yawned and stretched. "Merry Christmas."

He simply hummed in response.

It didn't take long for Tea to notice the high ball glass filled with ice and an amber colored liquid perched in his grasp. At first, she panicked, thinking she'd slept in way too late. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after nine." He didn't even bother to look at his watch or Tea's alarm clock.

She exhaled a minuscule sigh of relief, but then immediately began questioning him. "What is that you're drinking?" She prayed it was some bizarre form of coffee and not…

"Scotch."

She raised her voice, more out of dread and concern rather than to scold. "Why are you drinking alcohol at this time of day!?"

"Why not?" He held his glass up to his lips, swirling the liquid for a moment before taking a sip. "It's Christmas isn't it— a time for celebration?" He took another sip; this time it being a much larger one.

There was something off about his tone. His voice held hints of scorn and pessimism, but it was as if he was trying to mask some sort of hidden sadness….

"Where did you get that?" Tea knew she didn't keep any alcohol in her apartment.

"From the liquor store down the street," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But it's Christmas."

He gave her a sideways glance, "And your point?"

"Aren't stores closed on Christmas?"

He shook his head, "Not in New York City." He took another, long sip of his beverage before staring out the window, "It truly is the city that never sleeps."

Tea was still confused, "Okay, but _why_ are you drinking?"

"I already answered that question."

She huffed, "Not really. Most normal people don't drink before they've had their coffee! I understand it's Christmas but there's a reason you're doing this."

Kaiba shot her an annoyed glace before downing the rest of his Scotch. He finished over three-quarters of the glass in just one gulp. Tea glared at him.

In a flash, she got out of bed and walked over to him, popping her hip and snatching the glass from his hand. "What is your problem?"

He scowled at her, "What's yours?"

Tea dangerously lowered her voice, "I'm not the one drinking at nine in the morning."

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it." With a quick swipe of his hand, he plucked the glass out of her grip and moved toward the direction of the kitchen.

Tea ferociously shook her head, "Oh no you don't!" She ran toward the bedroom door and blocked the exit, her skimpy nightgown almost falling off her shoulders. Swiping her hand over her to prevent exposing herself, she placed the strap back on her shoulder before outstretching her arms to thwart Kaiba from leaving.

"Can I help you?" The amount of mockery in his tone drove Tea nuts.

"Yeah," she replied, her tone just as snarky and sarcastic as his, "you can help me by not dancing around the subject!" Her eyes were ice, mimicking the feeling of the cold New York weather. Kaiba simply stared back. Neither knew how long their eyes had been locked on each other's for, but Tea knew she wasn't going to back down. This was a fight she was determined to win.

"Just step aside," he growled.

"No!" She spat back. After a few more moments of silence she sighed and said, "I care about you, don't you understand that? I mean, after everything last night I don't see how you couldn't… So, why can't you just talk to me and give me a straight up answer? You don't need to drink your problems away…"

"Who said there was a problem?"

She frowned, "You wouldn't be drinking if there wasn't."

This shushed him and Tea knew she finally hit the mark. Of course, he wasn't an alcoholic, she knew that, but his silence confirmed that there was another issue going on here. But what problem could there be? They had a fantastic time last night. They were finally together, so what was his major malfunction?

He set his empty glass down on her dresser and walked back to the window, placing his hands in his pockets while observing the lively city on the other side. He was wearing the suit he wore last night and Tea wondered if he was uncomfortable wearing dirty clothes.

After what felt like several minutes of him just staring out the window, Kaiba eventually said, "Let's go get breakfast."

Tea shook her head out of incomprehension, "Breakfast? Kaiba, you didn't even answer my—"

"We need to eat," he interrupted, reaching for his suit blazer that was slung over a bedpost. "Get dressed," he demanded as he shoved his arm through a sleeve, "I'll meet you outside." He snuck passed a bewildered Tea to finally escape the confines of her bedroom, slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

 _What the fuck got into him?_ Tea thought as she slipped into pair of black suede thigh-high boots. _Everything was perfect last night…._

Tossing on her coat and mittens, she hurried out of her apartment, taking the elevator down to the lobby. She was surprised to see Kaiba sitting in one of the lobby chairs, legs crossed, and eyes glued to his cell phone as he neared the end of a cigarette.

"You know you can't smoke in here, right?" She stood over Kaiba, glancing between him and the nearby doorman.

Kaiba continued to browse his cell phone, not looking up at her, "You'd be surprised how many rules you can break with a crisp Benjamin Franklin."

Tea rolled her eyes.

Kaiba stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket and putting out what little of his cigarette he had left on the bottom of his shoe. "Took you long enough."

Tea placed her hand on her hip. "I didn't realize I was being timed." Her reply was snarky. Kaiba was staring to grind her gears and she needed to figure out why he decided to wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

He brushed off her comment. "Let's go." He tossed his cigarette butt into the nearest trash bin, barely making it, and stormed out of the lobby toward the limo parked outside.

Jogging to keep up with him, Tea asked, "What's the rush?" Kaiba ignored her and the limo door was held open for the both of them.

The inside of the limo was cozy and warm, as opposed to the chill-you-to-the-bone winds of New York City. As Tea was warming up and taking her mittens off, she heard the clanking of glass from the other end of the backseat. Kaiba was digging through the mini bar.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Kaiba! Stop!"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my last name?" He snarled, pouring himself another drink.

"You don't need another one! We're about to have breakfast!"

Kaiba sneered at her, "I could have ten of these and be fine. One or two before breakfast won't make much of a difference."

Sadly, Tea shook her head, feeling like she was losing this fight— a fight she was so determined to win, but no one could win against Seto Kaiba, only Yugi….

And for a moment, she thought of Yugi. She glanced at Kaiba who was practically inhaling his beverage and wondered if she had made the correct decision. Her heart suddenly felt torn once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but by the way Kaiba tilted his head in her direction, she knew he heard her pathetic plea.

* * *

They arrived at a quaint restaurant near The High Line and were quickly seated at a table next to a window that overlooked the Hudson River. Kaiba removed the blazer of his suit, swinging it over the back of his wooden chair, but Tea kept her coat on. There was a slight draft seeping through the window and Tea didn't feel like being anymore uncomfortable than she already was. Kaiba's presence was chilling enough….

Ships and small boats were floating across the river, and Tea couldn't help but focus on the way they smoothly glided across the rough waves with ease. Why couldn't her relationship with Kaiba be that easy? Instead, it felt more like the shifting waves, tossing them back and forth, rather than the sturdy persistence of the ships.

Thinking over everything they'd been through, Tea started counting her faults. She knew she'd caused Kaiba a lot of hurt and distress, but that was months ago. Wouldn't he be over their old drama by now? If that's what he was so angry about then why did he have sex with her last night? To Tea, it didn't make sense, but maybe her past transgressions were wearing on him, and Kaiba being Kaiba, couldn't straight up tell her how he felt. Tea couldn't help herself, she _had_ to pry.

"Kaiba, I—" He shot her a daring glare. She instantly knew her slip-up and continued, softer and with much reluctance this time around. "Uh… Seto… I don't know what I did to make you so upset but… I'm sorry."

Never had Tea seen his eyes lock onto hers the way they had just now. Penetrating her mind, she felt him scanning through her thoughts, trying to pick apart her motive. When he found nothing in her wide, exposed eyes, he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and faintly flashing her a small smirk. It was as if he was relishing in a tiny victory. Over what, Tea did not know…

"I know you're sorry," he affirmed, "I wouldn't have flown halfway across the globe if I didn't think you were sorry." He let an air of silence infiltrate their atmosphere, but only for a moment before continuing, "After last night, there's nothing you could have done wrong in my eyes."

Tea let that comment sink in for a moment. Apparently, he saw nothing wrong with her but decided to drink and smoke like a nervous wreck at nine in the morning? "Clearly, something's bothering you. If it's not me, then what?"

"Good morning! I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress," the perky blonde smiled broadly while handing them their menus, her New York accent shining through as she spoke. "What can I getcha? Coffee? Juice?"

"Coffee. No cream. No sugar." Kaiba was bold and blunt, just like his order.

Tea glanced at the menu, "Uh… do you have green tea?"

"Just black, unfortunately…"

"I'll take that, with honey, please."

"Comin' right up!" The young blonde trotted away.

An uncomfortable stillness settled between them once again. Tea opened her mouth to break the silence but Kaiba beat her to the punch. "What would you like to do today?"

Her mouth dropped open as she tilted her head to the side. She lifted her finger like she was going to say something, but decided to let it fall, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. Did Seto Kaiba just offer to spend the day with her?

"Yes, I did."

Shit. Did she just say that out loud?

He smirked, "Yes, you did."

Dammit! She did it again! Tea shook her head, "Sorry… I just didn't think you were so charitable with your time."

Folding his arms and lowering his lip, his glance darted out the window and to the ships passing by. "It's not like I have a company to run anymore."

"Oh… Right… I'm sorry about that."

He sighed, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! How could you say it's not?"

Clenching his fist and slightly raising his voice Kaiba refuted with, "Because it was never your decision to begin with! You weren't the one that chose to be used as Kaiba Corp's science project, alright!?" He took a moment to exhale, calming himself. "The decisions I made were purely of my own accord. As much as you'd like to take the blame, you can't."

Lowering her head and nodding, Tea concluded that Kaiba was right. She couldn't take the blame— in fact, no one could. Neither knew of the repercussions the virtual world would have on them. Sure, Kaiba burned down his own project, but it was his way of burying the past. He never should have paid the consequences for it, just like she never should have lost her mobility. But both had come full circle, and today was a new day.

"I want to go to the top of the Empire State Building."

Kaiba looked surprised at the quick change in subject. Accepting her response, he giggled, "Thank God! I thought you were going to want to go ice skating."

Her face lit up. "We could do that too!"

"No way," he protested, "I can't skate!"

"Well," Tea raised her eyebrow, "something Seto Kaiba can't do."

He smiled, she snorted, and soon a genuine laugh came tumbling from the both of them.

* * *

Kaiba came face to face with the worst sign he'd ever seen.

 _Please no smoking._

"Fuck."

A woman nearby gasped and covered her young daughter's ears, glaring up at Kaiba as she strolled past. Tea noticed and whispered, "You might want to keep the language at a minimum while we're in public."

The two were standing just outside the doors that lead toward the observatory deck of the Empire State Building's eighty-sixth floor. The inside of the building was packed with tourists, one thing Kaiba hated unless _he_ was profiting from them. Simply seeing that sign, slapped right next to the outside door, put him even more on edge.

Kaiba gestured to the offensive sign, "Isn't this the whole reason you wanted to come up here?"

"No, I wanted to come up here because it's one of the few places in this city I haven't toured yet. Besides, it's fitting to want to come up here with you, don't you think?"

He folded his arms across his broad chest. "Not if we can't smoke."

Tea rolled her eyes, he was acting like a child. Trying to play it cool, she replied, "Weren't you the one who mentioned all the rules you could break with a Benjamin Franklin?"

"Oh, so you expect me to fund your whole life now, is that it?"

She couldn't tell if he was kidding, so she went on the defensive, "I can bend the rules just as much as you can!"

He cockily raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Show me all the hundreds you're carrying around in that bag of yours." He pointed to her black and gold crossbody handbag that hugged her hip.

She swallowed and fought back her embarrassment. "It's not like you don't have enough to go around!"

He rolled his eyes, pulling a box of cigarettes, a lighter, and his wallet out from his breast pocket. "Come on, loser."

"Ouch, so offensive," she shot him playful eyes.

"Weren't you the one who mentioned keeping my language at a minimum? I'm doing you a favor…. No…" he hesitated, reaching into his leather trifold to pull out a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill, waving it lightly in front of her, "Make that two favors," as he playfully shot back with a wink.

Zigzagging their way through throngs of people and circling the upper deck multiple times, they finally located a spot next to the crossed fence that separated viewers from the edge of the building. Without a care, Kaiba leaned back on the fence, took out a fresh cigarette and cupped his hands over the end of it while attempting to light it against the wind. Tea noticed how casually fearless he looked, as if the height didn't even phase him. Suddenly, he popped a cigarette in her mouth and smiled, cupping her face and lighting the cigarette for her.

Taking the tobacco between his two fingers, he gave her a sly smile, "You're welcome."

She hadn't realized she'd been staring at him until he shot an eyebrow skyward. Inhaling, she puffed the smoke away from them and turned to look over the edge, trying not to feel awkward about her muses. Why was he so gorgeous, and why was she so attracted to bad boys like him? He truly was no good for her.

"This is much different than in your mind," he stated, exhaling loudly as he shifted to look out over the edge with her, "much less exhilarating if you ask me."

She smirked, taking an exaggerated drag, "No one asked you," she exhaled in his direction and he just took it, glaring at her as her smoke encompassed him, "besides, I like the fence, it's much safer if you ask me. Prevents irrational people from jumping."

He turned away from her and sarcastically asked, "Are you always this pleasant?"

Tea couldn't help but giggle. Same old Kaiba. She offered him a genuine smile and replied, "Only with the people I love."

They froze, not because of the chill in the air or the wind passing by, but because she accidently used a taboo word that could ultimately distort their entire relationship into something neither of them were ready for.

 _Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ Tea was mentally cursing herself. Her heart sank the moment she heard Kaiba clearing his throat. _Dammit, I've ruined everything…_

They both took a long and lingering hit of their cigarettes. Tea almost coughed from the smoke inhalation but held back, trying to keep her cool amongst the disaster she'd put herself in.

The time passed in anticipation, wondering who would speak next. Tea wouldn't dare open her mouth again. She had already said too much. To her disbelief, Kaiba was the one to speak first. Clearing his throat to gather her attention, he spoke slowly and hesitantly, "Tea… I have something to—"

"Excuse me sir," a man wearing a burgundy blazer with matching pants and captains cap interrupted, "there's no smoking on the observatory."

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and reached for his wallet. He began pulling out a couple one-hundred dollars bills from his wallet, but stopped when his cigarette was suddenly plucked from his mouth.

"It's fine," Tea took the cigarette out of her mouth as well and put both of them out on the bottom of her boot, "Let's just go." She grabbed his arm abrasively, pulling him toward the exit.

"I thought you wanted to be up here?" Kaiba asked, trying to keep up with her as she marched along, still pulling his arm as she funneled through tourists.

"Not anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:** So. Much. Dialogue! Also, a shit ton of drama. Honestly, I prefer less drama but this chapter will connect the dots to the next. I promise that the loose ends will be tied up, i.e. Kaiba drinking at nine am. We're getting down to the wire and I can't even fathom the fact that I've written twenty-seven chapters of this story and there's still more. Again, thank you for sticking with me. Please let me know what you liked or disliked in the reviews section. Until next time!


	28. At Last

Fifth Avenue went on forever, and Tea's feet were beginning to throb, but she just kept on marching as if she wasn't totally pissed at herself. Why did she have to accidently let a word as precious as that slip? And out of all of the beautiful people on God's green earth, why did it have to be directed towards Kaiba? Why not a fairytale prince? That way she'd at least know he loved her back!

"We've been walking for over a mile," Kaiba whined from a few feet behind her, "are you going to pick a destination or not?"

"Almost there."

Kaiba groaned, "Almost where? You haven't said a word since we left the Empire State Building." Tea kept walking— faster than him— until Kaiba reached for her arm, slowing her to a stop in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. People were giving them dirty looks for barring the flow of foot traffic, but Kaiba didn't care. Whipping her around, he clasped her shoulders with steady and stern hands. Glaring down at her, he frowned before asking, "What's wrong?"

Like a snotty little girl, she scowled and robustly ripped one of her shoulders from his grip, yelling, "It's nothing, Kaiba!"

Tea could've sworn she heard him gasp under his breath. The shocked look upon his face furthered her trust in her ears.

He growled, lowering his voice to a dangerous level, "What is your problem?"

Letting out a snort of disapproval, she mocked him, "Oh, that's funny, I asked you that same question this morning."

His jaw tightened and eyes twitched. "I'm serious."

Ripping his other hand off of her shoulder, she let her voice get low while her eyes tested his, "So was I." Turning back around, she made her way back into the flow of foot traffic, evading slow walkers and darting out onto crosswalks while the streetlights were red, ignoring the honks from angry drivers. Kaiba attempted to keep up with her but she was quickly losing him. If he wasn't so tall maybe she'd actually have a chance at losing him altogether.

Once Tea reached the entrance of Central Park, the crowds thinned and Kaiba was able to approach her without getting lost in the crowd.

"What is this about?"

She refused to look at him and just kept on walking, "I think you have a hunch."

"I do…" he stated, recalling her more recent response to his attempt at flirting with her atop the Empire State Building, "but that doesn't explain your public outrage."

Tea rolled her eyes, "Like you haven't had one of those? If I remember correctly, you blew up an island in your outrage and almost killed me, _and_ my friends. Thanks for that."

"It was _my_ island and it wasn't necessarily in public and…" Kaiba stopped himself. He wasn't about to dig himself into a hole or continue arguing about something so trivial.

Tea stopped walking, her long brown hair swaying behind her as she twisted her body around to look at him, " _And_ …?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Well clearly it's not."

Rushing a hand up to his forehead and scraping back his bangs, he sighed, "No, really, it's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. What's said is said and I accept it for what it is."

Cocking her head to the side, Tea examined him. It almost looked like he was the one who was nervous. Did she do this to him? He shouldn't be the one so uptight.

"Tea…." His voice was testy and she soon realized that she must've zoned out.

"Yes."

Inching forward, he reached for her waist cautiously, anticipating a harsh reaction. Realizing she was still, he pulled her into a soft embrace. His cold, chapping lips kissed the hairline on her forehead. The warmth of his breath on her skin warmed her from the inside and she melted into him.

"You don't have to be angry with yourself."

She blinked, looking up at him, stunned. "How did you know I was angry with myself?"

He chuckled, "You made it pretty damn obvious."

Shamefully burying her face into his chest, she mumbled, "And I tried so hard to keep my cool…"

Peeling her off of him, he grinned, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She waved him off and he smiled.

But soon that smile faded and Tea's heart began to sink along with the lowering of his lips. He looked nervous once again. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was nervous about, but she figured it was tied to his drinking.

"Before that security guy interrupted you, you said there was something you needed to…?" She searched for an answer.

He nodded, "Yes. There is something I need to talk to you about." Taking her waist, he guided her further into Central Park. "Come. Let's find a seat."

He led her across stony sidewalks while evading patches of snow along the way. After about ten minutes or so, Kaiba found a more secluded area alongside a hill. It was deeper into the park where there were less people passing by. He brushed a bit of snow and ice from a wooden park bench and let Tea sit down before clearing a spot for himself.

It would be an understatement to say Tea was nervous. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The further they had walked, the more anxious she got. What made it worse was the fact that Kaiba didn't say a word. Now that they were sitting down, Tea made a mental list of all the things Kaiba wanted talk to her about. Was it about last night? His drinking? Her? The tightness in her throat relaxed when she saw the worried look on Kaiba's face. He was twiddling his thumbs while biting down on his lower lip. Whatever he needed to say was clearly important.

"You aren't going to like me when I tell you this," he finally said.

She tried to sound cheery. "Tell me what?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. It was as if Tea could see his thoughts being scanned behind his eyelids. Kaiba was noticeably looking for the right words to use. "Kaiba Corp. is redeveloping the virtual world project."

Slowly, Tea's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me?"

Kaiba hung his head in his hands, "Part of me wishes I were, but the sad truth is…" He faced her, his eyes wide and littered with conflict, " _I_ was the one who pushed for the redevelopment."

 _No… He couldn't. Not after everything…_

He filled her silence, "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but you were asking me what was wrong this morning and I didn't have the heart to tell you then."

"So," her voice was a low whisper, "you were drinking because you were nervous to tell me?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off.

There was a moment of silence. Everything felt numb to Tea as she considered the possibility of Kaiba working on yet another virtual world project where someone else could get hurt. She couldn't understand, why did Kaiba have to push for this? He wasn't the President and CEO anymore.

"Also, I need to head back to Domino soon. The project is already underway."

Tea hung her head in disappointment. "Why would you do this, Seto? You've seen the consequences. Wasn't my pain enough for you?" She picked her head up and this time there were small tears, "Surely _you_ felt what it was like being trapped in there for so long? I saw you after we got back! I noticed how unhealthy you were! You can't deny it!"

"There's no need to get agitated."

"Then why are you working on this project in the first place? You don't even run Kaiba Corp. anymore! Hell," she stood up angrily, "I don't even know if you have a job! I don't know anything about you!"

For the second time that day Kaiba looked completely shocked. Tea's words had come out of left field and he was left wondering what to say. "I… I thought you did know me." His voice was low, not even close to matching the spontaneous anger of Tea's outburst.

She just stood there, angry and hurt, waiting for him to speak.

"Please sit," he offered, "and let me explain."

Folding her arms across her chest, she sneered at him, "Why? So, you can tell me you're an alcoholic now too?"

" _Tea_ ," saying her name with poised rage. She noticed the way his jawline tensed as he grit his teeth, fighting back his anger. "Just _please…_ sit."

Reluctantly, she did.

"You have no idea the amount of anxiety this project has put on me."

Instantly, Tea felt guilty for her comment, but she knew saying sorry wouldn't help. Seto Kaiba didn't appreciate being pitied.

"Ever since I flew here I was thinking of the best way to tell you." He shook his head, getting rid of the restless jitters that came with the topic. "After the trials' verdict, I was told by my Board of Directors to step down. Mokuba is the CEO now, but I bargained with him to continue working as head of project research and development. It's been my passion from the beginning. Being a CEO was never what I wanted to do, and Mokuba knew that. So," he paused to look over at Tea, making sure she was attentive, "I began creating a new virtual world project that would work for both games and medical research. Call it, an improvement on the former."

Tea shook her head, "I can't believe you." She wanted to scream and shout at him, call him a disgrace for working on such a horrid creation. It had caused her so much pain…. But she couldn't. This was Kaiba's passion. No matter what she said he would still work on it. In a way, it was like dance. Dance had caused her toes to break, her back to hurt, and her muscles to ache, but she still loved it. Kaiba and his technology were the same way. He would work for his passion no matter what anyone said. "But I can't change your mind."

"You're…" Kaiba slowly lead on, "Okay with this?"

Tea sighed, "I don't have a choice. You're going to pursue the things you love, and…" she looked down at her feet. Hidden beneath her black boots were the red, calloused and bruised feet of a dancer. "I'm going to pursue mine."

Reaching out and lightly touching Tea's chin, Kaiba lifted her head up, making sure she was looking at him. The rare look of sincerity that Kaiba gave her was something Tea would have to file away in her memory banks for a rainy day. He was simply stunning, the pleasant look of thankfulness in his eyes was enough for Tea to forgive everything he'd ever done. No words of his gratitude of her support were exchanged, just a simple smile. For Tea, it was enough.

Letting go of her chin and standing to stretch, Kaiba stated, "It feels good to _finally_ get that off my chest."

Tea stood with him, instantly regretting it the moment her feet took on the entirety of her body weight, " _Ouch_ …" She muttered, rubbing her sore feet through her boots, "Promise me, no more drinking."

Kaiba chortled, "You know I can't promise that."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Giving her a small chuckle, he replied with, "Fine. No more drinking when I'm anxious."

She placed her hands on her hips, like a mother kindly scolding her child, "And you'll tell me if there's something on your mind?"

"You're worse than Mokuba." When she raised her eyebrows and gave him a pouty smirk he caved, verbally rolling his eyes with every word. "Yes, I'll tell you when I'm anxious about something next time. Happy?"

"Very!" She perked up, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down the park trail, "I thought I heard music coming from over there," she pointed straight ahead, "I wanna go see what it's about!"

"But weren't your feet hurting just a few moments ago?" Kaiba was vying for a way out of this.

"Don't be silly! I'm a dancer! My feet will be fine."

He groaned, knowing this battle had been lost.

As Tea trotted down the hill she noticed that next to Central Park's ice skating rink was a crowd of people slow dancing. A disk jockey of some sort had speakers and a soundboard set up on a small stage, adorned in holiday lights and other various Christmas décor. The music sounded jazzy, as if it was inspired by the city itself. People had gathered around— couples, old and young— dancing their cares away, and Tea wanted nothing more than to join them.

Glancing back at Kaiba who was strolling idly behind her, Tea shouted, "Hurry! We've gotta get down there!" She didn't wait for him as she jogged toward the crowd.

Once Kaiba met her at the bottom of the hill, she claimed his arm and tugged him into the crowd of leisurely dancers.

The last few notes of the current song were played, and Tea clapped, "Perfect timing!"

Kaiba shook his head at her childish excitement. Suddenly, a song he knew began to play. It seemed as though everyone else in the crowd knew it too. People cheered as the singer's melodic, contralto voice streamed through the speakers.

 _'At last my love has come along,_

 _My lonely days are over, and life is like a song, oh yeah…'_

In the spur-of-the-moment, Kaiba clutched Tea's right hand and pulled her close with his other. She couldn't help but blush, wrapping her free hand around his neck and stepping even closer to him. Their breaths mixed as the cold air evaporated their heat. Small, dusty snowflakes started to fall, delicately topping their hair and shoulders in white fluff.

Kaiba began to sway with the music. He truly was a graceful and charming dancer, and Tea couldn't help but contemplate if she was unexpectedly placed inside a magical dream.

Leaning intimately into her ear, Kaiba softly sang along. His voice was strong, yet delightful, " _You smiled_ … _you smiled_ , _oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven_."

Tea choked up, stealing a glance his way, she could see his expression was heartfelt. Happy tears were dangerously close to falling, but she held them back with a sheepish glimpse toward the ground.

Lifting her chin with a gentle touch, Kaiba sang the final line of the song, his lingering eyes revealing his heart and soul, " _For you are mine…. At last…_ "

She didn't know how he managed to do it, but Seto Kaiba had just told her he loved her without even muttering the word.

* * *

It wasn't long after their romantic swaying in Central Park that the two found Kaiba's driver and were swiftly picked up and on their way back to Tea's apartment. Traffic was horrendous, but neither cared because their minds were preoccupied with each other's lips. Mouths moving with vicious desire and desperation— the same desperation that had overtaken them last night.

Their love was unlike any other. It was everything they had hoped for. The time spent apart and the unacknowledged love between them, made for the most sensitive, vulnerable, and passionate lovemaking that they'd ever experienced. It was as if it was all a vivid dream…

Tea casually woke, recalling the events of the previous night. Kaiba touching her skin with velvet fingertips… The sounds of frantic moans mixing into the quite atmosphere… The look of happiness in his blue eyes…

Tea smiled to herself as she stretched and rolled over, shaking her duvet covers from her shoulders. As she turned, she was expecting to see a sleeping Kaiba, but instead her heart dropped, and her perfect dream gradually transformed into a nightmare.

The other side of the bed was empty. At first, Tea thought Kaiba was awake, possibly wandering around her apartment, until she noticed the piece of folded parchment gracefully placed upon his pillow. With a shaky hand, Tea deliberately reached for the paper and unfolded it.

She swallowed hard, her throat felt dry and her hands clammed up as she gripped the paper. Tears streamed down her face as she read the letter.

 _Dear Tea,_

 _I've gone back to Domino. I know this letter isn't what you wanted to read first thing in the morning, but it's the best I can do despite your inevitable disappointment in me. In fact, I've disappointed you quite a bit, and I apologize for that. You deserve better. You deserve someone who will stick by your side— someone who's fully dedicated to you. I'm sorry I can't give you that right now. Regardless, my loyalty to you remains._

 _If my calculations are correct, which they usually are, your sixteen-month dance program will end roughly the same time my virtual reality project will be ready for testing. I would like nothing more than for you to accompany me in testing out my new technology. After writing this, I realize what a cowardly man I truly am. I can't even face you and tell you that I need you by my side, so I hide behind these words._

 _It's your decision on where you'd like to go after your dance program is complete. If that decision is staying in New York City and building your future, then by all means, do not let me be the one to stop you. Your passion comes first. But, if you choose to come home, then I hope you'd make the time to see me._

 _The past forty-eight hours have been the best of my life, and you have no idea how hard it is to leave without saying goodbye. Every ounce of my being wants to be right here in this room with you, waking up next to you, holding you… but I can't… I hope you understand._

 _I wish you the very best, Tea._

 _Love, Seto._

* * *

 **A/N:** The end is nigh! Seriously, though. It is. Stay tuned for the finale! Also, if you didn't recognize the song I used in this chapter it's _At Last_ by Etta James. Still don't recognize it? Go to YouTube, play it, and after the first thirty seconds you'll be like: "oh, yeah, I know this!" If not, then I guess I don't what to tell you.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Until next time!


	29. Imperfect Timing

Soft tapping on the tile floor echoed throughout the hospital room, keeping in perfect rhythm with the ticking of the old, out-of-place wall clock. The room was filled with the latest in medical technology and equipment, all perfectly hand-picked from the most technologically advanced hospitals across the globe. Seto Kaiba wouldn't have it any other way. But the clock, with its second hand spinning round and round, made the room feel off-balance.

The minutes passed slowly, only heightening the pace of Kaiba's foot tapping. Waiting in the cold colored room was making Kaiba's anxiety worse. He had forced himself to sit instead of stand. Standing would only encourage pacing, and pacing would cause even more anxiety.

The television was in perfect view of his seat next to the hospital bed, and Kaiba tried to tell himself to look up and focus on whatever was playing on mute. Following a few failed attempts at looking up from the white floor, Kaiba forced himself to fix his eyes upon the television screen. It only took him a moment or so to recognize _Seinfeld_ , yet even as his eyes concentrated on the characters, he felt as though his mind had been transported to another planet. Kaiba couldn't focus on the show, or the floor, or anything. All he could do was stare in anticipation as he counted the number of rapid heartbeats he swore were going to burst from his chest at any moment.

There was a light rapping at the door and Kaiba shot up like a lightning bolt. The doctor who had tried to stop him from uploading his mind to the virtual world on that fateful day over two years ago walked into the room.

"Greetings, Mr. Kaiba," he said curtly, giving a polite bow with his head, "I didn't mean to startle you." He gestured toward the examination bed, "Please, take a seat here so I can check your vitals."

With a stethoscope, the doctor placed the cold metal against different areas on Kaiba's chest, instructing him to breathe at the correct increments. "Are you sure you don't want to take off your shirt, Mr. Kaiba? It might help me get a better look at—"

"I'm fine."

Ignoring the terse interruption, the doctor took hold of one of Kaiba's wrists and began taking his pulse, staring at the old, ticking clock on the opposite end of the wall. "Your resting heart rate is alarmingly high. How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?"

Kaiba shook his head, refusing to look his doctor in the eye, "I don't remember."

"Have you started smoking cigarettes again?"

"No."

"Really?" The doctor probed, "Then why do you smell like an ashtray? Did you visit a bar to grab a cup of coffee on your way into work this morning?"

When Kaiba refused to answer, the doctor continued, "Does Mokuba know?"

"That's enough!" Kaiba roared, his gaze searing into the questioning medical professional, "I may not be your boss anymore, but I'm still paying you for your medical services, so enough with the shaming!"

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba, I'm just trying to consider all aspects of your health."

Seething, Kaiba's jawline tensed as he clenched the sterile paper on the examination table, "Then consider time as an aspect and hurry this damn appointment up! You've already wasted too much of my time as it is!"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, sir," and quickly took Kaiba's blood pressure, temperature, and other important vitals. The rest of the examination didn't take long, and Kaiba assumed it was due to the threatening looks he was giving the doctor. He didn't care, he'd had enough of waiting around.

"So?" Kaiba's tone mimicked that of a demanding teenager, waiting for his parents' permission.

The doctor sighed, taking his stethoscope and wrapping it around his neck, "Personally, I don't think you're fit enough to go. Your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated, probably due to your nagging anxiety, and you've lost weight since the last time I saw you, however…" He reached for his tablet, using the touchscreen to scroll through documents. He stopped on a particular page and used a digital pen to sign on the tablet. Flipping over the device, he handed it over to Kaiba, pointing to the patient signature portion. "Those symptoms aren't enough to properly diagnose you with any underlying condition."

Kaiba held the tablet in one and used the touchscreen pen to sign with the other. He handed the device back over to the doctor once he was finished.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. You're now officially authorized to test out your new virtual world system."

* * *

Tea bounced up and down in her airplane seat and tapped her foot to let out some of her anxious energy. After being delayed in New York for over twelve hours due to a minor hurricane, the aircraft had _finally_ landed in Domino City. Now, she was just restlessly waiting to be discharged from the airplane's cabin.

Passengers shuffled through the thin walkway, grabbing their items from the crammed overhead bins. Tea knew that even if she did rise to collect her things, she'd still have to wait for the people in front of her to exit the plane and walk down the airway. Plus, she'd have to walk all the way down to baggage claim to gather her other belongings.

She sighed and looked out the window. In the distance, she could see the dark red hues of the beautiful leaves on the trees, their color standing out against the low-hanging clouds forming on the horizon. The leaves were beginning to fall since it was already late October, but their gorgeous descend toward the ground from the tippy tops of the trees made the scene all the more picturesque. It was moments like this where Tea had truly missed the beauty of Japan. After being away for almost two years, it was time she came home.

Her dancing career had progressed, but not at the rate she had hoped. Instead, Tea made the decision to come home. Her future plans were yet to be determined.

Grabbing her phone and switching it off of airplane mode, she waited a minute or so for her phone to reconnect to cellular service and change time zones. Once the change happened, she noticed there was a new voicemail notification. It had been sent during her overnight flight. She didn't recognize the number but clicked the notification and played the message anyway.

" _Hey, it's me_."

Tea's world came to a crashing halt. She almost dropped the phone from her ear at the sound of _that_ voice… _His_ voice….

" _I know it's been awhile since we last spoke, and from the lack of contact, I assume you no longer want anything to do with me_." His voice dropped to a lower region, " _I understand… I just wanted to let you know that today's the day… I'm leaving."_

Tea's thoughts were quick and jumbled until she realized what he meant. He was going back to the virtual world.

" _I don't know how long I'll be gone. If you happen to be on your way home, well…. I was hoping to see you._ " Tea held her breath during the uncomfortably long pause he had managed to place into the message. " _I'm hoping to make it through the virtual world simulation…_ " His voice kept trailing off as if he couldn't come to terms with his own thoughts during the duration of the message. " _I just hope the last time we saw each other wasn't truly goodbye._ "

The line cut off, and Tea assumed he ran out of time to record his voicemail. She scrolled through her messages to see if there were any others he'd sent. None. Just the single voicemail.

Looking at the timestamp of when the message had been sent, she suddenly panicked, noticing that it was already ten-thirty in the morning. Would she have enough time? Would he already be gone?

She jumped up and out of her seat, pushing past people to reach for her belongings. As she barged her way through the line to exit the aircraft, she heard a few passengers curse at her as she cut past them. Once she was off the aircraft, she bolted, not caring if it raised any suspicion with airport security. She needed to be somewhere, and fast!

The rollers on her carry-on made a disruptive vibrating noise as she sped down the moving walkway toward baggage claim. Once she arrived, she was stopped by someone suddenly grabbing her upper arm. At first, she thought it was just a security guard about to tell her to slow down, or maybe a traveler looking for directions, but her whole world flipped when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Tea?"

She spun around to face the speaker, knowing full well who it was. After all those years, she could never forget a voice like that.

"Yugi!"

* * *

Mokuba leaned up against the cold metal door that led to the virtual reality room. He was waiting for his brother to come out of the control room, making sure to block his brother's only entrance. Even though it had been well over two years since Seto had gone into the virtual world to rescue Tea, it still felt too soon for Mokuba. The last thing he was going to do was let his brother waltz right into the virtual world without a fight.

Granted, things were different. The virtual world technology was now exclusively located within the basement of Kaiba Corp. in an effort to prevent any major damages from repeating themselves. This was a requirement assigned by the board of directors, but Mokuba was easily willing to comply, as long as it meant Seto could continue pursuing his passion.

Deep down, Mokuba knew this was what his brother wanted. Technology was his life, and there was no way Mokuba would be able to stop him from testing out his new creation. But still, Mokuba knew there was someone hidden deep within his brother's heart that he desired more than testing out his newly revamped technology, and he wanted her to be with him right now more than ever.

Seto emerged from the control room, his infamous white trench coat billowing behind him, followed by a group of employees all dressed in white lab coats. Even though Seto was no longer CEO, people still seemed to bend to his will despite his step down from power. Was it his stance? His intimating presence? Mokuba would never know. He'd never feared his brother's wrath like everyone else.

Except for right now.

Out of courteously to Mokuba's newly acquired position, Seto slightly bowed his head and spoke his younger brother's name with brisk sharpness. Mokuba didn't reply, he chose to stare down his older brother instead.

Catching onto Mokuba's queue, Seto lifted a hand to his posse, "Leave us," he ordered. Within seconds they scattered, and the hallway was empty except for the two brothers.

Only a few silent seconds slipped by before Mokuba spoke, "Seto, you can't go through with this."

Seto responded curtly, "The prototype is complete. This is the last step before the product goes to market."

Gritting his teeth, Mokuba began to raise his voice, "Quit talking business with me, Seto, this is serious! What if you get hurt? What if you don't come back?"

"Everything's been cleared, Mokuba. I have to do this."

"What about Tea?"

Seto visibly sulked, looking more irritated than usual, if that was even possible. "What about her?"

"What if she comes and it's too late?'

He made a move for the door behind Mokuba, grasping the cold, metal handle before saying, "Then it's too late."

Quickly, Mokuba placed his hand over his brother's, stopping him from opening the door, "But what about Yugi?" Seto's eyes narrowed at the name, "Do you think he'll stop her?"

Seto had filled in Mokuba on his relationship with Tea right after coming back from New York City. He told his younger brother about the note he left for her with the option she had on helping Seto test out the new and improved virtual technology. As time went on and the deadline for the project approached, Seto worried about the choice he gave her, afraid she might make a mistake and choose to test the virtual world without fully thinking it through. After everything they had gone through the first time, Seto wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. More importantly, he wanted her to be sure that _he_ was who she wanted.

And that's where Yugi came in.

Subsequently hearing that she was coming home, Seto reached out to Yugi, asking him to try to stop Tea before she made a rash decision.

Seto just glared at his brother. A few moments ticked by before the elder Kaiba let out a disheartened sigh, "I'm hoping he does stop her."

Mokuba objected, "But I thought you wanted Tea to come with you?"

Seto's eyes sunk low toward the floor, "I do… But I don't want her to come for the same reason you don't want me to go."

Mokuba's eyes sank as well, "I see…" Even though Seto's technology had vastly improved from two years ago, there was always a risk of complications, and after what happened last time, Mokuba was still very weary of it all.

"I wouldn't have asked Yugi to stop her if I didn't think it would work."

Letting his hand fall slowly to his side, Mokuba gave his brother a sympathetic look, "You're giving her one last chance, aren't you? The free will she never got the first time around…" Mokuba was all too familiar with the entire ordeal of Tea's parents signing her life away to Kaiba Corp. so the company could essentially use her as their Guinea pig. He had helped initiate the process in the hope that she'd wake up out of her coma quicker. Even though Tea was now alive and well, the journey wasn't without consequence.

Seto closed his eyes, taking in a tinge of guilt. "Yes..."

Mokuba tried protesting, "Even after everything you two have been through?"

"What other choice do I have but to give her one last option?" Seto opened his eyes, turning the handle, but not yet opening the door. "If she shows up today before I leave for the virtual world, I won't be able to let her go. This is her last shot at freedom."

Mokuba chuckled lightly, "You make it sound like dating you is a prison sentence."

"I just want her to make the right choice."

The younger Kaiba shook his head, his neatly groomed raven hair falling slightly out of place, "No, there isn't a right or wrong choice. You just want to be sure she's picking you because she loves you."

Seto smirked, "I already know she does," he inched toward the brink between the hallway and the room, "I just want her to choose what's best for herself."

Seto's words resonated with Mokuba to the point where he finally understood. Seto wanted Tea, there was no doubting that, but he wanted to be sure that Tea was using her head and not her heart. Yugi was the perfect buffer because for a second time Tea would have to rethink all of her decisions. If she showed up today it would be purely out of her own deliberate thinking, not just because she was wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Seto opened the door to the virtual reality room and crossed the threshold. Mokuba held his breath as he watched his brother through the window. In no time at all, Seto began to prep for his new journey, whether he was going solo or not.

And judging by Seto's urgency, Tea was running out of time.

* * *

"Yugi!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." His voice was low and strangely disconnected. Tea instantly knew something was up.

"What's the matter?"

He faked a smile, "Nothing! It's great to see you, Tea." Seeing Yugi after all these years was a shock to Tea's system. Reluctantly, he leaned into her, giving her a soft hug before pulling away and reaching for her carry on. "Are you ready to go?"

Time stood still as Tea watched Yugi grab her things and walk away. Was she dreaming? The last time they spoke was roughly two years ago when she'd broken up with him. Could Yugi actually be this forgiving? To that, Tea didn't know, but she guessed that there was something else going on here.

For a moment, she forgot where she was, and noticed Yugi was already about thirty yards away from her. "Why are you here?" She yelled down the hall. A few people gave her sideways glances, but nothing that disrupted the normal ebb and flow of a crowd in an airport.

Yugi halted, turning on his heel like a smooth spinning top. Tea noticed he was much taller than the last time she'd seen him. "I already told you, didn't I?" He cocked his head to the side, sending her a look of confusion. But for the briefest moment, Tea saw the seriousness in his eyes; that little something that hadn't been there before. Tea quickly recognized he had something to hide.

She met him halfway, glaring at him. His taller stature made it a bit more difficult for her to intimidate him now. Throughout the years she'd been the one looking down upon him. This new stature felt alien and awkward. Even still, she allowed her eyes to rip into his, searching for an answer. The deep violet tones of his eyes were kind, yet stern. And that's when Tea knew…. His eyes were _never_ stern.

A deafening crack ripped through the atmosphere and almost everyone in the airport responded with a startled jump. Tea looked around for a moment until her ears were met with another soul-shattering sound.

Gripping her hand, Yugi began to pull her along. "We're under a typhoon warning. Didn't you see the clouds rolling in from the plane?" His tone and movements felt rushed, "Let's go get your stuff, _quickly_."

Tea stood still and ripped her hand from his. "Stop! Where's my mother? She's supposed to be here to pick me up."

"She called me to do it."

The blandness of his voice was beginning to drive her nuts. This wasn't the peppy Yugi she knew. Maybe he hadn't forgiven her? She couldn't blame him if that were so.

"So, you're doing her a favor?" He nodded. Nevertheless, Tea jumped on his pitiful gesture, folding her arms over her chest and addressing him condescendingly, "Then where's my father? I suppose he couldn't pick me up either?"

Yugi refused to speak. The once friendly and bright eyes of Tea's former best friend became disturbingly hollow. It seemed so unnatural for Yugi, and in a way not all that unfamiliar. In fact, he was beginning to remind Tea of Atem. Their resemblance had always been uncanny, and one could always tell them apart. But now it seemed as if the stern, strong pharaoh was standing before her and not the Yugi she'd come to know so well.

"You show up here after all this time… after I break your heart… I don't understand… What's going on, Yugi?"

The violet hues of his eyes were contemplative, staring back at her in deep conviction. He was holding back the truth. Letting his gaze fall from hers, he turned his back to her and said, "I need to bring you home."

She shook her head, "No, I can't go home just yet. I need to get to Kaiba right away!" Suddenly, she realized she hadn't even called him! She'd gotten his message and ran with it, not even knowing where he was. The virtual world technology couldn't be in the same warehouse it was kept in before since Kaiba had burned it down. She was left with a mission and nowhere to go.

Reaching for her purse she dug around until she located her cell phone. She was about to dial Kaiba's number but Yugi's words stunned her. "He's gone, Tea."

Her mouth dropped open and her voice broke, "Gone… What do… What do you mean he's gone?"

Yugi stayed silent, his back still facing her. She saw how broad his shoulders had become, and then noticed how they tensed at her words. Yugi was a dreadful liar and he was still concealing the truth.

She went from confused to demanding, "Where is he!?" The whites of her knuckles became paler and paler as she held her phone in a death-grip. Yugi refused to turn back around and Tea gritted her teeth, yelling, "Tell me, Yugi!"

"I assumed you already knew…." Yugi turned around, finally facing her, "He's back in the virtual world."

Disbelief overwhelmed her. She felt her knees growing weaker and weaker by the second. "No, that can't be right. Kaiba just called me. He said he was leaving today."

Suddenly, the sternness in Yugi's eyes lifted, "He called you? When?"

"I got a voicemail from him once I landed."

Yugi brushed her off, "It could've been from the time change. He left already, Tea."

She shook her head violently, "No, no! There's still a chance he hasn't left yet!"

Just then, another roar of thunder came crashing over them. People in the airport started moving quicker in the hope that they'd reach their destination before the storm hit.

"We can reach him before the storm comes!" The urgency in her voice was growing, "Please, Yugi!"

He sighed, "You don't even care that I'm here, do you?"

Tea wasn't quite sure how to answer his question. Thankfully, he continued for her.

There was another heavy sigh, "Kaiba sent me. He told me everything and he sent me here to stop you."

Her eyes widened, "What?" _So, this was the truth he'd been trying to hide? Kaiba made him do this?_ Tea's thoughts ran wild as she tried to think of all the reasons Kaiba would have for sending his rival to pick up his lover.

"He wants you to reconsider his offer." There it was.

Shocked and shaking, Tea almost screamed at Yugi, frustrated with him. He was in her way, but it wasn't his fault… he was doing what Kaiba requested of him. If she was frustrated at anyone, it was Kaiba for playing these games with her. Did he want her or not?

"He wants what is best for you, and so do I, that's why I'm here."

"How would any of you know what's best for me!?"

"Tea," Yugi began in a softer voice, attempting to calm her down, "Kaiba still feels guilty for putting you in the virtual world in the first place. Do you really think he wants you to go back, even if the virtual world is safe to test?"

Another clap of thunder rolled overhead, interrupting nothing. Filling the void between them.

Yugi decided to continue, "I saw what the virtual world did to you. I waited for you. I don't want to wait again."

This took her by surprise, "What are you saying, Yugi?"

He sent her a sympathetic smile, "I don't want to lose a friend."

After all this time, Yugi had forgiven her. Tea wasn't in shock, but rather thankful to know one of her best friends never truly changed after all. Tears struck her unexpectedly, like the rain that began to fall outside, and she lunged into the arms of her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Patting her lightly on the back, he replied, "You don't need to be sorry, Tea."

"But I am, Yugi…" she pulled away from him. There was no mistaking the determination on her tear-stained face. "…Because I have to do this."

There was a moment of mutual understanding that passed between the two. Yugi could no longer delay her of her destiny, "Then don't let me be the one to stop you."

A commanding clap of thunder tore through the sky, signaling that Tea's time was rapidly running out. A quick glance at a nearby television showed the weather's radar, and the graphics of the storm made Tea's heart almost skip a beat. She needed to get to Kaiba before the typhoon hit, because this was about to be the storm of the century…

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry (please don't kill me). I've been training for a huge run coming up and I just got back from Riviera Maya a couple days ago! I need to stop taking all these lavish vacations or else I'll never finish this story. If you want to see some of my vacation pictures, follow me on Instagram (shaybaybaymarie). Or, if you want to hunt me down on there and demand I post a new chapter, you can do that as well.

Get ready for the ending, it's on its way! I figured this would be a good place to stop for now. I wanted to give you guys more, but this chapter was already getting a bit long. Please let me know what you think and if you're excited for the next one! Thanks for reading!


	30. It's Like Rain

It was his last smoke. He'd quit if everything went according to plan. Of course, being Seto Kaiba, he ran the probabilities over and over again, analyzing every detail— every possible facet of today's turn of events. Kaiba always tried to predict the future, even if he occasionally wished he could see it. For example, he'd forgotten to factor in the simplest of calculations. The goddamn weather…

If only he'd been able to see the future, he would've been able to plan around it. But everything was ready, and if Kaiba waited another day to test out his new virtual world system, he would risk falling behind. Even worse, he'd risk the possibility of dragging Tea into the mess.

The drops of abysmal dark blue that dotted her irises reflected the way the impending storm appeared. Even the way the wind howled in his ear reminded him of her violent temper tantrums. She was like a child he felt the need to protect. Kaiba had finally come to terms with his feelings for her when he realized everything was somehow reminiscent of her.

A few stray raindrops came crashing down, landing hard against his face as he tried to puff his cigarette. The wind was making his last smoke a difficult one, considering it took him almost four attempts to light, but now the rain… A portion of him didn't mind it, though. It camouflaged the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

Yes, the great Seto Kaiba was crying— leaning up against a secluded part of the Kaiba Corp. building, smoking and sulking about the weather as he endured it. How could he have not planned for the weather? How could he have let his technology get this far? Why did he have to call Tea and let her know what he was doing? She hadn't called him once since he visited her in New York, so clearly, she didn't care. Then why did he care so much?

Thunder cracked, and a forceful gust of wind almost made the young man topple over. His cigarette was practically pulled from his mouth, but Kaiba's reflexes were quick, and he caught the tobacco in time. Unfortunately, the wind had put out its embers. Taking the object from his lips, Kaiba stared at it intently, deciding on whether or not he should struggle to relight it. His hand lingered over his jacket pocket, reflexively reaching for another one, feeling as if his last smoke was cut short. After minutes of stray tears and deciding if he should continue smoking or not, Kaiba tossed the half-used item into the wind and watched it rapidly roll away. Ultimately, it was his last smoke.

* * *

"Seto, you're all wet! Where have you been?" Mokuba shrieked as his older brother walked into the control room sopping wet from head to foot. Every lab technician stared momentarily before quietly returning to work.

"Outside," Kaiba replied flatly. He shrugged off his sodden white trench coat, draping it over an arm as water dripped all over the floor.

Mokuba made his way over to his brother, taking a peek at the floor and then Seto while dumbly asking, "I'm assuming the weather forecast was right?" He chucked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What do you think?" Kaiba's voice remained unequivocal.

Mokuba switched gears, concern coursing from his voice, "Will the storm be as bad as they're predicting?"

"It's hard to say…"

Mokuba's eyes saddened, "Do you still want to take the risk? What if the power goes out while you're in there?"

Kaiba began removing his shoes. The water trapped inside sloshed around, creating an awkward noise. Kaiba spoke over the uncomfortable sound, "That's why we have back-up generators."

Mokuba refused to press the subject, knowing this was a losing fight. Seto was determined to go.

"Prepare my virtual pod for loading," Kaiba bossed around the young CEO like he was still in charge. Every technician in the room nodded as if they were all being directly addressed by the elder Kaiba. "I'm going upstairs to change. I want everything ready by the time I get back." Placing his wet socks over his drenched trench coat, Kaiba put his soaking wet shoes back on and stormed out of the room.

Mokuba sighed. His brother was really going through with this, whatever the circumstances.

* * *

It took no more than five minutes for Kaiba to sneak into his office. The elevator ride went uninterrupted and was rather short since he had relocated his office to be closer to the Research and Development department. The space was smaller than what he was used to, but still private. The office lacked the floor to ceiling windows he'd grown accustomed to, and it wasn't nearly as high up as he'd have liked it to be, but it would do for now.

Locking the door and shutting the blinds, Kaiba quickly changed into fresh, dry clothes. The faster he changed and got back down to the lab, the less chance of Tea arriving. He needed to spare her in case anything went wrong. There was nothing he wanted more than to protect her.

Not that he could forget her beautiful face, but Kaiba wished he had just a small picture of her. Just something to look at before he left. The last time they were together was almost a year ago. So much could've changed. She could've cut her hair… It was passed her shoulders when he went to visit her in New York City. She never cut it. It had grown out when she was in the virtual world and it seemed as if she had no desire to go back to the short hairstyle she had back in high school.

 _High school?_ Kaiba glanced over at his bookshelf. It was littered with business etiquette books, books on economic trends, sales and marketing guides, everything someone would need to know when running a company, but….

Dashing like a cheetah toward his bookshelf, Kaiba began to tear apart its contents. Shortly after graduating high school, he recalled getting his yearbook delivered to Kaiba Corp. instead of his home address. He remembered his secretary delivering it to him on his desk and him snapping at her, instructing her to "throw it on the bookshelf or something." Now he wished he would've actually seen it himself. It would make the searching process much easier.

"Dammit! Where are you?" He cursed through gritted teeth, sending books flying across the room in a desperate search for his damn high school yearbook. Eventually, he came across an unfamiliar book with the plastic wrapping still on it. He'd recognized every book on this bookshelf. Gozaburo made him study every single one… except this one.

Kaiba tore through the thick wrapping, and sure enough, it was his yearbook. Flipping violently through the pages of nostalgic nonsense, Kaiba found his class and eventually Tea's senior year photo. She was smiling brightly, happy and oblivious to the dark future that life would soon take her down.

"Damn…." Kaiba cussed, thinking of all the trouble he caused her. Deep down, he'd never forgive himself for risking her life, even if it was by accident.

Kaiba took one last moment to soak in her short chocolate locks, beautiful blue eyes, and cheeky smile before ripping out her picture from the yearbook. If he couldn't physically take her with him to test out the virtual world, then he'd take her picture along as a memento.

* * *

Traffic was hell. It took them nearly twenty minutes just to leave the airport. Tea was tugging on the taxi driver's arm, begging him to go faster, to swerve around traffic, to do anything that would get them moving quicker. Holding back his irritation with her, the driver insisted he was doing the best he could.

"But we're running out of time!" Tea was frantic, bordering on the edge of hysteria.

"It's rush hour, and people are evacuating because of the weather, miss. Now _please_ , sit down and buckle up!"

"But—"

Yugi yanked her arm, pulling her back into the seat next to him. "He's doing the best he can, Tea. Please just let the man do his job," Yugi politely insisted as his voice held onto its unfamiliar sternness. He reached over Tea's body, grabbing hold of her seat belt and strapping her in.

"I can't let Kaiba leave without me," she pleaded.

"We'll get there as soon as possible, but the weather's terrible." The two glanced toward the windshield, eyes darting back and forth as the wipers moved in periodic unison. Visibility was low. Lightning flashed across the sky. The chances of them reaching Kaiba in time were slim.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't just sit here._ Her thoughts were eating away at her. The truth was that she _had_ to sit there because they were still way too far away from Kaiba Corp.

Another few anxious minutes later, Tea's eyes caught a glimpse of a distinct bright yellow 'KC' poking out through the low-hanging clouds. "I think I can see the building," she pointed to a tall, obscured shadow across the skyline.

Yugi nodded. Sure enough, it was Kaiba Corp. They were getting close—

The two in the back seat were launched forward as the taxi came to a screeching halt. Their seatbelts locked and practically knocked the wind right out of them. After regaining composure, Tea and Yugi peered through the windshield. Tea's heart immediately sank. Over a mile-long line of taunting red tail lights blocked their path.

"Everyone's taking 41 out of town."

The taxi man's comment made Tea's mind race as the vehicle idled onto the freeway entrance ramp. What was she going to do? She couldn't let Kaiba leave without her. It was now… or never.

Without warning, Tea bolted from the backseat, rain instantly soaking both her and Yugi as she climbed out of the yellow vehicle, fighting the wind as she tried to open the car door wider.

"Tea!? What're you doing!?"

"Going on foot!" She yelled, the wind howling louder than her. "It's my only chance!"

A panic-stricken Yugi tried to reach for her but she dodged him, slamming the door with little effort as the wind voluntarily took it. He rolled down the window, but only a crack, "Please, Tea! Get back in the car! You could get killed out there!"

She didn't argue with him. Instead, she just gave him the business, a method that eerily reminded her of Kaiba. Did she happen to pick up some of his lofty habits? "Meet me at Kaiba Corp.," she shouted over the wind and rain, "I'll pay you back for the cab fare."

She ran without looking back. She had to run. Her legs would be her only chance. Funny, the very same legs he'd taken from her were the same ones that were going to bring her back to him. It was ironic. Like rain on your virtual reality testing day…

* * *

Whipping open the laboratory door with unnecessary force, Kaiba strode in with demanding vigor, "Is everything ready?"

When all the lab technicians stood at attention like mindless soldiers, too afraid to breathe, Mokuba was the first to fearlessly acknowledge his temperamental sibling. He nodded, placing his hands on his hips with newfound confidence. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, bro?"

"I won't repeat myself, Mokuba… I do." He turned to the technicians, shouting, "Prepare for launch!" He stomped across the room, his new, and dry, black trench coat swinging gallantly as he moved, "And don't forget to run detailed diagnostics while I'm in there! I expect the report analysts to have something to comb through when looking for patches in the system!" The door was harshly slammed the moment his last syllable left his lips.

 _This is bad…_ Mokuba thought, _I hope he knows what he's doing…_ He turned to the technicians and said, "He's clearly going through with this despite the weather. The most important thing I want you all to focus on is the power and the back-up generators. If they fail, there's no way we're going to be able to get him back out."

All at once, like a chorus of militias, there was a congruent, "Yes, sir!"

Mokuba glanced down at his brother from the large control room window. Seto was in the virtual reality pod getting cables and IV fluids attached to him via the doctor. A temporary nasal cannula was the last step for the doctor. Seto looked like a hospital patient, and Mokuba hoped he didn't end up like one again. Granted, these were the precautions they had to take. Seto wasn't hooked up to any of these vitals last time and it nearly killed him. Mokuba kept reminding himself that everything had been examined and was ready for this very moment. But there was just a sinking gut feeling that lingered over Mokuba's conscious. He had to push it to the side for now, for Seto's sake.

Thunder crashed outside, causing a rumble to roll through the room like a small quake. Touching the speaker button, Mokuba hesitantly spoke into the microphone, "Ready whenever you are Seto…"

Seto spoke back through his pod speaker, speaking confidently and clearly, "Ready, Mokuba."

Mokuba gulped before pushing the dreaded upload button.

The room waited in anticipation, something to tell them it worked. After a minute of complete and utter silence, Mokuba's blood began pumping. Something wasn't right. There should have been a ding, or a green light, or something by now.

Mokuba glanced at his dashboard of controls. Nothing was lit up. _That's bizarre—_ Darkness suddenly shrouded them like an uninvited guest. A rumble of thunder and a wave of panic swept over the room. No one could keep their shrieks to themselves.

"The power! The power's gone out!"

"Someone, find a flashlight!"

"Hit the breaker!"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Did he go in? Has his mind been uploaded?"

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!"

"SILENCE!" Mokuba had never shouted like that before. His voice was shaky, plagued with panic, but it managed to send a swell of silence throughout the room. "Someone, find the back-up power generator and turn it on, _IMMEDIATLEY_!"

"On it, sir!" Someone shouted from the darkness. Footsteps could be heard but the individual who ran to save the day was never seen.

A few flashlights lit up and were being waved across the giant control room dashboard, checking out all of the switches, buttons, and computers. Nothing was on.

Mokuba pounded on the glass, "SETO! SETO, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

There was no response.

Tears streamed down the young CEO's face as he screamed and pounded on the glass in futile desperation.

A few minutes later, a dull roar of electrical current fired up and the control room came back to life. As the technicians swiftly rebooted their computers, Mokuba demanded they check on Seto. From the other side of the glass, they could see his form. Eyes closed, relaxed face.

"Did he make it!?" Mokuba shouted to the first technician that was able to reboot. Tears were still pouring down his face, melding into his skin.

The tapping of fingers rapidly moving across a keyboard was the only sound that echoed throughout the room as everyone waited in dreadful anticipation for the technician's response. He didn't blink as his eyes scanned his computer screen for more information. Even though his response was less than ten seconds later, everyone's world seemed to stand still for what felt like hours.

Mokuba's breathing ceased. His tears dried up. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Time stopped when the technician's voice penetrated through his consciousness.

"He's gone…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm going to be mean and end it there. Hopefully I'll update sooner, instead of like, a freaking month and a half! I'm a slow updater during the summer… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks!


	31. Whatever It Takes

There was nothing quite like trekking through a typhoon on foot. The ungodly amount of water falling from the sky, the wind blasting through the terrain at incredible speeds, and the treacherous flying debris. In the back of Tea's mind, she knew leaving the taxi cab was a terrible idea, but she couldn't shake her determination to reach Kaiba. Nothing else mattered but getting to him, even if she lost her life trying.

Through the haze of the black clouds and sheets of pouring rain, she could see the Kaiba Corp building, standing tall amongst the skyline; the perfect example of the Kaiba family's pride. Tea just hoped that that pride wasn't Kaiba's downfall. She silently prayed for his safety, but felt a nagging feeling gnawing at her gut… that sensation that something just wasn't right.

 _Damn it all!_ She cursed to herself. If only she would've given him a piece of her mind back at Central Park when he first told her he was going back to Domino to create his new virtual world project. She could've persuaded him otherwise and then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess! Her subconscious voiced to her a different story… Kaiba was going to do what Kaiba wanted to and nobody was going to convince him otherwise.

She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

Fear struck her when she noticed the world around her growing dark as if someone zapped away all of the remaining light. It was as if someone flicked a switch and all of the city lights turned off at the same time.

 _What the hell?_ Tea thought as she noticed bulb after bulb of light fade away into oblivion. Paralyzing fear struck her like someone was taking a long, sharp fingernail, and gradually dragging it down her spinal cord. The realization that encompassed her mind was devastating and she understood the consequences immediately.

The power had gone out.

And if Kaiba didn't wait for her then that meant—

Violently shaking her head, she began to sprint faster toward the newly darkened Domino. _Please, let him be okay_ , she begged, _please!_

The darkness of the storm was developing into a thicker mass of terror, and Tea could barely see where she was heading. Before long she ran right into a fallen tree, scraping her shin on its rigid bark. She screamed as the rain stung her newly formed wound. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and lit up the built-in flashlight.

 _Shit_ , she cursed the moment the light illuminated her damaged shin. She winced, grinding her teeth together at the sight of her wound. Her skin had peeled back and collected near her ankle. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, but the sight of blood and dirty tree bark was beginning to make her nauseous. Biting her bottom lip, Tea ripped off the excess skin, squealing at the pain. Next, she tried pulling out the bits of bark that were wedged inside the wound. Each touch stung, and she cried out in pain. Tea growled internally, she didn't have time for this, she needed to get to Kaiba, not play doctor.

Even with the risk of infection, Tea stood up and began running, disregarding her injury. After her first few stomps, she wailed, noticing the pain that shot up her left leg with every step she took. Damn… she wouldn't be able to run like this… Taking a deep breath, she began limping at a fast pace, ignoring the mixture of blood and rainwater running down her leg. The intense blasts of wind did not help her cause either, slowing her down to a crawling pace. At this rate, she'd never get there….

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an abandoned bicycle. _Perfect,_ she thought, as she raced toward it, her only problem would be fighting the wind, but at least she'd get to Kaiba Corp. faster. Picking up the bike and hopping on, she rode downhill toward the center of the city, but more importantly, toward Kaiba.

* * *

The backup generator had only been running for approximately thirty minutes, and it was already losing a substantial amount of juice. At this rate, the technicians had roughly two hours to get the virtual world back online and Seto out of that damn chair before the power went out for good.

Mokuba slammed his fist against the glass dividing the control room from Seto. His hand felt numb from the numerous times he'd taken out his frustration on the glass wall. From the other side, a few doctors and nurses were working hard to maintain his brother's vital signs. Thankfully, Seto wasn't dead yet. The doctors believed the electrical current suddenly failing had somehow knocked him unconscious. That had been over a half hour ago. The sight of Seto comatose was bringing back an eerily familiar memory of Tea he wished to forget.

 _Dammit, Seto… I knew this was a bad idea…_

"Mr. Mokuba, sir!" The front entrance guard materialized on a small monitor located on the control panel. Mokuba hurried over to it and pressed a button to confirm the video chat.

"What is it?"

The guard cleared his throat before speaking, "There's someone here to see you." He looked drenched and a bit unruly like he'd been wandering through the storm. "She claims to be a close friend of yours. She's badly hurt too, sir. Leg wound. You have doctors down there who can help her out, right?"

"Send her down and log off! You're wasting precious power!" With that, Mokuba hung up, not caring who this 'friend' was. He wasn't going to let that guard use any more valuable electricity—the only thing keeping his brother alive at the moment.

Mokuba pounded his fist against the glass window once again, demanding an update from the technicians.

"The virtual world is almost operational," replied a tech, who was madly typing away on a keyboard. "Just a minute or so and we'll have access to Mr. Kaiba's brain activity."

The air in the room suddenly felt cumbersome. Mokuba knew what they were all thinking…

 _If_ there was any brain activity at all…

Looking at Seto through the glass, Mokuba prayed his brother's mind was still functioning. Whatever the case, regardless of the circumstance, Mokuba would bring his brother back.

The minute ticked by as if it were an hour, the room operating in hushed tones, anticipating the results the technician would soon deliver. Mokuba's palms began to sweat, and the hand that was still plastered up against the glass slipped, causing Mokuba to temporarily lose his poise. Quickly, he regained his composure as the technician called him over.

"Mr. Mokuba, sir!" The tech yelled as Mokuba scurried over to her, her voice high-pitched and shrilled. "Have a look at the screen!" She pointed to the monitor. A tiny line gradually rolled up and down, drawing small hills on the display screen. The line was barely moving— but still moving nonetheless.

"Mr. Kaiba's brain is still working! From the looks of it, his brain is producing waves at the delta brainwave frequency."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means—" The technician stopped herself.

"What!?" Mokuba demanded, clenching his fist.

She swallowed nervously, "It means he's one step away from becoming brain dead…."

The air was suffocating and stale. No one spoke. Mokuba forgot how to breathe.

After a moment of silence, the tech spoke up, "What are you going to do, sir?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and declared on his exhale, "Whatever it takes."

Without warning, the door to the control room oscillated open, revealing a very injured and saturated Tea. She limped into the room, practically carrying her left let with her. The guard followed behind, begging her to 'slow down' and to 'take it easy.' She refused as she glanced around the room, quickly locking eyes with Mokuba.

"Mokuba!"

"Tea!" He should've guessed it was her the guard had called about. He and Seto were both anticipating her arrival. But nevertheless, he hadn't had time to think about the possibility of her stopping by since the power had gone out.

His eyes scanned her battered appearance, widening when he noticed the major flesh wound the guard had warned him about. The blood mixed with rainwater dripped down her leg and pooled on the floor beneath her. She was covered in mud and debris as if she'd just jumped into a swamp before arriving here.

"Tea!" He shouted her name before mumbling to himself, placing a shocked hand over his mouth. "Look at you…."

She hobbled over to him. "Where's Seto!?"

Purposely ignoring her, Mokuba shouted to no one in particular, "Get a medic!"

Getting right up in his face, Tea grabbed the younger Kaiba by the collar and demanded through grit teeth, "Where _is_ he!?" A strange chill ran down Mokuba's spine as she reminded him so much of Seto. Maybe they were more alike than he thought? Or maybe they'd picked up each other's mannerisms?

"Are you even listening to me? I just ran here in this typhoon all the way from the goddamn airport and you chose to ignore me? Tell me where he is!"

The guard that followed Tea into the room immediately grabbed her from behind and peeled her away from Mokuba, profusely apologizing to his boss for letting her inside.

"Put me down, _please_!" She begged while thrashing around like a banshee. "I need to see Seto before it's too late!"

Mokuba's face fell as he turned his head toward the window. Tea's thrashing immediately ceased when she noticed the expression the young man carried. There was nothing pleasant about the way Mokuba looked. Something was wrong.

"No… Mokuba… he couldn't have…"

The young CEO shifted his gaze upon her, "Tea, I'm sorry… _You're too late_ …"

The phrase rang in her ears like a siren that just wouldn't quit. The face she wore was a concoction of apprehension and shock. Her eyes widened to the news, taking in the full effect of Mokuba's words. Too late. No. She couldn't be! She worked so hard, she'd come so far, and for what, this godforsaken result? _No_!

She fell to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down her face. The guard let go, backing away from the scene as she shouted, "Is he alright!? Please tell me he's alright!"

Mokuba knelt on the floor next to her, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Tea, please listen to me. We don't have a lot of time."

She looked up, his sentence catching her attention, "What do you mean?"

"Kaiba Corp. is running on a backup power generator right now. Seto's still alive, but he won't be for long if we can't get him out of there."

Tea took a moment to try and make sense of it all. "So… the power outage didn't kill him. He's alive and stuck—" She cut herself off. Taking a mere moment to wrap her head around the notion that Kaiba was now the one stuck in the virtual world and not her. The tables had turned.

"Yes, but we don't have much time. Maybe two hours at most to get him out of there."

"Two hours!? It took us over six months last time!"

Mokuba's eyes dropped, "I know…"

Confidence and determination boiled within Tea. She knew what she had to do. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up and said, "Get a second pod ready." She limped off toward the door, like a woman on a mission.

Mokuba ran after her, grabbing her upper arm, "Stop! You can't! We'll figure out a different way!"

Tea raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "And what's your plan, hmm?"

"We'll figure one out," the young CEO repeated.

With sharp resolve, she pulled her arm away from him, throwing his words right back in his face, "As you said, we don't have much time, so unless you have a well-thought-out plan ready to go, _this"_ she pointed an abrasive finger at her chest, referring to herself, "is the _only_ option."

The young man frowned, letting go of a pent-up sigh. She was right. He turned to his staff and yelled, "You heard her! Get a pod ready!"

Tea smiled, dropping her hardened demeanor and replacing it with her usual soft and caring one. "Thank you, Mokuba," she pulled the young Kaiba into a hug and promised in a feathery light whisper, "I'll bring him home."

After drying off and getting her wound wrapped, Tea found herself hooked up to a number of cables, some for medical purposes and others to monitor her brain activity. Sitting in that pod didn't strike a chord in her memory banks, but it did make her wonder if this was how Kaiba felt… risking his life to save hers… If he had not done so, she wouldn't be in this position right now. Hell, she'd probably still be comatose.

Mokuba's voice came through the headpiece speakers, "All systems are set. Are you ready?"

She didn't know how to communicate vocally with this technology, so she reached out the arm that wasn't bogged down with all of the medical and electrical cables and gave the younger Kaiba a thumbs up.

After seeing her response from the glass window, he replied, "Listen carefully…. When we upload your mind into the system, our backup generator's power level will take a toll. Once that happens, you have maybe an hour— at most— to get both you and Seto out of there before the reservoir of power hits zero. You'll both die if that happens, do you understand me?"

Again, Tea didn't know how to respond. Logic would tell her to just speak and assume Kaiba was smart enough to install a microphone, but instead, she gave Mokuba another thumbs up.

As a way of acknowledging her gesture, he continued to speak, "Unless the city returns the power sometime soon, you have only an hour to get out of there." Mokuba was nervously repeating himself. Tea could hear the shakiness in his voice, but he continued on with determination despite his clear anxiety over the current situation. "There's no low power mode. No shocking you both back to life if you miss that window of time. Understand? You have one shot at this. Do you think you can do it?"

Another thumbs up.

Mokuba exhaled, coming through like a loud, muffled wind in Tea's ears. "Okay. We don't have much time. Let's do this."

A low hum came from the base of the pod and Tea felt it tremble just a little. The last thing she recalled from the real world was Mokuba thanking her for rescuing her brother. In her mind, it wasn't a rescue mission, but a simple sacrifice.

Because if she had to go through hell just to bring him back— even if it was just him, and _only_ him— then goddammit, she would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't kill me for being away for half a year. I intend to finish this story, it's just that a lot has happened to me in the past few months that's kept me away.

First, I've had terrible writer's block. And I'm not talking about a casual bout of it for a few days or weeks. No, I mean like I could barely finish this chapter and I started it in August kind of writer's block. I couldn't even write in my journal. It was so bad. Now, I understand that's no excuse, but this was the worst I've ever had it, so please be kind.

Second, due to my writer's block, I got a bit lazy (yes, I know, _not_ an excuse) and started re-watching the Dragon Ball series, which includes Z and Super. Anyone else here a Dragon Ball fan? Did anyone catch my reference in this chapter? (Anyone else excited for the Dragon Ball Super Broly movie!?)  
And finally, I've been traveling quite a bit. I went to Thailand and helped build homes for those who are in need of shelter. It was a wonderful experience and I would do it all over again. If you're interested in pictures please feel free to check out my Instagram.

So, to wrap things up, I apologize for being away for so long. I plan to continue updates on a more normal basis. Please send feedback! I love all of your reviews and critiques! Thank you so much for reading. See you next time!


End file.
